


Aegis of Two

by snakemittens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Aftercare, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anime Spoilers, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bodyguard Erwin Smith, Bodyguard Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Face-Fucking, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Language Kink, Languages, Lingerie, Little Space, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Night Terrors, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Plot Twists, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Negotiation, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Erwin Smith, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 127,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakemittens/pseuds/snakemittens
Summary: After a violent altercation with a rival family, Eren is under house arrest and is stuck with two new bodyguards who have taken a special interest in him. He had expected to run into trouble as the mafia boss's son, but nothing could prepare him for Erwin and Levi's tempting proposition.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren stared blankly out the window, mind completely empty as it had been for days. The tragedy sucked all emotion from him, leaving him an empty shell. He hated it and a piece of his heart fought to bring out the fire in his soul once more, but it was quickly snuffed out every time he dared to feel any emotion.

It was expected from those who lived under a gilded guise. Sorrow was bound to follow those who live their lives in the darkness. Still, Eren was shrouded and sheltered from the terror. He’d spent twenty-two years living the most blindly ignorant lifestyle.

Something one of the brute’s had said continued to echo through his empty mind. “Prince of the Maria Mafia, so innocent. You have no idea what your Mafia boss of a father has been up to. Killing, thieving, lying… The list goes on, but I won’t bore you with it. Not worth wasting my words on a dead man.”

Then Eren saw red, blanking out from reality in a whirlwind of bloodshed and chaos. His fists broke free of the bonds and flew instantaneously at his assailants, pounding down one after the other in a series of kicks, punches, and he remembered biting a guy at one point (or perhaps that was just his imagination filling in the empty gaps in his memory).

It was then a team of his father’s employees burst in and rescued Eren, but they were a bit too late. Eren was slashing down the enemies left and right. The job was taken care of single-handedly by the mafia boss’s son. His crisp white shirt was quickly drenched in blood and his earned wounds began to sing with pain. The pain helped him cease his own assault and he was left standing in silence accompanied by an ominous _drip, drip, drip_ of blood hitting the cement.

For some reason, he hated that they died so quickly. They’d beaten him, cut him, bruised him, and tortured him before he’d broken free. He should been satisfied with ending their lives, yet his greedy gut needed more. Eren wanted to inflict just as much pain onto them as they had on to him. As his father always preached, an eye for an eye.

When he expected to be praised for his self-defense, one of the employees exclaimed that Eren had killed one of their own in the process. Eren turned to see he did, in fact, mortally wound one of the rescue team members. The worst part about it is that he didn’t even remember doing it.

Eren looked down at his fingernails where a bit of dried blood remained, most likely his own. His fingers clenched and extended as he wondered what kind of monster couldn’t tell the difference between friend and foe. It was as if he just wanted to kill for the sake of killing, not just to protect himself.

“Eren,” a soft voice called from the doorway of his bedroom. Her calm voice snapped him back to the present time. They were in his bedroom after he’d been cleaned up and told to wait. He spun around to see his sister, Mikasa. Jean and Marco, their hired bodyguards, followed her in dutifully. He wondered if they were on high alert, aware that Eren was a loose cannon that could strike at any moment.

“Yeah?” he replied, not taking his eyes off his hands. He didn’t want to look at her. It would be like admitting defeat. _I lost control. I’m a beast. Stay away from me._

Mikasa ran to his side, fell to her knees, and hugged him tightly. “I was worried.” After a few quiet moments of hugging, she pulled away to ask, “What happened?”

He sighed and decided Mikasa wouldn’t let up until he exposed the truth. “I ditched the babysitters and went for a drive. When I stopped to grab some coffee, they took me. They must have been following me.”

He wished the story weren’t so simple. He wished he could have told a valiant tale about saving some damsel in distress or it took an army of men to knock him out and throw him in the trunk. But in reality, it was so smooth and simple that it scared the shit out of him. He never saw it coming.

“What about your gun?” Mikasa asked.

“It was in the car.”

“Well, it won’t do you any good there. Why don’t you keep it on you like dad told us to?”

“Didn’t go with my outfit,” Eren tried to joke. It came out deflated and weak.

She just gave him a hard look and bit her lip. “So what happened… after they took you?”

“They wanted information or maybe they were going to hold me for ransom. I’m not really sure. Mikasa, it happened so fast… And suddenly, you’re tied up to a chair and they’re threatening to peel off your finger nails one by one!” He would have cried if he had any tears left. He wanted her to realize he wasn’t guilty; he wasn’t completely devoid of his own humanity.

Mikasa sensed it was useless trying to preach to him, so instead she hugged him again and let him dry heave into her shoulder. They both knew they’d end up as killers. Eren just didn’t realize he could lose control like that. He wouldn’t have been so disturbed if he had the self-restraint to check whose life he was taking.

At that moment, their father came in. Grisha Jaeger was a man to be feared, though he was just a father in his children’s eyes. While Jean and Marco stiffened and straightened in their places, Eren and Mikasa relaxed. Grisha walked over to the two and placed gentle hands on their shoulders, pulling them apart gently. “Mikasa, do you mind if I talk to Eren for a bit?”

She nodded and left the room with Jean and Marco close behind her.

“Eren, I’m so sorry this happened. But, you shouldn’t be running away from your bodyguards like that,” Grisha softly scolded. Eren deserved an earful for what he did, and he’d probably get one from his mother. Grisha preferred using a friendlier method of parenting. “Remember the fit you threw when we implanted that GPS chip into your skin? That saved your life today.”

Eren’s hand immediately went to the back of his neck where a tiny microchip rested underneath layers of skin, undetectable and hidden from sight. He chuckled a little, “Yeah, I remember. I thought you’d use it to stalk me or something.”

“I think I have better things to do than watch you drive between home and the nearest adult film store,” Grisha joked with a teasing grin.

Eren let out a snort of laughter. “It’s all online now anyway. Get with the times, dad.” He picked at his nails nervously after a few seconds of silence. “So… now what?”

“Now, I’m assigning you a new pair of bodyguards. These two are much stricter than your last pair, both have military experience and won’t put up with your… persuasive methods.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay, that’s reasonable.”

“And therapy. I have someone in mind that will visit you a few times a week to talk about… what happened.”

“Fair enough.”

“And we’re putting you in a safe house until we can be sure no one else will be after you. We’re doing the same for Mikasa and your mother. We’re safer when we’re spread apart from one another.”

“Where are we all going?”

“I’ll stay here. Your mother is going to our villa in Paris. Mikasa is going to our beach house. You’re going to the penthouse downtown.”

“So close?”

“They won’t expect you to be there. Consider yourself on house arrest until we can find a safer location for you. And then, if it works out, I’ll start teaching you about the family business. I think it’s time.”

Eren nodded, willing to accept any punishment his father gave him. He was surprised he didn’t end up in a dungeon underground. It’s what he deserved. He hated the part of his brain that was excited that his father was finally letting him in on the ‘family business’, so he shoved that idea in the back of his mind and brought up a new thought, “When do I leave?”

“You’ll be escorted out of the building, taken for a long car ride to chase off any potential followers, and deposited after. We’ll have you stay there for a few weeks while we investigate who took you and what their motives are.”

“What about school?”

“I spoke with your professors already. You can do your university classes online for a while. Expect to do a lot of makeup work. Once the coast is clear, you can go back, accompanied by your new bodyguards. If you’re seriously in danger, you won’t be continuing your education until it’s safe.”

Eren’s shoulders sank, but he knew not to complain. “Okay.”

“Eren Jaeger!” a shrieking voice came storming into the room. Carla tossed the door open, causing a racket. “How _dare_ you make us worry so much!? Why did you run off like that? Do you know what _could have happened_?”

“Carla,” Grisha softly used the magic word to make the hurricane fade into a gentle rainfall.

She huffed and took a few breaths before starting again in a much calmer tone. “Eren, promise me you won’t do anything like that again?”

“I don’t think he’ll be disobedient ever again once we’re through with him,” a booming, commanding voice chimed in.

Eren’s eyes shot up to behind his mother where a human Adonis stood with a demeanor that dominated the room. His golden hair was swept neatly to the side, though a few rebel strands fell out of place and danced across his eyebrows. He was dressed in a beautifully tailored light grey suit.

“Erwin, thank the heavens you’re here,” Eren’s mom cooed. “It’s been years.”

“That it has, Mrs. Jaeger. I’m happy to be of assistance to the Jaeger family once again. Is this Eren?” Erwin stuck out a hand, waiting for Eren to shake it.

Eren took it tentatively and shook it slowly. “This is Eren,” he replied with a bit of sass. Why did they have to talk as if he weren’t there?

Erwin just shot him a dazzling, unfazed smile, “Pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well…” Eren looked down at their intertwined hands and let go. Erwin’s hands were so big, they engulfed his easily. Perhaps those hands would be able to stop him from going on another violent rampage. Is that why this man was chosen?

“So that’s the brat?” another gruff voice asked. Eren looked to the doorway again where a rather short man dipped under Erwin’s arm to get a good look at Eren. He looked like a fucking gremlin, angry and staring up at Eren with accusing eyes.

Grisha let out a hearty laugh, “Yeah, that’s him, Levi.”

Eren raised an eyebrow. Geez, this guy wasn’t afraid of his father at all. He ran a hand through his inky black hair and sighed, “I think we can tame him.”

“That’s good to hear,” Carla crossed her arms and gestured towards the door. “Ready to go?”

“I guess,” Eren slinked out of the room with his entourage behind him. Really, he just wanted to get this ‘house arrest’ situation over with as soon as possible so he could get back to his regular, scheduled programming. At least he wouldn’t have to wake up early to go to class. That was a plus.

His parents waved goodbye as he got into one of the many black, armored cars in the parking garage underneath their estate. Erwin drove and Levi sat shotgun while Eren sat in the back. It was a typical arrangement and Eren was used to it. Still, it felt awkward and his heart pumped like crazy. Perhaps being alone with two strangers put him on edge. After all, he spent his entire life looking over his shoulder. Why should he trust these two guys?

“We’re going to drive around the city a bit, Eren. Just sit back and relax,” Erwin explained when pulling out of the garage. His eyes were pinned on the road and Eren watched as Levi scanned their surroundings, his eyes darting at every little thing.

Eren started looking too. He stared up at the high rises, at the huge variety of people walking the streets, and the cars stuck around them in traffic. People stared at the car, probably because it stood out like a fucking black dot on a white canvas. Kids pointed and teenagers gaped. Eren sank further into his seat. They couldn’t see him through the tinted windows, but he still felt like he was being stared at.

Were they aware of the mafia running the city from under the table? Did they know about the things that happened while they slept? Some glared at the car, those people probably did. The ones that marveled were completely oblivious.

Eren toyed with the sleeve of his suit jacket, tugging at a string that had come loose. He took out his phone and scrolled through what he’d missed in the last few hours.

 **Armin:** _Call me._

Eren looked back up to Erwin and Levi who were sitting in silence. He supposed now was as good of a time as ever. He dialed up Armin’s number and he answered on the second ring, “Eren!”

“Yeah?”

“Did you start on our Macroeconomics essay yet?”

Oh, right. That.

Eren loved having Armin as a close friend, even if he did have to keep him at arms length. Armin had no idea what Eren’s family did or who Eren really was. Armin believed Eren’s last two bodyguards were his foreign exchange student cousins. Eren even made them pretend to take notes and pay attention in class. They even joined them for a few study sessions now and then. So now what was Eren supposed to say?

“I haven’t!” he tried to sound as cheerful as possible. The end result made his voice sound funny.

“Eren! Did you forget again?”

“I didn’t forget, I just, uh, procrastinated!”

Armin sighed dramatically and Eren could hear him tapping his pencil in frustration. “It’s due at midnight, you know.”

Eren doubted he’d be able to weasel his way out of getting his paper done, even with his dad’s pull. “I’m actually not home right now. But I’ll call you when I get there and I’ll finish it right away.”

“You better,” Armin threatened. “Have your cousins finished theirs?”

“Uh, about that…” Eren had to think on his feet for a plausible lie. “They went back home for the rest of the school year, so you won’t be seeing them around anymore.”

“Oh? They left in the middle of the semester?”

“Yeah, family emergency.”

“Hm… Well, hopefully it’s all okay!”

“Don’t worry too much about it.” Eren really hoped Armin didn’t spend too much time worrying about his imaginary cousins and their fake family emergency. “Actually, Armin, I’m not going to be in class for a few weeks.”

“What? Is everything okay?”

“I got… mono…” Eren cringed at his horrible lie.

“Mononucleosis? Geez, Eren, that sucks.”

Well, at least Armin bought it. “Yeah, it’s pretty bad. They’re letting me do my classes online, so I still might call you asking for help.”

“That’s fine, I hope you do. You’re a shitty student.”

“Tell me how you really feel,” Eren laughed. “Anyway, tell the others I’m sick too.”

“Will do. Feel better soon!”

“Yeah, sounds good, I’ll try,” Eren finished up the conversation and ended the call.

“Mono?” Levi stared back at him with the most unamused expression.

“It’s all I could think of,” Eren shrugged, wondering why this guy was being so judgmental.

“You’re too healthy,” he tapped on his chin. “I would have gone with ‘spontaneous family vacation’. Or maybe… ‘I’m going to travel so I can _find myself_ ’ like some kind of Eat, Pray, Shit story. That sounds more like you.”

“How do you know?” Eren childishly spat.

“We know everything about you, Eren,” Erwin chimed in.

“You can’t know _everything_ ,” Eren laughed. “That’s impossible.”

“Your birthday is March 30th,” Erwin started. “You’ll be twenty-three this upcoming year.”

Levi continued, “You’re 170 centimeters tall. Fucking giant.”

“You aren’t allergic to any food or medications. But you’re afraid of needles.”

“You’re known for your aggressive personality. You have two close friends, your adopted sister, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. Some other friends of yours are Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse…”

“Okay, stop,” Eren interrupted them. “Enough with the Eren’s biography game-show with your hosts Commander Eyebrows and Captain Short-Stuff.”

Erwin let out a pretty, melodic laugh while Levi made some sort of dissatisfied grunt. Erwin glanced at Eren through the rearview mirror, “I suppose the playing field isn’t exactly level. We were instructed to learn everything about you, your habits and your daily life. As you can see, we do a thorough job.”

Eren sat back and crossed his arms. “So let me make some assumptions.”

Both of them looked back at him through the mirror with interested expressions, ready to hear whatever Eren had to say.

“You’re… a couple. Not married quite yet, but you’re definitely together.”

“And what makes you think that?” Erwin urged him on with a smile.

“The way you say ‘we’ gives it all away. Plus, it’s subtle, but Levi tends to wait and see what you do before he acts.”

“Impressive observational skills. I’d expect nothing less from Dr. Jaeger’s son.”

Eren went on, “You’re familiar with the city, but you aren’t originally from here.”

“True again. What gave us away?”

“The way Levi is looking over the buildings. He’s reading the signs carefully, making a mental map of where things are. We’ve been driving for a while and you’re paying attention to the street signs, looking for the right turn to the apartments. If you lived here, you’d know exactly which building we’d be heading to.”

Sure enough, Erwin turned onto the street and they were all staring up at the high-rise with a glorious metal sign _Titan Estates._ It stood out from the rest of the buildings around it with its modern architectural style. It was also one of the few buildings with a rooftop pool. Anyone who lived in the city used it as a landmark.

Erwin pressed a button on the screen in the car, opening up the garage door to the underground lot. He drove into the spot labeled _Smith_ in golden letters and parked. “You’ve got a good head on your shoulders. You’ll do well in your father’s business,” Erwin complimented him before getting out of the car.

Levi got out afterwards, mumbling, “Don’t get out until we let you out.”

Eren watched both of them do a scan of the empty parking garage before Erwin opened up the car door to escort Eren out of the vehicle and to the elevator. Levi used the keypad to tap in the code that sent them straight to the top floor without stopping at any floors along the way.

The elevator came to a stop and the little electronic bell chimed happily. The three of them stepped into the atrium and Levi put a hand on Eren’s shoulder, stopping him from bolting into the apartment. Erwin went ahead, looking through all the rooms before giving them the okay.

Eren had been to the penthouse a number of times, but never lived there. It was more of a safe-house option than a used living space. He scanned the apartment and it stood just as he remembered it. It was a tasteful mixture of the Rococo style with some modern elements. The design made the two-bedroom, two-bath space look like a palace fit for a royal family.

Eren plopped down in one of the armchairs in the living room and took out his phone.

**Mikasa:** _Did you get there okay?_

Eren just smiled. Of course she’d worry about the extended trip across town.

**Eren:** _No, I’m dead._

**Mikasa:** _Don’t make me come over there and beat you with a stick._

**Eren:** _Oh, I’m so scared._

He couldn’t stop grinning. While they’d never admit it to each other aloud, they loved each other just as much as if they were real siblings. Apparently, his dad found Mikasa mixed up in a bad deal with a rival family. Instead of killing her along with the rest, he took her in as his own. She was too young to hold any vengeful feelings towards Eren’s family, so they figured she’d be safe in their care. It wasn’t long before her and Eren were inseparable.

Erwin and Levi sat on the couch opposite from Eren, sitting closer together than colleagues would. Their thighs were squished together and they seemed to lean into one another slightly.

“Eren, I thought this would be a good time to lay out some ground rules between the three of us,” Erwin began.

“Ground rules?” Eren wanted to laugh. How old were they?

“You’re not to leave this apartment without our permission and accompaniment. You won’t contact anyone other than the approved contacts you have in your phone already and your professors at school. You will not tell anyone where you are. Don’t send any mail or packages here. If you break any of these rules, we’ll be forced to subdue you, change locations, and take away anything you can use to communicate.”

Eren didn’t say anything. He felt like this demeaning speech was meant for a teenager who was grounded. Well, he sort of was grounded for doing something he knew was wrong. Though, it wasn’t like he could just leave his family. He’d be dead the second he stepped a foot outside their territory.

Levi took over the speech; “Our names and numbers are already in your phone. Not like you’ll need them. We have the permission and ability to track what you’re doing on your phone and laptop, so don’t try anything funny.”

Eren shook his head, getting sick of how ridiculous the precautions were, “It’s not like I’m _trying_ to cause trouble.”

“These are just your parents’ requests,” Erwin reminded him. “And we’re just doing our jobs.”

“Don’t make it too difficult for us, brat,” Levi added, leaning back into the sofa. “There are other ways we can discipline you too.”

It sounded like a challenge and Eren desperately wanted to ask him what he had in mind. Erwin spoke, ending his chance to do so, “We’ll take care of your meals. A few times a week, Dr. Zoe will be here to chat with you. If you need anything at all, don’t be afraid to ask. One of us can go pick something up or we can send someone to deliver it.”

Eren was picking at the dried blood underneath his fingernails again; it fell to the floor in scarlet flakes. “Sure.”

This was something he’d never get over. While his family held the power and wealth, they also carried a lot of risk and threat. His father took extra precautions to keep the family safe, no matter what. Eren hated that side of his life the most. Normal twenty-something-year-olds could be getting drunk with their friends, skipping classes in favor of sleeping, and spending the weekend anywhere but at home. Normal twenty-something-year-olds didn’t have two burly men in suits following them around and didn’t carry a gun with them at all times.

Well, at least he could lounge around at home, eat snacks, and binge-watch his favorite shows. That was a plus.

He spent the rest of the evening lounging in the living room while Erwin and Levi ran around getting the penthouse ready for their few weeks of house arrest. Erwin went to purchase groceries from a list Levi made while Levi washed all the linens and dusted. Eren offered to help but was quickly shot down by Levi with the explanation that ‘he wouldn’t do it right’. Whatever that meant.

He watched the two move together from the corner of his eye. He noticed how Erwin took orders from Levi and carried them out dutifully. He watched as their hands brushed together when they passed one another and how their lingering glances were always torn away with smirks and smiles.

For the first time, the prince of the mafia, the boy who had everything, felt a little jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

“Eren, it’s eleven thirty,” Armin sounded like he was waving his hands around in the air, “And you’re starting the essay _now_? I texted you ten times asking if you had gotten started!”

Eren had been boycotting his phone knowing tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb were watching his every move. It wasn’t like he had much to hide, but he didn’t like the idea that they were watching. Now they were probably listening in on his conversation…

“Eren!” Armin shouted. “Hello?”

“Sorry, so uh, what should I write about?”

“You’re hopeless,” Armin sighed. “A lost cause. I think you’d have better luck assassinating the professor than you would getting through this essay.”

Eren’s heart sped up and he noticed Erwin and Levi poking their heads out from their designated bedroom. He glared at them and just laughed at Armin’s comment, “Yeah, probably. Think you’d help me out with that task?”

“I’d help you drag the body into the river,” Armin spoke endearingly. “ _After_ I beat you up for not finishing the essay.”

“You wouldn’t throw them in the river. That’s just _asking_ to be caught,” Levi mumbled, making Erwin laugh.

“I think I’m going to have to just wing this one, Arm. I’m running out of time.”

“Good luck, as always, Eren. Hope you feel better soon.”

Eren let his fingers furiously fly over his keyboard, spitting out any silly thing he could think of. Why hadn’t he paid more attention in class? His past self’s laziness caught up with him in the worst way.

At least the pair of bodyguards left him alone, Eren was happy for that. They shut the door to their bedroom and pretended they weren’t even there. Eren wondered how their system worked. Did one of them stay up all night to keep watch? Did they have alarms set to detect intruders?

Eren found himself dazing off and resumed typing like a madman until his fingers felt like they were going to fall off. At eleven fifty-eight he was pressing the ‘send’ button and praying that he got a D.

Instead of heading to bed, he stayed up for a while browsing the Internet. There were a few YouTube channels he religiously watched and got caught up on the newly uploaded videos. He checked his email, his social media pages, and ended up watching a half-hour documentary on how salt water taffy wasn’t actually made from salt water, but salted fresh water. Riveting stuff.

And then Eren heard a pounding. His heart rate immediately sped up and he glanced around the room, peering out the window, and grabbing the nearest gun that was secured under the coffee table. He clicked the safety off and had his finger on the trigger, prepared to defend himself at all costs. There was no way he’d get taken away again.

On that thought, he glanced over to the closed bedroom door. What the _fuck_ were his bodyguards doing? They were supposed to be rushing out to help him shoot down the enemy.

The dots finally connected in Eren’s mind and he realized that the pounding was coming from their room.

He clicked the safety back on the gun and secured it in its place under the coffee table. As much as he felt like he needed to barricade himself in his own bedroom and give them privacy, he carefully leaned his ear up against their door.

“See how nice this can be when you stop fighting me?” Erwin’s voice came out like silk in between pulses. “See how good I can make you feel?”

“Ngh, Erwin…” Levi returned, his voice sounded strained. “I… can’t…”

Eren focused in on the wet smacking and his hand wandered past the hem of his pants. He palmed himself through his underwear, attempting to be as silent as possible. He even stopped breathing just to take in every little slap and every creak of the bedframe.

“Ah! Erwin!” Levi let out in a growl.

Eren was jacking himself off at an increased pace now, Levi’s voice had him on edge. It was almost painful without any sort of lubricant, but he couldn’t stop himself. He quickly licked at his hand a few times and continued the rough, frantic stroking.

“L-Levi,” Erwin returned as he finished shortly after with one last sloppy smack.

Eren sucked in a breath and came in his pants, hoping his sharp inhale hadn’t been heard.

“I have an idea,” Erwin randomly spoke, as if they weren’t just fucking moments before. He wasn’t out of breath and his tone didn’t sound tired at all. Eren wondered if Wonder Boy even broke a sweat.

“Yeah?” Levi replied just as casually. Apparently Captain Bite-Sized wasn’t worn out in the slightest either.

Eren was still catching his breath and those two were speaking so normally. He figured they had been together so long, they didn’t need to lie in a blissful after-sex cloud of quiet cuddling. Or maybe they just weren’t the type that needed it.

“Remember how we… came together?” Erwin asked, inferring a piece of their history Eren wasn’t familiar with.

“Yeah? So what?”

“I think it would benefit Eren.”

They were both quiet for a few moments and Eren held his breath. They were talking about him.

Erwin continued when Levi didn’t speak, “I think you’ve outgrown our… situation. Remember what you had with Isabel and Farlan? I think that would be ideal for us…”

“And what makes you think he’d be interested in that sort of thing?”

“He needs structure. He reminds me of you… back then…”

“I think you’re just enamored by a pretty face.”

“Think about it. I know you’re thinking the same thing I am.”

“Fuck you and your freaky mind-reading powers. Should be calling you Erwin the Teenage Witch.”

“I think we both prefer the _other_ name you call me. Though that would have to change with a new… dynamic… It’ll be fun to think about.”

“Yeah, whatever. Hold on, I left my gun out there.”

“Do you always have to bring weapons into the bedroom?” Erwin teased.

Eren realized Levi was coming his way quickly. He tried to scurry out of the way, but just ended up getting hit in the face with the bedroom door.

Levi was dressed in tight, black boxer briefs and was staring down at Eren with a mischievous look in his eye. While Eren assumed he’d be angry with Eren for eavesdropping, Levi looked strangely amused. “Well this is interesting…”

Eren tried to meet Levi eye-to-eye but kept getting distracted by, well, Levi in general. Sure, he was a trained bodyguard but Eren didn’t expect him to be so… beautiful. His porcelain skin drifted over hard, sculpted muscle.

And then Erwin came up behind him and Eren was staring even more. Erwin overpowered the room with muscle and his tousled hair gave him a wilder, sexier appearance. He leaned against the doorframe and threw a hand over Levi’s hip, pulling their two almost-nude bodies together. Eren wondered if he was drooling but was too enthralled at the sight to care.

“Ah, Eren, you’re still up?” Erwin asked so casually, not even fazed by their obvious situation. “Sorry if we woke you.”

“You didn’t… wake me…” Eren suddenly became very, _very_ aware of the wetness in his pants. Apparently, the two brutes were aware as well as they stared slightly before tearing their gazes away to look elsewhere.

“Well, we were just going to get some rest as well. We were planning on taking shifts tonight, so there’s no need to worry,” Erwin tried to keep the awkward at bay. It wasn’t working.

Levi took a different method, “Were you jerking off to us?”

Eren’s face couldn’t have gotten any redder.

“That’s a yes,” Levi answered for him. “It’s fine. We’re hot. We know.”

“Levi,” Erwin poked at Levi’s face and laughed, “You’re so… blunt.”

“And he probably heard what we were talking about earlier too,” Levi disclosed. “Judging by his reactions.”

“Did you, Eren?” Erwin asked for a confirmation.

Eren was at a fork in the road. He could say ‘no’ and make a run for his own bedroom, pretending like the entire event didn’t happen. He’d escape without consequence. Or he could take a chance and say… “Yes.”

“We better sit down and discuss this honestly, before it becomes an uncomfortable topic… You two sit and I’ll make some tea.”

Eren sat on the smaller couch, ensuring he’d sit alone. Levi unexpectedly threw a furry throw blanket over him and took his own seat on the larger sofa. Eren appreciated the soft cover and snuggled into it, embracing the warmth.

Erwin came out quickly with three small cups. He set his and Levi’s down on the coffee table and handed Eren his. “Two sugars, right?” Erwin smiled with confidence. He knew he was right.

Eren nodded, letting him have the small victory. He took a welcome sip and waited patiently for someone else to start.

“Eren, your… violent tendencies remind me of Levi when we first met. He started out in a gang before we met. I convinced him to leave and join this new profession of ours. Still, he… struggled. We found a… method to help him with these urges, a feeling of structure and grounding.” Erwin chose his words wisely, keeping the root of the situation as vague as possible.

Still, Eren was already interested. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who had a bloodthirsty beast trapped inside his heart. And they knew of a way to stop it from coming out to play? Eren made the mistake once and he never wanted to fall into that spell again.

“As we’ve grown together, our relationship just isn’t working the same way anymore. I think a change would improve all of our lives dramatically. I think… asking you to be apart of _us_ would be really beneficial.”

Eren tilted his head to the side, “You want… the three of us to be in a relationship?”

“That’s the beginning of it, yes,” Erwin nodded. “Now, I want us to stop here so I can ask if you’d be interested in that possibility at all. If not, we can all go back to our bedrooms and agree this never happened. If that is something you’d be curious about, I think we’d all be up for discussing this further.”

Eren glanced between Erwin and Levi, checking both of their faces for any sign of emotion. Of course, their poker faces were flawless. It was obvious they wanted Eren to decide this for himself.

It wasn’t a typical arrangement, but nothing in Eren’s life had ever been described as _typical_. He wasn’t used to society’s rules of what to do and what not to do. Plus, he swore he’d do anything to compensate for his blatant loss of control.

He gave them both one last look. They were both gorgeous in their own unique ways, like two models sitting in his living room in their underwear. Just looking at them made any thought of not figuring out what it would be like to touch them disappear.

“Okay,” Eren’s voice was small and soft. He hadn’t realized it came out so daintily. While his mind was made up, his voice didn’t get the memo. It was almost nerve-wracking admitting it to them. “I’d be interested,” he spoke again, convincing them as well as the rest of his body that this was something he wanted.

Erwin and Levi looked at one another and shared the briefest smile. “We’ll have to level the playing field here, Eren,” Erwin’s tone was cheerful and less serious than before. “We know everything about you, but you’re fairly in the dark about who we are. So let us take you on a date.”

“A date?” Eren laughed, “I’m under house arrest.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t have a proper date. Tomorrow night. Be ready.”

 

Eren woke up late the next morning, having slept in after the strange night. It almost seemed like a dream. He could have convinced himself it were a dream if it weren’t for the bouquet of roses sitting on his dresser in a glass vase. They definitely weren’t there when they arrived. On a closer inspection, Eren read the little note attached: _Good morning, Eren – E & L._

He pinched one of the soft petals between his thumb and index finger, appreciating the dusty softness of the scarlet flowers. No one had ever gotten him flowers before. It was oddly sweet.

Still, he wondered how roses and dates were going to solve his deep, dark fear of losing himself again.

Eren threw on some of his usual I-don’t-care clothes and then rethought it. Erwin and Levi weren’t just some good-for-nothing bodyguards that hung around him annoyingly anymore. They were… something more? He swapped out his sweatpants for jeans and called it good.

He stepped out of his bedroom and noticed how _domestic_ the apartment looked. When they’d first walked in, it was dusty and cold. Somehow, it’d morphed overnight into something new.

The fireplace was lit, offering toasty warmth to the room. Eren never remembered anyone ever using the fireplace and he realized how it made the apartment seem more like a home. There wasn’t a speck of dust floating through the air and a faint lemon cleaner smell hit Eren’s nose pleasantly. The lines in the carpet suggested someone had vacuumed.

“Good morning, Eren!” Erwin called from the kitchen. He sat on one of the breakfast bar stools while Levi tended to a frying pan on the oven. Both of them were dressed up in suits.

“You know you guys don’t have to wear those all the time. It’s not like there’s a dress code,” Eren laughed nervously. He’d thought about the night before consistently throughout the morning, it still seemed like he’d hallucinated the event.

“You’ll have your first meeting with Dr. Zoe today, so we thought we’d try to look professional.”

“Oh, right, that…” Eren joined Erwin at the breakfast bar and peeked over Levi’s shoulder to figure out what he was making. The sizzling bacon had his stomach growling.

“Since it’s almost noon, Levi decided a brunch would be appropriate,” Erwin explained with a smile. “I was also craving a BLT and Levi makes them the best.”

“You say I make everything the best,” Levi spoke while finishing up the sandwiches. He set a plate in front of Eren first, “I think he just says it to convince me to cook so he doesn’t have to.”

Eren calmed down after Levi’s joking comment. The whole room was relaxed and carefree. While Eren had expected awkward tension, he only sensed a tranquil peace.

And Erwin was right. Levi did make a fucking delicious BLT.

Erwin’s phone buzzed and tended to it, getting up right away. “The doctor is in,” he smirked. “I’ll escort them up.”

“Don’t let them keep you too long with their chatter,” Levi warned.

“I’ll try not to,” Erwin waved to them as if he were leaving for the day and not just for a few minutes.

“You know Dr. Zoe?” Eren asked, a bit curious about his new therapist. He’d never seen one before and wasn’t sure what to expect.

“Old friend from our past.”

“What are they like?”

Levi thought for a moment, chewing on a small bit of bacon. “Loud,” was what he came up with. “But… very kind. Just don’t tell them I said that.”

Eren laughed, “I’ll try not to. Though, I’ll probably get hypnotized and spill my guts.”

“As long as you don’t spill them onto the carpet, we’re good.”

The two of them shared a smile that bridged the quiet, unsure gap separating them. At least it did for Eren. While he originally thought of Levi as the dark, brooding type he realized Levi had a humor to him that was bright and endearing.

“This place has _so much_ security, I couldn’t even _look_ at it without someone metal detecting me!” a voice carried through the doorway. Okay, so they were loud.

Erwin laughed and let the two of them inside. Eren cast his eyes over to the tall, frizzy-haired doctor with spectacles and a white lab coat.

Erwin introduced them, “Eren, this is Dr. Hange Zoe. Hange, this is Eren.”

“Grisha and Carla’s child! You look just like your mother, which is good. She’s a beauty. It’s lovely to finally meet you again after so long.”

“Again?” Eren had to ask. He didn’t recognize the doctor at all.

Dr. Zoe approached him and stuck out their hand for a shake. Eren reached out and Dr. Zoe nearly ripped his arm off with the aggressive shake. “Yes! I was assigned to give you a few psychological exams after a few altercations when you were little. I met with Miss Mikasa as well after your family took her in. She was older then, so she probably remembers me. When we first met, you were probably only five or six years old. It doesn’t surprise me that I’ve fallen from your memory bank. Now, shall we get started?”

“We’ll give you two some space,” Erwin took Levi’s hand and the two of them went to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

“They’re the cutest, aren’t they?” Dr. Zoe nearly swooned. “It’s a miracle they came together so well. When I first recommended their arrangement, they both thought I was crazy. But _look_ , they’ve grown so close!”

“What arrangement?” Eren had to ask. He was far more interested in learning more about his two bodyguards than delving into the fucked-up bits of his brain.

“It’s a theory I’ve been working on for a while. Levi grew up in a rough situation and he became quite erratically violent without even realizing it. Erwin, however, is the most stable and rational man I’ve ever met. So, I suggested they form a relationship using the most basic human needs to, in a way, give Levi a foundation.”

“I’m not… really following,” Eren squinted at them.

“I’ll be frank, then,” Dr. Zoe smiled wide. “I like it better that way anyway. Plus, they’re not listening to us anyway so we can speak candidly. Erwin is a very dominant lover, you see. He needs control in all aspects of his life. I suggested for him to create a bond with Levi using that dominance in and outside the bedroom to provide Levi a guiding hand. It’s sort of like putting a dog on a leash. If you notice, Levi looks to Erwin for cues and subtle permissions. Erwin openly gives these cues and sets the tone for Levi to behave accordingly.”

“So, Erwin is Levi’s sexual and moral dom?” Eren asked using the proper, non-scientific slang.

Hange laughed, “ _Yes_! Brilliantly put.”

Eren’s mind was racing. So, they were proposing he join their relationship and let them be his sexual and moral doms?

“You seem nervous, Eren. How have you been feeling since yesterday? I’ve heard stories and watched the security tapes of what happened. Let me ask you how you feel about the ordeal.”

“I’m…” Eren had to put it into words, which was harder thought than said. Anything he said would be an understatement for the weight of his true feelings. “Disappointed in myself, I guess. I shouldn’t have lost control like that. It was like I was a different person. And… I’d never really… killed anyone before. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it were all in self-defense. But… I sort of liked it?”

While he expected Dr. Zoe to give him a look of disgust or even walk out in fear, they just nodded with a look of interest. Eren exhaled, he’d gotten over the first hurdle. Just admitting that was exhausting, but he’d done it and gotten it off his chest. It felt like a large piece of stress fell off his body and slithered out the door.

“Have you been experiencing any depression? Thoughts of self-harm? Suicidal thoughts?” they asked.

“Uh, not really? Not yet, anyway. It’s still sort of hard to believe.”

“If you ever do think about those things, call me right away. I believe my number should already be in your contact information. That’s our first step, is making sure you’re feeling okay. Have you checked up on your injuries? How is your body feeling?”

“Sore,” Eren firstly answered. It was true; he was stiff and just wanted to sleep for a year. “They stitched up some of my cuts yesterday, I haven’t looked at those yet today. My other ones seem… fine, I guess. I haven’t looked under the bandages. I’m just really sore.”

“Take it easy today and I’ll send my partner in for a physical check up later today. By the looks of it, you’re lucky you came out of that situation in as good of shape as you did. And can I be honest with you?”

Eren nodded, expecting the worst.

“I think you did the right thing, protecting yourself at all costs. I would have done the same. You were instructed to kill and you did. It only makes sense that you made a mistake in the heated moment.”

Even more relief washed over Eren and he felt a little more human than before.

“I do want to talk about your affinity to violence, though,” Hange continued. “Was it the thrill that captured your attention? The power? The security of taking down your enemy? The knowledge that they wouldn’t hurt you anymore?”

“I guess I just wasn’t afraid anymore and… I liked that.”

Hange hummed and nodded. They took the pencil from behind their ear and started jotting things down on the back of a crumpled receipt from their pocket. “That seems fairly understandable. And at what point did you become, as you said, disappointed with yourself for losing control?”

“Once I saw my family’s employees staring at me like I was some kind of monster,” he stated flatly. “I didn’t mean to… kill that guy. I didn’t. I was just so determined to get away and I saw red.”

“Do you feel aggressive or violent in your day to day life?”

Eren thought about it carefully before answering truthfully, “Sometimes. When I get frustrated.”

“Your father told me you were a bit rebellious?”

Eren chuckled, “You’d be too if you had someone watching you twenty-four seven.”

“I suppose I would,” Hange agreed thoughtfully. “Obviously this lifestyle isn’t conductive of a perfect childhood, but I’d say you turned out better than some.”

“Gee, thanks,” Eren smirked at them.

“It’s quite true! You’re surprisingly well for what you’ve been through. Still, I think it’d be good for us to meet up again next week. Think you can stay out of trouble until then?”

“There’s not much trouble I can get into when I’m stuck in here.”

They chuckled, “With enough ambition and determination, I’m sure you could do anything, Eren. Call me if you feel any of those violent urges or if you’re not feeling well, you know. You’re never a bother.”

“Thanks, Dr. Zoe.”

“Hange. Call me Hange. It was nice to meet with you, Eren. I’ll compile a treatment plan for you and I’ll be back this time next week. Now, I think I have to discuss something with Erwin and Levi. Mind giving us some space?”

Eren nodded and took of to his bedroom, flopping on his bed and opening up his laptop. The grades for the Macroeconomics paper weren’t posted yet and he took to checking his email and getting distracted with social media.

His mind drifted around what he and Hange had talked about. He was always a bit of an aggressive kid. And then he thought about what she had said about Erwin and Levi. It was definitely a unique situation, but Eren was surprised to find that he wasn’t averse to it at all. In fact, the thought lit a fire in his stomach.

Erwin and Levi excited him to no end. Whatever they had, he wanted to be a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

Eren shifted nervously in the armchair. Apparently, Hange’s doctor friend was supposed to visit and check up on his injuries. His irrational fear of needles was eating away at his nerves and he tried to keep his mind off of the subject. After all, his nerves were taking quite a beating the past few days and the only thing he really wanted to do was relax.

“Nervous?” Erwin asked as he and Levi came from either side of the armchair into Eren’s line of sight. Their sudden appearance made him jump a little, enough so that he bit his tongue a little. Ouch.

“He looks nervous.” Levi observed Eren’s pained expression. “Maybe we should calm him down?”

“Are you afraid of the doctor, Eren?” Erwin asked, kneeling down by the chair and resting his chin on the arm.

“I’m not… afraid…” Eren mumbled while avoiding eye contact.

Levi tipped the chair back and Eren grasped onto the arms of it for support. His feet dangled helplessly and he sucked in a huge breath of surprise. Erwin stood and laughed, leaning against the angled chair. He was completely at their mercy and it made his stomach lurch with anticipation. His nerves were on fire before, but now they were exploding and igniting with something dark and lustful. He dared to look at his bodyguards’ expressions; both of them seemed humored at Eren’s antsy behavior.

“Want us to hold your hands?” Levi offered with a smirk and looked to Erwin, who was chuckling at the comment.

Luckily (or perhaps unluckily) the little beeping sound went off on both Levi and Erwin’s phones. “I’ll go this time,” Levi volunteered, letting the chair fall gently back into its place on the floor. He waved to the both of them and left to let the doctor in.

“I think he’s worried about you… it’s interesting…” Erwin mused, keeping a firm hand on the back of Eren’s chair as if the thing would float up to the ceiling with Eren still in it.

“Why is that interesting?”

“He’s been through a lot. It takes him a while to warm up to people. But you… he seems to have taken a special interest in you. As have I.”

“Why’s that?” Eren had to ask. Why him? Why did the two of them want to extend their hands out to someone like him?

“You’re just like us,” Erwin thoughtfully, genuinely replied.

Eren didn’t get a chance to ask for an elaboration. Levi walked in with the doctor nervously behind him.

“Dr. Berner, it’s wonderful seeing you here,” Erwin greeted him with a charming smile.

“Moblit is fine. And thank you. Hange said Eren was in dire need of a medical doctor?”

“I’m not sure _dire_ would be an appropriate term. I hope her exaggeration didn’t inconvenience you.”

Moblit looked much more relaxed and relieved. “Not an inconvenience at all.” He walked over to Eren with leather briefcase in hand, kneeling down in front of the chair. “So… some stiches, I see? And some bandages… We’ll get them cleaned up and I’ll let you know how to take care of your injuries from now on.”

Eren watched nervously as Moblit assessed the wounds. To his surprise, Moblit’s hands were as gentle as a feather. He worked efficiently and precisely, applying new bandages and carefully explaining the details to Eren and the two worrisome onlookers.

“These stiches are small, they probably won’t leave any major scars. They’ll dissolve in a week or so. If the cut is all healed up and they haven’t fallen out yet, let me know. Try not to get any of the bandages on your arms wet and keep your collarbones dry as well. You should be able to manage a bath, but otherwise do your best to keep these as dry as possible. Do they hurt at all?”

Eren shrugged, “Not really until I go to bed. If I keep my mind off of it, I don’t really notice them.” His mind had been a little busy with the two men staring intently at him rather than focusing on his battle wounds.

“High pain tolerance. Admirable. But, I’ll still prescribe you some pain medication if you’re ever too uncomfortable. Until then, take care of yourself. Eat well; drink lots of fluids, and rest. Don’t do anything too strenuous or reckless.” Moblit put his supplies away and gave Eren a knowing smile, “It seems like you’ve got some good people around here to help take care of you.”

Eren raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he knew anything or if he was just that good at reading the signs. One way or another, Moblit knew there was something more than a friendly relationship going on between the three.

“I’ll let myself out, if that’s okay,” he waved to the three of them and took off.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Levi asked immediately.

“Not at all,” Eren confirmed, poking at the bandages and feeling the slight burn. How was Moblit so damned gentle? No wonder the mafia hired him as their personal doctor; his fingers were like magic.

Erwin took Eren’s hand in his own and pulled it away from his bandaged arm. “Don’t touch it, silly. You’ll only hurt yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Eren did his best to resist crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid. The two men were doting on him like fathers and his body automatically wanted to play the part as their little boy.

His heart pounded and his stomach fluttered at the thought. He swallowed the idea and glanced at the clock. “I better get my extra classwork done.” It was the first time he’d ever given priority to his education, but sitting between these two gorgeous men was fucking intimidating as hell.

“He still seems nervous…” Levi ran a hand through his hair; pushing the dark locks back and making himself look even sexier than before.

Erwin sighed and smiled with amusement, “Are we making you uncomfortable, Eren?”

“No,” Eren’s immediate answer came out hastily as he didn’t want them to think he wasn’t interested in their offer anymore. He began to explain himself, “I just… You know everything about me. And I don’t know anything about either of you. Not even your last names.”

“Smith,” Levi answered fast. “We both go by Erwin’s last name.”

“So… Mr. and Mr. Smith? Seriously?”

Erwin chuckled, “Seriously. And we don’t know _everything_ about you. Just your general biography, physiology, life history, and typical personality traits and behaviors.”

Levi added, “So basically everything except your hopes, dreams, and what your dick looks like.”

Eren’s face grew hot in a snap. Erwin just laughed, ruffled Levi’s hair, and took a jaunt to the kitchen. “Let’s let Eren get his schoolwork done, Levi. We’ve got to prepare dinner.”

“More like _I’ve_ got to prepare dinner while you steal bites in between.” Levi leaned up against Eren’s chair and gave him one last look of concern. “So you’re okay?”

Eren nodded and Levi went to start cooking.

Eren grabbed his laptop from his bedroom and took it out to the breakfast bar where Erwin and Levi were clattering with kitchen tools and ingredients. It was the most distracting place for him to be, but he didn’t want to be anywhere else. He started mindlessly filling in quiz forms and playing lectures through his headphones. The droning voice of his professor quieted to a low whisper as Eren paid attention to Erwin and Levi.

“What’s on the menu for tonight?” Erwin asked, grabbing a mixing bowl that was too high up for Levi to reach.

“Coconut-crusted tilapia with a pomegranate salsa,” Levi replied quickly, taking the bowl with a grateful nod. “Can you get that one too?” Levi pointed to a smaller glass bowl.

Erwin grabbed it from the highest cupboard and set it on the granite countertop. “Anything I can do to help?” he offered.

“You could cut a few pomegranates in half and beat them with a wooden spoon to get the seeds out.” Levi gestured towards a bowl of pomegranates sitting decoratively in a bowl on the breakfast bar.

“A wooden spoon, huh?” Erwin smirked, grabbing a spoon from the utensil drawer and getting a good grip on it. He then whacked Levi’s ass with the spoon, making the most satisfying clapping sound.

“Hey,” Levi’s tone was scolding but his facial expression was far from. His cheeks held a hint of blush and his lips were curled in a taunting sort of way. “You should be punishing Eren for not getting his work done.”

Both of them looked over to Eren who clearly was not paying attention to the lecture in favor of staring at the two gorgeous men before him.

“As much as I’d love to, I think it’d be all the more distracting,” Erwin hit his own palm with the end of the spoon a few times, as if imagining the act. Eren’s stomach lurched with excitement. “How can we better motivate you, Eren?”

 _Spank me with the wooden spoon,_ Eren wanted to beg. Instead, he came up with a milder bargain. “I have to write an essay over this lecture. I get to ask one question for every paragraph I write and you both _have_ to answer it.”

“Deal,” they both answered simultaneously.

That was the biggest motivator of all, next to the wooden spoon of course. Eren typed while listening, aiming to get in paragraph after paragraph. And then he’d pause the lecture for a new question that he had been thinking up during the listening and typing.

“Parents?”

“Dead,” Levi was the first to reply, quickly and flatly.

“Deceased as well,” Erwin agreed with a brighter tone.

Eren hadn’t expected them to start off on a dark note, so he changed the topic subject during the next question. “Where do you live when you’re not working?”

“I inherited a series of safe houses,” Erwin answered first this time, “But I typically stay in close proximity to the client. Most of the residences go unused ninety nine percent of the time. I just don’t have the heart to sell them.”

“I just follow Erwin,” Levi simply tacked on, focused on breading the fish in little flakes of coconut.

Eren decided on a more daring question to test the waters, “So… have you ever been interested in any other _clients_ of yours?” He’d been dying to know and figured now was as good of a time as ever to ask. Was he just a passing fancy or was this real?

The question made both of them look up from their tasks and search Eren’s face for some kind of expression. They made an effort to look as serious and honest as possible “No,” they spoke in a serious unison. Did they practice speaking in sync or were they just that close?

Eren smiled with satisfaction and looked back down at his laptop, ready to buzz through another paragraph to earn himself another question. There was so much to know and both of them didn’t seem to mind answering. It made Eren feel a little more comfortable opening up to them. They were less like strangers and more like… something new and exciting.

“How old are you?” he went with a clear question, something he felt he should probably now.

“Thirty,” Levi answered first. “Don’t say I look young for my age, please, save me from the cliché.”

Erwin interrupted before Levi could say anymore, “Thirty-two. Miraculously.”

“So you’ve had some close calls in the field?” Eren asked immediately after, no paragraph needed.

“Close calls doesn’t cover half of it,” Erwin spoke in a good humor. “We’ve been working with your family for years and that’s enough to earn you a few meetings with death itself.”

“Years, hm?” Eren quirked an eyebrow, looking both of them up and down.

Both of them smirked, knowing exactly what he was insinuating. They both slipped off their jackets and undid the buttons on their shirts. Eren had missed it last time they were shirtless due to his intimately wandering mind. They turned so he had a full view of the tattoos on their shoulder blades.

The Maria Mafia’s signature tattoo decorated both burly men, the Jaeger family crest. Two wings, white and royal blue branded them as a part of his family and ensured they could never fully leave. Eren’s curiosity was bounding as not all members went to the lengths of submitting their entire lives to his family’s organized crime ring.

“What about you?” Levi asked, head cocked to the side. Erwin looked just as interested. Eren wondered why they hadn't seen it before, musing that perhaps they were just as distracted by his presence as he was by theirs.

“My dad wanted me to wait… but…” Eren pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the tattoo, placed just below his collarbone over his heart. His tattoo was unique in that it had a small crown placed above the wings, the sign of a true prince. It was customary of true family members. “I got it when I decided I’d take over for my dad. Y’know, once he either kicks it or retires.”

“When did you decide that?” Erwin asked. It was refreshing to be asked a question, for them to not know something about him.

“I got to go on a raid once, a small one. It was my first time seeing my dad at work. He killed people in front of me, tortured people in front of me. He wanted me to see the weight of his work. When it didn’t faze me, he decided I was heartless enough to follow in his footsteps.”

Well, that was more morbid than he intended. Still, it was all true. Underneath the layers of family love, wealth, and power were bodies, threats, and cruelty. He still didn’t know much about the inner workings of the ‘family business’, but at least he could swallow the violence in stride. All he had to worry about was losing his humanity and avoiding another mindless killing spree.

“So, how do you know my parents?” he decided to ask. “You said you’d _assisted_ them before.”

“A few times, actually. While we were still in training, we were hired to tail you and your adopted sister while you were on your way to and from school and activities,” Erwin replied.

“So you stalked me,” Eren accused.

Levi cracked his knuckles, “Yep.”

“Creeps,” Eren chuckled. “A few times, huh?”

“Indeed, there was another time your father suspected a potential group of people were planning to kidnap you and Mikasa for collateral. Of course, he was right. We managed the situation quickly and silently,” Erwin seemed pleased with their past achievements.

Eren looked between the two of them, realizing they’d been a part of his life for years and he hadn’t even known it. He couldn’t decide whether to think it was creepy or feel disappointed that he hadn’t met them sooner.

He got a little lost in the lecture and essay, realizing he had it finished up in record time. After finding out Erwin and Levi had been following him around before, he ran out of the ambition to ask for more information. That one piece of truth weighed heavily on his mind. Had they taken an interest in him then? What had they seen him do? How much did they really know?

Would a relationship really work if they knew so much and Eren was left out?

“Eren, you should get ready. Dinner is about done,” Levi suggested, putting the finishing touches on their three plates.

“Right…” Eren grabbed his laptop and headed back to his bedroom. It was good to get some space from the situation at hand and he had a chance to breathe and make a rational decision. Or perhaps make an irrational escape.

The first time he really felt his heart yearn for something and it had to be a fucking mess of chaos. Eren started throwing things into a bag. Clothes, electronics, chargers, and anything else he could think of on the fly.

He couldn’t be in the same room as two men who make his heart ache and burn and race all at the same time. It was too fucking overwhelming. Besides, it wasn’t his first great escape from two clueless bodyguards.

Then again, his last escape resulted in… a trip to hell and back, and then the current situation.

But who cared? Eren just wanted out. As always, he needed his freedom and put it before anything else. Plus, the pure rush of reckless abandon never let him down before.

Eren found the nearest glass object, a decorative swan figurine. The stupid thing was heavy, expensive, and totally perfect. He cracked open his window open and peered around. No cameras, no spectators and it was almost too easy. He stuck his arm out of the crack enough to toss the thing out to the empty sidewalk.

Within seconds of the crash, he heard phones beeping from the kitchen.

“Broken glass?” Erwin asked with disbelief, probably staring down at the message on his phone and watching the surveillance footage from the ground level. “It looks like it came from above?”

“Someone threw it?” Levi asked, attempting to make sense of the situation.

Eren wanted to laugh, as they seemed to have no idea.

“I’ll go…” Erwin seemed to get some of his gear ready. “You stay here with Eren.”

Levi hummed some sort of response and Erwin was out the door. One down, one to go and luckily this wasn’t Eren’s first rodeo. Levi was smart and bright, but Eren (in all his experience of troublemaking) figured he could use some of his oldest tricks in the book.

Eren came out of his bedroom slowly and Levi was standing near the entrance, waiting for the worst. He noticed Eren’s presence and shortly explained, “There was an incident outside the building. Erwin is going to go check it out. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“You can see it from outside my window, want to take a look?” Eren sidestepped, gesturing towards his door.

“Outside your window…?” Levi seemed suspicious but took the bait anyway. He paced right into Eren’s room and Eren slipped into the elevator.

He hurriedly held his thumb on the ground floor button, omitting any chances of the elevator being stopped along the way. Halfway down, he realized he forgot his backpack but decided his phone and wallet would be enough to tie him over. After all, there wouldn’t be any going back any time soon. The thrill was almost enough to give him a fucking erection.

The electronic elevator bell sounded once he arrived on the ground floor and he took the small hallway to the back entrance, running with the knowledge that Erwin would probably be looking for him and would most likely come in from the front.

And then he emerged into the back alley without a hitch. He kept running through the back streets and ducked into a small coffee shop with dim lights and a live guitarist on a little stage.

He pulled up his hood and took a seat in the corner, catching his breath. Perfect. Now he had time, space, and ample adrenaline to properly think.

Two men who had been stalking him for who knows how long were living in the same space as him, patrolling him while he was under house arrest. They wanted him to be a part of their relationship. They wanted to take him on a date, let him get to know them, and decide for himself. It seemed reasonable, but Eren couldn’t get his head wrapped around it.

They were _they_. They were _men_. They worked _for his father_. Not to mention, they had some sort of special dynamic that they thought would be ‘beneficial’ for the three of them.

Eren wanted to drink his troubles away or maybe vent to Mikasa or Armin about it, but none of those things were possible. He couldn’t imagine how he’d explain the situation to Armin without giving too much away. He didn’t even want to know what Mikasa would think. She was overprotective as it was; he wasn’t sure what she’d think about a romantic affair with the two people tasked to protect him.

He hated how much he liked them despite the knowledge gap, the age gap, and the fact that their trio would never really be balanced. Erwin and Levi had a strong, time-tested bond. Eren didn’t know if he’d ever feel secure in a relationship where he was the third add-on, the afterthought.

So what did he want? What did he seek in this life? He aimed for what was expected of him, graduating high school and getting his university degree. He aimed for the unexpected, racing from the bonds of safety and chasing freedom. But what came after that?

He focused on the guitar player who was playing some sort of acoustic melody and singing a folksy song. The music was pleasant and fitting, a suitable option to wash away his cyclical thoughts. That is, until he registered the lyrics of the song.

_We can’t wait any longer._

Eren suddenly realized his decision was already made. He’d left the two of them, run away in a fit of anxiety and rashness. They’d probably resign as his guards, something that has happened many times before. He showed them that he didn’t want anything to do with them without even realizing it.

_So we’re banging the door._

They’d be angry, maybe. Eren figured that would be their initial reaction. Their frustration would cloud over any feelings of attraction they may have had for him. They’d realize Eren was one big mistake.

_And we’re pleading for more._

But Eren didn’t want that. He didn’t want to lose them. He wished for a different scenario, yes, but that just wasn’t possible. They extended a hand to him and he wanted so badly to take it. The things that held him back, that raised his doubts, started to fall away as they quickly became meaningless compared to the fear of losing the two people that had managed to catch his attention.

_Cause we hope._

Eren wanted nothing more than to run back to the apartment and pretend this never happened. He wanted to turn back time and take it all back. For the first time, he regret chasing his own freedoms. He wanted to go back home.

_Everything’ll change._

Why were they changing him? Why was their presence more important than his own agenda? Why did leaving feel so fucking _wrong_ when it previously made him feel liberated and brought him immense stress-relief?

_No we don’t have a key._

The café door burst open and two figures nearly fell in. Eren turned to get a better look, his hood falling off his head during the process. There stood Erwin and Levi, panting for air and looking at him with the most unexpected expression. They looked relieved.

_But we’re not gonna leave._

Eren leapt up from his seat and ran into both of them, wrapping the three of them up into an embrace. He didn’t care if they rejected him; he just needed to try it. He just wanted to feel their warmth to know for sure.

_Cause we hope._

Their arms wrapped around him, pulling him between the two of them in a secure hold. And he knew.

_Everything’ll change._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I suspect Eren will be getting a fitting punishment for his great escape in the next chapter... ^.~
> 
> [Everything'll Change - Michl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfnNPGS024Y)
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

“So you ran away?” Eren’s father sighed over the phone and wearily added, “Again?”

“Uh, yeah,” Eren confirmed, hoping his father didn’t ask for an explanation as to why.

Luckily, he didn’t, “You do realize you’re being hunted down by people who want to kill you, don’t you? People who want to capture you and torture you?”

Eren pursed his lips in frustration. “Yes, I realize that.”

“This is the whole reason you were put in this situation, Eren,” his father was obviously losing his patience. “I’m trying to keep you _safe_.”

“I’m going to go _insane_ if I’m kept in his human-sized hamster cage.”

“Are Erwin and Levi not entertaining you?” Grisha chuckled. “They’re a lively pair. It surprises me they’re not keeping you occupied.”

Eren didn’t even want to get started with those two and how _occupied_ they were keeping him. His heart felt like it was going to explode every time he looked at either of them. They were most of the reason Eren felt like he needed some fresh air.

After they’d caught up with him, they all went directly back to the apartment without another word. He was then ushered into his bedroom and they locked the door behind him. Apparently they needed to discuss a suitable punishment for Eren, whatever that meant.

“They’re fine, dad,” Eren finally answered. “It just sucks being trapped here.”

“Eren, it’s been… what? A few days? Are you really that restless?”

“I can’t help it.”

“We’re still working on finding a better place for you three to hide out for a while. I’ll try to find somewhere comfortable where you can at least go outside,” he assured. “Though that does mean you’ll be moved out of the city and you won’t be attending classes for the rest of the school year.”

“That’s fine. Thanks,” Eren flopped down on his bed.

“I want you to call Dr. Zoe to talk about this.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren had expected that. “I’ll chat with you later.”

“Stay safe,” Grisha hung up with those last two words.

Eren dialed up Hange before he forgot to call them. They answered on the first ring, “Eren! I heard about your devious escape! I have to admit, it was clever and quite impressive. Not just anyone can pull something like that with Erwin _and_ Levi around.”

“Thanks, doc,” Eren laughed. Of course they’d react so enthusiastically.

“So, what happened?”

Something about them made Eren want to be honest. He couldn’t really be honest with anyone else, and he assumed Hange was under some HIPAA law or something. He kept his voice down in case there were any eavesdroppers outside his door, “So, Erwin and Levi wanted me to be… you know… in a relationship with them.”

“Ah, they did tell me they were interested in you,” Hange giggled.

“Did they?” Eren asked automatically, excited that they’d mentioned him. He quickly realized how enamored he was and got back on topic. “Anyway, they know a lot about me and I… don’t really know anything about them. It’s complicated.”

“Most good things are,” Hange used their best comforting relax-I’m-a-therapist tone. “So do you not want this? Is that why you ran? You’re uncomfortable?”

“No!” Eren was quick to cover his bases. “I mean, I don’t… not… want this. It surprises me that they… _want_ me…”

“Of course they do, you’re a catch. Let yourself have a little fun. Don’t feel like you need to run away because you don’t deserve some happiness.”

Eren swallowed her words and closed his eyes, knowing this would take a lot more thought than he wanted. Really, he wanted to rush into their arms again and curl up between them, finally feeling safe from the world and from himself. If anyone could contain the ranging beast inside that enjoyed senseless bloodshed and violence, it was those two.

He didn’t want to think or weigh out his options. He didn’t think mulling it over with Hange would help. It would all be worthless anyway. Despite the oddness of it all, he was ready to jump right in headfirst. And then another thought crossed his mind, sending him into the frustrating depths of inner turmoil again. “Hange, do you think they’re not just keeping me here so no one can hurt me? Do you think they’re stowing me away so I don’t hurt anyone myself?” Eren asked.

They were quiet for a moment which answered it honestly enough for him. Not only was he hiding away from the ‘bad guys’ but they were also figuring out if he could operate in society without seeing red and losing self-control. Normally, someone would be stuck in jail for their murders. It was likely his family was trying to keep their hands clean and duck out of the limelight for a while.

“Am I just a liability at this point?” he asked with a little less confidence.

“Stop thinking about that, Eren. Just think of this as a little vacation. Have fun. Do your schoolwork. Relax for a bit. And call me if you’re feeling down. Or talk to Erwin or Levi, they’d be more than happy to chat with you.”

“Yeah, okay,” Eren hummed, “Maybe I’ll try that.”

“I know your life has been pretty hard up to this point and things aren’t ever really normal for you, but I’m really impressed with how you’ve grown up to be such a strong and confident man,” Hange seemed to get sentimental. They blew their nose and Eren could faintly hear Moblit complain to them, “ _Please don’t wipe your nose on me!”_

“Thanks Hange, I’ll talk to you later,” Eren figured he’d better end the conversation before they started sobbing.

“Call me if you need anything, Eren!”

He dropped his phone to the side and stared up at the ceiling. Instead of muddling through his thoughts, he figured he’d do what he does best: push right through them until he achieved his goal.

He picked up his phone again and tried calling the one normal thing left in his life. Luckily, he picked up on the third ring. “Eren, what’s up?”

“Armin,” Eren took a breath of relief. He really needed to chat with a friend, a normal friend who thought Eren was just as normal. “How are classes?”

“Quieter now that you’re not talking all the way through them,” Armin joked. “How’s mono?”

Eren was about to ask what the hell Armin was talking about until he remembered his own lie. “Sucks,” he faked a cough. “How is everyone?”

“Well… Jean has been telling everyone you got herpes,” Armin admitted. “But I don’t think anyone really believes him. Well… maybe…”

“ _Maybe_?”

“You’re sort of a heartbreaker, Eren, everyone knows you get around.”

 He shrugged, not like Armin could see him. Then a thought popped into his head. “Hey, Armin, have you ever known anyone in a, uh,” he had to hesitate to think of the correct term, “Polyamorous relationship?”

“Oh, no, but I’ve read about it. I always thought you’d end up in one.”

“Why’s that?” Eren spoke incredulously.

“You’re insatiable and you need to be doted on,” Armin spoke bluntly.

“I don’t…” Eren cut himself off. “Okay, so I enjoy attention as much as the next guy.”

“You like being spoiled, admit it.”

“Who doesn’t?”

“It’s why none of your other relationships worked out.”

“Maybe…”

“Eren, are you trying to tell me you’re seeing… people?”

“I was… thinking about it. I haven’t really… said anything to them about it yet.”

“Maybe you should, you know, do some research about it. Sort of like studying. Do you remember how to study?” Of course Armin would suggest something like that. Though, he did have a point.

“Armin, you’re always right,” Eren found himself saying for the hundredth time throughout their friendship.

“I know,” Armin replied as always. “So, Eren, who are you seeing while you have mono? Is there some kind of hot singles group at the hospital or something?”

Eren silenced while trying to think up some kind of lie. “Internet,” he came up with.

“Right,” Armin laughed. “Talk to you later, Eren. Maybe I can come visit you soon, bring you flowers, the whole nine yards. Make those people you’re thinking about seeing a little jealous.”

Eren had to laugh at that bit. “I’ll let you know when I’m not contagious! Bye Arm,” Eren hung up and thanked every star in the sky that Armin didn’t ask too many questions. He probably had someone listening to his conversations…

“Oh fuck,” Eren slapped his hands over his face. Erwin and Levi were definitely listening to his conversations; there was no doubt about it. They’d heard everything.

Instead of dwelling on it, he grabbed his laptop and started his research anyway. Who cared if they heard? Who cared if they could watch what he was doing on his laptop? He doubted they had much room to judge, as they were the ones who wanted this in the first place.

The websites flew down the page and he clicked on a few while biting his nail. One caught his eye and he started reading.

 _Poly is Greek for many. Armor is Latin and means love.  In the simplest of terms, polyamory means loving more than one._ A particular paragraph had him reading in a hushed whisper, “Polyamorous relationships, as all relationships, call for a foundation. They also require a lot more communication. Please remember to be open with your partners about your interests and desires. Be respectful and make sure all parties consent to the arrangement beforehand with your own rules and guidelines.”

He hummed in acknowledgement and kept looking through, his heart beating a little faster with every thought of he, Erwin, and Levi engaging in something _more_. There were so many questions he had but none of them frightened him anymore. All he wanted to do was to actually know them.

He scanned through some common do’s and don’ts in three-way relationships and read a few blog entries of people who had experienced them firsthand. One thing continually rang through every article: communication. It wasn’t really Eren’s forte, but he knew if this was something he wanted, he’d have to try.

Still, it was nerve-wracking. His hands shook as he left his laptop on the bed and went to open up the door. Of course, it was locked for good reason (but he still wanted to try). “Er… Erwin? Lee… Levi?” he called out, trying to get his vocal chords under control.

The door opened instantly as if the two men had been waiting for him. They were flawless as ever with perfectly styled hair, tailored suits, and charming expressions. Eren caught his breath and swallowed in some extra air, but then realized the scene behind them.

Lit candles were placed decoratively around the main room, giving a beautifully dim, wavering light. A table for three was set up in the middle. A low, drawling piano piece lulled in the background.

“Are you trying to seduce me or set me on fire?” Eren jokingly asked, staring in awe at the set-up. It was beautiful and romantic, nothing like anything he’d ever had before.

Levi snorted a little. Erwin answered for the both of them, “Neither. Like we said before, we wanted to take you out on a date. So get dressed and ready to go when you’re ready. We’ll meet you here.”

The door shut between them and Eren was in a new sort of frenzy. His nerves were partially replaced by excitement and he was sorting through his clothes for something a little more appropriate than his old band t-shirt and jeans. Luckily, there were no shortage of suits in his wardrobe. He’d always fought against them, hating how stuffy they were. Still, his father always pressed for him to dress his best for the public.

No, he wouldn’t go the extra mile to impress a crowd of strangers, but he’d dress up for two people who actually mattered.

One black suit and crisp white shirt later and he was trying to manage his hair. He aimed for a sexy, tousled look most of the time but for some reason he could only manage the struggling mess’ look. Well, he figured, it’d have to do.

Eren emerged from his bedroom and gazed at the beautiful scene once more. This time, it was even better because the two bodyguards were waiting at the table. Both of them turned to look at him and offered welcoming smiles. Eren took a seat amongst them and looked down at his plate. Coconut-crusted tilapia with a pomegranate salsa, the meal they hadn’t gotten to eat before his grand escape.

Communication. The word that had been drilled in his head throughout his research. He decided to clear the elephant in the room, “I’m sorry about before.”

“We’d been warned about your… rebellious nature,” Levi took a bite and chewed for a moment. “We just didn’t realize you were… unhappy here.”

“Not unhappy,” Eren corrected him as quickly as possible. “It’s just… a lot right now.”

“It was wrong of us to push this idea onto you so quickly,” Erwin rushed to apologize.

Levi added, “We just figured if we didn’t say it now, it’d get awkward pretty fast.”

“And we’re all about honesty,” Erwin spoke between bites.

Eren took his first bite and the food seemed to heal his aching body and conflicted mind. The flakey fish melted in his mouth while the pomegranate salad added a tangy, fresh zest. He kept his eyes pinned on his plate while he spoke truthfully, “It’s not something I don’t want, you know. It’s just… really different for me.”

Typically, he could charm anyone into bed without fail or second thoughts. He never doubted himself and confidently got anything he wanted from another person. This was entirely different, an entire ocean of unknowns compared to his pond of romantic experience.

Where did suave, charming Eren run off to when Erwin and Levi entered the room? Why did his confidence have to run and hide behind a bush when he spoke to them? Why was it so fucking different? Why did these two turn the Prince of the Maria Mafia into a bowl of awkward fear? The situation was both frustrating and exhilarating, sending butterflies floating through his stomach and up his esophagus. Perhaps it was everything going on at once or maybe they did just affect him in that sort of way.

Levi’s hand reached over the table to put his hand over Eren’s. Erwin’s smile couldn’t get any bigger, “It’s different for us too. But it’s sort of thrilling, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Eren had to agree with a chuckle, staring at Levi’s hand. The simple gesture had his insides reeling with joy. “It is.”

“So, let’s just enjoy the night,” Erwin suggested. “And to help bridge some gaps, we’ll answer your questions without the exchange of paragraphs this time.”

Levi removed his hand to eat more and Eren sort of missed the warmth. Even so, he his chance to know about these two mysterious men before him and grinned. Instead of specific questions, he figured he’d go for something more general. “Tell me about yourselves.”

Luckily, Erwin took it and ran. “My name is Erwin Smith. I’m currently in a very serious relationship with Levi here. We’ve been together for a number of years, both as co-workers and romantically. I grew up in a lovely suburban area and went into the military at a young age. From there, I found a position as a detective with the police force. I was sent in with a special ops group to a particularly crime-ridden area and found Levi. He was my CI for a long while until it grew into something more. In order to find a life together, we combined our efforts and contacts. We started working for your father then.”

Levi poked Erwin with his fork, “Why would you state your name again? He knows our names.”

“It seemed fitting for a proper biography,” Erwin poked Levi with his fork in return.

“Filthy,” Levi muttered, wiping the spot with his cloth napkin. He looked to Eren with the most indifferent expression, “I grew up in said crime-ridden area. They throw you into the gangs pretty early in your life, you know, for survival. We got along pretty well until Eyebrows here showed up. He helped me out a lot after two of my… friends… didn’t make it out of a gunfight.”

Eren opened his mouth to apologize, but Levi stopped him, “Don’t worry about it. It’s not something we talk about a lot.”

Eren held his tongue and changed the subject, “So tell me again about your… dynamic, as you call it.”

Erwin answered without hesitation, completely willing to share, “Levi has struggled with his… violent tendencies. Sometimes, he isn’t sure how to distinguish between right and wrong. Hange, Levi, and I have come up with a system that works for us. I think they've told you a little bit about how it works.”

Levi was ready to take over, “Erwin is my dom. Well, used to be. We both think it’s gotten to the point where we’re both ready for something… more.”

“More?” Eren prodded, hoping for more information.

“Levi’s gotten a better control over himself through this consistent dom and sub relationship. Now, the relationship just doesn’t feel like it used to. We’ve grown and aren’t completely the same people we used to be,” Erwin tried to explain.

“So, we want you to be our sub,” Levi bluntly put it. “Erwin will dom, as always. And I’ll be… in and out of both.”

“We think it’d be a great situation for us all. That is, if you’re interested in that sort of thing.”

“Of course, I’m interested,” Eren blurted out, blushing furiously after.

Both Erwin and Levi smiled. Erwin continued with the details, “We want to know what you want though, Eren. We want to know what you look for in relationships and what you like. That’s one of the few things we don’t know about you.”

Eren chewed on his meal for a bit, thinking it through. With a bit of regained confidence, he was able to speak clearly. The casual conversation had him feeling comfortable and willing to share. He even thought of his conversation with Armin as a reference. “I'd like being a sub. My friend says I’m insatiable and like to be doted on. I like… feeling controlled, supported. Now, it’s been hard to… trust myself. I’d like to feel secure.”

“We can do that,” Levi answered for the two of them. “Erwin is a good dom. I’m… learning.”

“You’re a great dom,” Erwin corrected, leaning over to give Levi a kiss on the cheek. He turned to smile at Eren, “And I think we can provide exactly what you’re looking for.”

“So how does this work?” Eren had to ask. Normally, real relationships started with a plethora of dates and ‘getting to know you’ montages. Most of the time, Eren’s relationships lasted about an hour in one of the broom closets or empty classrooms at school. This unconventional relationship was starting in the most unusual way.

“It can work any way we want it to, really. Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Erwin mused. “Levi and I worked together as co-workers for a few months before putting our compatibility to the test.”

“How’d you do that?” Eren wondered.

“We fucked. And it was good,” Levi offered the simplest explanation.

“And once that was straight, we laid down the rules. Soft and hard limits. Names. How we wanted to start and end scenes. If we even wanted scenes.”

“What’d you come up with?”

“I was Levi’s… Commander. During scenes, that’s what he’d address me as. That and ‘sir’. In daily life when Levi would edge on uncontrollable, I’d refer to him as Captain. That word seemed to trigger an obedient response in his mind and he’d snap back into reality.”

That caught Eren’s attention. It was exactly what he needed. “And?” he wanted to know more.

Erwin continued, “Sometimes we just have sex and other times we have scenes. Scenes for us are more intense, gifting each other our deepest desires and fully adhering to our dom and sub roles. They can start and end in different ways, usually we plan them out beforehand so we’re both prepared.”

“The two of us don’t really have any… limits. But we figured you would. We want you to tell us what you want and don’t want,” Levi added. “We’re here for you.”

Eren bit his lip, “I’d have to think about limits. But… I think… testing our compatibility would be a good idea before we get into that.” It was a chance to ask about it, to show them that he was yearning for their touch. He wanted to feel welcomed into their world, to get a taste of what it was like behind closed doors. When they both hesitated to speak, Eren tried to play it off as a joke, “I mean, getting lucky on the first date is sort of my one true skill.”

Their conversation was broken up by the high-pitched twinkling ring tone of Eren’s phone coming from his bedroom. Eren’s face scrunched up automatically, “That’s weird… I put it on silent before I came out here.”

“You did?” Erwin asked with concern.

Levi bolted up from the table and ran to pick up Eren’s phone. His voice could be heard from the bedroom. “Yes?”

Levi came out to the main room and put the phone on speaker. A strange, muffled voice came through the other end. “Where is Eren Jaeger?”

“Who’s this?” Levi asked with a sharp tongue.

“Exactly who you think it is. Now, put Eren Jaeger on the line and there won’t be any trouble.”

“Yeah, how about I stuff him in a box and send him right to your doorstep while I’m at it?” Levi sarcastically spat, buying time while Erwin used his own phone, tapping quickly at the screen.

“I’ll give you one more opportunity to put Eren on the line,” the voice threatened.

Eren stuck out his hand, silently demanding permission to talk to the mysterious voice. Levi looked at Erwin. Erwin nodded. Eren finally got possession of the phone. “Who the fuck is this?” he asked.

“We’re a group of dissatisfied citizens. Your family’s activities are ruining this city and we hope to set things straight. First, we’ll dispose of any unwanted beasts, starting with you. You’re a monster, Eren Jaeger. You were born in blood and still swim in it today. Soon enough, you’ll drown.”

They hung up and both Levi and Erwin growled in frustration. Whatever they were trying to do failed and Eren stared at his phone with wide eyes. His mind shut down and his body reacted, placing the phone on the table and stabbing it with his knife. The blade cut right through the glass and metal parts, destroying the phone for good at first cut. Still, it wasn’t enough for Eren. Eren yanked the knife out of the phone and table, stabbing it again and again. Glass and metal flew out from the phone, cutting up Eren’s face and hands. He didn’t care.

A large hand grabbed his wrist to stop him and another took the knife. Eren snarled with livid violence until he realized the hands that wrapped around him.

Erwin stood behind him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Levi stood in front, cleaning the blood off of Eren’s face and checking his skin over for any glass. Both of them whispered calming assurances.

“You’re fine, Eren. We’ll keep you safe. They won’t get to you. We don’t let them.”

“We’ll kill those motherfuckers before they even think about coming in here.”

“Take some deep breaths. Relax. We’ve got you.”

“It’s going to be okay. We promise.”

It was exactly what he needed to hear and Eren fell limp into the chair, letting those arms surround him in a protective shield.

“Want to go to bed?” Erwin asked. In a lower, softer tone he added, “With us?”

Eren nodded and let those arms carry him to a room that would change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beautiful friend, Ky for letting me use bits from her wonderful article about [polyamorous relationships](http://www.readunwritten.com/2017/01/19/7-things-know-polyamorous-relationship/)! Thank you all for reading this and I hope you continue to enjoy it as we move on!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

Eren recognized the bedroom and scanned it over to compare it with his memories. He’d slept in it a few times whenever his family would stay at Titan Estates for a night or two. He’d slept in it with Mikasa a few times. Well, not slept, it was more of a battle for the blankets and the most space. Everything was the same mixture of baroque and rococo styles from the king-sized bed to the dresser to the en suite bathroom.

But now, it was different and nothing really felt familiar at all. This was Levi and Erwin’s room and as silly as it seemed, Eren felt odd being welcomed into it. Erwin laid him gently on the bed and Eren sank into the puffy duvet. Erwin’s thumb wiped away the dried steam of tears from Eren’s cheek. Eren hadn’t even realized he had started crying.

Really, his temporary black-out spurred on by his own anger had blinded him of everything around him. He felt as if Erwin and Levi’s hands and voices had yanked him from a nightmare and returned him back home. His phone was destroyed and so was the hardwood table, but at least his heart and his humanity were still intact. The transition was flawless and comforting. It was proof that if he’d ever lose control again, the two men before him could tame the wild beast raging within. The thing that comforted Eren the most is that they could do it without anyone getting hurt. With just a few words and gentle touches, he regained his rationality.

“Eren?” Levi asked when Eren had gotten a little too lost in his thoughts. Apparently, while he was dazing off, the two men had taken off their suit jackets and shirts. The sight had Eren drooling in seconds and his heart was pounding quickly. He was no longer the kid listening in to two gorgeous men having sex, peeping on their intimate activities. This time, he’d be able to _touch_ and _feel_ and sink into a new reality where he could know the two men before him.

“You okay?” Levi asked again as Eren stared with his mouth open.

Eren nodded adamantly and struggled to find real words.

“You’re… okay with this, right? We don’t have to…”

“No,” Eren started shaking his head, cutting him off. He then realized the short answer was misleading. “ I mean, no, I… want this to happen. I’m fine. Just…”

“Nervous?”

“Well…” Eren’s pupils darted between the two men standing before him. All his expertise came from just one lover, not two. While sex normally came easily to him, he found himself overwhelmed.

Erwin tugged Eren’s shirt off for him and hummed, “Just relax and let us make you feel better. Forget about everything outside of this room and focus on us.”

Eren figured that’d be easy enough considering the two were already taking off their pants. His eyes were darting over their bodies and comparing them. Both were jacked, toned, and gorgeous but they both held a unique sort of appeal.

Erwin could have walked straight out of Baywatch. His blond hair that was typically combed into place had taken a more tousled style after the abrupt phone call. Eren found it sexy as hell. Everything about him was large and in control, from his hands to his feet. Bulging muscle, broad shoulders, and thick thighs commanded the room and decorated the blond bodyguard beautifully.

Levi, on the other hand, was different in many ways. He wasn’t as tall or broad and he emit a different sort of aura. Levi’s defined muscles shaped his pale body, molding him into a threatening force. His messy hair turned Eren on just as much as Erwin’s and the anticipation glimmering in his eyes could have made anyone sigh with lust. Levi brought a delicious darkness to the room that left Eren wondering what they had planned.

“One thing before we… do this…” Erwin pinched the hem of Levi’s underwear. “Eren, you _cannot_ tell your father about this arrangement, about our relationship.”

The comment seemed sudden and out of place. “What…?” Eren had to ask.

“During our interview for this job, he was very explicit. We aren’t supposed to touch you unless it’s to save your life,” Erwin explained.

“If we do, we’ll get the axe,” Levi added, sliding his finger across his neck to suggest they’d be offed for touching Eren. With Eren being a child of the mafia boss, the assumption wasn’t far from the truth.

“I won’t,” Eren promised with his eyes stuck on Levi’s hip bone. Erwin was pulling the elastic band further and further down, exposing the porcelain skin underneath.

“We’re going to trust you, as long as you trust us,” Erwin stated firmly. “Do you trust us, Eren?”

“I do,” Eren tried to keep his voice as sincere as possible.

Erwin and Levi looked at one another, silently making their final decision. After this, there would be no turning back. Luckily for Eren, they both looked at him with smiles of approval. Eren was smiling too, as if he’d passed some sort of test.

Erwin fell to his knees and finished yanking Levi’s underwear off. Levi stepped out of it so Erwin could throw it across the room and into the hamper. Eren stared down Levi’s cock without even worrying what the other two would think. He’d imagined what Erwin and Levi would look like naked a number of times and now he could finally compare his dreams to reality. Oddly enough, the two were quite similar and Eren was left drooling at the sight of a very well-endowed man.

Erwin stood and shucked his own boxer briefs off in a quick movement. Now Eren had two well-endowed men to gaze at and it was overwhelming as hell. He started to wonder why these two gorgeous men would want anything to do with him, but stopped those thoughts before they ruined the moment for him. 

 In a quick succession, Erwin and Levi grabbed either side of Eren’s pants and nearly ripped them off of him, taking his underwear along with. They were thrown into the hamper last, leaving them all bare to the world. There wasn’t anything between the three, not even their own clothes.

Eren’s stomach was clenching and his hands were gripping at the duvet underneath him violently. He wanted nothing more than the lurch forward and fling himself at the two, but another part of him wanted to hesitate and see what they had planned. The curious part won and he stayed lying on the bed, propped back on his elbows.

Both men crawled up the bed on either side of Eren, the mattress dipping slightly with each one of their movements. Both of their faces came in at the same time, gifting Eren with simultaneous kisses on the cheeks.

He turned to Erwin first with the intentions of searching for some sort of guidance. When he did, Erwin’s lips crashed into his in a domineering, breathtaking kiss. Levi combed a hand through Eren’s hair to move it out of the way so he could nibble on his exposed ear. The feeling of both of them with their wandering hands and teasing lips was beyond overwhelming. Eren wasn’t sure on who to focus on or what to do. Eventually, he decided to just let go and let it all happen.

Levi stole Eren’s chin and pulled his face over so he could finally kiss him. Erwin left a myriad of kisses from Eren’s neck, over his shoulder, and down his arm. The two of them doted on him like he was some kind of god that demanded worship. They took their time with him, preparing him for the true feast.

“Eren, tell us what you want,” Erwin whispered against his hip, nipping at the skin.

Levi pulled away from Eren’s mouth to allow him an opportunity to speak. It seemed Levi was just as interested in knowing Eren’s secret desires as Erwin.

“Tell us what you like,” Erwin demanded again, trailing his tongue up Eren’s torso again. He kissed Eren’s nipple, gently at first before sucking on it and pinching it between his teeth.

Eren let out a breathy moan, trying to find the right words. What did he want from these two? Everything. He wanted their touches, dirty whispers, attention, affection, and most of all their love. “All of you,” he finally settled on. “Everything. Just… take me… please?”

“I think we can handle that…” Levi hummed against Eren’s shoulder. “What do you think, Erwin?”

“I’d want nothing more,” Erwin agreed, tweaking Eren’s nipple once again, making him squirm in place. “Anything you don’t like, Eren?”

Eren shook his head. At this rate, they could both whack him over the head with their dicks and he’d find it orgasmic. He’d take whatever they threw it at him and enjoy it like a starving man enjoys a cool glass of water.

Levi made the first move, taking Eren’s lips in his own again. With no more uncertainty and no holds barred, his movements were more aggressive and needy. His tongue slipped in between Eren’s teeth and he started claiming the wet cavity for his own.

Erwin grabbed the lube from their bedside table and started liberally covering Eren’s throbbing cock with it, pulling and pumping at his shaft causing Eren to moan into Levi’s kiss. Levi used his free hand to pull Eren’s left thigh up, giving Erwin the opportunity to drag his fingers down past Eren’s balls and around his waiting pucker.

Erwin pulled up Eren’s right thigh and Eren never felt more exposed and open. The cool air tickled his damp nether regions and the hotness of Erwin’s fingers felt delectably wonderful. He was teasing at first, wetting the outside rim and playing with Eren’s balls.

All the while, Levi was still shoving his tongue down Eren’s throat. His nails dug into Eren’s thigh as he held it up, gripping at the supple flesh desperately and aggressively. The slight pain lit Eren’s core on fire.

Erwin pushed his index finger in and Eren’s entire body tensed. All three of them froze in place until Eren relaxed again, giving Levi’s lower lip a confident bite and pushing his hips back into Erwin. The other two decided that was enough of a message to continue on and they did.

Now Levi was tweaking at Eren’s nipples while Erwin worked his fingers in one by one. “Pretty, aren’t they?” Erwin commented, smiling at Levi.

Levi hummed in agreement and kissed both of them. “Everything about Eren is pretty.”

“Gorgeous,” Erwin curled his fingers, making Eren squeak and grab Levi’s arm in surprise. The jolt of pleasure caused him to bite his lip so hard, it bled a little.

“That was cute,” Levi licked the little bit of blood off of Eren’s lip. “Do it again.”

Erwin curled his fingers once more, drawing the exact same reaction from Eren once more. He couldn’t help it; the abundance of sensations was pushing him towards the edge a little faster than he wished for. “I’m… close…” Eren wearily admitted, a little embarrassed at just how quickly it was all coming on.

“Oh?” Levi asked, giving his thigh a squeeze.

“We better get on with it then,” Erwin chuckled, pulling his fingers from Eren’s behind. “Eren, honey, could you turn around for us?”

The two men detangled themselves from Eren so he could roll over onto his hands and knees. Erwin explained, “I’ll take care of you here and Levi is going to get a taste of that pretty mouth you have, okay?”

Levi knelt in front of Eren, running his hands through Eren’s hair and caressing his face. Erwin’s hands were running over the globes of Eren’s ass, kneading into the flesh and pulling them apart for a better view.

“Okay,” Eren let them know it was okay. Really, he was fucking ecstatic. His love of cock sucking and fucking became an all-in-one treat. He felt as if he could explore his inner desires and pleasures to the fullest extent in their sanctuary and couldn’t wait to delve into them even more. The best part is that he could do it with Erwin and Levi, the two men that could make him feel safe, beautiful, and… perhaps, someday, loved.

“Open,” Levi instructed, holding Eren’s head in place. Eren dutifully responded, letting his jaw fall lax. Erwin reached over to quickly slide on a condom.

Levi and Erwin coordinated. Eren was swallowing Levi’s cock the moment Erwin made the first push in. Eren was grateful for something to suck on while Erwin made his way deeper and deeper, stopping when his hips hit Eren’s cheeks.

“Blink up at Levi when you want me to move, Eren,” Erwin gave Eren’s ass a little smack to get his attention, making sure he heard the instruction.

Eren closed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose. The scent of Levi’s soap filled his nose and he took in every sensation he could before looking up to Levi and giving him a few blinks to let him know everything was okay.

Levi cupped his hand around the back of Eren’s head and pulled him securely against his own body. Eren’s nose was pressed into Levi’s pubic hair and his almost gagged at the sudden deep throating. At that moment, Erwin started moving slowly, rocking back and forth into Eren until he could build up a slow and steady rhythm. Once Erwin had a firm hold on Eren’s hips and a predictable movement pattern, Levi pushed Eren’s head back and timed his own hips with Erwin’s so both of them could push into Eren in sequence.

Eren could have died and gone to Heaven (or maybe Hell). He felt so completely, wonderfully full and he wanted nothing more than to be fully dominated by these two men.

He could feel the two of them leaning forward to kiss one another above Eren, whispering something that he couldn’t hear. It didn’t matter though, he just loved how deep they both could get, how every ridge and vein of their cocks could make him shiver.

Eren reached forward to grab Levi’s thighs for support. He felt that if he didn’t have someone to hold on to, he’d float up into a world of ecstasy and blind passion and he’d never come back down. He rocked back onto Erwin’s cock, careful not to lose Levi’s from his mouth in the process. Their skin slapped together at a lovely pitch and it seemed Erwin got the memo. He sucked in a breath and worked on Eren harder, faster, and added a little more aggression to his thrusts.

Eren moaned on Levi’s cock and loved the way his hands were tangled up in his hair, pulling and pushing him at his own pace.

“Shit,” Levi cursed in a hushed voice, pulling a little harder at Eren’s hair. “You’re going to make me…”

“This soon?” Erwin teased in a breathy voice. “Normally you last a little longer.”

“This is…” Levi started, unable to finish the sentence.

Erwin seemed to understand what he meant anyway and agreed, “I know.”

Eren moaned to get their attention again as he was nearing his climax fast and furiously. His cock was spurting onto the bedsheets before either of them were fully prepared. Even as he came, he still worked Levi’s cock with his tongue as if he were coaxing Levi to come too. From the way Erwin’s pace was becoming erratic, Eren knew he wasn’t far behind either.

“You don’t have to wait for permission, Levi. With Eren, you’re in control too,” Erwin lowly spoke.

The magic words had Levi coming into Eren’s mouth instantly. He cursed through clenched teeth and held Eren’s head tightly against his cock. The view must have been pretty fucking erotic because Erwin was coming too, pushing in a few more times to milk out every drop of semen he had.

Eren swallowed Levi’s seed with ease and released his softening dick, taking in a few mouthfuls of cool air and stretching out his aching jaw. Erwin pulled out of Eren, resting his forehead on the base of Eren’s spine for a few seconds before falling to his side. Eren fell onto his stomach and Levi surveyed the two of them from his knees.

“Wow,” Eren finally said.

“Yeah, that wasn’t bad,” Levi breathed.

“Wasn’t bad, hm?” Eren challenged.

“That’s his way of saying it was fucking incredible,” Erwin translated with a grin. “And it really was.”

All of Eren’s worries had dissipated at that moment. It wasn’t awkward, weird, or scary. There was no jealousy or shyness either. He felt safe, comfortable, and satisfied between the two of them.

“So… Eren…?” Erwin started. “What do you think?”

It was sort of difficult to think of anything except how amazing that had all been. He looked over to Erwin for some kind of help. What was he really asking?”

Levi poked Eren in the side, “Do you want to take a chance on us or not?”

Eren steadied himself on his forearms to look at both of them. “I do.”

“Oh, thank god,” Erwin actually laughed. “Because that was wonderful. We can talk about the logistics later. Right now, I know Levi wants to shower.”

“I think we all need to shower,” Levi mumbled, pulling Eren into his arms. He scooted them off the bed and started carrying Eren to the bathroom.

“What? I don’t get to be carried?” Erwin rolled off the bed and joined them.

“If you think for one second I’d carry your behemoth ass anywhere,” Levi set Eren on the countertop, the cold granite felt _amazing_ on his punished ass.

“Yeah, yeah,” Erwin pinched Levi’s ass and turned on the water.

Luckily for them, the bathrooms in the apartment were huge. They still retained the ritzy, old-fashioned style with modern plumbing elements. A claw foot, porcelain bathtub sat against the far wall under a large window. A shower with two showerheads was placed in the corner. Eren sat along the expanse of countertops next to one of the two sinks while Erwin and Levi stood in front of him, letting him lean on them while they waited for the water to heat up in the shower.

Eren was calm and relaxed enough to ask the question that had been hovering over all of them, “So what are we going to do about that phone call?”

“We’ll alert your family once we get cleaned up. I’m sure Grisha will want to know that they don’t know where you are and that, somehow, they obtained your phone number and the skills to make it ring when you had set it to silent,” Erwin already had a plan. “I think as long as they don’t know where you are, we’re safe here for now. I do believe we should continually move locations, the sooner the better. At least until we figure out who these people are.”

“We’ve got the message recorded so we can do some vocal recognition scanning. They didn’t even try to distort their own voice,” Levi added.

“Do you know of anyone who might have negative feelings towards you? Anyone?” Erwin asked.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck, “The only people who know me are people in our family. Also, some people from school too, but no one who doesn’t like me.”

“Even your professors or other faculty members? Clerks at stores you frequent?” Erwin tried to get Eren thinking.

“The only person I piss off is Jean, but we’re… friends,” Eren thought. He adamantly believed Jean would be the last person to launch a guerilla attack on him.

Erwin and Levi squinted at him for a few seconds and Erwin laughed. “We’ve done a background check on your friend Jean. He’s definitely not a suspect.”

Eren was almost relieved that he didn’t accidentally sick the two men on his unsuspecting friend. Then again, it would have been sort of fun to freak him out for a few seconds.

Erwin picked Eren back up and the three of them showered. Eren was so tired, he could barely stand himself and ended up having Levi scrub him down while Erwin held him steady. The warm water lulled him to sleep and he knew he’d be sore in the morning.

“You okay, Eren?” Levi asked, spending an unnecessarily long time soaping up Eren’s ass and washing the excess lube away.

“Our baby is just tired,” Erwin pet Eren’s wet hair. “Right?”

Eren hummed and let his eyes fall shut as he rested his cheek on Erwin’s chest. The way Erwin had said ‘our baby’ had his heart pumping fast again, but he was a little too tired to let himself get too aroused by it. After they’d all gotten rinsed off, Levi shut the water off and the two of them got a towel wrapped around Eren. He dried himself off while the other two did the same.

Eren started to walk out of the bathroom on his own, but Levi swept him off his feet and hauled him out of the bedroom and into Eren’s. Erwin followed them in and picked out some underwear and sweatpants for Eren.

“We’d love to sleep with you tonight, Eren,” Erwin took Eren’s cheek in his hand and kissed him tenderly on the lips. “But we have to get this situation under control and we wouldn’t want to wake you.”

Eren nodded in understanding and slipped on the clothes. Levi kissed his temple and ruffled his hair, “Don’t worry. We’ll get these bastards.”

“Sleep well, Eren. Let us know if you need anything,” Erwin waved. The two of them left the room and closed the door behind them.

Eren mulled around the bedroom a little longer before letting himself go to bed. He brushed his teeth, took his medications, and stared his laptop down. The skeptic inside him wondered if whomever was chasing him down had the power to hack into his laptop as well. For good measure, Eren shut the top, powered it down and dug out a dagger he kept under the bed. He stabbed it through the middle until the blade sunk into the plush carpeting. “Good enough,” he mumbled to himself, getting into bed.

Despite the eminent danger, Eren trusted Erwin and Levi. They were slowly becoming his stability in life, his anchor. It was so hard for him to feel afraid of worried about those after him because the warmth in his chest was blooming into something more important and more beautiful.

He listened to their voices from outside the door, stilling his own breathing to concentrate on the muffled sounds.

“I won’t let anyone touch him,” Levi growled, knocking something over.

“ _Levi_ ,” Erwin’s tone cut through. “If you’re going to be there for Eren, you need to control your anger. We can take our frustrations out once we’ve found them. For now, we need to think about this rationally.”

“You’re right,” Levi seemed to have calmed down. The volume of his voice decreased significantly, making it hard to hear him.

“I’m going to call Dr. Jaeger. You check the surveillance cameras for anything suspicious.”

“On it.”

“And Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

There was a short pause and a rustle before Levi replied, “Love you too.”

“We’re going to keep Eren safe, no matter what,” Erwin assured. “I can tell you like him.”

“Of course, I like the brat. So do you.”

Eren smiled to himself and snuggled deeper into his blankets, wishing that someday soon he’d be snuggled between the two of them instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and for your lovely comments!! <3 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

Eren found himself tied to a chair once more. His ankles were tied tightly to the legs and his torso was wrapped up tightly against the back. He struggled to breathe, everything was so tight around him. The room was mostly dark except for a single, flickering lightbulb hanging directly above him. His little circle of light didn’t reveal much other than a concrete floor.

His mouth was taped shut and there was no getting it off with his arms tied down at his sides. He tried to use his tongue to push it off with no such luck. While he was worried about how he’d gotten in the situation in the first place, he was more concerned about his ability to breathe.

A familiar voice called out, “Well, well, look who we’ve got back in the chair. Our good pal, Eren.” From the shadows came out every person he’d killed on that night he’d first been kidnapped. He looked around frantically, recognizing their grinning faces. How was this possible? Weren’t they supposed to be dead?

One person ripped the tape off his mouth and Eren could finally ask, “Who are you?”

“We’re a group of dissatisfied citizens,” the main guy answered smoothly. Eren recognized the words immediately. “We’re going to dispose of any unwanted beasts, starting with you. You’re a monster, Eren Jaeger. You were born in blood and still swim in it today. Soon enough, you’ll drown.”

“You’re a monster,” some people in the crowd started chanting, repeating. “A beast. You’re no longer human.”

Eren’s face twisted into a violent scowl, but he had no words in his artillery. He had nothing to spat, nothing to swear. They were right.

A familiar face parted the crowd, the innocent man Eren had offed in his rage. He was a member of his family, someone who had a life stolen away by Eren’s hand. Eren wanted him to take his revenge, to scream at him and punch him senseless. The man just slowly shook his head and walked away, which hurt even more than a physical stab to the heart.

A hand came around the back of his head and plugged up his mouth and nose, leaving him with no other options to breathe. He struggled for some kind of breath, hyperventilating.

_Beast. Monster. No longer human._

Eren woke with a start, flying up and reaching for air. He gulped down a few mouthfuls but it still didn’t feel like enough. Tears coated his cheeks, sweat drenched his skin and the cool, night air chilled his skin and caused goosebumps to rise up. He shivered and tried to catch his breath, his heart pounded in his ears.

He relived the memory, trying to gather his bearings, and it hit him all over again. The sheer terror, guilt, and grief washed over him like a tidal wave, pushing him back into a fit of hyperventilation and cold sweats. He took off his damp sweatpants and combed back his drenched bangs with his fingers.

His mind felt hazy, getting lost between exhaustion and fright. He stumbled towards the bedroom door in efforts to escape the place and get to somewhere new and safe. The living room was dark except for one lamp near the couch. Eren jumped and yelped when he saw a person sitting there and then calmed a little when he realized it was just Levi. Still, his heart wouldn’t stop pulsing erratically.

“Eren?” he asked, putting his laptop aside. Eren could see the live surveillance camera footage playing on the screen and realized Levi was keeping watch.

“I, uh, I…” Eren tried to find the words, but his throat hurt like hell and he still didn’t feel as if he were getting enough air.

Levi got up from his seat and approached Eren, still keeping a healthy distance between them. “What happened, Eren?” he kept his voice slow, clam, and quiet.

And suddenly, Eren felt like a little kid again. He let the tears fall freely and he sobbed, “I had a bad dream.” It seemed odd admitting it to Levi, but stating it helped him feel a little better. He was reminded that it was all a dream, just a dream. He didn’t really get kidnapped and he didn’t really suffocate. Those shadows hiding in his heart came out to play and torment him, but they were all gone now.

Still, he was searching for something more than the personal realization. He needed someone to tell it to him, to let him know it would be okay. He needed a type of support he couldn’t give himself.

Levi put his arms around Eren and pulled their bodies flush against one another even though Eren was still dripping with sweat. Eren held on tightly, balling up the back of Levi’s shirt in his fists for something to hold on to. The tears kept flowing but the breathing returned to normal. After a few quiet minutes, Levi murmured, “Do you want to go to bed with Erwin? He’s still got a few more hours to sleep before we switch shifts. Or you can stay up longer if you need to, I’ll be up.”

“I think I need sleep…” Eren decided. Sleeping risked having another nightmare, but at least he wouldn’t wake up alone. If he stayed up, he knew he’d just dwell on the images some more.

“Okay, let’s go,” Levi whispered, taking Eren’s hand and leading him into Erwin and Levi’s bedroom. It was pitch black and Levi used his phone as a flashlight, guiding Eren to the bed.

Erwin woke in a flash, bolting upright and reaching for the end table. He seemed to register that Levi and Eren were both safe and in his presence and he relaxed. “What’s going on here?” he asked with a yawn.

Eren snuggled under the blankets freely and cuddled up to Erwin. Levi explained, “Eren had a nightmare.”

Erwin yawned again, obviously deliriously tired. He helped Eren get into bed, pulling the puffy blanket over him and curling his arm around him. Erwin latched onto him, pulling him close against his chest and slowly drifting back off to sleep. “It’s okay, Eren, Daddy will keep you safe.”

Eren looked up to Levi, who shrugged, “We were talking about what we want you to call us.”

“Say goodnight to big brother Levi, Eren,” Erwin mumbled onto Eren’s damp skin, drifting back to sleep.

Levi explained again, “We’re still working on it.”

Eren exhaled with mental relief and snuggled to Erwin. “Goodnight, big brother Levi,” Eren whispered with a touch of humor despite his overall anxiety. It helped lighten the tension in his muscles and had his eyes falling shut.

Levi pat Eren’s hair a few times before returning, “Goodnight, Eren.” He stepped out of the room to resume his guard-dog duties.

Erwin’s two huge arms tightened slightly around Eren’s body, holding him like a human-sized teddy bear. While he’d been constricted in his dream, he found it suffocating and frightfully restrictive. In Erwin’s arms, he felt safe and warm. Erwin wouldn’t let him go anywhere, wouldn’t let him be taken away. Levi was right outside, ready to chase away the horrors and the darkness. For once, Eren felt this was exactly where he was meant to be, where he needed to go. The comforting thought allowed him to slip right back into a new, dreamless slumber.

* * *

“You’re a _mess_ ,” Moblit exclaimed, tending to Eren’s wounds. “You completely disregarded every order I gave you!”

“I, uh, sorry,” Eren didn’t know how to explain himself. He, Erwin, and Levi threw caution to the wind the previous night and completely forgot about Eren’s delicate cuts and scrapes.

Moblit gave the two guilty bodyguards a pointed glare, “ _You two_ were _supposed_ to be watching him.”

“ _Moblit,_ it’s fine! Eren’s fine! Look, he’s smiling and not in any pain. The stitches and gauze held up okay,” Hange smacked Moblit on the back in a carefree manner. The psychologist gave Eren a secret wink, “Some things are just unavoidable, you know?”

“Something tells me you were encouraging this behavior,” Moblit sighed and continued his work, officially calmed down by Hange’s lighthearted presence. “You’re right, they’re not that bad. Actually, they’re healing just fine. Have you always healed this quickly, Eren?”

Eren shrugged, “Guess so.”

Hange asked, “How’ve you been feeling besides the physical injuries?”

Eren bit his lip, playing the vivid nightmare back through his head. He’d had nightmares before, but the one from the previous night was too real. The way his body reacted and how he couldn’t calm down by himself scared him. What if this wasn’t a one-time scenario?

Erwin took the wheel in divulging, “He had a night terror last night.”

Hange nodded, “It’s to be expected, I suppose. How bad?”

“Similar to Levi’s.”

“And did you…?”

Levi took a less cryptic route, “Eren slept in bed with Erwin. He didn’t wake up when Erwin and I swapped shifts either. Worked like a charm.”

“So, I take it that you’re all… together?” Hange asked with an excited sparkle in their eye.

Eren was the first to eagerly nod, still thrilled by the thought. Hange clapped their hands together in congratulations, “This is _fantastic_! It’s such a wonderful arrangement, a scientifically perfect match.”

Eren raised an eyebrow at them, wondering if they thought of their three-way relationship as more of an experiment than anything else. Either way, it didn’t matter much. Eren was happy regardless of how they were all perceived.

Moblit finished fixing him up again and he pointed at Levi and Erwin, “You two need to take good care of him. You dropped the ball last time, can I trust you?”

Erwin laughed nervously, “Wow, Moblit, I’ve never seen you so worked up.”

Hange waved Moblit off, “He gets frustrated when people mess up his good work.”

“It won’t happen again, promise. We’ll take great care of Eren,” Erwin assured.

“You best or I won’t be here to mend your mistakes again,” Moblit jokingly threatened, putting his instruments away. He and Hange stepped out, escorted by Levi to their vehicle in the parking garage.

“We’re really sorry, Eren,” Erwin sincerely apologized, kneeling in front of Eren’s chair between his knees. “Neither of us typically lose our heads like that. Something about you just…” Erwin let his hands wander up Eren’s calves and up his thighs, squeezing onto the flesh. “But I suppose while we wait for you to heal, we can get better acquainted in a non-physical way.”

It was true, the huge knowledge gap still separated him from the other two men and he hated it. His body was acclimated to them just fine, yearning for their touch and finding comfort in their proximity. His mind, however, still wanted and needed more.

“Did you have school work to get done today?” Erwin asked, starting to plan out their daily endeavors.

Eren thought back to his punctured laptop. “Oh, uh, about that… I stabbed my laptop.”

Erwin’s hands stopped gently massaging his thighs, “You what?”

Eren attempted his best innocent smile, “Well, last night before bed, I, uh, got a little nervous. If someone could hack into my phone, who says they couldn’t do the same with my laptop?”

“Where is it now?”

“Stuck to the floor.”

“Oh, Eren,” Erwin chuckled softly, standing to go retrieve the broken computer. He called from the bedroom, “I’m not even mad. I’m actually really impressed. This thing is really stuck in there!”

“What’s stuck in there?” Levi came through the front door, looking between Eren’s bedroom and Eren.

Erwin brought out Eren’s laptop with the dagger still sticking right through it. Levi’s eyebrows rose, “Fuck, Eren, how did you even do that?”

Eren shrugged and laughed, “I work out.”

“Honestly, this is probably a good idea,” Erwin set the laptop on the coffee table. “You did well.”

Eren’s heart fluttered. Erwin was proud of him, impressed even. Levi seemed just as enthralled at the handiwork. For once, his own strength didn’t scare him. In all honesty, he felt useful for a change.

“I’m not sure how you’re going to get your classwork done now, though… I guess you’ll have to use one of our computers until we can get you a secure replacement,” Erwin scratched at his temple in thought.

“Or I could just skip the schoolwork instead? Eren hopefully suggested.

“Nice try,” Erwin winked at him. His phone rang a specific, alarming tone and he answered it within a few seconds. “Dr. Jaeger.” After a few moments of Eren’s father talking on the line, Erwin nodded and handed the phone to Eren.

Eren held the phone up to his ear, “Hello?”

“Eren, things are getting bad. First, you get the phone call. Next, one of our empty safe houses was broken into. This morning a decapitated head that resembled your appearance was mailed to me.”

Eren couldn’t dismiss the fact that he was afraid, but tried not to show it. While he was exploring a new sort of thrill, the dangerous realities still loomed outside the walls of the apartment. “So now what?” he asked for a directive, eyeing his busted computer.

“You sit tight. They obviously don’t know exactly where you are.”

“Even though they got into my phone?” Eren astutely thought.

“You know we don’t give you any devices that can be tracked. The only tracking device on you is the chip in your neck. The only people who can access the device are your mother and I. I’m also giving Levi and Erwin permission to utilize it in the case you’re taken or…”

“I won’t run away anymore,” Eren rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, really? Erwin and Levi must have really nailed you down, hm?”

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it,” Eren wanted to burst out laughing but held in the urge. “Are you and mom okay?”

“We’re fine, don’t worry about us. We’re more worried about you. How are you doing?”

Eren looked to Erwin and Levi who were quietly listening in. “I’m better,” Eren decided.

“Good to hear. Stay calm. Be smart. Don’t leave the building. Don’t be reckless,” Grisha listed off the usual pleas. “And try to stay out of trouble for Erwin and Levi’s sakes. They’re good men, the best we’ve ever hired.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren rolled his eyes as the two bodyguards smiled a bit at the compliment. “Don’t tell them that. Their heads will get too big.” They finished up the conversation with their usual goodbyes and Eren handed the phone back to Erwin.

With that conversation out of the way, Eren changed into some gym clothes and started lacing up his trainers.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked, looking over Eren’s attire.

“There’s a gym one floor down. Just because I’m stuck here doesn’t mean I can sit around all day. I have to do _something_.”

“Hold on, Erwin and I will go with you.”

Eren was about to protest, not wanting to be a bother, but he learned that it would be a fruitless fight. Instead, he just nodded and busied himself with figuring out how to get his hair out of his face. Pretty soon, he’d be able to tie it up nicely but until then he’d struggle with the too-long for comfort, too-short for a ponytail length.

When he walked out to see if the other two were ready to go, he had to pause for a moment. “You two look too perfect to go work out…” Eren commented with a chuckle, noting their perfectly styled hair and outfits that seemed to come straight out of a high-end sports magazine.

“There are exactly twenty-three residents living in this building currently. The rest are residing elsewhere, but still own their units. Twenty of them are away at this time, either work or school. The other three are occupied with their work at home. It is certain we’ll have an hour or so of uninterrupted time where we can get in and out without any contact with others,” Erwin was checking his phone and seemingly doing calculations in his head.

“That’s… great…” Eren slowly responded, unsure of how much information he actually knew.

“I think he’s trying to say we can have sex in the gym,” Levi added with the most matter-of-fact tone, making Eren burst out laughing.

Erwin rolled his eyes, “Smart ass. It means we’ll be safe.”

The three of them idly chatted while heading to the lower floor. The building had the same ritzy, rococo style with modern elements gracefully meshed in. Eren used his thumbprint to unlock the gym door and the three of them entered the room. It had an entirely different feel from the rest of the building. The white walls and light hardwood floors made the room seem fresh and bright. Treadmills were lined up in front of the huge windows that looked out to the city below. Yoga mats were cleanly rolled up and tucked away on the shelves. Several television screens were fixed to the walls, as well as a sound system.

Eren went straight for the bench press, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. “You’re still healing and we don’t want to get yelled at by Moblit again,” Erwin smiled. “So, we’re going to make you a new routine.”

Eren raised a teasing eyebrow, “If it’s anything like the workout we had last night, I’m game.”

“Not exactly…” Erwin guided Eren to the middle of the three yoga mats Levi had laid out on the floor. Eren sat down, cross-legged, and waited for an explanation. “First, meditation.”

“Meditation… yeah, that’ll tighten my glutes…” Eren sarcastically prodded.

“Your glutes are perfect just the way they are,” Erwin praised with a charming smile.

“Meditation will help with your nightmares,” Levi informed. “It’s not easy to cope with what happened to you and what you did, but this helps.”

“If you say so. What do I do? Close my eyes and chant?” Eren readjusted his position to prepare for the most stereotypical meditation session.

“Just get in a comfortable position and don’t slouch,” Levi instructed, getting into a sitting position as well. Erwin copied them on Eren’s other side. “Close your eyes and think about your breathing. Inhale… exhale… inhale…”

Eren followed his instructions, rolling his shoulders and shuffling until he found a good form. He breathed alongside Erwin and Levi, listening to their breath until they all synced together as one and he couldn’t differentiate the sounds.

“You don’t have to empty your mind or some shit like that. Just be aware that you’re thinking, aware that you’re breathing, aware that you’re alive,” Levi kept his tone soft and calming as to not damage the comfortable peace they’d struck. “Find your grounding and imagine a pillar attached to your spine, connecting you to the skies and the core of the planet.”

Eren straightened his spine to get a better angle for his imaginary pillar.

“Know that what’s done is done and you cannot change it. Come to terms with the fact that you cannot control the past, only your future. The man you were yesterday is gone and you’re now someone entirely new. You can change your future, you are in control of yourself.”

Eren shoved his memories of that fateful night aside and focused on the things he could pursue and control.

“We live in a world of life and death, survival and loss. In this life, we cannot escape the inevitable. The best thing we can do is to make the choices we know we’ll regret the least, even if it’s a difficult choice to make.”

Eren realized if he hadn’t done what he had done that night, he and his family’s employees might have never made it out alive. They sacrificed one life to save them all. Even so, he still couldn’t stand the thought of even one person dying at his hand. The enemy, in his mind, were no longer human. He offed several and didn’t bat an eye. However, the one innocent man who was trying to protect him bared the weight of all his guilt.

“Even though our lives are intertwined with the constant threat of death, remember that you’re not alone.”

At that point in time, two hands came down on Eren’s knees. He didn’t open his eyes to look, he knew Erwin and Levi had planned this. Their warm hands felt heavy on his knees, but the weight helped Eren feel even more grounded and clear-headed. No, he wasn’t alone.

“It’s your choice to trust us or not, but we would never let you down. Even if it costs us our lives,” Levi finished.

The three of them stayed quiet for a while. Eren digested Levi’s calming mantra and kept his breathing as even and timed as a metronome. Time ceased to matter as he enjoyed the pure silence of it all. His head wasn’t racing and screaming, his gut wasn’t clenching and crying. Surprisingly, his mind felt as open and free as ever. Though the chains of guilt were still there, they didn’t yank on his heart so much.

Eren opened his eyes and took their hands in his, giving them both a genuine smile. “I never knew Levi could be so tranquil.”

“I take it that this was a good first session?” Erwin gave him a bump to the side.

Eren nodded, “Great first session.”

“Did you want to keep meditating or should we move on to the actual workout?” Levi asked, shifting from his original position to get a better look at the two.

“We need to get this done before the other residents arrive home. They’re all checked out, but they might bring home a friend. I’d rather be safe in the penthouse than unarmed somewhere like this when that happens,” Erwin put in his two cents.

“Okay, let’s get this routine going then. What’s first?” Eren shifted to his knees.

“Nothing too sweaty or taxing on your body. Nothing that’ll stretch out your skin too much…” Erwin was listing off the limitations.

“Uh huh, so basically I’ll be able to just sit here and think really hard about exercising,” Eren sighed, falling back onto the mat.

Levi poked at his abs, “Erwin and I have been in your situation plenty of times. Come on…” Levi helped pull Eren to his feet.

They ended up doing some very leisurely basic workouts, all with Eren’s injuries in mind. Even though the exercises were as simple as toe and heel raises, it was enough to wear him out. It seemed the condition of his body couldn’t keep up with the motivation of his mind. He sat back down on the mat and watched Erwin and Levi, mesmerized by their strength. Unlike him, they were inhibited and could work at their maximum capacities.

When they realized Eren had stopped to rest, they did too. Well, Levi did. He climbed on Erwin’s back and sat on him while Erwin did pushups. Eren sat on his belly in front of Erwin so they were nose-to-nose. When Erwin raised up, Eren surprised him with a kiss on the lips. After the initial shock, Eren kept giving him kisses with every successful push up. Levi leaned over to rest his chin on the top of Erwin’s head, so when Erwin fell back to the ground, Levi got a kiss from Eren as well.

“This is sickeningly cute,” Levi decided, rolling off Erwin gracefully. “I need a shower.”

“So do I…” Erwin smirked, “And Eren needs a sponge bath. Think we can help him out with that, Levi?”

Levi hummed in response and jumped up to his feet. The three of them hurried back up to the apartment, only to return to a ringing phone.

Erwin answered the call and only gave short one-word answers like ‘yes’, ‘no’, and ‘okay’. From the looks of his face, the conversation wasn’t a happy one. Still, when he hung up the phone he just smiled and gestured towards Erwin and Levi’s bedroom door. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Your support makes me so happy and leaves me smiling every day <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

Erwin sat with his back against the headboard with Eren in his lap. Eren snuggled back into Erwin’s chest while Levi gently wiped down his skin with a damp bath sponge. Erwin had never seen Levi treat someone so gently, as if they were going to break under his callous touch. This entire situation had gone much smoother than he’d originally planned, the whole thing was entirely a gamble. Erwin wasn’t one to shy away from gambles and this one paid off in the most delightful fashion.

They still had a long way to go, he knew. Eren was young and inexperienced in his own ways. Erwin was positive he was touch-starved, hungry for attention and excited to jump into something new and different, but it was a start nonetheless. He didn’t judge Eren for his eager nature nor was he expecting any deep connections between the three of them right off the bat. In fact, he enjoyed the thrill of a new relationship and he knew Levi did as well (even if he wasn’t too keen on showing it).

Eren asked the inevitable while being carefully doted upon, “So why… I mean, have you been in a relationship like this before?”

Erwin had spent days figuring out how to properly answer the oncoming question and responded with honesty and ease, “The two of us aren’t averse to polyamorous relationships. Levi doesn’t understand the point of strictly adhering to monogamous relationships and I’ve always had an open mind. I’d experimented when I was younger, this is the first time I’ve been as devoted as I am to make this one work.” He avoided talking too much about Levi, unsure of how willing he was to share more of his past with Eren. The subject of Farlan and Isabel had always been a sore one for him. He paused to allow for him a chance to speak up. When he didn’t, Erwin continued, “I’m guessing this is completely new for you?”

“Sort of,” Eren admitted.

“If you ever decide it isn’t for you, say something,” Levi rightfully advised. “You won’t hurt our feelings.”

Not yet, anyway, Erwin thought to himself. The convenient barrier between them kept the emotions out, but he knew it wouldn’t last long. Eventually, they’d truly fall for more than just Eren’s body and he was sure of it. The way Levi treated him and the way Erwin’s heart reacted to the younger boy’s smile gave them something new that they were both enamored with. He hoped they’d be ready for the eventuality, though doubted they ever would be. Eren blindsided them with his eagerness and openness.

Levi finished up the sponge bath and went to put the materials away rather quietly. Erwin hoped he wasn’t thinking about the incident again, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to tell. When they’d first met, Levi was inconsolable and swore he’d take revenge on the group responsible for their deaths. He thought of nothing else and even commit a few murders of his own to claw his way closer to the source of his despair. Now he hardly talked about it at all unless Erwin brought them up in weak attempts to figure out how Levi felt about the issue after years of personal healing. As always, Levi never gave anything away. It made him a good bodyguard and a terrible boyfriend, but Erwin loved him nonetheless.

Eren thumbed at the bandage on his collarbone absentmindedly and sighed, “Guess I better do more schoolwork.” It was sad, really, how limited Eren’s life became in such a short amount of time. Erwin understood it one hundred percent but still felt a little guilty keeping Eren cooped up for so long. Eren didn’t choose this life, he was flung into it and expected to take everything in with grace. It was, just as life, completely unfair.

Erwin made a suggestion to hopefully brighten up Eren’s spirits, “Once you get some work done, we could throw on a movie? Get some takeout? I have to step out for a bit tonight, so it wouldn’t be any trouble!”

Eren weighed the option for only a second before nodding and rolling off of Erwin and propping himself up against the headboard next to him, “That sounds perfect.” His naked form bent in the most attractive way and Erwin wondered how long it would take for Eren’s wounds to fully heal. He didn’t mind a gamble, but he wasn’t going to chance Moblit’s fury. Still, Erwin wouldn’t deny himself a long stare at Eren’s erection. Erwin knew all too well how Levi’s touch would bring anyone’s blood rushing downwards and chuckled at how the effect remained true for Eren.

Eren noticed his stare and blushed, but didn’t move to cover himself up. Rather he let his legs fall lax, letting them part naturally in the most suggestive yet relaxed way. Erwin noticed the nerves slowly melt away from Eren’s heart and his true, confident nature began to come forth. He took a deep breath and chose to reward Eren for coming out of his shell and showing off his true, vibrant colors.

Erwin got up and crawled in between Eren’s thighs, running his fingers up his legs. They were still faintly damp and he smelled clean and fresh. Eren held his breath as Erwin bent down to lick a fat stripe up the underside of Eren’s cock.

“I _just_ cleaned that,” Levi returned, complaining at the sight.

“I’m _re-cleaning_ it,” Erwin defended himself, delivering a series of little, teasing licks to the head.

“You’ll just mess it up.” Levi clambered over to kneel next to Erwin on the other side of Eren’s legs, leaning in to lap at Eren’s cock himself, focusing his efforts on the opposite side of Erwin so they could lick and suck in rhythmic conjunction. It wasn’t long before it became a game of dominance that Eren was more than happy to referee, calling out plays with the hitch of his breath and a series of little moans and sighs.

Erwin had the advantage but had to hand it to Levi. The guy was a fantastic cocksucker, Erwin hadn’t experienced anyone better by a long shot. Eren definitely had potential with those pretty green eyes of his and Erwin imagined the boy on his knees, staring up at him with a mouthful of dick. He shuddered at the lewd thought and pocketed it away, fully intending on forming Eren into the perfect sub once he got a bit more comfortable.

By the looks of it, Levi was thinking along the same lines. He sucked at Eren’s head while Erwin focused on the base and shaft, burying their noses in Eren’s pubic hair and making him feverishly pant. Erwin took hold of Eren’s thigh and hip while Levi reached up to tweak at Eren’s nipple. They worked perfectly in tandem to create an irresistible force that had Eren calling out their names shamelessly.

He nestled his right hand in Levi’s hair and his left in Erwin’s, holding on gently, possibly for just something to hold onto. Erwin took a chance and snuck his hand under Eren and between his cheeks. Eren got the message and tilted his hips up just enough so Erwin could tease the outside of his hole with his fingertip with no intentions of plunging in.

“B-but Erwin,” Eren started to whine and attempted to buck his hips towards Erwin’s finger.

“Shh,” Levi hushed him and stuck his index and middle fingers in Eren’s mouth. Erwin glanced up to see Eren closing his eyes and dutifully sucking on Levi’s digits. “Good boy,” he murmured praise, bringing his lips up to lick, suck, and bite at Eren’s beautifully pink nipples.

Erwin had to smile at the approach, it was one he’d used with Levi many times in order to shut him up when he started needlessly complaining too much. For as often Levi referred to Eren as ‘the brat’ to Erwin, he could easily be one himself in the right mood and setting.

“Too much more and he’ll need another sponge bath,” Levi looked pointedly at Eren’s dewy brow.

“A price I’m willing to pay,” Erwin bent up to kiss Eren’s cheek, moving his teasing finger back to Eren’s erection, stroking him lazily. He did quite enjoy the beautiful faces Eren made during times like this, as he slowly became vulnerable to their touch and slipped into a state of pure need. It was fascinating to watch him go through the motions, to find that blissful state of letting go and allowing someone else take care of you. A beautiful place where you could trust others to bring you pleasure from every source, even out of pain.

Erwin hadn’t ever been too fond of his own subspace, but he loved bringing it out in others. He preferred to be the guiding hand, the commanding force to bring forth every little sensation. He craved the control over Eren, more so than he’d ever like to admit. The guilty pleasure sparked through him whenever he derived any little noise or jolt from Eren or Levi. Not only did he have full control over his own life and the oblivious people around him, but he could also control every little breath and moan from the pair. Everything moved at Erwin’s will and he was more turned on by the perfection of timing and strategy than the power trip, though the little rush he got from dominating Levi (and now Eren) never failed to send the blood rushing to his nether regions.

Levi withdrew his fingers from Eren’s mouth and went straight for Eren’s asshole, dipping one finger in first with the second quickly following. Erwin imagined the stretch wouldn’t be comfortable, but Eren didn’t seem to mind. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the headboard, and let his mouth hang in an open smile. Levi worked his insides with care and Erwin picked up his pace stroking Eren’s cock.

The stroking wouldn’t be enough and Erwin knew it, he wanted Eren squealing. He lowered his lips to the head again, leaving little kisses and licks before taking him fully into his mouth. Eren let out the most satisfied moan and Erwin was smiling around his cock.

“Okay, Eren,” Levi used a low tone and Erwin could guess what would come next. “We’re going to practice.”

“P-practice?” Eren got out, sucking in a breath in the process of speaking.

“You’re not going to come,” Levi started and Eren let out a cute little whine. Levi finished, “Until I give you permission.”

Erwin’s eyes flickered up to the two, curious to see the expressions on their faces. Levi looked to Eren with hooded eyes and his sultriest smirk. Eren’s wide eyes stared him down while he bit onto his lip, as if chewing on the idea before slowly nodding.

Levi ran a hand through Eren’s hand slowly, a silent form of praise, before concentrating his efforts on his fingers. He looked down to Erwin and they shared that special look, the one depicting their realization that this was a dream come true. They’d talked about it for so long, waiting for the perfect opportunity. It was risky, sudden, and it felt like they were all falling into darkness but something about it was exhilarating enough to keep diving face-first until either flying or hitting rock bottom, to which none of them could be certain.

They kept at it for a few delicious seconds, watching and waiting for Eren’s reactions and adjusting based on them in order to keep him on edge. Erwin couldn’t be sure how long Levi planned on this session going, but he doubted he’d push Eren too hard. For someone who’d never been in this sort of relationship before, both polyamorous and as a sub, they’d have to be careful of his physical and emotional needs. Erwin was sure to remind Levi of this multiple times, and by the way Levi looked after Eren he was definite the thought was stuck at the front of his brain.

“I’m… I’m…” Eren warned when Erwin dared to take Eren in as deep as he’d go, using his tongue to massage the prominent, protruding vein along the underside of Eren’s erection.

“Not yet,” Levi softly instructed, adding a third finger with general ease. “Only when I say you’re allowed, remember?”

Erwin approved of his tone of voice and kept pushing Eren to closer to an orgasm while Levi coaxed him out of it. The push and pull from the two had Eren squirming and writhing under their grasp in the sweetest way. “Please? Eren begged one last time.

“Okay,” Levi gave in, but kept his tone firm. He sat up and lightly held Erwin down on Eren’s cock, a gesture that surprised Erwin. It was the first time Levi had acted less like a sub and more like a dom, taking control of the entire situation. Typically, it would call for due punishment but Erwin had to remember that Levi wasn’t completely his sub anymore and this was a chance for him to explore this new role. Erwin kept his mouth on Eren, sucking and pulsing slowly until Eren was spurting and crying.

Levi removed his hand from Erwin’s hair and retracted is fingers from Eren, scooting back to survey the situation at hand. Erwin pulled up after a few gulps of Eren’s bitter essence and looked to Levi with a smile, showing him that his actions were approved. He then turned to Eren and kissed him gently, “You did well.”

“Yeah?” Eren got out, still blissfully panting.

“Yeah,” Levi offered, “Not bad for a beginner.”

Eren took a few moments to catch his breath and then looked himself over again. “I need a bath,” he decided. “And some water.”

Erwin reluctantly stood and stretched out his muscles, “I’ll let Levi take care of you while I take care of some things I’ve got to do. I’ll be back by dinner, make sure to have Levi text me what you’re hungry for so I can pick it up.”

Both of them nodded, Eren looking jubilant as ever and Levi weary. Erwin threw on a suit, spent some time in the bathroom freshening up, grabbed his things, and headed out the door.

 

Life had a way of constantly twining you with conflicting duties and emotions, something Erwin had struggled with his entire life. Eventually, he learned how to think for himself and create new solutions satisfying both impulses. His emotions drove him forth and his duties gave him a direction, it worked well. Still, nothing could be perfect and he needed to accept it.

“You’ve infiltrated their higher ranks?” Nile was sitting behind his huge plywood desk, painted black in an attempt to look sleek and modern. He had it covered in paperwork and one beautifully framed photo of his family. His computer sat with the screen saver of a little flag bouncing off the edges of the monitor. It was all very generic, very Nile. When Erwin didn’t answer right away, he raised an eyebrow and asked again, “Agent Smith?”

“Yes,” Erwin admitted, expressionless as ever. His momentary lapse not affecting his poker face in the slightest. “We’re currently in the exclusive company of Eren Jaeger, Grisha Jaeger’s son.”

“Keeping collateral close,” Nile grinned, tapping his fingers together. “Excellent work, Smith. You’ll have Levi’s name cleared in no time at this rate.”

“And Eren Jaeger’s,” Erwin reminded him of their deal.

“Of course, and Eren Jaeger’s. When the Maria Mafia goes down, you three will remain clear of all charges as long as you keep your little promise with us.”

Erwin wasn’t sure if it was the right time to bargain, but he figured he’d try, “I also have a few more requests.”

“A few more requests will come with a few more responsibilities on your end,” Nile took out a pen and a manila file folder, stuffed with different sorts of documents associated with the Maria Mafia’s case. “And your list of demands has been growing at an increasing rate.”

“I don’t care, I’m working to set things right. The fewer people who end up getting hurt in the end, the better.”

“It sounds to me you’re growing attached to the Jaeger family,” Nile looked at him disapprovingly, but Erwin’s demeanor wasn’t fazed.

“I’m just protecting the innocent,” he assured.

“Right,” Nile mused with disbelief. “I believe you can gather enough evidence against the families involved to give us liable reason to detain them. From there, we can arrest the higher-ups and get the information out of them to take down the rest of the lot. It should be easy if you stay under cover for as long as possible. They trust you as well as your partner, don’t fuck this up.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Erwin disliked how the conversation was turning sour, though it always took a grave turn when speaking with Nile. He took his job seriously, which was respectable. Still, it seemed as though his need for law and order surpassed his own compassion. He overlooked the big picture in order to achieve small victories that looked good to his bosses. Erwin, on the other hand, painted the big picture himself and made it his own. “While our end goals are different, I believe our interests run at a parallel,” he said. “So, I don’t plan on, as you eloquently put it, fucking things up.”

“Name your demands, Smith,” Nile tapped his pen to the paper in front of him, ready to scrawl down agreeable terms.

“Mikasa, the Jaeger’s adopted daughter, has nothing to do with their inner operations. She should not be accountable for their illegal activities,” Erwin started. He knew how close Mikasa and Eren were, and he wasn’t going to let her bear the sins of the family that took her own. Sure, she wasn’t holding any grudges due to the young age of the incident, but that didn’t make her any less innocent. “The two will not be taken anywhere without notice to myself or Levi. When brought in for questioning, we will be present.”

“Next,” Nile’s messy handwriting started filling the page.

“After the sentencing, they will not be contacted again by the FBI or the police. They’ll be relocated somewhere safe, but keep their names out of the media. Leave them with enough of their family’s possessions and wealth to allow them a comfortable life, we can discuss numbers later.”

Nile’s eyes shot up when the topic of the Jaeger’s family fortune came up, as Erwin expected. “You’re letting the kids keep the cash?”

“We’re not going to leave them with nothing to their names.”

“They’re lucky enough to be avoiding prison.”

“They’re owed a choice to live clean lives.”

“That money should go to us,” Nile spoke firmly. “We’ve been pouring our time and effort into this case for _years_. It belongs to the FBI and we will decide how to put it to good use.”

Erwin had to decide whether or not the fight was worth it at this point in time. Between Nile’s twitching eye and coffee breath, Erwin decided to save the battle for another day. Besides, he had dinner to pick up. “We’ll talk. I’ve got to get back.”

Nile stood from his desk for the obligatory handshake, Erwin always used his full strength for the personal enjoyment of making Nile squirm a little. He stared Nile in the eye while casually crushing his hand. _That’s right. Remember who’s really in control here._

He walked out feeling dirty for some reason, though his intentions were pure. The entire operation started out with the single goal of creating a life for Levi and himself to live freely, to do things the right way and redeem themselves through the law.

But then he saw Eren’s brilliant smile and, shit, it was over.

Now, he had to adjust his plans and somehow make it out okay in the end, an almost insurmountable feat. He knew he wouldn’t get out with Eren on his side, but he could at least try. After spending enough time with the family, he soon realized Eren wasn’t able to see his father much at all. Most of his time went into his sister and mother, two people he could possibly save with the right maneuvering. First, he’d bargain for Mikasa and then Carla. Hopefully then, Eren could find it in his heart to not completely hate Erwin.

Per Eren’s request, he stopped at a rundown Mexican restaurant and ordered with ease, memorizing Eren’s favorites and knowing Levi’s particular tastes. While he waited, he watched the surveillance videos on his phone, scanning through the last few hours of film to observe the outside of Titan Estates. By the looks of it, everything seemed fine. He trusted Levi to keep him in the loop if anything went awry.

The question repeated in his head as he waited and watched the videos of empty sidewalks and busy streets. _Am I doing the right thing?_ It was hard to say. He knew if he hadn’t gotten directly involved, Eren could have ended up much worse off. Did that matter, though? Was this just his selfish attempt to preserve the possibility of keeping Eren around? After all, he wasn’t completely innocent.

The possibility of Nile screwing them over was high as well, something Erwin constantly planned for. He’d worked with the FBI for years in a special operations division kept secretly separate from the rest of the police force. With the Maria Mafia’s hands reaching throughout the legal system, there weren’t many officers that could be trusted. Nile was brought in from the outside to work just like Erwin and Levi, secretly and quietly amongst the police department. Erwin knew Nile as a snake driven solely by paychecks and bonuses and disliked the idea of him as their superior. Nile Dok was made of broken promises and selfish whims, so Erwin would have to secure his own terms himself.

He was passed a greasy paper bag that smelled quite heavenly and paid for his food along with a generous tip. The woman taking the money gave him a funny look, “This is for Eren Jaeger, yes?”

“Yes, how did you know?” Erwin smiled at her.

“No charge for Eren Jaeger,” she pushed back the money. “Eren is our savior. He keeps the bad men out of our shop with no insurance.”

“I… what?” Erwin set the bag down on the counter and cocked his head to the side. He knew everything about Eren, so why didn’t he know about this?

She bent her head low and whispered, “You know of the mafia, yes? Our town is full of gangs and families believing they’re the cream of the crop. They make us pay _insurance_ so they don’t destroy our windows or harm our employees. Eren Jaeger, he set things straight. He has a sign in our window, it scares off the hoodlums and keeps us safe. No charge for Eren Jaeger.”

Erwin took a few steps to the glass front door, observing a little sticker stuck to the glass. It was some kind of design of a face with a jagged smile and threatening eyes. The handwritten text under the face read _Attack Titan._ It was a strange name to dub oneself but somehow it was entirely, undoubtedly Eren.

He walked back to grab the bag of food and set down the money anyway. “Consider it a gift then. Please, from me.” He smiled at her and walked out quickly so she couldn’t object.

The sun had set by the time Erwin arrived back at the apartment and Eren was more than happy to dig into their meal. Levi asked, trying to remain ambiguous, “How’d it go?”

“According to plan,” Erwin smiled wearily at him, truly hoping everything fall exactly into place. As they all settled down with their food on the couch, tossing on a movie of Eren and Levi’s choosing, Erwin stared down at the two and truly hoped things would turn out for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! <3 I appreciate all the support you have all given me and I hope you continue to enjoy it as we go along! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

Levi looked over to Erwin and Eren, who had fallen asleep before the movie even ended. He’d spent a lazy day with Eren discussing movies and forcing him into doing his school work with suggestive teasing and a little brute force. He’d enjoyed himself, surprisingly enough, and gazed down at the two with complete fondness.

It was times like this when the demons came out to play and he knew he was running out of time before they’d start to consume him inside and out. Happiness and restfulness were only the calm before the storm.

Erwin had his reasons for exploiting the Jaeger family and so did Levi, though they were entirely different. Erwin sought justice, peace, and vindication like some kind of knight in shining, moral armor. Levi just needed revenge.

He grabbed his laptop, issued to him by the Jaeger family, and got to work. It came specially packed with extra security, networking, and unlimited data on every criminal in the tristate area. Levi spent countless hours flipping through photos of faces, searching for the ones he’d seen in the distant memories he’d repressed for so long.

Erwin didn’t approve of Levi’s plan, even if he’d always religiously preached an eye for an eye. However, Levi’s sense of justice came from a bullet into a heart, not a jail cell. As terrible as it made him, he finally decided nothing else would put the demons to rest. Sex, love, and intimacy only went so far—pain and pleasure a little farther. Still, he wasn’t sure what was missing and he’d made up his mind. In his world, it was kill or be killed with no strings of politics attached.

“Are you looking again?” Erwin whispered, peering over to Levi, careful not to disturb Eren’s slumber.

“I can’t stop,” Levi truthfully admitted, unashamed of the obsession.

“What if it’s one of Eren’s relatives?”

“I don’t care.” The room fell silent and Levi sighed. “I’ll kill Grisha if I have to.”

Erwin looked at the dying fire in the helm. “When did we become so broken?”

“I think we’ve always been. That’s why we get along.”

Erwin turned back to him with a warm smile, “That was sweet... and oddly poetic.”

Levi shrugged, “It’s true.”

“Do you really think it’ll help? Killing them off?” Erwin lowered his voice even further as if some kind of god were listening in, ready to spite them for thinking of murder so carelessly.

As much as Levi wanted to say ‘yes’, he couldn’t. He’d spent years convincing himself it was the right way, but there was no telling of the outcome. “I’m not sure.”

“Yeah, I’m not even sure what’s right anymore myself,” Erwin came forth with his true feelings as easy as ever. He’d always been so assertive and sure, a true dominant in the bedroom and out. Now the two of them were floating in a new sort of headspace, one full of doubts and waiting games.

Levi suggested something he hadn’t in a long time, “Maybe we could plan a scene?”

“One to ten?” Erwin asked, a system they’d shared together for how extreme they wanted to take things. They typically decided on lower numbers when trying something new or pushing a soft limit. Ten meant no holds barred, a willingness to do anything for one another. Usually, they met somewhere in the middle. It was a good way to gauge the intensity of the scene and know what to expect.

“Surprise me,” Levi decided, leaving it up to his dom.

Erwin nodded and looked to Eren, a silent question.

Levi shook his head in response, “Just us.”

“I don’t think he’s ready yet,” Erwin agreed. “Maybe once his injuries heal, we could try something. Until then… slow training.”

“He’s not very obedient,” Levi muttered. “Or submissive.”

“He will be. For us,” Erwin ran his fingers through Eren’s hair softly. “I can tell it’s something he wants. And we all know this boy gets what he wants.”

“I like that about him,” Levi decided, pinning his eyes back on the screen. Levi would very well like to get exactly what _he_ wanted, a chance to let his innermost feelings out on those careless enough to take away what he had.

“Do you still have feelings for them?” Erwin asked, out of the blue. Oftentimes his own vulnerabilities would show through on these types of nights, the ones where all of Levi’s energy was poured into this personal mission.

It seemed like it for sure, the way he relentlessly searched. Still, it wasn’t worth having feelings for the dead. “No,” he decided clearly. “But they deserve better than to die while those who did it still walk today. They deserve this.”

Erwin let his head fall back against the arm of the couch, thinking. “We’ll have to tell him eventually.”

“Yeah, that’s up to you.”

Erwin softly groaned, “He’s going to hate us.”

“That’s what we signed up for.”

“But…” Erwin looked down at him with the softest expression.

“I know,” Levi bit his lip. The brat was growing on them, hard and fast. Watching from a distance was nothing compared to being fully graced with his presence. “Let’s just hope he’s insane enough to stick with us.”

“Or likes us enough to forgive us…” Erwin spoke hopefully, still tangling his fingers up in those soft, brown locks.

Levi’s eye caught on to a familiar face, no a symbol. “What the hell is this?” he whispered, pausing his scrolling in favor of cocking his head at a mask. Everything about the particular individual was listed: _unknown_. Even so, Levi remembered the mask. Smiling eyes with a disturbingly wide grin were painted on the mask, a grin with tons of teeth and exposed gums. The sight was disgustingly creepy, enough to make anyone want to take a few steps back. The sight was memorable and terrible and had Levi gasping for breath.

“Levi,” Erwin sat up slowly, trying to get to Levi as fast as he could while still cradling Eren. He set a gentle hand on Levi’s shoulder and gave him a stern look. His voice lowered and took command of the situation, “Use your words.”

“That’s… it’s…” he swallowed hard. “This _thing_ killed them.”

Erwin squinted at the mug shot, attempting to scan the background or catch any special tells. Nothing identified the person beyond the unique mask, leaving them hopelessly invisible to them. “You could cross reference these with the data they have with the feds.”

Levi just nodded a little, still staring down the creature. Erwin made the executive decision to close out of the program and set the laptop aside, powering it down for the night. He took a deep breath and sighed, “If you’re going to do this, you need to finish the job before we finish ours with Nile. I doubt our deal will cover your future crimes, just your past ones.”

“Right…” Levi was barely listening still; his mind was too far off.

“Or, you could work your connections and let the police handle it,” Erwin suggested, giving Levi a poke on the arm. He knew that option was worthless.

“It has to be me,” Levi spoke firmly. “They’ve dodged the law all this time, I doubt my influence will spur anyone up enough to go after a lost cause.”

“You’d be surprised what your influence can do…” Erwin laughed, “Nile caved and let us go forth with his mission because you threatened to break his legs if he didn’t.”

“If he was going to make us do all the leg work all for nothing, he doesn’t deserve his own,” Levi defended himself, not like he had to. He was certain Erwin would have helped break a knee or two. Neither liked their superior, nor respected him. Levi tended to be upfront with him, cursing and making sure Nile _definitely_ understood that they were not on friendly grounds. Nile eventually stopped talking to Levi all together and solely dealt with Erwin.

Erwin, on the other hand, kept his hateful nature wrapped thinly in polite phrases and threats disguised as bargains and pleasantries. Somehow, his way seemed to work a little better at getting what they needed. Still, there were some things violence solved better than pretty words.

“What do you think it’ll be like once we’re done with all this?” Erwin tried to take Levi’s mind off of the subject by daydreaming. “What would you do?”

Levi tried to answer honestly for Erwin, it was the least he could do. He loved the man and at times like this, it was easier to just tell the truth than to come up with some snarky joke. “Open up a tea shop.”

Erwin smiled warmly. Levi didn’t know if he’d ever divulged the secret dream to anyone else before, it hadn’t seemed appropriate and didn’t come up in conversation. “A tea shop, hm? That’s doable.”

“Yeah?” Levi let out a little, breathy laugh. “We’d finally get some fucking peace and quiet.”

“Where at?”

“Probably near your house in the mountains. It’s cold there, people would want tea.”

“It sounds like you’ve thought about this before…” Erwin smirked, his eyes glittering.

“Yeah,” Levi looked away naturally, unsure of why he was so damned embarrassed. It was Erwin for fuck’s sake.

Erwin gathered Eren up in his arms, “Hopefully it won’t just be the two of us then…”

“Yeah,” Levi agreed, watching Erwin tuck Eren into his bed, closing Eren’s bedroom door behind him. “He’s just going to have another night terror.”

“I don’t deserve to fall asleep next to him,” Erwin sat back on the couch, hugging onto his knees with the most defeated expression.

“Yet you deserve to fall asleep next to me?” Levi poked his arm, hoping to lighten his heavy heart.

“At least we’re both happily broken. He’s still…”

“Don’t say pure,” Levi warned. Eren wasn’t pure by any means and he didn’t want Erwin to start idolizing him like a saint. They both understood Eren was just as unstably violent as Levi yet just as righteous as Erwin. It was a deadly combination.

“He’s still safe under the blanket of ignorance,” Erwin colorfully put it.

“He won’t be for long,” Levi bit his lip, knowing exactly what Grisha had in store for Eren’s future.

“But we’ll be there to save him,” Erwin protested.

Levi wasn’t so sure about that, time was running shorter than ever. They needed a distraction. “So, about that scene,” Levi started, catching Erwin’s attention. “We can’t leave Eren alone or trap him out. At this point, I don’t think he’d like being left out.”

Erwin nodded in agreement, thinking a moment before smirking, “Then he can watch.”

“Watch? Is he some kind of voyeur?”

“He did get off just _listening_ to us, so I’d say it’d be satisfactory enough. Plus, then he can get a sense of what this relationship entails.”

“Right…” It sounded like a good first step to Levi. “So… when?”

“After his meeting with Grisha. I think he’ll need it most then.”

“That’s true,” Levi slumped back in the couch. “When do you think he’ll be fully healed?”

“Maybe another week.”

Another week until Eren got thrown into a situation he wasn’t ready for yet. Levi was dreading the inevitable, but knew better than to speak up against it. Even Erwin didn’t dare try to sweet talk Eren’s way out of it. The memory had him sighing all over again.

_“I want Eren out on the field with me. He needs to get comfortable with violence and not feel so guilty afterwards. Hange tells me he’s struggling,” Grisha had told Erwin over the phone with Levi listening in. “We’re going to do a job together, nice and easy. You two will join us, you’ll make him feel a little less anxious, I’m sure. Our targets will be sitting ducks and we’ll get them unarmed and roped up. All Eren has to do is execute them one by one, simple and safe.”_

_Erwin was deathly silent for a moment, calculating and attempting to find a way out of it all. The less violence Eren had to endure, the better. “Dr. Jaeger,” Erwin started, but was quickly cut off._

_“I promised him I’d show him how our family business operates. This is just step one, Smith. One week and we’ll begin.” Grisha hung up, leaving no room for arguments._

Levi wondered how many masks Grisha Jaeger wore: family man, loving father, devoted husband, ruthless killer, dominate leader. The horrible list went on. He’d fooled so many and was even fooling his own son. Both Erwin and Levi knew Grisha wasn’t worried about Eren for killing so blindly, he was proud. Grisha had the perfect weapon under his nose the entire time and sought to exploit it, his own son.

Of course, Levi wasn’t perfect himself but at least he was up front with it. Grisha hid under the veil of innocence, using his family as a shield and his employees as daggers. It bothered him that he could only see the first few layers of Grisha, he had no idea what kind of beast slept in the mafia boss’s soul.

Levi leaned on Erwin, needing his warmth. “Eren will recognize it. He’ll see through that mask his father uses and smell the shit underneath,” Levi assured them both. “And we’ll be there for him. Maybe he won’t hate us so much then.” He wasn’t going to tell Eren who was right or wrong, or what to think. But he could at least hope Eren would see the truth and fully decide for himself what path to choose instead of being unknowingly manipulated.

“Yeah, we will.” Erwin set his hand in Levi’s hair, “You think it’s fine for him to be out in the city when that group is after him?”

Levi shrugged, “No idea. We’ll be there, though.”

“Did you want to take the first shift?”

Levi nodded, always happy to let Erwin sleep for a few hours and give himself some quiet time to think. Erwin gave him a kiss on the cheek and stalked into their bedroom and left the door cracked open.

He pulled the laptop back to the forefront, pulling up that image again to obsess over it, memorize it. Whomever this mask belonged to took away the first two people he’d ever truly loved. Perhaps the ‘everything happens for a reason’ shit was true, because the events did lead him to Erwin and Eren. Still, the restlessness in his heart wouldn’t ease until he’d inflicted the same pain the killer inflicted onto him.

His greatest fear would be sinking the knife into their back, only to find he felt nothing from it. _I still have to try_ , he kept telling himself. His hands were dirty and violently experienced enough, it would be easy and quick. Erwin wouldn’t stop him, he knew that for a fact. He understood how much Levi needed it, even though he didn’t think it was the right thing to do. This person wasn’t even a person to him anymore, just a rat that needed to be extinguished for good.

He clenched his fists, letting his nails sink into his palms. The pain grounded him, let him fall back to earth and stop the spiraling thoughts that made him see red. At similar times in the past, Erwin would take him in for an impromptu scene complete with riding crops, ropes, and teeth on skin. The memories made him shiver.

Instead of fueling his need for vengeance any longer, he opened up the surveillance software and skimmed over the footage from the past few hours. No one had tripped any of the alarms on their phones or had gotten too close.

He observed a group of kids Eren’s age, chatting and laughing. Apparently, they went to the same university as Eren based on the symbol on one of their sweaters and their backpacks. They carried to-go coffee cups and didn’t appear to have a care in the world at that moment in time. Levi’s new obsessive thought took over: _That should be Eren._

Instead, the poor guy was trapped in an apartment with two sort-of strangers sworn to protect him. A group of vigilantes were after his head and sending death threats. He killed an innocent man along with other guilty ones. Sleeping only brought on night terrors and the only thing keeping him away from more trouble were the stiches and bruises on his skin.

“Maybe I should break his leg…” Levi muttered, “That’ll keep him safer than he is now…” The thought was a passing fancy, he doubted he could ever bring himself to really hurt Eren. He trusted Erwin to stop him before he did anything rash or unhindered.

Another quiet hour passed while Levi kept his mind running clean. He remembered his day with Eren and replayed it in his head. It wasn’t filled with sexual tension or awkward auras at all, it was rather laidback and peaceful. They sat in front of the cupboard underneath the television, scoping out what movies had been left behind at the safe house. Eren went straight for the comedies, the romances, and anything other than action and horror films. When Levi asked him why not, he just laughed and said he got enough of that from real life and Levi died a little inside. He wanted to wrap that brat up in a blanket, plop him down on the couch, and keep anything from touching him ever again. They settled on a classic comedy of a title Levi couldn’t even remember.

After that, he was rather pouty about doing his schoolwork. Levi picked him up, set him at the kitchen table, and put Erwin’s laptop in front of him with the threat of some mild violence if he didn’t get his work done. While he worked, they chatted easily as if they’d known each other for years. Levi wasn’t much of a talker, but Eren made him feel comfortable enough to carry on a light conversation while they both went about their own tasks.

“Levi?” Eren came out of his bedroom, wiping at his cheeks, snapping Levi back into reality.

“Nightmare?” Levi asked immediately as Eren sat down on the couch next to him. He nodded and rested his head on Levi’s thigh.  

“Yeah,” Eren sighed, obviously exhausted. “I tried to just go back to sleep, but…”

“You can always come get one of us. Want to go to bed with Erwin again?”

“Probably… I just need to calm down first.” Eren glanced at the computer near Levi and asked, “What are you doing?”

“Just keeping watch over the building.”

“Don’t you get an alarm on your phone if anyone gets close enough?”

Levi swapped through the views from the outside and inside the halls. “Yeah, but one of us needs to be ready to act at a moment’s notice. I doubt Erwin would be very effective right now, that man sleeps like he’s in a coma or some shit. No one wants to see him in a gunfight wearing his underwear and bunny slippers.”

Eren snorted a little, “He has bunny slippers?”

“They were a gift from a friend and he’s grown quite attached. Though, I think he left them at one of his places.”

“Bummer. I’d pay to see him wielding a gun in those,” Eren joked a little, Erwin’s bunny slippers helping calm the anxieties from the dream.

While Levi had him here alone, uninterrupted and sleepily honest, he had to question, “Eren, are you close with your family?”

“Hm?” he seemed taken off guard by the seemingly random question. “Mikasa and my mom, yeah. I don’t see my dad a lot, but you get that. When we do see him, he’s always really happy, though. He’s a lot easier on us than mom. Mikasa and I were mostly alone growing up, though. They’re busy, I guess. Why?”

“Curious,” Levi answered. “If you weren’t part of the mafia, what would you do instead?”

“Probably finish school and start my own business. I don’t think I could work for anyone…” Eren had his answer at the ready, apparently he’d thought about it a lot. “Not sure I’m the nine-to-five kind of guy. But my own business would be fun, especially if whatever I did made people happy.”

Levi hummed and trailed his fingers along Eren’s bare arm. He’d come out in nothing but his underwear, though the three of them didn’t have much to hide anymore. He felt Eren shiver beneath his touch and kept tracing the soft, lazy patterns over his skin.

Eren kept rambling, his voice dropping into a whisper, “Or maybe travel more. There’s a lot of stuff I still want to see. Maybe I could be a photographer or something. I took a class on it freshman year.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“I did, it was really fun. I had to drop it though, dad didn’t want people taking pictures of me.”

Levi hummed and moved his fingers up to Eren’s hair, “What else would you do?”

“Go on a _real_ date with you and Erwin,” he added, his voice even softer. He sounded vulnerable, for some reason. “One where we don’t have to stay in here all day. It’s like I’m some kind of animal in a cage or something.”

“More like a bird,” Levi amended his crude statement.

“A bird in a cage, then,” Eren sighed, “At least I have two birds with me to keep me company. Hopefully some day we can all fly away from here.”

They were quiet for a moment and Levi realized Eren had fallen asleep. He shuffled until he could hook his arms around him and carry him into bed with Erwin. Once he got the blankets adjusted, Eren wiggled around until he got near Erwin’s warmth and latched onto him like a backpack. Just like Erwin, Eren slept as soundly as a corpse.

“Big ass idiots,” Levi scoffed with fondness, tucking them in properly before stalking back out to his dent in the sofa. In a half hour, Erwin would be rudely awakened by an alarm and swap places with Levi. Until then, Levi kept his mind free of venomous thoughts and on the two angels in his life.

He hated complicated things but it was clear he wouldn’t get a break from complications until this was all said and done. First, they’d have to deal with whomever was after Eren. Next, they’d satisfy Nile’s orders and turn in Grisha with the hopes of keeping the people they cared at a safe distance from the courts. Finally, they’d just have to try to mend things with Eren. Somewhere in between, Levi needed to deal with his own shit and keep their noses clear from any suspicions.

Levi let his head fall back once while he wondered why the fuck they got so involved with Eren. First, it was just following orders in order to gain his unwavering trust. Now, it was because things were _real_. Once things got real, he knew, people would get hurt. None of them were safe, especially from each other.

Erwin eventually trudged out of the bedroom with a sulky face, “We don’t deserve him.”

“I know,” Levi got up to swap places with Erwin.

“He made a noise when I had to pry him off of me. It was too precious.” Erwin fell onto the sofa and looked towards the laptop. “Go on and get some rest. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Levi nodded and gravitated towards the bed. The moment he got in, Eren was already grabbing for his body and curling around him. His body was hot and Levi was getting a little too warm for comfort, but he didn’t care. He let his eyes droop shut and buried himself deeper into Eren until his body fell into slumber’s grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit plot-heavy here, I still hoped you liked it! Lots of emotions going on and lots to consider in this unique situation. Thank you all so much for reading as we go through this story. I've spent hours planning the twists and turns, along with a unique spin on a bdsm, dom/switch/sub relationship so I hope you all enjoy what is to come!! <3<3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

Eren’s hands were shaking and he couldn’t get them to stop. The past week had been easy, blissful, and happily monotonous. They ate breakfast together, exercised, meditated, and he worked on his homework. It was all so beautifully boring compared to the situation he’d been thrown into.

“We paid up, doc. Let us go,” a man grumbled, straining against the ropes. Four men were tied up on metal folding chairs, all of them holding glares and grit teeth against the small operations team Dr. Jaeger had put together.

“You see, I promised I’d teach my son how our family operates. It’s more than just bang-bang, ca-ching. It’s more than just having the biggest guns on the block. It’s more than having the biggest following,” Eren’s father tapped one of their foreheads with his handgun. “It’s about trust, honesty, and reliability.”

“We’ve been nothing but honest with you, doc. We were just a few days late with our dues, that’s it,” the guy tried to explain, his voice shaking a little near the end.

“A few days late grants me the perfect opportunity to show my son just how strict we are with our payments,” Grisha looked to his son.

Eren wanted to melt into a puddle at that point. Still, he spoke his mind as always. “A few days late doesn’t seem that serious, dad.”

Grisha adjusted the gun, pointing it at Eren. Both Erwin and Levi, who were standing firmly behind Eren, flinched but didn’t make any other movement. Grisha’s tone grew even darker, “Eren, do you think you can run our family business without a fucking spine?”

“Dad, I just don’t think…”

Grisha cut him off, “Show me you’re not going to waste my time, Eren. Show me you’re not going to let me down. You’ve done this before, now do it again.”

The gun in Eren’s hand suddenly felt sickeningly heavy and his hand trembled even more than before.

“Fuck, I’m not going to be used as a fucking _training exercise,_ ” the woman tied to the chair to the far left used a pocket knife to slash through the ropes and pull out a gun herself. She pointed it towards Grisha and hissed, “You’ve threatened us for the last fucking time, doc. Your little family business is a sham. Anyone involved is just too afraid to say anything different. Even your own fucking son knows this is wrong. Let’s end this for good.”

_Bang!_

Eren only had to shoot once, the bullet lining up perfectly between her eyes. She fell backwards in a terrible heap and Eren looked frantically between her dead corpse and his father.

“Good enough,” Grisha muttered, shooting the other three without hesitation. “Why did you hesitate?”

“They didn’t do anything _wrong_ ,” Eren’s voice came out in a whisper, but Grisha still heard it.

“Eren, they’re drug dealers. They’re always doing something wrong.”

Eren didn’t want to argue, he just wanted to go back home. Another life fell to his hand and he couldn’t stop shaking. His father was safe, that was a plus. It was the only reason that brought him to act, to protect his dad. For some reason, it didn’t feel as satisfactory as when he’d killed to save his own skin. He didn’t feel empowered or heroic at all, instead he felt guilty, weak, and could barely speak.

New voices echoed through the empty warehouse, chattering and laughing carelessly. “Gross, it’s like a bloodbath in here,” a particular female’s voice broke through.

“Dina,” Grisha greeted her, “Did you do as I asked?”

Dina reached into her burlap knapsack and yanked out a decapitated human head, “Yeah! Brought proof too!”

“My best employee,” Grisha praised and she threw the head across the warehouse. It made a disgusting cracking sound when it hit a pillar and fell to the concrete. “Who are these two handsome men?” she gestured towards Levi and Erwin.

“My son’s bodyguards,” Grisha answered gruffly. “I have one more job for you tonight and we’ll all be finished.”

She stepped up to their little group with a few people behind her. They were all silent as the grave and kept their eyes on the floor, knowing better than to look Grisha directly in the eye unless he spoke to them. “What is it?” she asked, seemingly unafraid of Eren’s father.

“I sent you a voice recording. Someone’s after Eren. Find the owner of that voice and make sure they won’t be bothering us any further.”

“You got it, boss,” she grabbed her cellphone from her skin-tight jeans and scanned through the messages. “You want this done tonight?”

“As soon as possible, anyway. Pretty soon we’ll start getting a bad reputation because of this.”

She hummed and reached into the burlap sack, pulling out a bloody mask of some sort. It was the creepiest thing, the image of a face with a huge, gummy smile. She yanked it on, snapped her fingers, and her entire crew moved out.

“The hell are you two doing?” Grisha barked.

Eren turned to see Erwin gripping Levi’s bicep so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Levi was glaring into the darkness and his body was shaking even harder than Eren’s.

“He was just getting frustrated with Eren’s tentativeness, sir,” Erwin explained, though Eren wondered if it he was lying. Levi never showed any shortness when it came to Eren, not even when he stole all the blankets at night. Why would he become so obviously furious?

“I don’t blame him,” Grisha shook it off and sighed. “Eren, I know this has been hard on you, I do. I felt the same way when my father taught me about what we need to do in order to keep each other safe. I apologize for being hard on you, I really do, but it’s the only way you’ll learn.”

“Right,” Eren stared at his shoes, now spattered with blood. “Can I go home now?”

Grisha paused for a moment and finally his entire body seemed to relax. “Yeah, Erwin and Levi can take you home.”

Eren jumped on the opportunity before his father could change his mind. He rushed out of the warehouse and felt the fresh, cool night air flood over his sweaty skin. It helped him find steady breathing one more and he felt his mind clearing up.

Erwin and Levi were right behind him, shuffling him toward the car. Neither of them seemed to want to waste any time and neither did Eren. They sat in the front and Eren occupied the back. Before he fully realized it, they were off.

“After we get home,” Erwin started talking to Levi as if Eren weren’t amongst them. “We’ll get home and talk about this.”

“No,” Levi’s voice was darker than Eren had ever heard it before. “Let me out _now_ while I know where they are.”

“Captain,” Erwin sharply spoke, “Listen to your Commander.”

“Don’t try that shit with me right now, Erwin. It won’t help or change my mind.”

There was a moment of silence before Erwin tried speaking again, “Fine, but you’re going to be leaving Eren behind if you go.”

“You’re leaving?” Eren shuffled up to stick his head in between the two front seats, peering over to Levi. “Where are you going?”

“You’ll look after him,” Levi ignored Eren’s presence and continued speaking with Erwin. “You wouldn’t let anything happen to him either.”

“But what if something happens to you?”

“Nothing will.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes, I do! I’m not a fucking amateur!”

“You are when you get emotionally charged like this!”

Eren shrunk back as the two competed in a yelling match. He had no idea what the two were arguing about and soon realized that they were just as human as he was, capable of disagreements and faults.

“Just stop the car. I’ll walk,” Levi huffed, attempting to open the car door while they were buzzing down the highway.

“No fucking way, sit your ass down and we’ll talk about this when we get home,” Erwin took Levi by the arm to get him to stop yanking at the door handle.

“L-Levi,” Eren poked his head back up front and put a hand on Levi’s shoulder. He was unsure about addressing Levi in his anger but decided to take a chance anyway. Everyone reacted differently when they were suffering, some needed space and others closeness. These sensitive parts of Levi were still a mystery to him, but he wasn’t going to back down and pretend he didn’t exist. “What’s going on?”

“It doesn’t concern you, Eren,” Levi coldly responded, ignoring his presence.

Eren grit his teeth together, fell back, and crossed his arms. “I deserve to know what’s going on,” he complained. “You can’t shut me out like this.”

“We’ll talk about this when we get home,” Erwin repeated, “And don’t take this out on Eren.”

“I won’t have to take it out on anyone if you just _let me out now_ ,” Levi growled.

“We’re on the fucking highway, what are you going to do?”

Levi crossed his arms just like Eren and kept his eyes pinned ahead. They were silent the rest of the way home, withstanding the heavy tension in the car. The moment they parked, Levi was rushing out of the car.

“Levi,” Erwin snarled, catching him by the collar of his shirt to keep him from bolting off like a feral animal. “Upstairs first. Let’s calm down.”

Without much of a choice, Levi was hauled to the elevator by Erwin with Eren scampering after them, still confused and frustrated as ever.

The tension didn’t fade when they finally got back to the penthouse. Eren fell onto one of the sofas and watched as Levi ran around the house. He changed into tight black pants and a black shirt. He grabbed a backpack and started throwing different sorts of weapons into it.

Erwin confiscated the bag and wrapped his fingers around the back of Levi’s neck, pushing him onto the arm chair and kneeling in front of him. “You will not succeed in your personal mission unless you calm down first,” Erwin’s voice was low and steady. “Taking care of them won’t heal your heart. Only you can do that.”

“It’s not for me. It’s for them.”

“Then respect them enough to get your shit together before you run into a situation you’re not ready to handle. You won’t do them much good if you end up getting hurt or even killed in the process. You’re going after trained killers this time, not street thugs. You don’t know a thing about Dina and if you did, you’d realize running into this battle headfirst is a suicide mission.”

Levi thumped his fingers on the arm of the chair, thinking underneath his enraged expression. He bounced his leg, stared Erwin directly in the eye, and finally sunk into the chair as his muscles relaxed. Erwin must have sensed Levi’s newfound calmness and he seemed to relax too, which only left Eren sitting tensely across from them.

“Sorry, Eren,” Levi muttered, breaking past Erwin to go to their bedroom. He shut the door behind him, leaving Erwin and Eren alone.

“What… just happened?” Eren asked softly, as if the sound of his voice would cause their world to crack.

“Levi… has his vices. Sometimes he gets wrapped up in them and can’t see the reality of the situation,” Erwin explained. “I help him think rationally, though some days it goes better than others.”

“So… when I lose control… you’ll be there for me too?” Eren thought about Erwin’s actions from the start to finish of Levi’s outburst. He couldn’t imagine anyone handling it any better.

“Exactly.”

“Will he be okay?”

Erwin looked to the closed bedroom door, “I don’t know. Will you be okay?”

Eren looked down to see that his hands were still shaking. “I don’t know,” he responded honestly.

After a few quiet minutes, Levi emerged from the bedroom dressed in his sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He sat on the sofa next to Erwin while avoiding all eye contact and breathed out the quietest words, “Tell him.”

Erwin took a deep breath and looked Eren in the eye, “Dina and her crew seem to be the ones who killed Levi’s… ex-partners. For years, he’s been searching for the culprit and we have sufficient evidence to believe she’s the guilty party. He doesn’t feel he will be able to rest easily until he knows that she’s been…”

Eren jumped to the conclusion, “You really want to kill her? Seriously?”

Levi nodded, keeping his eyes pinned to the floor.

“You can’t,” Eren thought that point was obvious enough. “It’s wrong. You’re not supposed to kill fellow members of the mafia.”

“That doesn’t stop you,” Levi accused thoughtlessly, a blow straight to Eren’s heart. It was brutally honest and clearly true, which is why it hurt the most.

“Levi,” Erwin scolded, trying to regain control of the conversation.

Eren wasn’t going to let the topic go. “You don’t _have_ to kill. You aren’t _forced_ to do this. Taking someone’s life is the _last_ thing I want to do and you’re going to sacrifice everything to do it?”

“She _deserves_ it for taking theirs,” Levi spat back. “You have no idea what losing someone precious to you is like, Eren. You don’t have a fucking clue and you have no right to judge me. You’re just as guilty of murder as I am, so don’t try to act high and mighty on me.”

Eren stood from his seat, unable to contain himself any longer. “I’m not acting high and mighty! I’m saying that you’ve got a choice!”

“No, Eren, I don’t. I have to do this. Erwin’s accepted it, why can’t you?”

“Because taking someone’s life doesn’t fix anything!” Eren wanted to throw something or perhaps stab something. The violent tendencies were raging through his veins and his fingernails were sinking into his palms from clenching his fists so hard. With no way to let his emotions out, tears welled up in his eyes and he realized he was crying.  

“Perfect,” Levi breathed sarcastically, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fuck, Eren, I’m sorry.”

The culmination of emotions got the better of him and Eren let his body react on its own. He jumped up from his spot, grabbed the remote to the television, and threw it at the wall. Instead of dealing with the body guards any further, he locked himself in his bedroom where nothing else could possibly go wrong for the night.

* * *

“You made him cry,” Erwin ran a hand through his hair, at a loss of how to deal with the situation. The best he could do was keep a calm demeanor while Levi and Eren yelled back and forth, hoping their frustrations would wear off and result in some kind of closure.

“I know,” Levi guiltily muttered, holding his face in his hands. “I fucked up.”

“It’s good that you told him,” Erwin decided. “He deserved to know.”

“So, what’s that mean for our other situation then? Should we tell him we’re attempting to get his father arrested while we’re at it? That’ll go well,” Levi lowered his voice in case Eren was attempting to eavesdrop.

“Not yet,” Erwin decided. “First, we have to deal with _this_ situation.”

“I’m still going through with it, whether you two agree or not.”

“I know that, but you’re not going to get out of this without hurting Eren somehow. Do you want to sacrifice this new relationship to get some closure on your old one?”

Levi thought silently, frozen in his spot. “Who’s this Dina person anyway?”

“She’s apart of Dr. Jaeger’s elite squad. He puts them in charge of the most important hits and jobs. Apparently, they’re close. It’d be difficult to off her without it getting back to Grisha somehow. If you kill her, he’ll come after you for sure.”

Levi sighed, “So it won’t be as easy as I thought.”

“Not at all.”

“Thanks for stopping me, then.”

“Of course, that’s what I’m here for,” Erwin put an arm around Levi and brought him in for a hug. “And now you’ve got to be here for Eren. We both do.”

Erwin knew Levi had a little experience with the more irrational, heart-led types of people. Apparently, his ex-girlfriend Isabel was of a wilder breed that always kept him on his toes while his ex-boyfriend Farlan tended to favor logic and rationality. He wondered if Levi had been in a situation like this before, or if this was all brand new. If they could get through this, Erwin was sure they’d all be closer than ever. If not, he could see a long, awkward, and dangerous road ahead.

Levi knocked on Eren’s door, “Eren?”

No response.

“Look, I’m sorry about what I said,” Levi pressed his forehead against the door and spoke earnestly.

No response.

Levi turned to Erwin with an expression that pleaded for help. Erwin got up from his spot and waved Levi off, “Go to bed. I’ll talk to him.”

After Levi left, Erwin knocked on Eren’s door. “Eren? Will you let me in?”

The lock clicked and Eren opened the door, just a crack. “What is it?” he asked, sniffling.

“Hungry? You didn’t eat much of your dinner earlier.”

Eren nodded slowly and peered out at the main area, checking for Levi. When he realized they were alone, he stepped out and followed Erwin to the kitchen.

“I’m not much of a cook, but I can handle a microwave,” Erwin softly explained, popping their leftovers in the microwave to heat them up. He leaned over the breakfast bar and asked, “Still mad at Levi?”

Eren looked at the countertop and nodded, “I don’t get it.”

“Neither do I,” Erwin agreed. “But once he’s set his mind to something, he doesn’t stop. No matter what.”

“So, he’s going to kill someone? Even if he gets hurt or killed himself? For what?”

Erwin shrugged, “I’m not sure. Everyone deals with loss differently and this seems to be the only thing Levi feels will make him feel whole again. We’ve talked about it a lot and he still hasn’t changed his mind. He grew up differently than you and me. I think it has given him a warped perception of the world. Though, I do think if someone killed you or him, I’d initially react the same way.”

Erwin put two plates of food together and handed one to Eren. “I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him.”

“I’ll forgive him… maybe…” Eren stared at the steaming pile of rice. “I’m just… sick of this.”

“Of us?”

“No,” Eren quickly corrected, “Just… this.” He put a hand over his heart, where his tattoo was located. “When I was younger, I thought it was the coolest thing. People respect us. Everyone knew my name… But now…”

“You see through the golden façade.”

“Exactly. But there’s no way out.”

Erwin assumed Grisha wouldn’t allow his only son to leave the mafia and he figured Eren didn’t feel like he had a choice in the first place.

“Maybe we could run away,” Eren mused, taking a bite of his late-night dinner. “All of us.”

“Where to?” Erwin decided to play along with the dream.

“Somewhere really far away,” Eren used his fork to form a rice mountain. “Like on top of a mountain where this city looks really, _really_ small.” He smashed the pile down and took another bite. “Or an island in the middle of the ocean.”

“I think that sounds perfect,” Erwin leaned in to kiss Eren on the nose. Even though they’d all stepped over the line of intimacy, the little things still made Erwin’s heart flutter. He’d seen Eren completely nude and coming, yet the little kisses and confessions always felt like the first time.

Eren abandoned his food in favor of leaning over the counter to kiss Erwin directly on the lips. His lips were so soft, yet Erwin could feel a hint of stubble scraping against his chin. Eren’s hands came up to cup either side of Erwin’s face, holding him steady. When he pulled back, he almost looked a little shy and embarrassed. His cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink.

Erwin took Eren’s chin between two fingers and pulled him in for one more, a dominating kiss that would hopefully show Eren that he could find some sort of grounding in him. (And hopefully, someday, in Levi as well).

“Let’s do it, for real,” Eren suggested with a smile. “Let’s go. Nothing is stopping us.”

“You’d miss your family,” Erwin, unfortunately, broke the truth. “And I’m sure Levi and I would be accused of kidnapping.”

Eren made a little whining noise and huffed, “You’re right. Is he mad at me?”

“I think he’s mad at himself,” Erwin took a bite of Eren’s rice, his own plate long ignored. “Though I can’t say I’ve ever seen him get so worried over someone before.”

“He was worried about me?”

“It was subtle, but I could tell. Typically, he’s a little less composed.”

“ _Less_ composed?”

“Levi is a force to be reckoned with. Like a tiny ball of fury.”

Eren snorted and smiled, “Like a very angry cat.”

“Exactly,” Erwin smiled back, happy that Eren was cheerful again. “I think we both need some sleep.”

“What about Levi?”

“He appreciates his space and he’ll come to us when he’s ready,” Erwin guided them to Eren’s room, leaving their dirty dishes behind. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Eren answered automatically, stripping down to his underwear and heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Erwin followed him in, stripping down himself. Luckily, they’d stored some extra tooth brushes in the second bathroom for all of them so Erwin could get ready for the night as well.

“Really? After what happened in the warehouse?” Erwin prodded. He wasn’t a therapist like Hange, but he hoped Eren felt comfortable enough to be honest. The last thing he wanted was for Eren to be suffering quietly with no one to turn to.

Eren cast his eyes down and scrubbed at his teeth for a few moments before finishing up and sighing. “Will it ever get easier?”

As someone who made a profession out of cutting foes down, Erwin knew from experience. “No.”

“Why did it feel different the first time? Why does it feel so wrong now?” Eren shuffled under the covers and reached out for Erwin to join him, which he did in a heartbeat.

They cuddled under the blankets, Eren curling up into Erwin’s body adorably. He rested his cheek on Erwin’s chest and Erwin held him close.

“I think, in your mind, the first few people you… encountered… weren’t people at all. They had kidnapped you and hurt you, they planned on hurting more people as well. But the others you felt were innocent. It’s a mindset. Unfortunately, I don’t think the only people you’ll have to encounter will be guilty,” Erwin tried to choose his words wisely as to not trigger any sadness or regret.

“But you’ll be with me, right?” Eren asked hopefully, murmuring against Erwin’s skin.

“Always,” Erwin kissed the top of his head, “We both will.”

“Thank you,” Eren stretched an arm across Erwin to hug onto him. “Do you have the first shift tonight?”

“Levi will be up. He always takes the first shift and doesn’t sleep well when he’s like this. I know he’ll let me know when he’s ready to swap,” Erwin assured.

“I hope someday we’ll all be able to sleep together,” Erwin yawned. “It’ll be perfect.”

“I agree,” Erwin kissed his forehead once again. “It’ll be perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, all your comments really make me smile! I am so happy you're liking it and I thank you all for your kindness! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

The sunlight seeped in through the heavy curtains and dared to wake Eren from his slumber. He squinted at the light and turned away from it. When he flipped over, he looked down to see Levi curled up next to him. Eren naturally draped an arm over him and Levi nuzzled into Eren’s chest in his sleep, most likely attracted by Eren’s radiator-like heat.

It was difficult to spot the angry, vengeful man that had appeared to him the night before. Instead, all Eren could see was a delicate and beautiful man curled up into him. He was too peaceful and lovely to want to kill anyone or wear such a deadly glare. The man next to him wouldn’t need the one thing Eren wanted to avoid.

Why was their world so violent and dark? Why was Eren wired like a machine, to harm without feelings? Why did he have to terrify himself? Why couldn’t he bring it all to an end somehow? Why couldn’t they all find happiness in the light and not dwell in the darkness?

“Eren?” Levi mumbled, sleepily looking up with pupils shrinking, adjusting to the light.

“Yeah?” A ball of anxiety in Eren’s stomach churned. The last words he’d exchanged with Levi weren’t exactly friendly. They both said things they couldn’t ever take back.

“What I said… it wasn’t fair to you. I’m sorry. If I ever want to be your boyfriend or your dom, I can’t say thoughtless shit like that. I really didn’t mean it.”

“Did Erwin tell you to say that?” Eren raised an eyebrow. The line sounded rehearsed, even through the sleepy filter on Levi’s tone.

“He helped,” Levi admitted, looking down at the sheets. “But it’s still true.”

Eren shrugged, “You spoke your mind. I get that. I do the same thing.”

“I just need you to understand that this is something I know I have to do. Whether you like it or not. I’m not going to change my mind.”

Eren bit his lip and closed his eyes, getting out the word, “Okay.” He wasn’t going to tell Levi what to do or how to live, it wasn’t his place. He assumed if Erwin had accepted it, most likely after years of attempting to convince Levi otherwise, that this wasn’t something Levi would budge on. Eren was familiar with the world Levi grew up in, a world where killing was only the most natural way to survive. He knew how engrained it could get into one’s system and how sometimes, it was the only way to resolve something restless in the soul.

“Okay?” Levi had to ask, taking Eren’s chin between his fingers to pull their faces level.

Eren opened his eyes and scanned the uncertainty in Levi’s, realizing that he was completely vulnerable. From knowing Levi for a few weeks, Eren quickly learned that he wasn’t one to apologize or ask for permission. Frankly, it baffled him to think of Levi as a submissive person at all. Suddenly he realized the hidden traits underneath Levi’s steely personality. He could be doubtful, soft, and sensitive. “Okay,” Eren finally responded. For some reason, he felt it necessary to tell him, “I trust you.”

“Do you?”

“You haven’t given me a reason not to,” Eren shrugged, “And I don’t think you ever will.”

“Do you trust Erwin too?”

“Of course.”

“Eren… would you be okay with participating in a scene with us?” Levi’s voice quieted with his uncertainty.

“A scene?” Eren wanted more details as his interest was piqued.

“Yeah, a scene. We should talk about it with Erwin, he’s better at this stuff than I am.”

“Okay…” Eren nodded and watched as Levi rolled out of bed. He scooped up Eren in his arms and carried him out to the living room where Erwin sat in front of a laptop with a cup of tea in hand. He smiled up at the two men as they settled onto the couch with him, all of them overlapping one another in a heap of limbs.

Eren adjusted himself snuggly between the two with his head in Erwin’s lap and the rest of him sprawling over Levi. Erwin and Levi sat flush against one another, Levi leaning his head on Erwin’s shoulder.

“Sleep well?” Erwin asked the both of them, his eyes focused on Eren. Levi hummed and Eren nodded. Erwin dared to ask, “And everything is okay?”

“It’s fine,” Eren rushed to confirm. “Actually, Levi mentioned something about a scene?” The word got his heart racing. He’d researched BDSM relationships in his free time ever since the two brought it up and couldn’t deny the way he became quickly infatuated with the idea.

“You’d be interested?” Erwin’s eyes sparkled.

“Yeah, I am interested. I just… need to know more, I guess.”

Erwin nodded and reached over to the coffee table. Nestled in his leather briefcase was a packet of papers that he handed Eren. “I made it for you as a reference. It has our most recent medical documents, so you know we’re clean. It has an extensive list of our hard and soft limits, as well as the things we’re particularly fond of. I tried to describe the hierarchy we’re looking for and some kind of reasoning. Obviously, we’ll talk about this but I figured it would be a good place to start.”

“Nerd,” Levi joked, pressing a kiss to Erwin’s shoulder.

Eren flipped through the pages, noting that Erwin and Levi were indeed sexually healthy. He noted the chart of different limits and kinks, realizing he was definitely out of his league. Levi and Erwin knew what they liked and possibly tried a lot of the items on the list. Eren, however, had no clue what he did and didn’t like. He had a vague idea of what turned him on and could reference the videos and daydreams that would get him off. Still, it was nothing compared to the complete, mapped out list. The bottom of the page had the safe words and signal.

Erwin pointed at the spot, “The most important thing you need to know. You can forget anything you want in this packet, but remember these. Green means everything is okay and fine. Yellow means we need to slow down and discuss what’s going on. Red means we stop with no questions asked. We’re going to drill these three colors into your mind, that is if this is still something you want.”

“And the signal?”

“For when your mouth is full or you’re unable to speak. If you’re on the floor or by a wall, we like to use three sharp knocks to indicate that something isn’t quite right. If you’re suspended and can’t knock on anything, we make sure you’re able to speak. We don’t want too many signals, it’d get too confusing.”

Eren nodded slowly as it all made sense. He wondered why he’d ever want to stop a scene with Erwin and Levi, but then his eyes flickered over certain words on the kink-list: _floggers, whips, canes, spanking, orgasm denial._ Okay, maybe the safe words and signal were a good idea. It comforted him to know that there was always an out.

“Sometimes we discuss what we want in a scene and other times it’s a surprise. Because this will be your first one with us, I want to tell you everything that will happen. Think of it as an introductory course.” Erwin gave Levi a look and Levi shuffled off the couch and went to the bathroom. “When subbing, he prefers to leave the details up to me.”

“He must really trust you…” Eren scanned over the kinks, realizing there were a lot more things he wanted to explore. Some were delightful and others terrifying, which gave him a newfound respect for the two.

“We know each other really well, so it helps. We know each other’s limits and how our bodies tick. It’s something that comes with time. I can say I’m more than thrilled to figure out just how you work as well, Eren…” Erwin looked at Eren with a new darkness in his eyes, his fingers trailing from Eren’s naval to his chest before lazily settling down. “So, the scene… We decided the best way for you to see if this is for you or not is to watch. But, just sitting there wouldn’t be much fun for you. So, I’ve come up with some ideas.”

* * *

Levi came back to the apartment after being summoned to grab some miscellaneous items. Apparently, Eren _needed_ new body wash that could only be found at a little store across town. Along with the soap, he wanted bath bombs to make their baths fizzy and aromatic and hand soap for the bathroom sink. It all took him several hours to decipher everything on his list and even got one of the women behind the counter to help him out. The whole situation had him exhausted. He could survive a gun fight for an hour without a sweat but aimlessly wandering around a beauty store took it out of him.

He could automatically tell something was different when he walked through the front door. Erwin wasn’t there to greet him and the penthouse was silent as the grave. He put his guard up, wondering if something were wrong. If it were, he would have been notified on his phone but he still needed to be ready for any surprises. He set the bag on the front table. The kitchen and living room were abandoned. He poked his head into Eren’s bedroom, it was dark and empty. The only thing left was his and Erwin’s bedroom, where the door was shut. Just like that, he knew.

The first sight he was greeted to in the bedroom was Eren, sitting poised in a plush armchair facing the bed. Levi’s mouth almost fell open at the sight. Eren was wearing a set of black, lace panties and sheer black stockings. His hands were cuffed behind his back and one of his ankles was tied to the leg of the chair. He turned to look at Levi immediately with blushing cheeks. It was too good to be true.

Erwin stepped out of the bathroom in his typical suit and tie. He ignored Levi completely and took his attention to Eren instead. He took Eren’s chin between his fingers and forced him to meet his eye. “Eren, baby, you get to watch your daddies fuck tonight. Are you excited?”

“Y-yes… sir…” Eren was still getting used to the phrases but playing his part beautifully. Levi was already half-hard.

“If you get uncomfortable, what will you say?”

“Yellow.”

“And if you want to stop?”

“Red.”

“And what’s your color now?”

“Green.”

“Good boy,” Erwin praised him, giving him a hard kiss on the lips. Levi realized this was all training for Eren, testing his obedience and adaptation to the safe words. It was also a chance for Erwin and Levi to get their minds off the inevitable challenges reality held and ground themselves with one another. Erwin craved the control in their spiraling world and Levi needed the pain to keep him out of his head. It was their first scene as a trio and more important than any of them could have known.

Finally, Erwin turned his attention to Levi. He stalked towards him slowly and Levi cast his eyes downward, a silent act of submission. “We have a guest, Levi, so we’re going to change some things tonight. I’ve been dying to show you off, you know.”

Levi cracked a small smile, but still waited for Erwin to continue. His heart pounded so loudly he wondered if Erwin could hear it. No, he probably couldn’t hear it but he definitely knew just what his voice did to Levi’s body.

“Eren wanted to watch how his daddies played, so we’re going to show him. You’ll demonstrate just how we expect him to behave, since you’re such a good boy for me all the time. You’ll show him how good we could make him feel. You’ll show off all the things we can do to him.” Erwin paused, waiting for a response.

Levi was prompt, not wasting any time. “Yes, sir.”

Erwin smiled and kissed Levi’s temple, closing the gap between them. “But there’s a catch. You won’t come until Eren does. After all, he is our guest. If you do, I promise you I will come up with a fitting punishment. Do you understand?”

Levi nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Good boy. Go up in front of Eren and undress slowly while I get some things prepared.”

Levi stepped up in front of Eren and looked him dead in the eyes, attempting to gauge his response to all this. Eren looked curious and was smiling, all good signs. He didn’t speak and Levi briefly wondered if Erwin instructed him not to. Or, perhaps, Eren naturally recognized not to speak to his doms unless asked to. Either way, Levi enjoyed his slow little strip tease. His tie came off first and he folded it neatly, dropping it to the carpet next to Eren’s chair. Next came the slow unbuttoning of his shirt that was again folded dropped on top of the tie. Eren’s eyes ate up Levi’s physique shamelessly and Levi kept going, his pants next and finally his underwear.

Staring at Eren’s little outfit had Levi hard and ready to go. Erwin wasn’t much for lingerie and neither was Levi, but seeing Eren in it brought an entirely new light to the subject. Levi silently gave props to Erwin for knowing how damned lovely Eren would look.

Levi dared to reach out to touch Eren, though a sharp smack to his ass cheek halted all further movement. Levi turned to see Erwin standing with a frown, holding onto a black, leather riding crop. “No touching,” Erwin warned, “Come on, you know better than that.”

Levi did know better than that and was a fool for thinking he’d be able to touch Eren at all during this scene. Erwin rarely made things easy for him anymore, not after his newly found struggle for full submission. They’d talked about it for months until they both decided Levi was a switch, not a sub. Sometimes he’d fall into his subspace willingly but other times it was a place he didn’t feel right in. Now, he could have the best of both worlds with Erwin and Eren at his side. He could tell this time, he was motivated to show Eren a fraction of what they could offer and Erwin was more than happy to jump right in.

“Hands and knees, ass to our precious little boy so he gets a good view,” Erwin instructed, promptly pushing Eren’s chair right up to the edge of the bed. Levi wished he could see Eren’s face right then and there but knew Erwin would smack him for that too. Surprisingly, the entire scene was already turning him uncharacteristically docile. It was an extreme shift from their scenes before when it took him ages to get into a pliant subspace. Now, he was falling and his body was moving to the command of Erwin’s voice.

Erwin sat in front of Levi and leaned forward to grope his ass, pulling his cheeks apart all for Eren’s viewing pleasure. It could have been demeaning or humiliating even if Levi weren’t so fucking into it all. If Eren liked it too, he’d be taking Levi’s place and he’d be able to ravish the beautiful boy’s body alongside the love of his life. The thought had his cock throbbing even more.

“He’s pretty when he’s behaving, isn’t he, Eren?” Erwin teased Levi’s asshole with the tip of his index finger, making Levi’s entire body shiver with anticipation.

Eren replied quickly, “Mmm, yes, sir.” He sounded as if he were drooling which made Levi smile. He nosed at Erwin’s cock, a silent thank you for dragging such a beautiful answer out of Eren.

Two fingers waited in front of Levi’s lips and he sucked on them obediently, soaking them with his own saliva without needing to be told. Erwin pulled them out after a few seconds, a little string of drool following his fingers and eventually snapping back onto Levi’s chin.

Erwin wasted no time in plunging those soaking fingers into Levi’s entrance. It was enough to surprise him and gift him that stretching burn he craved. One finger was just irritatingly teasing, two made him suck in a breath and let out a groan. His fingers curled at just the right spot, nailing it on the first try which made Levi moan even more.

“More vocal than usual. Are you putting on a show for us?” Erwin teased, pinching his nipple with his free hand. It never used to be Levi’s thing but for some reason, it got him moaning again. Christ, he was losing it like it was his first fucking time getting fucked all because he knew those big, green eyes were pinned on him.

And then he’d realized he’d forgotten to response, which earned him a quick snap to the ass again. “Words, Levi. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Levi grumbled, “Yes, sir.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I’m putting on a show.” His face flushed and he buried it in Erwin’s lap, raising his ass even higher up.

“I was going to warm you up a little more, but it looks like you’re just begging me for more like a little slut… So, open yourself up for me while I decide what to fuck you with tonight.”

Erwin shuffled off the bed and Levi reached back to hold himself open while he waited. He could hear Eren shuffling in his seat, probably trying to get some kind of friction on his cock. Levi dared to take a peek back, losing his breath at the beautiful sight.

Eren’s face was blushing red and dewy with sweat. He pulled against the restraints on his arms and wiggled in his seat, searching for something to itch that scratch. He ground down against the seat cushion and kept his eyes on Levi.

Levi turned back, hoping Erwin didn’t notice the glance. Luckily, he was too busy grabbing two choices. He approached Eren first, asking him, “What should we stuff into that pretty hole tonight, Eren? I’ll let you pick. I promise both will leave him screaming.”

“The left,” Eren said, almost instantly but giving nothing away.

Until Erwin turned it on and he heard the familiar buzzing. He could picture the black ribbed anal vibrator easily as he’d often requested it during lighter scenes with Erwin. It was brilliant and always brought him to a quick orgasm, but that wasn’t exactly what he needed in this situation. He needed Eren to come first, not himself. This game was an uphill battle that he would surely lose.

Erwin was teasing again, as he loved to do. His lubed-up fingers were penetrating Levi once more, scissoring him open and brushing slightly against Levi’s prostate. Those sinfully wet sounds were taking up the room alongside Levi’s own escaped moans and whines. The temptation of reaching down to grab his cock was slowly taking up a majority of his thoughts. It was probably the same temptation Eren had been dealing with since the beginning of the scene.

Like always, Erwin aimed to surprise. He stuffed Levi’s hole with the vibrator with no warning and no hesitation. Levi took it in from tip to hilt with a groan of both unyielding pleasure and the burning pain of trying to hold back his orgasm.

Erwin hooked an arm around Levi’s middle and readjusted him with ease. He flipped him over to set him in his lap with Levi’s back to his chest, facing Eren now. Erwin held Levi’s thighs back to expose him fully, humming vibrator still snug in his ass.

Now Levi could get a good look at Eren who was still struggling against every constraint binding him. His silky panties had a prominent wet spot at the tip of his clothed erection and his eyes were squeezed shut.

“Eren, honey, look,” Erwin softly demanded, using a less domineering tone than he had with Levi. As a new sub, it was important to take things slow.

Eren’s eyes flashed open and widened at the sight of Levi, completely wrecked and bare to Eren’s gaze. He wondered if that should have bothered him, for his newly found sub to watch him fall apart under Erwin’s hand. But it didn’t. It was showing off a new, vulnerable side of himself to someone he wanted to get closer to.

“L-Levi…” Eren squeaked out, “Erwin…” Tears collected in his eyes and he started panting even harder. “I… I…”

Levi lost it and Eren did too, both of them coming untouched in a flurry of gasps and moans of relief. Eren came into those silky panties, wetting them even more while Levi’s spurted onto his own chest and chin. The vibrator abused his overly sensitive ass and Erwin was kind enough to remove it shortly after Levi came, setting it to the side to clean later.

Erwin pulled Levi into his arms, holding him close and delivering little kisses along his jaw and nape. “You did so well, my love. Beautiful as always. I didn’t think you’d actually get him to come like that. Will you wait here for me while I get Eren?”

Levi nodded, exhausted and ready to lay down. He pulled himself up to properly lay his head on the pillows. The scene wasn’t heavy or rough whatsoever, in fact it was probably the mildest thing they’d done in a long time. Even so, he’d come harder than he had in a long time as well. He watched as Erwin released Eren from the bonds and pulled him onto the bed until the three could snuggle into one another. Levi was sticky and felt disgusting but cleaning could wait. Erwin was particular and strict when it came to aftercare, wanting to handle most of the bulk himself and Levi was happy to let him. The one time he tried to stray from Erwin’s grasp after a scene, Erwin snatched him back up and taught him a lesson about skipping out on the aftercare that Levi would never forget.

After a few minutes, Erwin decided to turn to Eren and ask, “How are you feeling?”

Eren was already prepared with an answer, “I want to be your sub. Both of yours. Please.”

“This is just a tiny peek into what we’re all about, are you sure?” Erwin asked. Levi rested his chin on Erwin’s chest to get a better look at Eren, who looked nothing but certain as he nodded firmly.

“I want it all. I want you both. Please?”

“We’re yours,” Levi spoke up for him and Erwin both. They’d decided already. No matter what Eren wanted, they were going to give it to him. It was just a beautiful perk that he wanted to be a part of their secret world full of pleasure and pain as well. “And you’re ours.”

Eren snuggled up to Erwin and rested his cheek on Erwin’s chest, just like Levi, using Erwin as their own personal pillow. Soon enough, Erwin would get them some glasses of water and snacks before warming up the bath or the shower. He’d lather them up with lotion while they showered him with affection and praise. This time, Levi would pay attention to every little detail because before long, he’d be tending to Eren’s needs alongside Erwin.

But until then, they stayed wrapped tightly in one another and forgot about the storming trouble brewing just outside of their little world. At least in those precious hours, they were safe in one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me for another chapter ~ I hope you enjoyed! Have any kinks you're dying to see with these three? Please let me know, I'm up for anything <3 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

Eren tucked his handgun into his belt and threw on an olive parka and a black baseball cap. Between his new relationship, school, and the endless chaos of the mafia, he’d gotten behind on his own personal projects.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Erwin asked lazily, not even having to look him to know Eren was making his way towards the door. His eyes were pinned to a laptop, typing something out.

“For a walk?” Eren tried hopefully, knowing this would be the biggest kink in his plan. He may have had Erwin and Levi twisted around his little finger, but leaving the house was the one thing they wouldn’t budge on. They’d always give him the same answer: _you can’t leave unless Grisha or Carla gives you permission._

It made Eren feel small. His family ran the city and yet he was being treated like a nine-year-old. He understood the reasoning but was starting to lose his patience. Cabin fever was setting in and his two new boyfriends could only do so much to distract him from the stir-crazy jitters.

Eren whipped out his phone and dialed is father’s number. Of course, he didn’t answer and he never did. When his dad wanted something, or had to scold Eren, he’d call. Otherwise, he was unreachable most days. So, Eren naturally called his mother instead with Levi’s phone. She, unlike Grisha, always picked up by the second ring. “Levi? Is everything okay?”

He hated how she always picked up the phone in a panicked frenzy, though it was understandable. “It’s Eren and we’re fine. I was wondering if I could go for a walk. You know… get some fresh air?”

“Why not just open some windows?” her tone was both cheerful and stern, her typical combination.

“Because they’re made of bullet proof glass, they’re super heavy, and they only open a few inches,” Eren replied, copying her tone.

“That sounds good enough to me.”

“Mom…” Eren whined. “Levi and Erwin will come with me. A quick walk around the block. I’m even armed. Bullet-proof vest and everything, I swear.”

“Eren,” he could hear her usual, exhausted sigh and knew she was probably pinching the bridge of her nose. “No.”

“Yeah, okay, Mom, see you later!” he made his tone extra chipper and threw on a huge smile. He hung up on her and turned to Erwin, “Don’t worry, I got Mom’s permission. Let’s go!”

“No, you didn’t,” Erwin tapped on the earbud sitting in his ear. “You’re staying here today.”

Damn. He should have known Erwin would listen in. Eren reached into his pocket and gripped at the Attack Titan stickers he’d had made in his pocket. If he didn’t make some kind of appearance soon, thugs would start to harass the local businesses again.

He’d never told anyone about his little freedom fighter project and hadn’t planned on it. It was something that he could claim as his own, a good deed that he could grip onto when he started to doubt the morality of his family’s business. No one needed to know about it and he cherished the fact that he had something of his own, something he built with his own two fists.

“I need your help, then,” he fell onto the couch next to Erwin and pulled the stickers out of his pocket. “Down near the pier there’s this strip of businesses. They’re all good people, but they’re targeted by a few smaller gangs in the city. I’ve made it clear they’re not welcome, but if I can’t stop in every now and then I’m sure they’ll be targeted again. Will you or Levi stick these around? I change the colors every few weeks. If you hand them to the business owners, they’ll know what to do.”

Erwin looked at the stickers with a strange smile, as if he were proud. Just the thought of Erwin being proud of him had Eren’s heart welling with warmth and butterflies. “I think we can do that.”

“They tend to hang around that area, so they might try to pick a fight.”

“I believe either of us could manage the situation beautifully,” Erwin smiled down at the stickers again and then back up to Eren. “You’re brilliant, do you know that?”

Eren blushed and shook his head, slouching on the couch until his head rested in Erwin’s lap. His ringing phone interrupted the quiet cuddle and Eren lazily answered it, staying curled up next to Erwin. “Hello?”

“Levi, did you call?” his dad had called back, a rarity. He probably only called back because the caller ID showed up as Levi.

“It’s Eren. I was just asking mom if I could go for a walk today.”

“Well, that’s nice. A little fresh air will do you some good. Just make sure you take Erwin and Levi along. Hey, while you’re out, I need you to do me a favor. There’s a package I need you to pick up for me. Think you can grab it? I’ll send you the address. I also ordered you a new laptop and phone, you can get those too,” Grisha seemed so casual, it was a stark difference from his mother’s tone. Still, it was permission.

“You got it,” Eren was beaming. “See you later, then.”

“Oh, I’m busy today but I’ll have Dina wait for you. She can take the package from you and deliver it to me later.”

“Fine, fine, okay,” Eren was in a hurry to finish up the call. Luckily, his father was brief so Eren could hang up and get ready to go all over again. Erwin joined in, heading off to get dressed.

“Please don’t wear a suit,” Eren teased. “You’ll attract too much attention.” And he secretly enjoyed the way Erwin and Levi looked in casual clothes. It made him feel a little more normal.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Erwin stepped into their bedroom and roused Levi awake. Eren hopped onto the bed and joined in jostling Levi until he was grumbling.

“What the fuck?” he groaned, checking the clock and looking between Eren and Erwin.

“We’re going outside,” Eren was nearly hopping up and down like an excited child. It was almost a pathetic thing to be excited about, but he disregarded the fact. It’d be a chance to get out of the house for a peaceful afternoon, not for the ‘job training’ his father was recommending nightly.

Levi rolled out of bed in a haphazard manner, stalking off to go get himself ready. Eren sat on the bed and waited for the two, shamelessly watching Erwin undress to change. His stomach fluttered at the thoughts running through his head: Erwin’s huge body curling around him, sucking on those broad shoulders, and crawling up his tall form. The thoughts had been circling in his mind ever since his first scene with Levi and Erwin.

He’d started out completely unsure, having never worn lingerie before and a bit nervous about being tied up. The only memories he had of being tied up were terrifying ones that still haunted his dreams. He was positive the feeling of being trapped would spark fear in his gut, but he agreed to try. Erwin took it slowly, bounding him one limb at a time and waiting to see how Eren felt. Surprisingly, when Erwin was the one tying him up, it didn’t bother Eren at all. He knew that his intentions were only good and it gave Eren an odd sense of security.

Tied up, he couldn’t make any rash movements or hurt anyone. He wouldn’t be able to leave the room, no one would be able to take him away. The only people he could rely on were Erwin and Levi, which he was willing to do wholeheartedly. They would decide what was best for him, what would make him feel good, and when to stop. Putting his trust in them let him escape for a little while, floating in a new world where he felt like someone completely different. It was something he wanted to further explore, but wasn’t sure how to ask for it.

How was he supposed to ask for another scene, preferable one where he could actually be a part of it instead of a spectator? How could he suggest they take it a step further? How was he supposed to bring up the questions that had been accumulating in his mind?

The questions in his mind went unanswered as Erwin stood before him, fully dressed and ready to go. He chose to wear a pair of dark jeans and a tight black shirt with a grey jacket over top.

“You’re too attractive for your own good,” Eren decided, crossing his arms and smiling.

“I could say the same to you,” Erwin bent down to kiss Eren’s forehead.

Levi stalked out of the bathroom stark naked which made both other men stare with vague expressions of lust. “Both of your mouths fell open at the same time, that was cute. Did you guys plan that or something?” Levi gave them both a poke on the forehead and started pawing through the wardrobe until tossing on some black jeans, a white shirt, and a burgundy jacket. “Ready?”

Eren closed his mouth and nodded, taking off towards the elevator. Erwin and Levi followed him at a more relaxed pace, laughing about something amongst themselves while Eren tried to get out as fast as he could.

“Finally,” he breathed once his face met the cool air.

Levi pushed the brim of his hat down to cover up Eren’s eyes a bit more, “Remember, you’re still being hunted down.”

“Yeah,” Eren responded with a frown. Even so, he wouldn’t let it damper the opportunity. He put his hood up, kept his hat low, and continued on.

His first stop was the group of stores by the pier. He passed out his stickers, emerald green ones this time, and checked up with the owners to make sure no one was bothering them. Luckily, no one with ill intentions dared to even enter the shops with Eren’s stickers in the window. He’d made quite the reputation for himself.

Levi and Erwin followed him dutifully, occasionally chatting but mostly watching over Eren and their surroundings. Eren wished they didn’t have to be so alert and high-strung, but it was their job. While he was enjoying being outside, they had to worry over his well-being. He made a note in the back of his mind to repay them for it all later.

Next came another string of string of shops in an even shadier part of town. Old brick buildings crumbled and the apartments above the shops were all abandoned and boarded up. Rarely anyone came down their way, but the few shops that existed there had been there for generations and Eren felt a need to help preserve them as well as he could. He passed out all his stickers and got word of a new group in town that had been harassing the shopkeepers, though they couldn’t offer up any descriptive details. Eren promised to keep an eye out and to check back when he could, though he wished he could have done more.

He pawed through the bag of items he insisted on paying for, most of them antique trinkets he really didn’t need. Though, he had to admit, the shuriken he’d found was pretty sweet and totally necessary. He held the glimmering metal in his hand and admired how it shined.

“Eren fucking Jaeger, look who came out to see the light of day,” a growling voice approached them with several others following.

Eren recognized the crew instantly and laughed, “Came back to play some more?”

* * *

The tone in Eren’s voice changed dramatically, as if he’d slipped into another person’s soul. Erwin’s entire body stiffened when he saw a few members of the other group carrying weapons, clearly prepared for a gunfight. He started to wonder how the hell Eren took care of them in the first place, singlehandedly at that.

Eren reached into his belt and tore out his gun, flashing it for them to see. Erwin and Levi followed suit, though neither of them would make a move unless they knew Eren was in serious danger.

Erwin glanced over to see Levi’s finger twitching on the trigger and moved his foot slightly until their shoes touched. Levi glanced over at him with those eyes, the deadly ones that called for blood. Erwin looked between Levi and Eren, reminding his partner to keep his cool for Eren’s sake. One false move would put their newly beloved in a casket for sure.

Eren didn’t seem the least bit phased, in fact he seemed rather cocky. “Aw, you brought more toys.”

“Cut this shit out, Jaeger,” the leader responded, pointing his handgun at Eren. “You’re running around this town playing superhero when your daddy’s the biggest villain around. Run back home so we can keep surviving in this cesspool of a city. You can’t preach to us about acting illegally when that’s how you thrive.”

Obviously, he’d practiced that speech for a few hours before showing up to rob the stores. It wasn’t a terrible argument.

“You all know you’ll end up as sliced meat if you fuck with me, so get out of here and get a day job. It’ll suit you better,” Eren was holding onto the shuriken in his hand so hard that it was shaking. Still, his tone was calm and smooth, tinged with an arrogant tone. Erwin found it to be a bit seductive, in its own way.

The leader took a warning shot into the ground between them, meters from Eren’s feet, scuffing the ground with metal. Erwin and Levi simultaneously cocked their weapons.

“Five against three? Your odds aren’t looking too great,” the leader scoffed.

“These two count as ten and I count as five,” Eren shot back. “So, I’d say your math isn’t quite adding up there.”

In seconds, Eren drew his gun and fired five times. Each bullet was precisely shot to graze each of his enemies’ thighs. All of them fell to the ground instantly.

“Call for an ambulance,” Eren ordered Erwin, stalking up towards the fallen group. Levi followed him closely, weapon still raised. Erwin made a quick call, giving them only an address before hanging up and joining up with the others.

Eren took their weapons one by one in a casual manner. “I’m telling you, you’ve got to get your shit straight. A life of crime is emptier than you think. Go to school for fuck’s sake.”

Now that Erwin got a closer look, the group looked like a bunch of fifteen and sixteen year olds. Eren recited all their names and addresses off the top of his head, causing them all to silence.

“Sorry I had to hurt you,” he shrugged, “I’m learning that pain can be a powerful learning tool, though. It’s just a scratch and the ambulance will be here soon.” He gestured towards Levi and Erwin so the three of them could walk their way back towards the more populated area of town.

Once they were far enough away, Erwin noticed Eren staring down the shuriken again before tossing it in his bag and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked so casual for a guy carrying around a bag filled with loaded weapons and too calm to have just walked away from a scene like that.

“You okay?” Erwin asked softly.

“Hm?” Eren seemed distracted by a particularly puffy cloud in the sky. He glanced to Erwin and shrugged, “Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t feel… angry at all, do you?”

Eren cocked his head and smiled, “No. I think they’ll be better off now. Plus, I really didn’t get them that badly. Just a scrape. Knuckleheads like that learn better from injuries.”

“Know that from experience?” Levi snorted.

Eren just laughed and carried on happily, unaffected by the incident completely.

Erwin thought about Eren’s sense of morality for a few minutes, realizing that he wasn’t that similar to Levi after all. His personal sense of justice outweighed his violent urges. Erwin thought with a chuckle that Eren was, perhaps, a mix of both of them. Passionate anger and violence mixed in with a warped, but honest, moral code.

They strolled into a parking garage, trailing up the stairs until they got to the sixth floor. Erwin was back on full alert, taking mental note of the nearest escape routes and possible dangers. He listened for anything beyond their footsteps and kept a responsible grip on his weapon. He hated drop-sites like this one and preferred more creative ways to exchange illegal goods. It was all too risky for his taste.

Eren didn’t seem thrown off at all, having mastered a poker face. His innocence and self-doubt seemed to melt away as he took on his respective role and waltzed up to a black car with several men and women surrounding it. They were all dressed in designer clothes, sitting around a luxury vehicle. Most of them had brightly colored hair and dark glasses. Erwin wondered if it was some kind of sad attempt at a disguise.

“Eren Jaeger, right?” one of the women tossed her hair back and dug through her leather handbag. “Picking up for Grisha… He described you well! He said to wait for this cute boy to show up, and look, here you are!”

“Here I am…” Eren looked suspiciously at the group, waiting.

She handed him a small brown package and smiled, “He already paid up, so you’re free to go.”

“What exactly is this?” Eren squinted at the package, wrapped up with a twine bow.

“Well, that’d ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?” she giggled. “Now, go on. Shoo.”

Eren stuffed the package in his pocket and the three of them made their way out in a quick fashion. Erwin wondered how Grisha met so many odd people and what the hell he was buying from a group like that.

Now came the part Erwin had been anxiously anticipating, dropping off the item to Dina. He didn’t tell Levi, though he probably should have. Part of him knew telling Levi would cause his partner to think about it so much he’d forget about his real purpose: protecting Eren at all costs. He knew he’d get an earful from Levi later about it, but that was to be worried about later. Now he was focusing on keeping Levi under control.

As they neared their next stop, he brought his hand up and curled it loosely around the back of Levi’s neck. “Control yourself, Captain,” Erwin murmured in the most commanding tone he could muster.

Levi looked at him with the most confused expression but didn’t move away from Erwin’s touch. He walked a little closer to Erwin and his eyes darted around, searching for potential triggers.

They ended up at an old auto shop, slowly passing through the front doors and surveying the dusty reception area. Dina sat on the counter. Despite her small frame, light eyes and hair, and overall friendly appearance, her mere presence put everyone on edge. She was alone, looking bored as hell. She perked up when she saw the three men stalk through. “Finally,” she sighed. “Looks like we’ll be making an exchange today.”

“An exchange? I was just supposed to give you this,” Eren held out the brown package and Dina snatched it from his fingers. She tore it open to reveal a necklace with a brightly shining stone. “You can’t get gems like this legally now. They’re kept inside families with hundreds of generations. Stuff like this requires an expert thief.” She held it up before her eyes to admire it, her tone turning sour, “Guess it’s a gift for your mom.”

“You said this was an exchange?” Eren reminded her, losing his patience bit by bit. The calmness he’d possessed just moments earlier vanished and he seemed agitated.

Erwin turned to Levi who was biting his lip. Automatically, Erwin took hold of his arm as if to hold him back. Surprisingly, Levi wasn’t focused on Dina at all. His eyes were pinned on Eren.

“Oh, right,” she sighed, emptying out a garbage bag onto the floor. Three heads came rolling out and Erwin recognized them instantly as the boys Eren had spared just an hour before. “These idiots were giving you trouble, no? And you just let them walk? This was simple task, something anyone could do, and somehow you found a way to fuck it up. Grisha’s been too fucking easy on you and you need to wake up. If anyone disrespects you, pull the trigger and don’t play around like a child. Own your position and step it up. Don’t disrespect everything your father has built. If you don’t figure it out, someone else will.” Dina started whistling and walked out the door, passing them all by as if they were miles beneath her.

Eren stared down at the three heads with wide eyes, not saying a single thing.

“Levi,” Erwin whispered and luckily his partner knew what to do.

“Come on, Eren,” Levi curled an arm around Eren’s middle and escorted him outside for some fresh air and possibly some reassuring words. Erwin was left to gather up the mess and dispose of the heads in a used oil bin, sealing the top and considering it a job accomplished. The blood was easier to clean up due to the drain on the floor and he was out the door in minutes. It definitely wasn’t his first clean up job.

They walked home at a rushed pace in silence. It was like waiting for the steam in a teapot to gather up enough pressure to finally release a piercing scream. Eren’s muscles never dropped their tense hold and Levi walked right beside him with a similar stature. Erwin trailed a meter behind them, watching over them both while also taking note of their surroundings. He was thankful they didn’t run into anyone who wanted to seriously take Eren’s life, but he still wasn’t sure this was the best outcome for their little outing. Actually, he was completely sure it wasn’t.

They got back to the suite and everything collapsed. Eren fell into a fit of angry tears. Levi punched the wall. Erwin wondered how the hell he was supposed to tend to both of them at once. Adding another person to their relationship meant adding extra baggage onto both of their shoulders. Trusting that Levi could handle himself for a few minutes, Erwin went for Eren first.

“Why does it have to be like that?” he growled into Erwin’s shirt, hugging onto him for strength. “What was so wrong with how I wanted to handle it?” He paused and another realization shook through him. “Am I a terrible son or something?”

Eren’s words put Levi’s aggression to a startling halt. He removed himself from beating up the defenseless wall and nearly growled, “She’s a fucking monster that needs to be put down.”

After that shit show she pulled, Erwin actually agreed. She wasn’t just a loyal subject to Grisha who carried out his will, she took on unnecessary projects of her own and went out of her way to insult Eren. He figured the violent urge would subside eventually but for once, he wasn’t so opposed to Levi’s mindset.

And it seemed Eren wasn’t so opposed either. “Yeah,” he agreed, wiping away the stray tears. “She really is a monster.”

Erwin herded them into the bedroom for some much-needed closeness and reassurances. He wanted to praise Levi for handling the situation so well. Apparently, he was more concerned about Eren’s safety in the presence of the she-devil than his own personal goals. He felt the need to take care of Eren and look after him, despite the perfect opportunity to get what he’d been wanting for so long.

Erwin held onto both of them tightly, hoping he’d never have to let either of them go. Between Levi’s quest to end Dina, Eren’s complicated future, and Erwin’s upcoming meeting with Nike Dok he knew that all the forces in the world were attempting to tear them apart. So he held on a little tighter, hoping to keep the three of them safe and sound for another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of those chapters where we're plowing through some plot, I hope it held your interest! Thank you so much for reading, I'm so happy to see that you're enjoying this as much as I am <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

The distraction was perfect and kept Eren’s mind off of Dina. He flipped through all the documents Erwin had given him, desperate to learn all about the new world he’d been introduced to. Since he couldn’t bring himself to ask the questions himself, he figured he’d take a look between the pages he’d been given. He wondered if Armin would be proud of him for actually willingly studying something for once in his life.

Erwin left to go pick up Eren’s new, stab-free laptop and cell phone before the store closed while he and Levi settled down at home. The situation with Dina had shaken Eren brutally, making him rethink his entire life philosophy. His family’s business wasn’t cool or kind. It wasn’t something he wanted whatsoever. But where could he go from there? It was a destiny he was trapped in. So, if he couldn’t leave it he would seek to change it from the inside. But until then, he tried to keep the images of those heads out of his brain.

He scanned through the topics with interest. General ground rules, hard and soft limits, the color system and the signal, rules for the submissive, the hierarchy and mentality behind it, their preferences, medical documents and even a reassuring page in the page letting Eren know that he could back out at any time he wanted.

As with anything, he figured the ground rules were a good place to start and started scanning.

_Eren, we’re going to put safety above anything else. If either of us feel things get too rough, we will call it off with no exceptions. Sometimes we want to push each other’s and our own limits and things may get out of hand. I want you to know that there has never been a situation where one of us didn’t listen to the other. We are always listening and watching you, making sure you’re okay through the entire scene. Due to the fact you are new to all of this, I want to make a few other things explicitly clear. But firstly, of course, I want you to know that we’d never hurt you._

_In this relationship, we need honesty. We’ll be honest with you if you’re honest with us. If you don’t like something, tell us. If you want something different, you aren’t in the mood for something or things don’t feel right, tell us. Even if it’s in the middle of a scene or even if you’re embarrassed. We’d never judge you. This goes both ways as well. If you want something or like something, you need to tell us those things too. Communication is really important to us._

_Please remember that this is all for enjoyment. We might seem like different people during a scene and take on different personas. As doms, we will tend to be more demanding, possibly cold, and commanding. Remember that it’s just for the scene and that’s it. If you realize you don’t like it or if you start losing sight of who we really are, please use your safe word and makes sure we stop. Tell us immediately._

Eren flipped to their hard and soft limits. Neither of them were interested in watersports or scat play, which had Eren a bit relieved. To each their own, he figured, but it just wasn’t his kink and was happy to see that he shared that with his partners. Besides that, there wasn’t anything else that they’d added on to the little chart. Their soft limits overlapped as well including fire play and situations where anyone is unconscious, both of which had Eren wondering how that would all even work. He disregarded the thought and moved on, passing by the color system and safe signal because he had a good enough grasp on it to manage.

He eyed the page listing out some rules for the submissive in the relationship, curious as to what they expected from him. It seemed they’d been amended specifically for Eren and their situation.

_There are a few things Levi and I will need you to adhere to as our submissive, drawn out for both your safety and our enjoyment. We’ve talked all of these over for quite a while and wanted to compile a list that would be helpful for you as we begin. If you’re concerned about any of these things, tell us immediately._

  * _Firstly, you cannot tell anyone about our relationship as it has been strictly forbidden by your father. This means in situations outside of our privacy together, we will not be able to treat you as our boyfriend whatsoever for fear the news gets out to your father in some way, shape, or form. These documents and any tangible evidence of our relationship will need to stay hidden as well._
  * _As our submissive, we will be expecting your complete obedience. I will warn you that we will not hesitate to punish you for anything less. Typically, first time submissives will struggle with this. Levi did, for sure. As we go on, you will get a better grasp on the correct behavior to adhere to and we will be sure to assist._
  * _Typically, we will only enforce your behavior during scenes. Outside of scenes, you’ll still be our submissive but we will not deliver punishments as we would in a scene. We want to be here for you to depend on, no matter what the situation may be. We want to be a constant reminder for you that we will police your actions if they get out of hand, a type of comfort in which you can rely on us to restrain you._
  * _Lastly, we want to work with you to find a more specific set of rules that works for all of us. This will take a lot of trial and error to find a good match-up, but in the end, I promise it will be worth it. I have added in a short list of the rules Levi and I came up with during his time as my submissive as an example._



Eren turned to the back of the page and looked over some of the rules.

  * _Levi will not speak unless he is spoken to, any backtalk will not be tolerated._
  * _Levi will not come until he gets permission from his Commander._
  * _Levi will follow his Commander’s instructions promptly and without question._



Just reading the rules got the fire in Eren’s belly churning. Somehow, the idea of Erwin commanding and dominating Levi’s every move had his heart beating a little faster and he started to envy the little list. He wanted Erwin to guide his every action and thought, to take away the burden of deciding for himself. He wanted Levi to punish and reward him and shape him into a suitable submissive.

Lastly, Eren read over the page describing the relationship the two of them were hoping for, a description of the chain of power.

_I will be the main dominant and the overall decision maker when it comes to scenes and what we will all be allowed to do. I will be teaching Levi on how to be your dominant as well, though he will be swapping in and out between dominant and submissive depending on the scene and how he is feeling. His methods and preferences comply better with some scenes, so how we play will vary. Sometimes there will be one-on-one scenes amongst the three of us and other times we will all be together._

Eren hadn’t realized his mouth started watering until he gulped down a mouthful of saliva. The words were getting him excited for what was to come and had completely distracted him from what they’d just experienced.

At the very end was a contract, stating that he was consenting to this sort of relationship and all it entailed. There were three copies for him to sign, one for himself, one for Levi, and one for Erwin. He signed all three and kept one, leaving the other two on the dresser.

He slipped all the other pages into a manila folder and tucked it in between some books in the bottom drawer of his night stand. He didn’t want to read any more, he wanted to experience it and let his doms teach him and show him the ropes. He wanted to explore them and let them explore him as well.

Eren peeked out of his bedroom to find Levi squinting at his laptop in deep thought. The moment Eren made his presence known, Levi shut the laptop and gifted him with his full attention. “Feeling better?” Levi asked. Eren told him he needed some time alone to let his nerves settle before locking himself into his bedroom, he didn’t say he’d spend that time fantasizing about their new relationship.

“Yeah, how about you?” he settled down on the couch next to Levi, sinking into the plush cushions and resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Levi sighed. “Just figuring out how to finish this task.”

“Task?” Eren thought for a second and remembered that Levi was still fired up about taking Dina’s life. His stomach dropped, knowing just how difficult that task would be. “Right. Look, Levi… I’m not sure you can… Dina’s untouchable and almost never leaves my dad’s side unless he asks her to. I don’t know how you’d… kill… her without him knowing. And if he finds out, you’d be…” _Dead meat._

“Are you underestimating me?” Levi rose an eyebrow and smirked, kissing Eren’s temple in a reassuring sort of way. “I’ll be fine knowing that once it’s over, I get to come back home to you and Erwin. She needs to be taken down for good, especially after what she did to you.”

Eren thought back to the scene and the second he did, he regretted it. “I always knew she was ruthless, but… it’s different seeing it all in person. I can’t believe she actually…”

“I know,” Levi stopped Eren before he could finish. He didn’t want Eren to relive the situation more than he already had. “Death is all she deserves, so I’ll be the reaper.”

* * *

Before picking up Eren’s laptop and phone, Erwin had a stop to make. He chose to park a mile away and walk to the police station, stepping into Nile Dok’s office with pursed lips. Surprisingly enough, he wasn’t Nile’s sole visitor.

“You’re _supposed_ to be figuring this shit out, I’m getting tired of waiting,” Carla Jaeger tapped her foot on the tile floor. Her arms were crossed and she radiated pure rage.

“The FBI pulled out, saying that this city would fall apart if we took the mafia down. It’s so integrated into every public function, it’d be like removing a skeleton from a body,” Nile spoke sternly, massaging his temples.

Carla turned and pointed her finger accusingly at Erwin, “And _you_. You’re supposed to be keeping Eren out of trouble, not tossing him right into it. What’s this about Eren taking part in Grisha’s ‘training sessions’? And making deliveries to that _vile_ creature?”

Erwin couldn’t speak. What was Carla Jaeger doing working with the FBI?

“There’s not much else I can do, Carla,” Nile frowned. “I’m being forced to relocate.”

Carla slammed her hands onto Nile’s desk, “The fuck you are. You’re going to take down my cheating husband and save my family. You know he tried to order a hit on Mikasa? When I caught him in the act, he tried to explain that it was to cut off Eren’s connections so he’d make a better leader. With less people to care about, you become stronger, he claimed. So, what’s that make us?” Carla grabbed the X-Acto knife from Nile’s pencil cup and popped the plastic cap off. She started etching words onto the pristine mahogany of Nile’s desk: _Spineless Coward._ Erwin held back a snort.

“What do you want me to do? Convince my department that this is still a fruitful venture? The town will collapse without the Maria Mafia. I’ve been trying to follow both your orders and the ones from the FBI, but it’s impossible. There’s no touching the Maria Mafia. This city is a lost cause for us.”

“You better think quickly,” Carla stabbed the knife into the wood, letting it stand on its own. “Because one way or another, we’re getting out of here.”

Erwin put the pieces together. Carla was the mastermind behind the whole operation. She called upon the FBI to start the investigation. She organized for Erwin and Levi to integrate themselves into Eren’s life. She sent her children away to live in safe isolation from their own father.

“That cheating bastard messed with the wrong woman,” she muttered, glaring at Erwin. “How’s Eren?”

“A little shaken, but fine,” he answered honestly, knowing better than to piss her off.

“I’m assuming Levi’s going after Dina?” she smirked.

“How’d you…?”

“Is it really that difficult to figure out? Before he met you, his gang was known for taking revenge on murderers. I was there when Grisha ordered the hit on his two little friends and it was only a matter of time. You’ve worked for the military for years, it doesn’t surprise me that you’re still working with them now despite the fact that you’re supposed to be on the mafia’s side. And this one is supposed to be taking Grisha to jail all while this goes on…” she turned her attention to Nile. “But I guess the righteousness of the law is dead. Money’s all that matters anymore, isn’t it? Isn’t your department supposed to take down these mafia bosses and save the innocent? Take him down and you can have half of our fortune. Tell your boss that much and we’ll get this show on the road.”

Carla started to leave but stopped, giving Erwin one last look, “Take good care of my son, okay? He needs you and Levi now more than ever. I’ll explain everything to him after it’s all said and done. For now, keep him out of it.”

Once she left, Nile visibly relaxed and glared at Erwin. “No wonder she’s the mafia boss’s wife.”

“She’s tough but kind,” Erwin smiled, respecting Carla Jaeger more and more with every passing second. “You’re pulling out of the operation?”

He shrugged, “The city would completely fail. It’d be mass chaos. They decided it’d bring more harm than good to pull the mafia out completely. It acts as a makeshift government and dissembling it all would be disastrous.” He paused and rubbed his thumb over the newly tattooed words on his desk, as if they’d disappear at the touch. “How’s Eren? Wrapped around your little finger like you promised?”

Erwin frowned at how Nile put it but nodded. He wanted to cringe at how he spoke and acted before meeting Eren, treating him more like a tool than a person. Now, it was all different. Really, Eren had Erwin wrapped around his little finger without even realizing it. He’d spare Nile the details.

“I know it’s the right thing to do to help the city,” Nile mumbled. “I know there’s money in it too. Half of their fortune? We could take the whole thing right out from under their nose, we wouldn’t even need the endorsements from the FBI. We could retire. Maybe I should talk to them again…”

“I wouldn’t double-cross Carla Jaeger,” Erwin warned. “She’s… quite astute. And I know she’d do anything to keep her family well and safe.”

“Now you’re telling me what to do? Who’s working for who here?”

Erwin smiled, “Isn’t it obvious to you? I’m working for Carla Jaeger. I hadn’t realized it until just now. We’re all working for her, apparently. So, heed her warning, follow her instructions, and let’s take Grisha Jaeger’s kingdom down just as we’d planned.”

It was all so bemusing, Erwin was laughing on his way out of the station and down the block. He wasn’t often so surprised, caught in a bigger plan than his own. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who saw the darkness in Grisha’s eyes and he smiled at the thought of his new ally. He’d picked up Eren’s items and made his way back to Titan Estates, smiling whenever he saw an Attack Titan sticker in the front windows of the local shops.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by the most delicious sight. He almost dropped everything, realizing he’d been surprised for the second time that day. Levi sat on the couch, legs spread widely with Eren between them, loudly sucking at Levi’s erection. Erwin couldn’t remember giving Levi permission to start doing solo scenes with Eren, so he figured it was all just in good, lust-fueled fun. He stalked over to the couch and greeted Levi with a deep kiss, ignoring Eren completely.

“How’s your day been?” Erwin asked Levi with a cheeky little smile.

“F-fine,” Levi answered. It seemed Eren didn’t appreciate being ignored by Erwin and took revenge by working even harder around Levi’s cock. “And yours?”

“Interesting. I’ll have to tell you about it later. It seems you’re a little busy at the moment…” Erwin kissed Levi again, biting at his lower lip and softly whispering, “Is he being a good boy for you?”

“Perfect,” Levi replied, opening his mouth to allow Erwin’s tongue to dive in. He let out a little moan into Erwin’s mouth and Erwin glanced down to see Levi’s hand tangled up in Eren’s hair, guiding him into a quicker pace. The scene was downright erotic and Erwin could feel his own cock pulsing with anticipation. He wondered after all the shit he and Levi had done together how something as simple as a blowjob could get his heart pumping like that, but he figured it was because it wasn’t him at all. He watched from the sidelines as his two boys played and somehow, that added a new spice to the mix.

Levi came in Eren’s mouth, who swallowed it all ardently. He licked off the remains of Levi’s cock, cleaning it all off and panting once he was done.

“That was pretty,” Erwin ruffled Eren’s hair and dipped down to kiss him. He could still taste the bitter tones of Levi’s come on Eren’s tongue.

Eren hummed into the kiss and grabbed for Erwin’s belt. Erwin regretfully stopped him, “Ah, ah, that’ll wait for later. I brought your laptop back and I know you have school work to catch up on.”

Eren sulked and whimpered, continuing to pull at Erwin’s belt.

“ _Eren,_ ” Erwin used his classic warning voice that Levi had heard many times while learning to be Erwin’s submissive. The sound had Levi straightening up immediately and Eren dropped his hands but kept his cute little pout.

“Fine,” he sighed, letting his fingers trail up Erwin’s thigh, hovering over the erection that bulged from his pants as he stood up. He gave Erwin a few firm strokes though the fabric before heading off to go unpack his new electronics. Erwin had to smile at his boldness. The little, sly fox already knew how to push all of his buttons and make them want him even more.

Erwin headed to the bedroom to change into a more comfortable outfit and Levi followed him in, waiting for a report on his meeting with Nile. They kept their voices low and their ears alert for any signs that Eren was listening in.

“Carla was there,” Erwin announced. “She knows you’re going after Dina and she wants Grisha thrown in jail. She’s on our side.”

“That’s a surprise,” Levi muttered, his face scrunching together in confusion.

“It seems he cheated on her. And that woman can be seriously scary. She planned all this out and intends on getting her way. Even threatened Nile.”

“He deserved it, probably.”

“He did. The FBI is planning on pulling out on this operation. This city can’t run without the mafia. A lot of them hate it, but most of the police force are involved in the mafia as well as the government officials. Hospitals, post offices… they’re all full of mafia members. They’re fully integrated, like an underground government.”

Levi nodded, already knowing this information and waited for Erwin to continue.

“If the FBI takes them down, they’re in charge of running the city, which they don’t have the funds or manpower to do. So they’re pulling out.”

“Of course they are,” Levi rolled his eyes. “Can’t trust anyone but yourself anymore.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, I can’t trust anyone but myself and you. And Eren.”

“It’s weird to see him go from mafia bad ass to on his knees sucking cock,” Erwin mused. “I like it.”

“Me too,” Levi smiled a little and blushed. “I think he wants to plan a scene with us but he’s too afraid to say it. I saw him reading those papers you gave him. He signed the contract and left two copies for us in his room. Must have been reading over everything.”

“Good,” Erwin smiled, happy that all the work he put into writing it all out paid off. “I’m glad.”

“Me too. As stupid as it seemed, it was probably a good idea,” Levi watched carefully as Erwin changed his clothes.

“So a scene, hm? Any ideas coming to mind?”

“Tons,” Levi admitted.

“Yeah, me too. We’ll ask Eren what he wants to do. I doubt he’s going to want to just sit and watch again…” Erwin slipped on some shorts and a white t-shirt. “For now, I think what we need to do most is make sure he’s okay after what happened. Maybe some dinner and a movie?”

“I’ll start dinner,” Levi nodded, taking off towards the kitchen.

Erwin rejoined Eren on the couch, watching him set up the new laptop. It would take the security system a few hours to install, so they set the computer aside in favor of some much-needed cuddles. Eren pulled a blanket over top of them and curled up closely to Erwin, humming with contentment.

It would be fun taking the next few weeks to slowly show Eren what being a submissive entailed, though Eren seemed to have a fairly good hang of it already. Erwin held his fingers up to Eren’s lips and he automatically started sucking on them lazily, holding on to Erwin’s hand so he wouldn’t pull them away. It wasn’t overly sexual, in fact it was rather comforting, but Erwin’s abdomen was fluttering again.

The delicious aromas from the kitchen had Erwin and Eren both sitting up to look over at Levi’s creation. He’d made them all some soup, something to warm up their bellies and their hearts as well.

They all smashed together on the couch together and flipped through the movies until settling on a low-key animated film with beautiful scenery and an innocent plotline. It was all soothing and hopefully helped Eren forget about the traumatic scene. Erwin knew he’d never really forget, but he wanted to help ease the pain. Levi sought to comfort him by offing Dina to make sure she never threatened him like that again while Erwin chose a softer route to healing. Between the both of them, Erwin hoped they could keep Eren’s heart safe from the dangers that waited for them ahead. In the meantime, he was happy to have Eren cuddled up between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support <3 <3 I am so grateful for all of you! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

“Your phone broke?” Armin spoke incredulously, able to hear through Eren’s lies over the phone easily.

“Yeah, I dropped it in the toilet,” Eren tried to come up with something stupidly believable, something that anyone could see him doing. Unfortunately, that meant dropping his phone in the toilet. “And my laptop died somehow. Probably a virus or something.”

“Right,” he slowly returned. But, like a good friend, he dropped it without prying too much. “How far behind are you with our classwork?”

“It’s pretty bad, Arm,” Eren nervously laughed, scrolling through his online course dashboard, looking at all the red due dates. “I don’t know if I can recover.”

“One our teachers asked me if you were still alive.”

“What’d you say?”

“I wasn’t sure. None of us could contact you at all, you sort of dropped off the face of the earth.” Armin sounded completely disappointed, which made Eren’s heart sink.

“I really am sorry, I didn’t mean for any of it to happen,” Eren tried to mend things up the best he could. “Everything sort of came down on me all at once.”

“Shouldn’t your parents be worried or something?” he sighed, still under the impression that Eren lived at home with dear old mom and dad.

“They work a lot,” Eren reminded him, getting a little too caught up in the web of lies he’d haphazardly crafted to fool his friends. It was getting harder and harder to not be honest, but he knew it was all for the best. From now on, he couldn’t even let anyone know about his friendships for fear they’d be used against him. Still, he could feel his relationships slipping slowly from his fingers and the thought had him panicking. “But, soon enough I’ll get better, really! I really miss all of you. How’s it been?”

“Pretty much the same. Just trying to get enough studying in before winter break. All the projects are due the day before we get out. I’m about to go work on a group project with Jean and Marco now, though. I better get going,” Armin’s tone was flat and short.

Eren bit his lip. Armin was pissed and there was no way he could really make it up to him. At least not with the vigilante group roaming the streets and especially not with Dina on his case. “Oh, okay… I’ll talk to you later, then?”

“Later.” Armin hung up.

Eren let his phone flop on to the bed and he stared up at the ceiling, letting his new laptop fall to the side as well. He had at least over twenty assignments overdue across all his classes, earning him zeros as scores. The finals coming up would be a feat considering he hadn’t been studying whatsoever. Normally, he’d have his friends to urge him on but now all he had were Erwin and Levi encouraging him from the sidelines. It just wasn’t the same.

He missed cheating off of Armin’s papers and getting hit in the head with a pencil from Jean. He missed how he’d get yelled at in class for talking too much and rushing in seconds before class started, just barely making it in time. He missed making friends with his professors and those long nights of cramming before an exam.

Next on his list to call was his sister, someone he’d gotten plenty of voice mails from. Eren never listened to his voicemail, preferring just to call everyone back instead. He erased all the messages and just called her, knowing she was probably just worried about him.

“Eren,” she answered quickly. “Where’ve you been?”

“My phone and laptop needed to be, ah, disposed of,” he tried to phrase it correctly, “But I’ve got a secure line now so everything is fine.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. Are you okay?”

She hesitated and Eren automatically knew something was wrong. He asked again, “Mikasa? Are you okay?”

“I’m coming back to the city for a visit,” she explained. “I’m not sure when, but when I do, we need to meet up.”

“Oh, okay! I’d like that!” Eren was still confused by her strange tone but would never object to hanging out with his sister. “I can introduce you to Erwin and Levi…” he started, voice dipping into a dreamy pitch.

“I’d like that a lot,” she replied, “Okay, Eren, I’m going to go. I’ll see you sometime.”

“See you sometime…” Eren returned, hanging up. He wondered what the hell was going on with her, but assumed he’d get an explanation later. Though he’d never admit it aloud, Mikasa was stronger than he’d ever be and could handle herself quite effortlessly. He was always jealous of her skill but felt a certain relief and comfort in the fact that she could protect herself with ease.

“Hm…” Eren wondered aloud, staring at his phone. With no one left he wanted to contact right then and there, he let it slip through his fingers next to his laptop that was still blinking at him with all the assignments he wouldn’t finish.

Okay, he had one more call to make.

“Hey, Mom,” he spoke first when he heard her answer. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something…”

“What is it, Eren?” she sounded just as worried as Mikasa and Eren wondered if something was going on that he didn’t know about. Either way, he was going to ignore it and keep going. It took him a lot of courage and thought to finally come to the sensible conclusion.

“I need to drop out of school for the rest of the semester. I can’t keep up like this and if I can’t go to my classes, I’m definitely going to fail. It might be better if I take a break and continue again when times are… less stressful.” The words flowed out quickly so he couldn’t stop and take them back. As much as he missed it, he knew it was a losing battle. His motivations were outside of the classroom and he figured spending time with his friends would only turn them into targets for his invisible foe.

She gasped, “You really want to drop out of school, Eren?”

“I think it’s the best idea right now,” he sighed, mentally saying goodbye to buying textbooks with Armin every new semester and scheduling all their classes together. He couldn’t disappoint his friend anymore and decided it’d be better to separate himself for a while, at least until Eren was sure he could keep them safe from any potential dangers.

“I’ll make the call,” she seemed just as disappointed as Armin had and Eren tried to sink even further into his blanket to hide from the tone. “But it’s okay, I understand. I know your father and I have made things rough for you, but it’s all for the best.”

“I know,” he tried to sound cheerful even though all he wanted to do was throw his fist into the wall or stab the phone again. The last thing he wanted to do was tear himself away from the one chance he had at normalcy, but he didn’t feel as though he had a choice with failing grades and vulnerable friends.

“Are you behaving for Erwin and Levi? No great escapes like usual?” she asked wearily.

“No,” he huffed. “They’re so old I wouldn’t want them to break their backs chasing after me.”

“If _they’re_ old, what am I?”

“You’re perfect,” Eren quipped. “Hey, have you heard from Mikasa recently?”

She paused before laughing, “Mikasa? No. I’m sure she’s enjoying her time at the beach house, though.”

“Yeah, it seemed she got the better end of the deal there,” Eren spoke slowly, unsure of how to read through her words. As always, he gave up before the overthinking made his head hurt.

“That she did, I wouldn’t mind sitting on the beach with a margarita about now. Anyway, Eren, I’ve got to go. We’ll have to meet up soon for lunch or something.”

“That’d be good.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She hung up and Eren resumed his sulking. The deed was done and he closed his laptop shut without a second glance. The bolded, red scripts of work undone were gone. His friends’ laughter and smiles were gone. He was alone in his bedroom, trapped like a spider under a wine glass.

His door swung open after a short little knock and Levi barked, “ _We’re not that old, you brat._ ”

Eren beamed. He wasn’t really alone. At least he had two very wonderful men alongside him, all of them trapped together.

“Give us some credit,” Erwin purred, crawling onto Eren’s bed next to him. “You have to admit, we do pretty well for our elderly status.”

Levi crawled up on the other side, “What do you think, Erwin? Should we show this little puppy not to badmouth us behind our backs?”

“I think he’s due for some punishment…” Erwin mused, nibbling at the shell of Eren’s ear. “After dinner?”

Eren wondered if this was their way to propose a scene and he was rapidly nodding his head, “It’s a date.”

Levi kissed his cheek and rolled off the bed, “Maybe we won’t tie you up and force you to watch this time.”

Eren sat up, still smiling a little too hard for comfort. “Really?”

“He seems eager,” Erwin chuckled, looking to Levi. “Maybe he can get a treat after taking some due punishment.”

“You’re lucky, Eren, he doesn’t normally dole out treats so easily. He might look nice now but he’s really a sadist,” Levi pinched Erwin’s cheek playfully, a glint of a smile crossing his face.

“I give rewards where they’re earned,” Erwin slyly replied. “And our little boy definitely deserves a reward.”

“I do?” Eren’s eyes nearly glistened with excitement.

“You filled out those papers for us so well and have been really brave lately. I think a treat is overdue.”

Eren slightly wondered if this was all to distract him from quitting school, but decided it didn’t matter if it was. He was more than happy to receive any kind of distraction from the eminent anxieties that awaited him. For once, he didn’t want to worry about the strange group after him or Dina. He didn’t want to stress about missing his friends or his freedom. He wanted to bask in the blissful ignorance that Levi and Erwin granted him.

Their phones beeped simultaneously and both of them dropped their seductive demeanors in an instant to check the message. Both of them tensed in anticipation but relaxed after just a glance and a few taps on the screen.

“Why now? It’s like they _know_ ,” Levi complained.

“I’m sure they won’t be here long…” Erwin got up let the visitors in while Levi and Eren waited at the front door.

He could hear the voices from outside the door and immediately knew who’d come to visit. The front door swung open and Hange was already rushing up to give him a hug. “Eren! I’m here to check up on your wounds! Moblit came here too, say hello!”

“More like _I’m_ here to check on his wounds and _you_ tagged along to say hello,” he corrected with a smirk.

“You’re getting bolder and more brazen every day, it’s like I don’t even know you anymore!” Hange exclaimed, giving him a slap on the back.

“You’re rubbing off on me, apparently,” he shrugged. “So, how about it, Eren? How’ve you been feeling?”

“Just fine,” Eren reported happily, taking a seat so Moblit could take off his bandages.

“Things have been going… well?” Hange wiggled their eyebrows.

“I’d say so,” Erwin smiled, looking between both Levi and Eren. “Really well.”

Eren blushed and looked down at Moblit, who was simply taking off the bandages and rubbing at his newly healed skin with some alcohol pads. “You’re lucky you heal quickly,” Moblit ignored Hange’s comments and looked up to Eren with kind eyes. “It’s surprising even. Though, I suppose some people just heal faster than others.”

“No criminal activity as of late?” Hange asked, catching Eren’s attention again. “No vigilante organizations going after our precious Eren?”

“Not yet, anyway,” Levi shrugged.

“Maybe they gave up?” Moblit wondered hopefully.

“They’re probably just planning their next move,” Erwin decided. “Patience is key in a battle like this and they’re definitely skilled enough to know it.”

Moblit packed up his first aid kit and resumed his place standing next to Hange. “He’s all patched up now, please help him stay that way.”

“Oh Moblit,” Hange laughed, “Such a stickler for safety.”

“You keep me busy enough, I’m not sure I can handle any more patients!” he playfully whined back.

“I’m happy to know all is well. Also, I was wondering why Eren has been avoiding my calls?”

Eren was about to explain when Erwin cut him off, “Broken phone.”

“Ah! That explains it! Well, give me a call and we can schedule a proper session together. Until then, it seems you’re okay?”

“I’m okay,” Eren confirmed with a genuine smile.

They clapped and hopped a little, “Good to hear, good to hear. Okay, we’ll be off to the next group of thugs to fix up. Call if you need _anything_ , okay?”

“Okay, okay, leave us alone so we can have dinner,” Levi was practically shoving the duo out.

“Fine, fine, we’ll see you three later!” Hange yelled as they were pushed out the door and locked out for the rest of the evening.

Erwin laughed, “So much energy in just one person.”

“Too much energy if you ask me,” Levi complained, tying an apron on over his casual t-shirt and jeans ensemble. Eren wondered why he cared so much about keeping his clothes clean when they weren’t going anywhere later in the day.

“You’re just sour because we had to put off our night together for ten minutes,” Erwin teased, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Eren joined him and rested his head on Erwin’s shoulder while watching Levi get to work.

Eren found the guts to ask, “So what kind of punishments and rewards do I get?”

Both Levi and Erwin looked up at that, glancing at one another before resuming their original tasks, Levi at the mixing bowl and Erwin on his phone. Erwin casually hummed, “What kinds would you expect?”

 “Ah…” Eren’s face flushed. It was one thing to think about all the dirty things he wanted do to in his head, but saying them aloud was a different story.

Catching onto Eren’s bashfulness, Levi threw out some casual suggestions as if he were talking about his favorite kinds of tea, “Spanking would be a good start. Maybe a little edging.”

“Somehow it doesn’t surprise me that you think of the punishments first,” Erwin smirked Levi’s way. He turned back to Eren to offer his own help, “Did you like being tied up?”

“Yes. All of those things. Yes,” Eren quickly agreed, his cock throbbing with each new idea.

“We’ll start you off nice and easy,” Erwin kissed Eren’s shoulder. “You’ve still got a lot of learning to do and we don’t want to push you.”

They weren’t pushing at all. Eren was leaping and bounding down this new path with them holding his hands so tightly and securely. “You can push me,” he spoke in a small voice. He hardly believed they’d ever do something to him that he wouldn’t gladly accept. “I trust you both.”

Erwin ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead, “We trust you too. So, if we do push you too hard, you’ve got to tell us okay. Remember the colors?”

“Green, yellow, and red,” Eren confirmed with a smile.

“Good boy,” Erwin hummed, looking back to Levi. “What’s for dinner?”

“Something fast,” Levi lit up the stove and threw in his mixed bowl of ingredients. Neither Eren nor Erwin had been paying attention to what exactly he was putting together, only that he was working on it quite rapidly. “And something we can eat fast too.”

Apparently Eren wasn’t the only one nearly bursting with excitement. They all had some steam to work off and Eren figured there was no better way but in the bedroom. Not only would he feel amazing but he’d also find that sense of security and the fact that his life wasn’t totally out of control. Erwin and Levi could give him that feeling he needed, being latched down to the earth and taking over his world for him. He wanted to give everything to them and let them tell him what to do and how to act. He wanted to surrender fully, dropping everything at the door and finally allowing himself to fall into his wildest fantasies. It was like pure freedom, exactly what he’d been craving for so long.

He just hoped he could give them back something of equal value. The two seemed to have it all and he occasionally wondered what he provided them at all. They protected both his mind and body, they supported him, and they let him into their world. What could he possibly give back? Why did they even pick him in the first place? Now that he quit school, what was he anymore? Nothing but Grisha Jaeger’s son, a guy either couldn’t even kill without a guilty conscious or went on some kind of monstrous murder spree without a second thought.

His thoughts were silenced when a bowl of scrambled eggs and vegetables was shoved in front of his face. Eren’s eyes flashed up to Levi who was handing him a fork, urging him on to eat.

“Thanks…” Eren started to dig in, loving the way it all melted in his mouth. “It’s like breakfast for dinner.” The warm and comforting food helped soothe his frenzied mind, if only just a little. He knew he’d have to talk about it eventually, even though they both surely knew already. “I guess you won’t have to yell at me to do my homework anymore.”

Both of them stopped in their tracks and looked at him, as if they both knew the sour news would be coming shortly.

“Well, until the new semester starts anyway,” Levi shrugged. “You’re planning on going back once this all rolls over, right?”

Eren nodded slowly, though the future was clearly uncertain. There was no telling what he’d be doing, or if he’d even be alive, by the time the next semester began in early fall.

“And if you don’t go back, that’s fine too,” Erwin spoke up. “Levi didn’t really make it through high school. I never finished my degree either. It’s just not feasible in this world we’re in.”

“It was a good choice,” Levi agreed, his eyes stuck on his food. “You wanted to keep them safe, right? As long as you’re not going to regret it in the morning, it was the right choice.”

“We’ll get all of this straightened out and end up in a better place.” Erwin stared up dreamily, “Maybe we can get Levi done with his high school diploma and we can all go to classes together.”

Eren snorted, “I can’t picture you squeezing into those small desks. And for some reason I can’t picture Levi in a school setting whatsoever.”

“Maybe if he lost that thuggish glare,” Erwin tapped the space between Levi’s eyebrows.

“I’m not sure two guys in suits following me around would be the most discrete thing either.”

“You could say we’re your foreign cousins,” Levi chuckled.

“Or you could just be honest and tell them your daddies just want to keep you safe at school,” Erwin added.

Eren’s face was beet red again and he felt another twitch from his nether regions. He found himself eating a little faster, wanting to race into that bedroom dragging his two boyfriends behind him.

They both set down their bowls and stood next to him, all of a sudden acting like completely different people yet still somehow themselves.

“Aw, look, our little boy is blushing,” Erwin cooed, wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist.

“It’s a good color on him, but I bet it’d be an even better color on his ass,” Levi mused, gripping onto Eren’s bicep and kissing at his shoulders. He helped Eren out of his shirt with ease, slipping it right off with no qualms from anyone in the room.

Erwin sighed, “Right, he was a little naughty today, wasn’t he?”

“Badmouthing us on the phone… Hm…” Levi regained his hold on Eren’s bicep tighter, almost to the point of uncomfortable. “Little boys need to be taught a lesson from the get-go, before they get spoiled rotten.”

“Exactly,” Erwin agreed, his fingers kneading into Eren’s hips. “We wouldn’t want to let him get away with _anything_.”

Eren found their new, tweaked personalities to spur on his abdomen into a fluttering mess of anticipation. They weren’t his bodyguards Erwin and Levi, they were his doms and they were gazing at him hungrily. He tried to emulate that same shift in personality. It wasn’t quite acting but it didn’t come naturally at first either. He just let his words free and his actions go unfiltered. “Do you really have to punish me? I don’t think I was _that_ bad…”

Levi darkly chuckled, seemingly satisfied with Eren’s persona and straightened up to nip at Eren’s earlobe, sending shivers down the sub’s entire body. His lips dragged down his skin until finding a spot just over Eren’s tattoo, sucking on the tanned flesh rather roughly.

All the while, Erwin took Eren’s lips in his and used his fingers to hold Eren’s jaw open. His tongue dominated Eren’s mouth, tongue poking at his teeth and swiping across the roof of his mouth. He pulled away and shook his head, clicking his tongue, “Trying to get out of your spanking?”

Eren found himself leaning back into Erwin in hopes to continue their kiss, but he found Levi’s teeth nearly sinking into his skin. He’d left a series of little pink marks on his skin around his tattoo, dropping down a little further to lap at his right nipple. When Levi bit down on it, Eren squeaked with shock, jumping a little towards Erwin who steadied him with ease. He remembered Erwin’s question and finally answered while catching his breath, “I… wasn’t… _that_ bad…”

“Maybe not, but arguing with Papa Erwin _is_ bad,” Erwin growled out, taking a healthy handful of Eren’s hair in his hand to hold his head steady while taking over his mouth once more.

Levi’s voice came out husky and deep, “Little boys that talk back to their daddies get extra spankings, Eren. I hope you know how to count really high up.”

“C-count?” he whimpered against Erwin’s lips.

“Off the stool now, come on,” Erwin commanded, the two of them backing off Eren so he could stand properly. Once he righted himself, they were both tearing off his pants to leave him only in a tight pair of boxer briefs. They did absolutely nothing to hide his very obvious erection. Goosebumps danced up his legs and arms as the cool air met his hot skin.

He felt a little intimidated standing nearly bare before his two fully clothes doms, who were looking him over and circling him like a kettle of vultures. In all his sexual ventures, he’d never felt so exposed to anyone else before. Erwin and Levi had somehow found a piece of Eren that he wasn’t quite familiar with himself and were exploiting it for all it had to offer in the most thrilling way.

“Ready?” Erwin asked, putting an arm around Eren’s shoulders.

Eren nodded truthfully, he’d been ready since that morning. He’d been ready for days. For even more emphasis he dutifully chirped, “Green.”

“Good boy,” Erwin praised, nuzzling Eren’s hair with his nose. Those two words struck Eren every time, making his inner need to please drool with delight.

Levi snaked a hand around his hip and started pulling them all toward the bedroom, unable to wait any longer to begin Eren’s first scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting patiently for this newest update! I am so grateful for all of your support <3 I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

Levi’s hands were shaking. He’d been itching to take Eren with all he had, to make him scream and moan and mewl and beg under his touch. Talking about it with Erwin was one thing, doing it was an entirely other matter. He recited Erwin’s words in his mind. _Take it easy on him. It’s his first time. More pleasure, less pain. We’re still building trust, let’s do our best to keep it._

Erwin was right. They both wanted to pamper Eren and open his eyes to what their relationship had to offer without taking it too far. The last thing they wanted was for him to have to say _red_ on their first try. For this scene, they’d avoid _yellow_ too. In the future, they both knew it was inevitable. Eventually they’d push Eren too far too fast, it was bound to happen. Levi had to use his safe words quite a few times while they were just starting out and deciding on their limits together. It wasn’t wrong to use them whatsoever, Erwin encouraged it consistently. This early, though, they’d hope to not push at all. Eren’s safety and wellbeing was most important and they both promised to keep it at the forefront of their minds.

It was difficult, though. Eren was already such a good sub and he didn’t even realize it yet. He seemed to effortlessly slip into a subspace that was perfectly compatible with Erwin and himself. Especially while he was tentative, he seemed more pliant and obedient. Levi guessed as Eren became more comfortable, he was bound to press his doms’ buttons and break some rules. It was exactly what he’d been though, an exhilarating risk resulting in a strangely pleasing and painful coincidence.

Erwin sat at the edge of the bed and patted his lap, “Over my knee, let’s go.”

“A-already?” Eren asked, looking a bit flustered. He stood in front of Erwin, hesitating to move.

Levi came up behind him and snaked his arms around Eren’s hips. He nibbled at Eren’s ear lobe and whispered, “You wouldn’t want to disappoint Papa Erwin, would you? Go on. Punishments before rewards.” Levi gave him a little push forward which was all Eren needed to arrange himself over Erwin’s lap. His long legs and torso draped across the bed, his erection rubbing up to Erwin’s thigh.

Levi knelt at the foot of the bed and pet Eren’s hair, giving him little kisses across his face and scratching at his scalp comfortingly. He started to give soft instructions, “Papa’s going to give you five spankings for calling us old. And ten for trying to get out of your punishment. You’re going to count every one of them, loud enough so both of us can hear. You wouldn’t want him to lose track, would you?”

Eren shook his head no and rested his cheek in Levi’s palm. “No, I can count,” he spoke rather cheerfully for someone about to get punished. Then again, he was a virgin to Erwin’s huge palm and unrelenting swing.

“And you’re going to tell me _immediately_ if it hurts to much or you want to stop. This time, you can use your safe words or just say stop. We’ll listen for either. Don’t hold out when you’re uncomfortable just because you think it’ll make us happy. We want you to be happy,” Levi continued. His heart fluttered when Erwin looked at him with pride, impressed with Levi’s choice of words and action.

Eren whined, “I know.” He squirmed, ready to get on with it already. He was already coming close to receiving another smack just for his impatience.

Levi left Eren’s side for a moment to slip off the sub’s underwear, leaving his ass bare for Erwin. Neither of them planned on undressing, a common power play that would help immerse Eren in his role. Levi usually thought of it as demeaning and a little humiliating, but it was also sort of thrilling at the same time. He hoped Eren felt the same. He didn’t say anything about it so Levi figured he did.

After running his hand from the small of Eren’s back and over the soft flesh of his ass, he took his spot back up near Eren’s face again. The touch had Eren shivering already and both doms were grinning at his responsiveness.

Erwin started without warning, delivering a merciless smack to Eren’s backside. The sound even got Levi’s own ass tingling with the memories of the numerous times he’d endured over Erwin’s knee. Eren yelped with surprise and bit his lip, but then sank further into Erwin’s lap and the bed beneath him. They both waited a moment and Eren braced himself for the next blow.

“Eren,” Levi hummed playfully, taking a fistful of his sub’s hair to force him to look up. It wasn’t as rough as he’d like to be, but it was enough to get Eren’s attention. “Have you lost count already? Should we start over?”

“O-one!” Eren blurted out, but both doms knew it was too late.

“We’re starting over,” Levi decided, letting Eren go.

Eren whimpered but didn’t protest. Erwin didn’t make him wait too long for the new beginning, focusing this new smack to Eren’s left cheek. It wasn’t as hard as the first one but still made that same glorious sound. “One,” Eren squeaked out.

“What was that?” Erwin asked, running his fingers over Eren’s reddening ass.

“One!” Eren called out quickly, as if they’d start all over again if he didn’t speak fast enough. Really, both of them probably would too if given the chance. Eren was proving himself much too tempting to play with and the options were sprinting across Levi’s mind faster than he could truly process them.

“Good,” Levi praised, petting Eren’s hair lightly. “Keep it up.”

Eren leaned into Levi’s touch and the moment he did, Erwin spanked him again. “Two!” Eren gasped, unable to predict when he’d receive each smack.

“If you wiggle around too much, Papa Erwin might miss,” Levi said, “And you don’t want him to miss.”

When Eren visibly settled himself in the right spot again, Erwin delivered six consecutive spanks all in one go. Each one was harder than the last, leading up to a final seventh that left Eren screaming. Still, he counted each one at the sound of the slap and didn’t miss a number. It was impressive how quickly he learned and adhered to their rules. Eren knew how to play the game and even seemed to enjoy it. Despite his crying and whimpering and rosy ass cheeks, he was biting back a smile.

Erwin looked like he was enjoying it too as his inner sadist came out to play. He always said how he loved the sound of a cracking whip and the heat radiating from reddened skin. There was beauty in it, he always stated, a lot of people just didn’t see it. And not only was it just a beautiful sight, it offered the chance to dominate another person and control their every move, both of which were Erwin’s forte in and outside the bedroom.

Levi could understand both sides of it. The surge of pain followed by a wave of tingling pleasure. The crash of dominance and aggression pumping up your inner sense of control. A combination of giving and taking from both ends. The ability to sit back and trust someone else to use you properly, giving you everything you’ve ever wanted. The opportunity to spoil someone rotten with the pleasures of both punishments and rewards. That was all the tip of the iceberg. 

“Fourteen!” Eren was screaming at that point, his voice a little hoarse from it all. He reached out to clench onto Levi’s bicep for something to hold onto and Levi happily let him. Tears streaked down Eren’s face but he was still smiling. His body was shaking and he raised his hips up just a little bit, as if prompting Erwin on.

“Color?” Levi had to ask, already knowing the answer.

Still, like a good boy, Eren spoke promptly, “Green.”

Levi watched as Erwin smirked and pinched Eren’s ass, just enough to get Eren to jolt in surprise. “You took your punishment so well, love, I think you deserve your reward now,” Erwin announced.

Eren glanced back with starry eyes, a little dazed but still excited, “I do? I did?”

Levi pulled him back by the chin so he could kiss Eren’s lips tenderly. He could feel Eren’s hot blush against his skin and the moment it took Eren to collect himself before realizing what was going on. He finally kissed back, a bit greedily to Levi’s bemusement, and at that he pulled away. Eren wanted to take control and Levi wasn’t going to have any of that. He glanced at Erwin, who despite what he’d said earlier, gifted Eren with the final spanking he’d originally been promised.

“Fifteen,” Eren blurted out almost instinctively. He glared back while Erwin snickered.

“Let your doms take control, Eren. You just sit back and let us spoil you,” Levi said, smiling when Erwin gave him that look of approval he’d always craved.

“Spoil?” Eren asked breathily as Erwin leaned over to grab some lotion they kept in the bedside drawer. He popped open the cap and rubbed some into his palms, massaging the cream over Eren’s ass cheeks. He shivered at the sudden coldness and melted at Erwin’s touch.

“Yeah, you’re enough of a spoiled brat as it is. But we’ll spoil you still, since you’ve been so good to us.” Levi resumed his initial kiss and this time Eren let him lead the movements and didn’t immediately try shoving his tongue down Levi’s throat. While the enthusiasm was appreciated, they needed to drill it into Eren’s head that they were his doms and would be sure to take care of him.

Both of them had guessed this would take time as Eren wasn’t meek or obedient at all. He was used to running headfirst into every situation and taking exactly what he wanted himself. His courage and confidence and swagger were a bulk of his outward personality. But inside? They both saw it as clear as day.

“Get in the center of the bed, love. On all fours. Ass up high where we can see,” Erwin commanded.

Eren scurried to obey, pulling out of the kiss to arrange himself so beautifully on the duvet. He kept his face buried in the sheets and his rear up as high as he could manage, swaying just slightly enough to entice the two doms. Well, it worked. Erwin and Levi’s eyes were drawn to their sub’s backside.

The two doms shared a look, going along with exactly what they’d planned. It wasn’t just Eren’s first scene, it was their first time sharing a scene with another person. They strove to make it simple and easy, saving the more complicated things for later when they got a better feel for the dynamic.

Levi grabbed the lube and squirted a bit in his palm and threw the tube at Erwin who did the same. They doused their index fingers in the liquid and noticed Eren peeking back with dilated pupils and a curious smile.

“Face forward,” Erwin used his freehand to grip at Eren’s hip. “We want to see how this cute little hole feels around our fingers,” he drew back on of Eren’s cheeks and Levi the other to fully spread him apart. Eren’s hole was already sucking at air.

Levi slid his slicked-up finger in first, pushing slowly until he couldn’t anymore and then he waited for just a moment before starting up a rhythmic pumping. Eren was sighing with a touch of relief and started rocking his hips back.

“As much as we’d love to watch you fuck yourself on us, love, you’re going to stay still this entire time,” Erwin leaned down to give the small of Eren’s back a kiss. “Unless you’d like us to stop so you can get more spankings?”

“Please don’t stop!” Eren cried and halted, burying his face in the blanket once more.

“What? Does this puppy _like_ Daddy’s finger in his ass?” Erwin teased.

“Y-yes…” Eren bashfully admitted.

“How about Papa’s too, then?” Erwin challenged. He didn’t let Eren answer because he was sliding in his own finger next to Levi’s. It wasn’t easy at first to work together but they found a good pace that worked and left Eren mewling.

“Such a dirty little thing, isn’t he?” Levi scoffed. “Nearly coming just from this.” He took hold of Eren’s length, rubbing the precum budding from the head in little circles.

“He best not,” Erwin curled his finger and Levi reciprocated the motion. Eren was gasping and his cock pulsed in Levi’s hand. “He can’t come before we do. Right, Eren?”

It was a new rule but one Eren seemed to get through his pretty skull. He nodded and shyly answered, “Yes, Papa.” The two words went straight to Erwin and Levi’s cocks. Eren’s voice was a force to be reckoned with and Eren probably didn’t even know it. Or, perhaps he did and already knew exactly how to get his way with his doms. Either way, Levi’s heart was pumping with exhilaration and his patience thinned.

Erwin was always one to draw things out. He savored the wait and claimed it made the end result far sweeter. Levi preferred taking things hard, fast, and explosively. He wanted to wrack Eren apart in a gust of aggression and get Eren coming before he even knew what was what. This difference had Levi completely on edge, wanting to take their sub like a fucking animal while Erwin could have happily gone on teasing Eren for another hour. It wasn’t like they didn’t have the time, but Levi simply didn’t have the strength to hold back that long.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Erwin gruffly got out. “Levi gets to use this little hole first and fill it up nicely so he can warm it up for me. Then, I’ll get to. And Eren… Eren gets to take it all like the beautiful slut he is. You’ve been needing to be filled up with our come.”

Eren visibly perked up at the mention of finally getting a cock in his ass and nearly purred at the part about being filled up with his doms’ come.

“Oh, right, and let’s not forget,” Erwin added, “He won’t come either. Not until we both do first.”

“How’s that sound?” Levi gave Eren’s erection a little squeeze. “Think you can manage?” It was his one chance at getting out of it easily, his chance to object or amend the plan.

After just one second, Eren nodded, “Yes, Daddy. Can you just… could you…?”

“Could I what?”

“Could you fuck me, Daddy? Now? Please?”

Erwin pulled his finger out of Eren and squirted some more lube in his palm. All the while, Levi slipped his pants down just enough to free his erection. Erwin reached over to slather the lube over Levi’s cock, the touch drawing a moan from Levi’s lips. He’d been waiting way too long to get some stimulation and he had a newfound respect for Erwin’s ability to wait seemingly unfazed.

In one quick motion, Levi grabbed Eren’s ass cheek and pushed into Eren’s tight asshole. Their fingering was barely enough to get him stretched enough but Eren took it all with a cry of ecstasy.

Levi didn’t wait, he couldn’t. He snapped his hips forward until he bottomed out and pulled back just as fast, drawing out a series of high-pitched whines from their sub. The breakneck rhythm came naturally and he was fueled by Eren’s beautiful sounds and the way he clenched around Levi’s dick as if to pull him in further. Erwin knelt behind him, running his hands down Levi’s shoulders and back while kissing at his ears and neck. The familiarity of Erwin mixed in with the new sensations from Eren had him bounding toward his orgasm worthlessly quick.

“I’m… I’m…” Eren tried to warn.

Erwin grabbed onto Levi’s hips and forced him out of their sub, which left Eren crying with the loss. Eren pushed his ass back towards Levi, as if he’d be able to fuck himself back toward his orgasm again but Erwin wouldn’t let that happen.

“Eren,” he warned in a growling tone.

“But, but…” Eren looked back at them biting his lip.

“But nothing,” Erwin held his ground against Eren’s pleading stare. “Levi first, Erwin second, Eren third.”

Eren frowned, “I don’t think I can stop… Not by myself… It’s too much.”

“Here…” Erwin left for just a moment to grab an item Levi knew well. He pulled out a simple silicone cock ring and fixed it onto Eren’s erection until it fit snugly. “Consider it mandatory for scenes until we can train you to hold on to your orgasm like a good boy can. And if you still can’t… you’ll wear the cock cage.”

Eren didn’t have the decency to even keep his mouth closed any longer. His jaw fell the moment Erwin touched his cock and his tongue lolled out when Levi started fucking him again. Even in those few seconds, Levi missed the hotness of Eren’s ass and how the lube squelched with every pump. Erwin was back behind him, whispering the dirtiest things into his ear.

“You take him so fucking well, you look so fucking hot,” he breathed. “Your cock looks so fucking delicious. That’s it, _harder._ ”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Levi hissed as he came. It wasn’t exactly expected and hit him out of nowhere. Coming inside Eren was indescribable and he relished in the moment until the waves of pleasure rolled over and he finally caught his breath a little.

Just as they’d previously discussed, Levi pulled is pants back up and dusted himself off before sitting up by Eren’s head, letting the sub rest his head in Levi’s lap. “So good,” Levi whispered, petting Eren like a precious pet again. “You’re so good.”

Eren just hummed and nuzzled into Levi’s thigh, humping the air ever so slightly until Erwin could get his pants down and swipe his fingers up Eren’s thigh to catch some of Levi’s dripping come. He slathered it over his cock and plunged right into Eren’s waiting hole, stretching the sub yet again to accommodate Erwin’s wider girth.

“Erw… _Papa_!” Eren practically yelled into Levi’s thigh, wetting the fabric of his pants with drool and possibly tears.

“Oh, sweetheart, this is _amazing,_ ” Erwin extoled, starting off slowly to savor the sensations. Watching Erwin fuck someone almost got Levi hard again if he weren’t so worn out, especially because that someone was Eren. His two beautiful lovers together so intimately was a sight of the ages and one Levi wouldn’t forget anytime soon.

“I want to… I… I need to…” Eren sputtered out, looking up at Levi as if he were his savior.

“Erwin first,” Levi reminded him, wiping away some drool from Eren’s chin with his thumb. “But you’re doing so well. And you look so gorgeous like this, Eren.” In attempts to help Eren focus on the pleasures rather than the obvious discomfort of his unreachable orgasm, Levi shoved two of his fingers in Eren’s mouth which the sub dutifully sucked on. He sucked and licked and moaned around Levi’s fingers as if they were his cock.

Erwin started moving faster and his fingers dug into Eren’s hips so hard, Levi wouldn’t be surprised if it left behind marks of some sort. He could tell Erwin was close and Eren was still lapping at Levi’s fingers as if his life depended on it.

With a guttural groan, Erwin came inside Eren and pumped slowly until he was finally spent. Levi pulled his wet fingers from Eren’s mouth and slid off the cock ring as gently as he could before jerking Eren off only a few times before Eren’s legs were shaking, he was spattering curses and he was coming all over Levi’s hand as well as the duvet. Eren crashed onto the bed when Erwin released him and panted with a huge, sloppy grin on his face.

Erwin crawled over beside Levi, hovering over Eren to wait patiently for him to regain steady breathing. In the meantime, Levi wiped his come-covered hand on Erwin’s shirt and kissed Eren’s cheek.

“Eren, you were… you were…” Erwin tried to find the correct word. Levi didn’t think there was one. “Heavenly,” Erwin came up with. Levi decided that was good enough, though it still didn’t cover it all.

“Perfect,” he added for emphasis, still not quite fully conveying just how glorious it had all been.

“Yeah?” Eren laughed. “So were you two.”

The positive response allowed Erwin and Levi to relax and both of them fell into bed next to Eren to cradle him between the two.

“Actually,” Eren continued when they’d gotten settled. “I was expecting something… harder.”

“Harder?” Erwin raised his eyebrow.

“Harder,” Eren nodded.

“Bear with the vanilla for just a bit, will you?” Levi pinched his cheek lightly. “We don’t want to scare you.”

“I don’t think you could,” Eren slapped Levi’s hand away.

“You’ll have to tell us _exactly_ what you want for next time, then,” Erwin smiled with anticipation. “Every little detail.”

“Ah, well,” Eren was back to blushing and stammering again. He was like two sides of the same coin, one side suave and flirtatious while the other was timid and bashful.

“Take your time,” Erwin nosed at his hair. “In the meantime, we’ll keep up with these little training sessions.”

Levi rested his cheek on Eren’s shoulder. As much as he didn’t want to get up, he figured they all were in desperate need of something to drink or eat. The shower was calling his name and he was positive Eren needed some cleaning up as well. “Be right back,” Levi rolled out of bed and allowed Erwin to hold Eren closely for a little while. During the aftercare sessions, that was what Levi always loved and needed the most. The whispered words of affirmation and Erwin’s legendary massages were nice, but the closeness was all he really wanted.

Three bottles of juice and some grapes later, they were all bunched back together peacefully until Eren started squirming.

“I really need a shower,” he announced, “It’s… it’s everywhere.”

They were all fairly sticky and sweaty, Eren especially. Erwin and Levi were still in their partially damp clothes which they both shrugged off and threw aside. Eren watched the show of his boyfriends undressing, eyes eating up their bodies shamelessly. Erwin went to go start the shower, probably keeping the water on the cooler side in respects to Eren’s ass which meant it was Levi’s turn to hold onto Eren in bed.

“So, we can take you a little harder next time, hm?” he goaded, kissing at Eren’s shoulders.

“Yes please,” Eren giggled. “You can handle that, can’t you Daddy?”

Levi growled and his kisses turned into little bites, “I think we can come up with something. You promise it was all okay?”

“Every second,” Eren replied, “The both of you… are the best thing I’ve ever had. And I… really don’t want to lose either of you.”

There was a double meaning to Eren’s words and it almost made Levi change his mind. It almost made him want to turn his back on Dina, on his life philosophy, and on his need for redemption. It almost made him want to do something reckless like run away to a house in the mountains where they could stay safely hidden forever. But life wasn’t so kind to let him escape like that and, as always, his heart stayed true to his word. Instead of promising Eren he wouldn’t follow though, he just kissed him lightly. “You won’t lose me,” he assured. “I swear.”

At that time, reality was calling their names and so was Erwin. Their bubble popped and it was time to wash away the evidence of their scene and figure out what their next step would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! Thank you all so much for reading <3 Your support on this one is dearly appreciated!! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chapter 15

They’d been invited to the main house where Grisha had been holding down the fort since the family parted ways. The Jaeger house was an old colonial in the middle of the city they’d spruced up and claimed as their own. It used to be the city hall but now it was the head of their operations. Grisha loved it because it proclaimed their power over the city. The Jaegers didn’t hide in the shadows or shy away from government. They owned the government, literally.

Eren stalked down the familiar marble hallways, his footsteps echoing quite loudly. It was usually bustling with people, bodyguards following around the higher-ups and hired accountants and lawyers working together to maintain order. Eren and Mikasa used to zip down the hallways chasing one another as kids, blissfully unaware of the madness around them. He couldn’t even look anyone in the eye without feeling weird. Did they all know what kind of fucked up shit they were participating in? Or were they blissfully blind to it as well? Eren shook his head. They had to know, they were probably just paid handsomely to keep their traps shut. It was cowardly and pathetic in Eren’s mind, but he was really no better.

Eren burst into his father’s office rather obnoxiously, flinging open the door and tromping in without much thought. He’d done it a million times before but somehow it still all felt so different. The plush carpet squished down under his sneakers and the slight aroma of mahogany filled the air. File cabinets lined the walls and a chandelier lightened up the windowless room. Due to the reinforced concrete walls, it was soundproofed and eerily silent.

“Eren!” his father greeted with a Cheshire grin, leaning back in his office chair. “How’s my favorite son?”

“I’m your _only_ son,” Eren reminded him with a huff. He kept still in the doorway, keeping his distance. Dina, who was sitting on the side of Grisha’s desk, laughed. Apparently, she did have a sense of humor, even if it was rather dark and twisted.

“Dina has approached me with some new information,” Grisha straightened out a stack of papers on his desk, tapping it against the tabletop to line up all the pages. He gestured for Eren to sit, so he did, slumping into the leather chair across from his father. Grisha slid over the papers and Eren looked them over. They were all profiles of men and women, some older and some younger than him. “These are the suspects we’ve got. We believe at least one of them belongs to that vigilante group.”

“Okay, so…?” Eren wanted to get to the point. His stomach was doing weird things in his father’s presence. He just wanted to go back home.

“So, I’m trusting you to scope them out and take care of them,” Grisha finally announced.

“Take… care… of?” Eren said slowly, looking over the various faces. Some of them were members of their own mafia.

Grisha nodded and tapped his fingers together, “Eren, this business of ours is just as much yours as it is mine. I know it’s a hard truth, but you’ve got to accept it. We will extinguish any threat to us without delay, if only just to send a message. The longer we let this cat and mouse chase last, the worse it’ll get. I got you the targets and kept you safe while I did so, which is generous enough, now go. I can’t hold your hand through this any longer. You’re my son, this should be no problem. Once you become the head, you’ll have make these choices daily and take care of pests yourself.”

“I’m not… I don’t…” Eren squinted down at all the papers. There were more than twenty people his father wanted him to target.

Grisha sighed, “You don’t have to kill them right away. Bring them here so we can figure out what they know. It’s not that difficult.” He was obviously losing his patience and sick of Eren’s hesitation. “You’re a lady-killer. Singling them out and taking them home shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“What?” Eren stood up from his seat with wide eyes.

Grisha rolled his eyes, “It’s not like I was oblivious to your sexual escapades at school. You can’t keep secrets from me, Eren.”

Eren gripped the edge of the desk and pursed his lips, almost tempted to look back at Erwin and Levi with a snort. “I wouldn’t call them escapades,” he rolled his eyes.

“Whatever they are, they work. I suppose your other option would be to knock them out, if that’s easier for you… But this is your mission so do your job and I’ll do mine. Consider it a test of your abilities to run this show. I don’t want Erwin and Levi doing it all for you either. It has to be you.”

Eren’s face scrunched up. He didn’t like being ordered around, especially when he knew that the moment he’d bring one of those poor souls to the Jaeger house they’d be dragged down to the basement. His father was constantly telling him he’d eventually show Eren what was down there and as a kid he was excited to see. Now, however, he knew exactly what went on down there. It didn’t take long once he realized that the people who went down never came back up. Sometimes in the dead of night, someone wouldn’t close the door all the way and the screams would leak through the crack. Some of the faces in the profiles were innocent and didn’t deserve such a grizzly fate. Still, it wasn’t like he could just say no. “Fine,” he spoke through grit teeth, inferring his displeasure.

“You need to start taking this seriously, Eren. Dina informed me about your little incident with those street boys. They threatened you and you let them off with a harmless gunshot wound. My son is not a coward. Make me proud,” Grisha returned in a scolding manner like he would when Eren was three sneaking snacks from the pantry.

Eren stuffed the papers into his canvas backpack and grumbled, “Does this mean I’m no longer on house arrest?”

“This means you’re on your own until you get me every single person on that list,” Grisha sighed, “Sometimes a little tough love is necessary.”

“Agreed,” Dina chimed in. The tone of her voice made it blatantly obvious, as if she were reassuring Grisha that this was a good plan. Even Eren could see that this was all her idea. He really didn’t want Levi to risk his life killing her, but he fully agreed she’d be better off somewhere far, far away.

“I don’t like this,” Eren voiced his truth. “But fine. I’m going now.”

“See you soon, Eren,” Grisha called back in his fatherly tone as Eren walked out the door with his two bodyguards behind him.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Eren muttered, his backpack feeling ten times heavier with the papers in them. Really, the papers didn’t weigh a bit but the emotional toll they brought on was astronomically heavy. “He goes through all this trouble to keep me safe and now he’s throwing me out to the wolves? What the hell?”

“He wants to teach you to hunt and kill,” Levi’s voice was low and growly, he was obviously struggling to control his own fury as well. “And that _woman_ convinced him this would be a great opportunity. All they had to do was keep you contained until they could get you some targets. Now they’re setting you free in order to catch them. It’s something they used to do with new gang members too.”

Eren chewed on his lip, unsure of what to do. He couldn’t go against his father’s orders, but he didn’t want to lure someone to their undeserving death either. Even if they were a part of the vigilante group that kidnapped him, he wasn’t sure they deserved that sort of treatment. He was starting to see where they were coming from and starting to see through the mafia’s guise.

Still, he’d given up nearly everything he had in order to be a part of it. His golden dreams of taking his father’s place still yanked at his heart. In his mind, he could do it better. He just needed to get there. “I want to go home,” he decided, done with the day already and it was only late morning.

“Of course, Mr. Jaeger,” Erwin replied professionally as they passed a group of local business owners. They all gawked at Eren but didn’t say a word, knowing better than to chance pissing off the son of Grisha Jaeger. Eren always hated how they all stared at him in fear. It wasn’t like he was some kind of monster.

Or maybe he was. The second he was backed into a corner, he killed everything in sight without reservation. An animalistic, feral side of him came out and he became a mindless murderer.

His eyes scanned over the family portraits adorning the walls and he suddenly realized he was forgetting something. “Wait,” he stopped in his tracks. “I better see mom first.”

He quickened his pace as he searched through the usual rooms. First, he checked her bedroom, which was empty. He looked through the windows out to the courtyard to see if she was tending the garden, which she wasn’t. Finally, he checked the library where he found her curled up on the velvet chaise sofa on the phone.

“I don’t care if they’re relocating you. You’re going to stay put right where you are until we figure this shit out,” she hissed. It wasn’t like her to sound so threatening and Eren reminded himself to never seriously piss his mom off ever again. “Give me your superior’s number and _I’ll_ convince them otherwise.”

Eren plopped down on the couch next to her and she jumped and yelped in surprise. She hung up her phone and fumbled with it before it tumbled to the ground.

“Who was that?” Eren asked, beyond curious at who ticked off his mother.

“Ah, no one,” she lied. “What are you doing here, Eren? Oh, Erwin, Levi… have a seat, please.”

At her command, Erwin and Levi sat on the sofa across from them. They both visibly relaxed in her presence, she seemed to have that effect on people. “Nice to see you again, Carla,” Erwin gave her a little wave in greeting.

“You too, Erwin,” she returned before looking back to Eren.

He answered her original question with a frown, “Dad wants me to do some… work stuff.”

“What kind of work stuff?” she grimaced.

Eren pulled the papers out of his backpack and showed them to her. “He wants me to bring these people here. He thinks they might be working with the people who kidnapped me.”

She snapped, “You are _not_ going to put yourself in danger like that.”

“It’s not like I have much of a choice. He’s _testing_ me.” He put air quotes around ‘testing’ because of how ridiculous it sounded.

“I’m sure he is…” she shook her head in disbelief. “This has gone too far. You’re not… this shouldn’t be… Eren, baby, how about you go home with Erwin and Levi for now. I’ll talk to your father.”

It felt a little childish telling his dad on his mom, but her words had him completely relieved. Just seeing her face had him smiling again and his spirits were lifted.

“Oh, you’re still here,” Grisha walked in on them, rubbing the back of his neck. “Carla, I was going to come get you for our brunch with the mayor.”

“I’m not going,” she said simply, her eyes avoiding all contact with him. “And Eren isn’t going to go on a manhunt either.”

“Look, I apologized. What more do you want me to do?” he sighed. “And he is, that’s not even a question.”

She grabbed the nearest item, a book on praying mantises, and chucked it at Grisha’s head. He dodged it with ease and held up his hands in surrender. “Can’t we just talk about this?”

“We have talked about it. You said you wouldn’t make Eren take part in your work anymore, but _what do you do_? You said you’d fire her, but _where is she now_?” she roared.

“It was a _slip-up_ , Carla!” he argued back, “A drunken mishap. That’s it. I won’t lose a good employee because of something that was entirely my fault.”

“You’re going to lose a good wife because of it,” she growled.

“Eren, go on and get me those targets. Don’t fuck it up,” Grisha commanded. “You two, get him out of here.”

Erwin and Levi exchanged awkward looks before taking Eren by either arm. Levi shoved the papers back into his backpack and they were escorting him out of the room by force. Eren looked back at his mom with teary eyes, but knew not to worry about her. She was stronger than all of them combined and could hold her ground like a steel pole. Still, it was hard not to be a little concerned. What were they even talking about?

“Yikes,” Dina was leaning up against the wall outside the door. “Sounds rough in there.”

Eren just glared at her and let his bodyguards drag him further down the hall.

“Don’t fuck this one up, Jaeger! One more slip-up and I’m betting your daddy will take you down to that basement himself,” she taunted with an ugly smirk. “I won’t be there to finish the job for you next time.”

“Let’s go home,” Eren mumbled, pulling slightly so Erwin and Levi would let him go. “This is… too much.”

“Yes, sir,” Erwin responded, guiding them all out to the front atrium and out the door. The shiny black Mercedes-Benz that all the higher-ups in the mafia had waited outside for them and they all hopped in as usual. Erwin drove while Levi rode shotgun. Eren occupied the backseat, tossing his backpack onto the floor.

“I don’t…” Eren started but was cut off as Levi held a hand up to shush him.

Both of his guards were stiff. Erwin was actually driving the speed limit, something he’d stopped doing after he got a better idea of the city’s layout. Levi was glaring between his phone and the center consol.

“Did they clean the car while we were gone?” Erwin laughed. “Wow, it’s spotless.”

“Yeah, they do that. Sort of like a ‘thanks for visiting’ prize…” Eren said, utterly confused.

“How nice,” Erwin commented, watching Levi’s hands as popped out the hazard light button and removed a little electronic piece from inside.

They were all deathly quiet while Levi grabbed a pocket knife from his pants and poked at the little piece before setting it back in its spot and popping the button back on. “Clear,” he finally said.

“They bugged us,” Erwin finally explained. “I can’t believe they bugged us. I thought the GPS tracker was excessive but a microphone…”

“Took me long enough to program that thing, at least the microphone was easy enough to shut off.”

“I’m sure they’ll be wondering why they’re just hearing silence from the car.”

“It’s fine, let them wonder. I doubt they’d really question Eren.”

“But they obviously don’t trust us,” Erwin sighed. “Which is a pain.”

“Or they’re just looking out for Eren,” Levi suggested. “He’s made it clear that he’s not on board with this new plan. Maybe they want to make sure he’s actually going to do it.”

“I don’t know… but we do need to do another sweep of the apartment for any more bugs or cameras.”

“Sure,” Levi agreed. He turned back, “What were you going to say, Eren?”

Eren was silenced by the realization his own father didn’t trust him. Why did they bug the car? At this point, he wouldn’t put it past him. Still, his mind was searching for alternatives. “M-maybe he didn’t have them bug the car. What if it was that group?”

“Could be… That’s a good point. Still, it’s not something we can really ask about. The car came with the GPS tracking device, so I’d assume the Jaeger family prefers keeping track of all their family members,” Erwin responded. “Especially you. We’ll have to be careful what we do any say from now on… at least until we can relocate.”

Eren slumped back in his seat and massaged his temples. How was he supposed to watch his every move _and_ deal with the fact that he was being ordered to kidnap at least twenty people?

“It’s going to happen this week,” Levi spoke darkly. “I can’t wait around anymore. She’s a threat to Eren. She’s controlling Grisha like a fucking puppet. She has to go.”

“Levi, think about it first,” Erwin demanded, keeping his tone thick with sternness.

“I’ve _been_ thinking about it,” he argued. “And it’s time. I’m not going to wait around for her to destroy Eren anymore and I’m definitely not going to let her take any more lives.”

First his parents were arguing and now Erwin and Levi were too. Eren shrank back as far as he could and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“If you act purely on emotion, you’ll fail and get yourself killed,” Erwin shot back.

“It’s not purely off emotion,” Levi tried to convince him. “It’s to protect Eren.”

“Who obviously doesn’t want you to risk it.”

“We’ll be better off with her gone.”

“We won’t be better off if _you’re_ gone.”

“What, do you not believe I can do it or something?”

“No, but we’d rather you not take the risk.”

“I have to do it. You know that.”

There was a long pause when they obviously couldn’t come to an agreement and probably never would. Both were stubborn in their own ways and Eren knew neither would ever relent. The discomfort from the morning was wearing on him and he was growing more annoyed with each second. While Levi wanted to go on a manhunt, Eren was being forced into it. Erwin wasn’t helping with either and probably had his hands tied both ways. It wasn’t supposed to end up like that, was it? Eren knew he’d end up getting put in a tough situation, but now that he was at the beginning of the task all he wanted to do was run and hide.

“Do you think he’d let me leave the mafia? Do you think we could just run away?” he asked quietly.

Both men looked back at him for just a moment before taking the familiar turn into the parking garage.

Erwin sighed, “No, honey, I don’t think that would work. Even if you wanted to go…”

“I know,” Eren sighed, grabbing his bag and getting out of the car when they’d finally parked. “I hate this.” He trudged to the elevator and his body guards followed him, their voices halted by the possibility of listening devices or secret cameras.

Once they’d gotten to the apartment, Eren huddled up on the couch with a blanket while Levi and Erwin searched for any bugs that could have been placed in the apartment while it sat empty. They both found at least six and disabled them all before putting them back where they’d found them. At least if they were in their place, it would be less suspicious. Apparently, they both had applications on their phones that sought them out and could easily figure out where they were all placed.

Once they were certain they were alone, both men crashed on the couch in either side of Eren. Their arms came around him and they both squeezed him tightly until he was laughing and demanding they let him breathe again.

“We’ll figure this out,” Erwin promised. “Until then, I think we’ll have to play Grisha’s game for a bit. If only just to keep him off our backs.”

“I won’t… do anything stupid,” Levi promised. “I’ll do it right.”

The assurances helped but Eren still felt a little sick to his stomach. “And my mom… What were they even fighting about? Did he cheat on her or something?”

Erwin was oddly quiet. Levi shrugged.

Eren shook his head. He didn’t like his dad anymore. Not one bit. Not even out of obligation. It was a terrible feeling but one he couldn’t ignore any longer. He didn’t want to be in the mafia anymore. He didn’t want to hurt anyone else.

Levi pet Eren’s hair and got up from his seat, “I have to go now.”

“Now?” Eren kept a firm hold on Levi’s hand, keeping him anchored.

“Eren…” Levi sighed. “I won’t… do it. I just need to start the process so I don’t get hurt. Once it’s over… I won’t ever leave again. I swear.”

Erwin didn’t say anything so Eren didn’t either. He let go of Levi’s hand and watched as he padded back and forth through the rooms. After changing into some dark jeans, a bulletproof vest, a black shirt, and a leather jacket he slipped a handgun in the inner pocket of his jacket and gave them one last look before slipping out the door.

“What’s he going to do?” Eren asked softly.

“Stalk her, probably. Figure out where she goes and how she moves. He won’t be back until late tonight, probably. I suppose that leaves us with the day to ourselves. Have anything you want to do?”

Eren thought through to figure out what would make him happy at that point in time. He didn’t want to think about his parents. He didn’t want to think about Dina. He definitely didn’t want to think about Levi’s personal mission, though he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from worrying over it. “I’m allowed to leave the house now, I guess,” he realized with a smile. “Maybe we could… go out for a lunch date?”

Erwin genuinely smiled at the idea and nodded, “That’d be good. Actually, more than good. That’d be wonderful.”

“Let’s change and go. I’m starving,” Eren could finally grin that day. “I’ll bring some of my stickers to in case anyone else needs a new one…”

They both went into the separate bedrooms to change. Eren found himself worrying over his outfit, finally able to go out on a _real_ date with one of his boyfriends. It would have been more fun with Levi, but he wasn’t going to think about it too much. He was happy to finally have the freedom to leave the apartment, even if it did come with the burden of hunting down a few targets of his own.

He chose some comfortable jeans and a green shirt that hugged onto his muscles. With the chilly wind outside he grabbed a black hoodie to tie around his waist until he needed it. He threw on a baseball hat, wearing it backwards so the bill wouldn’t intrude on his vision, and decided it was a good enough outfit for a casual lunch out. After slipping on some sneakers, he walked out to meet Erwin in the atrium.

Erwin wore tight khakis and a light blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up. A pair of Ray-Bans perched up on top of his head. He looked like he was ready for a magazine shoot. He shrugged on a light jacket and tucked a handgun in the inside pocket which made Eren chuckle as he had done the same thing. Both beautiful but deadly.

Eren stepped up onto his tip toes to kiss Erwin on the cheek, still a little shy about it even though they’d done so much more than a simple kiss on the cheek. Erwin hummed and captured Eren’s face between his hands to give him a proper kiss on the lips. The act had Eren’s heart pounding and his mind fogging up with dopamine.

“You’re beautiful,” Erwin said with a cheerful smile. It was hard to worry when Erwin smiled like that. It was like an all-purpose cure.

“So are you,” Eren returned with a giggle. “Let’s go before I change my mind and maul you instead.”

Erwin chuckled and led the way out the door, the two of them finally able to share a first real date together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all your support!! <3<3 I am always so happy to see your comments and to know that you're enjoying this one <3<3 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	16. Chapter 16

They decided to walk. Eren was sick of being chauffeured around and somehow walking made their relationship seem a little more real. He’d prefer to walk side by side with Erwin, like real people on dates did. While they couldn’t hold hands, they did end up bumping their arms together quite a bit and shared secret smiles and happily chatted about anything other than the dark reality of their world.

“Favorite flowers?” Eren asked him, quirking an eyebrow. They were playing a little triva game to see if Erwin _actually_ knew every detail about Eren.

“Daffodils,” Erwin responded without even a few seconds of thought. He was right, too and smirked cheekily at the small victory.

Eren sighed as that was the fifth ambiguous question he’d asked and Erwin knew the correct answer to. He was starting to believe Erwin actually _did_ know everything about him.

“How could you possibly know that?” Eren asked him, honestly curious.

“Lucky guess, actually. You had them as your wallpaper on your phone for a while in the springtime.”

“Stalking my phone, hm?” Eren gave him a little bump on the arm. “See anything interesting on there?”

“The sheer amount of dick pics you get is insane,” Erwin laughed. He added in a whisper, “I was almost disappointed you never sent any back, but overall fairly grateful.”

“What can I say? I’m irresistible,” Eren winked, steering Erwin towards a café he used to frequent before his house arrest.

The little place was quite perfect. It sat snugly in an older part of town. The walls were painted robin’s egg blue and there were a bunch of mismatched couches surrounding coffee tables. They stepped up to the front counter where machines were steaming and coffee pots sat in a line. The chalkboard overhead listed all the specials, but Eren didn’t need to look to know what he wanted and apparently Erwin didn’t need much time either.

“Just a cup of coffee for me,” Erwin started, digging in his pocket for his wallet.

“Café mocha,” Eren decided easily.

Erwin paid quickly with cash, telling the barista to keep the change and they chose a seat in the corner far from the window. Their couch was a white, worn loveseat with a dark wood frame and burgundy throw pillows. It wasn’t long before their barista brought them their drinks and they both settled in.

“Wait a second…” Eren peered across the room to find a familiar duo. Jean and Marco. They spotted him easily and felt free to come over and invade on his space. He shuffled a few inches away from Erwin in a slight panic, wondering how much they’d seen.

They fell into the couch across from him with ease and lazy smiles on their faces. “Didn’t think I’d see you out and about so soon, Jaeger. How’s the mono treating you?” Jean slyly joked.

“I thought you were assigned to be Mikasa’s bodyguards. Now that she’s not at school, what are you still doing there?” Eren glared at them. “Besides spreading rumors about me having STD’s.”

Marco smiled softly and quickly deescalated the situation as he always could. “Grisha wanted us to watch over your friends. He’s paying for our education, too, so we figured we’d at least try to get our degrees finished up. Mikasa has a new set watching her now.”

“And I see you’re being babysat by Captain America, hm?” Jean snorted. “I’d heard the rumors about Levi and Erwin, I just didn’t think their talents would be wasted watching over your ass.”

“Turns out watching over his ass isn’t exactly a piece of cake,” Erwin interjected with a dark smirk. “If it were, I’m sure you two would have been given the pleasure.”

Jean shut his trap and Marco just shook his head with good humor.

Eren didn’t realize his dad had been paying for Jean and Marco to keep an eye on his friends and to go to school. His hatred toward his own father was warping again and it hurt his brain. The things like his dad’s generosity toward his own family and his goofy smile pulled Eren in but the violence and cruelty yanked him back away again.

“Armin hates me, doesn’t he?” Eren chewed on his lip, having to know the truth.

“He’s definitely not happy,” Marco tried to put it lightly.

“He’s pissed,” Jean put it more bluntly.

Eren buried his face in his hands to sulk. “I’m a shitty friend.”

“Yeah…” Jean wasn’t going to deny it. Fuck, he was annoying. “It was good you quit, though. It’ll lower suspicions that you had any close friends to stick around for.”

“It really was an admirable choice,” Marco smoothed over Jean’s callous phrases. “You’ve saved Armin and the others a lot of trouble.”

“Are you two just going to pretend to live out the normal college life until Mikasa gets back?” Eren asked, peering out from his fingers.

“We’ll do whatever Grisha tells us to do,” Jean shrugged. “It’s not like we’ll be leaving the ranks of the mafia any time soon.”

“Not like we have a choice,” Marco mumbled and then looked up to Erwin with wide eyes, remembering they were in the presence of the highest-ranking members as well as Eren. They’d gotten used to speaking freely with Eren, knowing he didn’t care how they really felt. Erwin on the other hand was a mystery to them. “Sorry, sir. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“He really didn’t,” Jean was quick to come to his friend’s rescue. “Marco never had a way with words, always spilling out sentences that don’t sound like what he means...”

Erwin raised a hand and shook his head, “It’s fine, boys. I understand fully.”

Both of them looked weary of Erwin, unsure of what he’d actually do next. Eren sort of enjoyed watching Jean squirm but figured he’d help them relax before they shit themselves with fear. “You’re fine,” he assured. “Just… promise me you’ll make sure nothing happens to Armin, Sasha, and Connie.”

Both of them stood and nodded. Marco gave Eren a wink, “We’ll keep them safe. We promise.”

“We’ll catch you later, Eren. We’ve got business to take care of.” Jean led Marco out of the shop in a bit of a rush, probably terrified they’d say something else stupid in front of Erwin again.

“They seemed spritely,” Erwin observed. “Rather young to be involved in your family’s practices.”

“Dad puts them in charge of smaller jobs. Apparently, they just really need the money. He’s left them rather well off. I’m glad they’re keeping an eye on my friends…” Eren took another large sip of his drink before it got too cold. The odd meeting granted him with a newfound relief. It was just one less thing to worry about on his endless plate of anxiety.

“Are the three of you close?” Erwin mused with a strange smile on his face.

“Are you asking me if I dated either of them before? Isn’t that something you should know about me already?” Eren quirked a grin, pushing the shame of disappointing his friend aside. Armin could hate him all he wanted, Eren was just happy he was safe.

“Reading your romantic history was a little… invasive. I skimmed it lightly.”

“Skimmed it lightly? That’s not like you. Were you… jealous?”

Erwin rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Jealousy is rather childish, don’t you think?”

Eren poked him on the cheek and laughed, “You were _jealous_!”

With one quick swipe, Erwin caught Eren’s finger stabbing at his cheek and opted to hold his hand for just a few seconds before setting it down on the couch cushion. With the fear of anyone from the mafia watching them, they kept their voices low and their distance safe. Still, it was a quite difficult to stay away. He wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss his new boyfriend on the cheek. He wanted to interlock their fingers together and nuzzle their noses against each other. While they were in public, though, they wouldn’t be able to take the chance.

“At least I didn’t plan out the murders of your ex’s like _someone_ did,” Erwin said in his defense. “Not like he would go through with them, but he definitely had a few creative ideas.”

The thought of Levi seething over his sexual history made Eren grin even harder. “You liked me even then?” he dared to whisper.

“It was hard not to…” Erwin rubbed the back of his neck and downed the rest of his drink. “Though we’re really doing terrible at this first date thing. Tell me something else about you. I don’t care if I already know about it or not, I want to hear you talk about yourself. This is supposed to be a first date, talk about first date things.”

“First date things, hm? Should I put the Jaeger moves on you too?” Eren wiggled his eyebrows.

“Do it. I’m ready,” Erwin goaded him on. “Hit me with your best lines. I want the full Eren Jaeger experience. Make me swoon.”

“It’ll be a challenge since I can’t touch you…” Eren mumbled, looking longingly at Erwin’s hand. “But I’m always up for a challenge. Better get ready Smith, I’ll knock your three hundred dollar socks off.”

They jested and made stupid jokes about Erwin’s extensive and expensive wardrobe. They talked about movies they both liked and how they felt about them. They chatted about the little things like how Eren ate sunflower seed shells because he was too impatient to separate them from the seeds.

Most of all, they didn’t talk about Levi. They didn’t talk about what he was probably doing or what would become of him if he failed. Their mouths forbid his name or his possible whereabouts in order to protect their own hearts as well as each other’s.

However, as they walked back to the apartment, Erwin broke the secret, silent pact of not bringing it up. “You know, when he planned on doing this, I knew I couldn’t bring myself to go with. I should, to keep him safe, but I can’t. He said time and time again he didn’t want me there either and I’m sure he would break my leg just so I wouldn’t. I was so afraid of dealing with the torment of not knowing where he was or what he was doing… or what was happening to him… But with you here, it’s a little less painful.”

Eren looked up at him with the most incredulous expression, thrilled to be able to help in some kind of way and realizing that Erwin felt the same way he did. Erwin didn’t show it, but he was just as worried as Eren if not more so.

“When do you think he’ll come home?” Eren dared to ask.

“It’s hard to say. He might just scout her movements… he might finish the job. It depends on the opportunities he has at hand.”

“We better get home then so we can be there when he gets back,” Eren decided. “Plus, this date isn’t finished yet.”

“Is it not?” Erwin looked down at him with a newfound grin.

“Definitely not. I saved my best moves for last. I told you before, getting lucky on the first date is one of my best skills.”

They both walked a little faster back to Titan Estates, eager to find the much-needed distraction within each other.

* * *

With plenty of time for introspection, Levi measured the differences of stalking his prey both before and after Erwin and Eren came around.

Before, he loved the hunt. Every little movement of his prey had his heart racing a little faster. His mind flew from option to option, planning on the fly while he predicted their next movement and assumed their new destination. There was a certain thrill in learning his target inside and out and being able to adapt and re-plan easily.

Every target was different and needed to be taken down differently. With Isabel and Farlan at his sides, the three of them were unstoppable. Farlan could analyze every situation and outcome while Isabel never hesitated to make the first strike and trusted her gut to make the right decision. Levi figured he’d absorbed a bit of them both due to his own obsessive admiration of their skills.

He preferred the night to the daytime. Dina’s schedule under the sun was rather boring and tedious. She followed Grisha Jaeger around their family mansion while Levi watched carefully from outside, sneaking around foliage and peering in through the windows. Before taking Eren to Titan Estates, he’d spent quite a while roaming around the mansion to memorize every security camera and motion detector. Not to mention a blueprint of the area he may or may not have swiped.

After meeting Erwin and Eren, however, things were different. His mind was lost in wondering about what they were doing. Were they pacing around worrying? Were they frustrated with him? Did they want to cut him out of the relationship all together? It wasn’t like they needed him around any longer. Eren was more than enough for Erwin. He was young, cheeky, kind-hearted and attractive as hell. Eren actually _deserved_ Erwin and Erwin deserved Eren right back.

So where did Levi even fit in? Did he even belong? Between two angels he stood as a monster, ready to destroy all they had in order to annihilate the demon from his past. 

Levi pondered the thought while strangling one of the guards he had snuck up on from behind until their body went limp. He searched their pockets to find a loaded handgun, which he pocketed, and a few hundred dollars which he also pocketed. Isabel always giggled _finders, keepers._ He could hear her voice in his head whenever he took little trophies from anyone who got in his way. But then Erwin’s voice chanted right back, _put that back, Levi, they’re human too._ Levi huffed in annoyance and gave the money back, but he still kept the gun.

Finally, after hours of meaningless stalking, Dina left the mansion along with two other guards. Levi made his way back down the street to a weathered, silver car he’d _borrowed_ and rounded the street corners until he found her once again. He kept his distance, clutched at the wheel, and grimaced at the scent of old fish sandwiches the car’s owner so kindly left on the floor. “Disgusting,” Levi cursed at the pile of rubbish and shook his head. He’d have to clean the car before returning it to where he’d found it. It was in desperate need of a wash.

“Where the hell are you off to?” he mumbled, parking a healthy distance away as he watched her get out of the armored vehicle and step into an elegant apartment building far from the city. He knew it wasn’t her personal residence and did a quick search to find out who lived in the building. While he hated Nike Dok, he was rather thankful for the information he could get from working with the feds.

A light popped on in the window of one of the front apartments and he counted the windows and took a few guesses at whom the room belonged to. _Tom Ginger. Lauren McCready. Zeke Jaeger._

“Jaeger?” Levi squinted at the screen and did another search for Zeke Jaeger. Interestingly enough, he was a ghost of a person with relatively no history or background. The guy didn’t break the law, he didn’t even have a speeding ticket to his name. Levi could only pull up his birthday, finding that he was twenty-five. The surname bothered him to no end. Eren didn’t have any relatives named Zeke and he was too suspicious to pass it on as a coincidence.

The newfound information had him thinking twice about her expendability. Levi knew he had to tell Erwin. An internal panic struck him. Why didn’t they know about this? After all the research they’d done, how did this person slip through the cracks? Occasionally they’d miss a second car registration or perhaps a storage unit number, but they’d never misplaced an _entire person._

Levi squealed his tires on his way back toward the city. Dina could thank this Zeke Jaeger person for another day of breathing.

He stopped at a car wash on his way back and took the opportunity to fall into an empty mind-space through cleaning. Every fear that Erwin and Eren would leave him was set aside while he vacuumed the carpets. His inner panic of this new character could be locked away while he threw out all the trash and expired sandwiches. Just to snap himself out of the strange mind-paralysis he went through the carwash cycle twice before leaving a few hundred dollar bills in the center console and dropping the car in the exact place he’d borrowed it from, with a much better parking job of course.

From there, he walked a few blocks to his own vehicle and sped his way back home. All he wanted to do was see Erwin and Eren’s smiles and know that they were okay. The closer he got, the less panic he felt and he took that as a good sign. As always, even when they were apart, Erwin served as a pillar of support and comfort. And now he had Eren too, someone who depended on him and needed him to come back safely.

Unless they didn’t need him at all, which they didn’t.

Levi parked under Titan Estates and hesitated. Every cell in his body wanted to leap out the car and mash on the elevator buttons until he was back in their apartment and grabbing hold of the two people he actually cared about. But his mind kept him stationary.

Before Erwin and Eren, he would have continued his hunt until the very end. Zeke Jaeger or no Zeke Jaeger, he would have taken Dina and finished her off for good with no regard for the nitty gritty details.

But after cherishing them both and holding them closely to his heart, things were different. He gripped onto the steering wheel until his nails bit into the skin of his palms and the pain helped him better his grip on reality. No matter what, he’d have to face them.

The elevator ride was slower than usual but he didn’t mind. The hallway seemed longer, but that was okay too. It all gave him time to protect his heart. He knew he’d walk in and they’d look at him like the monster he was. They’d flinch away or maybe Erwin would step in front of Eren to protect him from the unleashed vengeful wrath Levi kept caged up inside. They didn’t deserve bearing the weight of Levi’s past and the actions he’d need to take to bury the hatchet for good.

His fingers on the door handle and he wondered whether he should just turn back and leave for good, letting the two of them have their mostly-happy-ever-after while he took his rightful place in the shadows.

The door flung open and two pairs of arms were grabbing him to pull him inside.

“We’re so happy you’re back.”

“We missed you.”

“Are you okay?”

“Did she hurt you at all?”

Their voices melded together into a warm greeting and Levi let himself melt into their joined embrace. Any doubt or fear he had evaporated and anything inside of him that said he wasn’t good enough was murdered on the spot.

He pulled away slightly to look up at them both. They looked tired and they both had sex hair, which made Levi chuckle a little.

“Why’s he laughing?” Eren asked Erwin innocently. “Is this normal? Do I have something on my face?”

“Yeah, you’ve got a whole bunch of pretty on it,” Erwin smirked and kissed Eren on the temple before they returned their attention to Levi. “How about we sit down?” Erwin suggested.

Eren pulled Levi past the living room and straight into the bedroom where they cozied up on top of the mess of blankets. Levi rested his back against the headboard and Eren curled up next to him. Erwin finally joined them after locking the front door and setting the extra security measures in place, sitting on Levi’s other side and letting him rest his head against him. “Tell us what happened, love bug.”

Even Erwin’s shitty pet names were turning Levi’s heart into a mess of goop and that’s when he knew he was really in trouble of keeping his resolve. A stray tear left the corner of his right eye and he slowly shook his head. “I couldn’t do it.”

“You… couldn’t? Or didn’t want to?” Erwin pried for clarification.

“I just…” Levi shook his head. “Both. It isn’t like how it used to be. Without them… and with you… I could have stuck around and finished her but…”

“Shh,” Erwin ran his fingers through Levi’s hair and scratched at the short hairs of his undercut. “Slowly, so you don’t get overwhelmed.”

“I don’t know why I stopped. You two just kept popping up in my head, annoying like you always are…” The insult was meaningless and held no weight. “I couldn’t go through with it knowing that you two would… you’d think… I’m a beast or something.”

Eren flung up from his spot on the bed and glared at Levi, “I would _never_ think you’re anything less than amazing, Levi. If anyone here is a beast, I am.”

“No, you two are perfect. I’m the real beast,” Erwin interjected quite seriously.

The trio looked between one another for a quiet moment before they all visibly relaxed. Eren let out a breathy laugh and shrugged, “I guess we’re all beasts.”

“And this beast needs to get some rest,” Erwin poked Eren’s nose and started tucking them into the blankets. “I said you could stay up until Levi got back and now he’s back.”

“It’s still so early!” Eren protested.

“You need your rest. Your ass needs some rest,” Erwin kissed him on the nose. “At least wait here while I feed the grumpy beast here and we can join you.”

“Fine,” Eren dramatically sighed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand to occupy himself while the older two met in the kitchen.

It was as if Erwin knew there was more to the story and he popped some leftovers into the microwave. Once their voices were hushed and muffled by the sound of the humming kitchen appliance, he asked, “So…?”

“There was a man.”

“A man?”

“Zeke Jaeger.”

“Jaeger?”

“I know. I did a search. No history or background whatsoever. It’s almost as if he doesn’t exist. I did get a birthdate. He’s twenty-five and is living at a nice apartment outside of town. Dina went for a visit.”

“So that’s what stopped you?”

“Not entirely…” Levi had to admit.

“Are you… changing?” Erwin asked tentatively. “Because of us?”

Levi just glared and kept his voice at a low mumble, “If I am, it’s probably for the better.”

“Are you still going to go after her?”

“I don’t know anymore.”

Erwin tapped on the counter with his fingers and kept a curious smile on his face. The expression had Levi breaking from his sulk and smiling, ready to move on to a brighter topic. “So how was _your_ day today?”

“Eren took me on our first official date outside these walls. Remember when he said getting lucky on the first date was his specialty? He wasn’t lying. Fuck, Levi, I think we’re in trouble.”

“I know we’re in trouble,” Levi chuckled, looking back toward the bedroom. Eren Jaeger was taking them both for a wild ride and he hoped it wouldn’t end any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me again, guys! And thanks for your support!! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	17. Chapter 17

“Someone’s in trouble,” Erwin purred, sending shivers down both Levi and Eren’s spines. “ _Two_ someone’s.” His seconds statement made both of his subs look back and forth between one another guiltily.

“Why am _I_ in trouble,” Eren whined and pouted cutely, crossing his arms as he sat cross-legged in the middle of their bed. He was still wearing the sweats he’d thrown on for the night and hadn’t been warned they were heading straight into a spontaneous scene. Erwin had been wanting to test his limits and see how he’d react to something unplanned and figured it was the perfect opportunity to try. He knew when Levi needed a scene, something to help him cope with nervous energy and a mind full of contradictions. Erwin knew exactly when Levi would be ready, no matter what, to fall into a subspace comfortably and deeply, letting his dominant take care of him so he could lay his anxieties to rest for a bit. Eren, however, was another story.

“Levi’s in trouble for missing out on our first official date. Eren’s in trouble for getting greedy with his papa’s cock,” Erwin smirked deviously at the younger and winked. A sudden flash of realization passed across Eren’s face when he realized what was going on. Instead of shying back or stopping the situation all together, an expression of excited anticipation colored his face and cheeks.

Anxious to dole out the punishments, Erwin set up a plush armchair in front of the bed much like they’d done for Eren’s first scene. “Sit,” he demanded from Levi, pointing to the chair and expecting the full obedience Levi had grown to submit to. Erwin heart pounded at the trust Levi put in him during scenes and he absolutely loved Levi’s eagerness to please. It as satisfying as taming a beautiful, wild stallion and making it your own.

Levi obeyed, sitting in the chair facing the bed and looking between his two lovers in an attempt to figure out what Erwin had planned. It was a mystery as to whether his inner sub would take over or if his aggressive frustration would manifest as a dom. Perhaps they’d get a glimpse at both. Either way, it looked as though he was starting off tentatively as to feel out the situation and perhaps sort out his own mind.

“Levi can be in trouble but I didn’t do anything wrong,” Eren kept up his little pout. He seemed rather convinced that he didn’t deserve a punishment. Really, he didn’t. Eren was perfect in every way and his ‘greediness’ was only an excuse to tease him to the point of tears. His temper was sure to provide a better excuse, especially when he was acting so bratty. Erwin couldn’t stop his smile. Eren was a perfect sub for them already and they hadn’t even truly begun the training.

Erwin hummed as he grabbed some padded handcuffs from a special box they’d brought with them to the apartment. He kept it in his suitcase, tucked away in the closet. In efforts to trim down the trips back and forth he brought the entire thing into the center of the room. The box was a poor representation of all the toys they’d collected over the years and he was starting to miss their playroom at his mountain house. He didn’t have time to mourn over it too much, he had two adorable little subs waiting for him to make his next move.

“No punishment for Eren, hm?” he mused, twirling the handcuffs around his finger and setting them on the bed. “How about I’ll let you off the hook if you can follow my instructions like a good boy?”

“Okay!” Eren jumped out of his reclusive huddle at the chance to ‘redeem’ himself. He crawled to the edge of the bed next to Erwin like a puppy and waggled his ass on the way, unconsciously teasing both his partners. Or perhaps it was on purpose, Erwin really wouldn’t put it past him.

“Take off your daddy’s shirt for me so it doesn’t get in the way while we play,” Erwin instructed, eyes lighting up as Eren crawled off the bed and knelt between Levi’s legs, pulling off the clothing as if it were offending him. Levi let him, still behaving flexibly and with interest. He kept looking between his two lovers curiously. Erwin added, just for Levi’s benefit, “I think your daddy has had a hard day, Eren. I think he might need some kisses so he feels a little less stressed.”

Eren nodded rapidly and started with a series of fluttering kisses around Levi’s naval and up each ripple of abs until he made it to his chest. He stopped kissing just to give each of Levi’s nipples a few licks and playful sucks and resumed his kissing-trail up to Levi’s neck and jawline. Finally, he made it to Levi’s lips and they both reached out to hold onto each other’s faces to deepen the kisses. Erwin abandoned the show to gather up the rest of his supplies, happy to keep both of them busy and occupied while he could get the surprises ready. “Make sure you get his pants too, Eren. And whatever he’s got on underneath. We don’t want anything getting in the way, do we?” He heard the shuffle of clothes as Eren fervently undressed Levi.

He returned with a few items in hand and Eren ripped his face away from Levi’s to stare down the objects. “What’s that?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“It’s what naughty boys get to wear,” Erwin chuckled, excited to fix it upon Levi and torture him deliciously in this entirely new way. Levi’s eyes widened when he realized just what was about to happen. Erwin snuck beside Eren and fixed the cock cage onto Levi, the metal making him shiver. If they’d waited any longer, Erwin would have had to find some unpleasant way to will Levi’s oncoming erection away just to get him to fit inside. He’d have to save that kink for another day.

“Pretty,” Eren commented, hungrily staring down the device as if he wanted one for his own. The beautiful, spiraling metal was artful in its own way. Erwin even had the anal attachment as well as the urethral one, but wasn’t planning on using them that night. The little padlock clinked against the metal whenever Levi shifted too much and it all looked quite appealing on him. Eren whined at the toy, “But now I can’t play with Daddy…”

Damn, Eren was too perfect. Levi let out a little moan, probably unconsciously.

“But I _can_ play with Papa!” he exclaimed with sparkling eyes, latching on to Erwin’s leg as if to keep him from running away. He looked back with the most innocent expression to Levi, “Sorry, Daddy.”

“Hands behind your back,” Erwin commanded and not a second too late, Levi did as he was told. With a quick snap, Levi’s arms were locked into place and safely stationary. He was behaving oddly quietly, most likely letting himself fall into the scene. In a very brief moment of doubt, Erwin asked, “Color, Levi?”

“Green,” he quickly replied, most likely realizing his silence caused a bit of worry.

“Good,” Erwin ran a hand through Levi’s silky hair and pulled on it playfully just a little. He wasn’t planning on taking things lightly and he knew it would drive Levi insane. “I think it’s Eren’s turn to put on a little show. What do you say, Eren?” It was an opportunity to make sure Eren was okay with the scene too, but Erwin didn’t have to worry too much. Eren was crawling back up on the bed and reaching out to pull on Erwin’s pant leg to get him to join.

“I want to play,” he spoke sincerely, understanding their need for a verbal confirmation. “Come play with me.”

Erwin hummed with delight and gave Levi a chaste kiss on the cheek, “I’d warn you but to come unless you’re told, but… looks like I won’t have to worry about that.”

Levi made a little growly sound at Erwin’s cheeky comment and his eyes followed the blond as he joined up with their waiting puppy. Erwin couldn’t stop himself from gathering up Eren in his arms and pulling him in for a deep, needy kiss that held all the filthy promises of their scene. Their tongues intertwined, fighting just a little bit until Erwin could fully dominate Eren’s mouth feeling each inch of hot wetness with the tip of his tongue. Eren moaned into it, hands exploring Erwin’s body and gripping at his bulging biceps eagerly.

Erwin pulled away and instructed with a breathy tone, “Clothes off, Eren. Be quick now.”

Eren went out of his way to step off the bed right in front of Levi, slowly slipping off his shirt and tossing it aside. He made a show of stretching out his muscles casually, bending and extending his arms as if he were about to work out. Well, he technically was. It was like killing two birds with one stone, taking care of his own body and making Levi chew on his lip so hard Erwin wondered if he’d bite it off. Eren _was_ beautiful, enough so that he could appear in magazines or movies. Perhaps if he weren’t so high-profile in the world of crime, he would have. His bronze skin looked royally gorgeous and his striking, defined muscles added a dangerous beauty to the mix. Along with his eyes, devilish smile, and sexy tousled hairstyle he was a walking Adonis. He stepped out of his pants and underwear in one swoop, showing off his thick erection that curved toward his naval in the most mouthwatering way. One of those days, he’d have to tie a ribbon around that prize-winning cock.

“What do you think, Levi?” Erwin teased from the bed, crawling forward just enough to kneel at the edge of the bed and wrap his arms around Eren’s middle, nosing at the spot between his shoulder blades.

“Divine,” Levi breathed out through clenched teeth. “And a fucking tease.”

“Both correct,” Erwin agreed with a low chuckle, pulling Eren backwards back onto the bed. “And you know how I feel about teasing.”

“You like it?” Eren chirped hopefully, looking back to his dom with the most precious expression.

“Only when _I’m_ doing the teasing,” Erwin held Eren in his lap so they could both face Levi, nipping and sucking at the younger’s neck. Eren moaned into it, lolling his head to the side to expose himself to Erwin. His hand flew down to his cock but Erwin caught him by the wrist and warned, “No touching.”

“But…” he started to complain, which only earned him a hard pinch to the nipple. He squeaked at the painful touch and sunk further into Erwin shortly afterward.

“Don’t argue,” Erwin warned, slapping Eren’s thigh lightly with his free hand, “Open up. Nice and wide.” Eren immediately parted his legs as far as they would go to feature his erection that was already beading with pre-come. “Mmm, such a good boy when you aren’t arguing with Papa.”

Eren huffed with defiance but leaned back and let Erwin play with his nipples, moaning into it and thrusting his hips up into nothing. He locked is arms up and around Erwin’s neck just to keep himself from jerking himself off.

“What do you think, Levi? Want to join in?” Erwin goaded, letting one hand dip down to play with the head of Eren’s cock, swirling over the pre-come and making the younger squirm for more friction.

“No shit I want to join in,” Levi responded with a hiss, edging up to the edge of the chair.

Erwin’s expression grew dark, letting his true dom take the reins, “Great. We could really use you like the toy you are.” He scooted back and let Eren’s back fall to the blankets. “Stay,” he tapped on Eren’s forehead and left for just a moment to gather Levi. He took hold of the back of Levi’s neck to guide him forward onto the bed, and letting his face fall between Eren’s legs onto the bed, inches from Eren’s erection. His ass stuck up in the air, leaving him in the most tantalizing position. “Start sucking, you’ve got to make it up to our precious sub for missing out on our first date. And I know how great you are with a cock down your throat.”

Eren stared with wide eyes between the two and back down to Levi when he obeyed the command, giving Eren’s cock a few sloppy licks before taking him into his mouth.

Erwin gave Levi’s ass a few healthy smacks of encouragement while reaching over to grab some lube, wetting his index and middle fingers as well as pouring a little directly onto Levi’s waiting hole. He fingered him rather roughly, not bothering to curl his fingers or work to find Levi’s prostate. He added more as quickly as he could without breaking him, knowing Levi could take it and probably wanted the burning, stretching pain of it. That night, Levi was their toy and meant only to give pleasure. And Erwin knew he’d be more than happy to do so, most likely hating the torture of it but loving the pain and the mindless void that came with it.

But something was off and Eren was still staring at both of them while nervously biting on his lip. “Eren, color?” Erwin barked out in urgency, his tone a little colder than intended. He wasn’t sure what was wrong and his worry outweighed everything else. Eren should have said something earlier if he were feeling unsure.

“Y-yellow,” he mumbled at the prompt after a little hesitation, blushing and turning away.

At that point, everything stopped. Levi pulled himself off of Eren’s still-hard cock and sat up with Erwin’s help, cocking his head to the side. Erwin extracted his fingers from Levi’s ass in favor of petting Levi’s hair and adjusting himself between the two so he could pet Eren’s too. “Talk to us,” he urged, remembering to keep a gentler and warmer voice.

“I, uh…” Eren struggled for a moment before looking down and mumbling, “I’m worried about Levi. I don’t want him to suffer.”

“Eren…” Levi leaned over carefully to kiss Eren on the cheek. Without the use of his arms, Erwin helped to keep him balanced so he wouldn’t topple their sub over. “I have safe words too. We all do. If I were uncomfortable, I’d say something.”

“Doesn’t it _hurt_?” he exclaimed, gesturing down to the cock cage.

“Yeah, but I like it. Just like how you like pain too. I like being manhandled. I like being used. It makes me feel grounded and safe and loved,” he explained sincerely. Erwin was happy he could because there were some emotional aspects of being a sub that he couldn’t relate to. Luckily, they had Levi to help them both through it all.

“Promise?” Eren bumped his forehead against Levi’s, searching for truth in those grey eyes.

“Promise.” Levi kissed Eren’s nose before pulling himself upright again, leaning back into his place kneeling between Eren’s legs.

“Okay…” Eren breathed. “Okay. I feel better now.”

“We have the loveliest sub,” Erwin whispered to Levi, though he knew Eren could hear him. “We’re lucky to have someone who would stop a scene because they’re concerned for one of their partners. That was really good of you, Eren.”

He nodded and smiled, “We don’t have to stop now, do we?”

“You’re okay if we keep going like this?” Levi asked. “One way or another, I’m getting both of you off. We can change it up if you want.”

“No, no, no. Let’s do it like this. I like this,” Eren thrust his hips up a little bit as if to show off that he was still indeed quite horny and in need of Levi’s mouth once again. “Green, green, green,” he nearly sang now that his worries were washed away with a little reassurance.

“Levi?” Erwin asked, needing a confirmation from all of them before beginning again. He knew Levi would speak up when they weren’t doing something he liked, he’d done it tons of times before. It was still incredibly sweet of Eren to look out for him, though. They’d truly found a special guy.

“Green,” he fell back into place with his nose buried in Eren’s pubic hair, rubbing his face against Eren’s crotch in adoration. Levi got them back on track by taking Eren’s cock back into his mouth and moaning into it, spurring them both on all over again. When Erwin didn’t move fast enough for his liking, Levi pulled off of Eren just enough to taunt, “Get your fingers back in me, _Papa_.”

Erwin had half a mind to get out the whip and really let Levi have it but instead he just hummed with amusement and worked his fingers back inside Levi’s waiting hole. “Sassy little toy we’ve got, hm, Eren?”

Eren sucked in a breath and nodded, “Mmm, I think he’s just excited to play.”

“Do you? I better get playing then.” With that, he slid down his sweatpants just enough to spring his cock free. It’d been straining and ready since they’d begun. Eren and Levi definitely weren’t the only ones straining not to come. He pushed into Levi agonizingly slow, starting with short and shallow pumps that he knew Levi couldn’t stand. If his mouth weren’t full of cock he’d probably beg for Levi to go faster until he was completely wrecked. But just because they took a slight pause didn’t mean Levi’s punishment was over.

Erwin doubled over Levi to suck at his neck and whisper, “ _There_ we go, you’re right where you belong. Stuffed full of cock, just like you’ve been dreaming out. And pretty soon, you’ll be filled with come from both ends like the perfect little slut you are. Fuck, you feel so fucking good…” Erwin sat back up again to drill into Levi, digging his nails into his hips to settle into a recklessly quick pace.

The entire world around them was drown out as his entire focus was on how their room of seclusion felt like heaven on earth. Eren cried out as he came without warning and Levi swallowed it all like he usually did. Their pants filled the hot room and with Levi’s mouth freed up, he could finally use it again. “ _Harder_. _Use_ me, Commander. I want to make you come. Come inside me. Now.”

His voice got Erwin off like a charm and he came with an unintelligible shout into Levi. He was happy they decided to stop using condoms even though it was messier and harder to clean. Emptying himself into Levi felt too fucking good to miss out on and worth the complaints he got from Levi when it came to cleaning it all up. It made the possessive side of him purr knowing that it was _his_ seed inside his lover and no one else’s, painting his insides with Erwin in a way that no one else could do. Well, except maybe Eren if he were interested in that sort of thing but Erwin had a feeling he preferred to be on the receiving end in their situation.

Erwin pulled out slowly, watching the dribble of his own come leak out of Levi’s fucked out hole and down his sac. The sight was so beautiful Erwin had photos of it stashed away in their playroom. Levi wasn’t usually a fan of photography but once and a while he’d agree to it for fun.

Levi waited in place with his face resting on Eren’s thigh while Erwin removed the handcuffs and the cock cage in a quick, efficient manner. Once Levi was freed of the toys, he slumped to his side and panted through his own, long-awaited oncoming erection. While the scene was near its end, it wasn’t quite over yet.

“Eren, get your cute ass over here and suck me off,” Levi panted.

“Mmm, yes, Daddy,” Eren lazily rolled himself over so he could crawl over to Levi and start lapping at his half-hard cock until it sprang up to full attention so Eren could suck it down gloriously.

“Fucking finally,” Levi breathed out with relief, throwing his head back in a way that told Erwin he wouldn’t last long at all. He could have been a bit more sadistic and refused Levi the orgasm all together but it was so damn hard when Eren lit up to eagerly serve his dom without a lick of hesitation.

“What a good puppy,” Erwin pet Eren’s hair and praised him openly. “He looks so good sucking your cock, Levi.”

“Feels fucking great too,” he mumbled through a stifled groan, sucking in another breath and letting out an unhindered moan. He started thrusting his hips to fuck into Eren’s mouth while Erwin took a handful of his hair to hold his head steady.

“Snap your fingers if it’s too much,” Erwin murmured into Eren’s ear as a precaution. Eren garbled out some kind of reply and attempted to nod in acknowledgement.

“So fucking good,” Levi got out before a melody of groans, moans, and growls escaped his throat while he came. Erwin wondered if that was some kind of record time and let Eren’s hair go to give him free reign of his movements again.

Once Eren was done swallowing and giving Levi’s cock a few laps for good measure, he fell to his back next to Levi and caught his breath with bleary eyes. Erwin snuggled up to the other side of Levi so the two larger men were nearly enveloping the smaller. They both threw their arms around Levi and showered him with little, fluttering kisses. Eren’s were probably in gratitude while Erwin’s were in praise. Eventually, Erwin would get up to make sure they all drank something and were properly cleaned up but in the mean time he’d give his subs the attention and affection they deserved.

He nuzzled his nose into Levi’s neck and whispered, “I love you. So much.”

At those words, they both glanced over to Eren who was cuddling up to Levi and letting his eyes droop shut. Erwin wondered if he and Levi were thinking the same thing. They’d never really said they’d loved Eren before, even though Erwin knew the fact to be true. The real question was if Eren felt the same. It was still early in their relationship and they knew it was all new to him. Not only were they in a polygamous relationship but entrenched in a dom, switch, sub relationship as well. Erwin was surprised Eren was taking it all in stride, and happily at that. He didn’t imagine they’d ever find someone so special and perfect to complete their relationship. He was like the missing puzzle piece that fit snugly between them.

He wanted to say it. He wanted to let Eren know how he really felt and he knew Levi wanted to as well. They’d been ready to die for him since day one and the feelings only grew with time. But there was no way he’d ever want to force those feelings onto Eren or make him feel pressured to say the same. So, like he always did, he chose to wait and Levi followed his lead. They’d let Eren make the first move and let them know how he truly felt when the right time came. Hopefully they wouldn’t run out of time before they could return that awaited ‘I love you’ right back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [Caullie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caullie/pseuds/Caullie) for being the inspiration of this chapter (thanks so much for the idea!)<3 If any of you have ideas/kink requests never be afraid to ask! I really appreciate it <3 Also, thanks to those who have asked about this one on Tumblr! Your enthusiasm for this fic makes me smile! And as always, thank you all so much for reading!!! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	18. Chapter 18

Eren sat strewn out on the living room carpet surrounded by twenty of his potential victims. He’d spent at least an hour mulling over them, concluding that it wasn’t so easy to decide on who you were going to interrogate and eventually kill. Erwin and Levi sat on the couches in front of him on their laptops, allowing him the space and silence to think.

“I can’t pick this guy, he’s too scary looking and buff. He looks like he’s got more muscle than me… And this one just looks too damn innocent. He’s sort of cute…” Eren thought aloud.

“Let’s kill _that_ one,” Levi looked up from his laptop, leaning over to see just what cute guy Eren was talking about. Erwin just pulled him right back down without even looking up from his laptop in efforts to respect Eren’s space.

Eren groaned in frustration and picked up a new sheet to look over the data for someone named Annie Leonhart. Her frown made her look rather menacing and her police record was quite impressive. For some reason, she looked familiar and it bothered the hell out of Eren. “I guess I’ll stalk her,” he shrugged. “It says she’s murdered like thirty people working as a hitman. Maybe even more than that.”

“Of course, he picks the most dangerous one out of them all,” Levi sighed and passed twenty dollars over to Erwin.

“You _bet_ on this?” Eren gaped at them.

“I simply stated that you’d most likely choose the one with the most crimes. Levi wasn’t convinced,” Erwin shrugged with a small smile. “What can I say? I enjoy a good gamble.”

“This isn’t a game,” Eren whined, stacking all the papers back up. “It seriously sucks. Why can’t someone else just do it?”

“Because this is the shit you’re going to deal with when you take your old man’s place,” Levi sighed. “Cruel but true.”

“Maybe that’s not how I’d run things,” Eren mumbled, glaring at the girl in the mugshot. She really did look mean, like if anyone were to get any closer she’s lash out and try to bite or something. He wondered if he’d ever be able to place that familiar stare. “Anyway, I’ve got to figure out where she’ll be and when. According to the GPS tracker in her phone, she visits this bar a lot by the college. I’ll start there.”

Erwin plucked the page from his hand and hummed in thought. “Annie Leonhart. Sounds familiar.”

“Think we’ve worked with her before?” Levi leaned his head on Erwin’s shoulder to get a better look.

“Probably not. I would have remembered her if we had,” Erwin squinted at the sheet before shaking his head and giving it back to Eren. “Are you going in with a plan or just scoping her out?”

“I just need to see her in person first,” Eren decided. “That’s it.”

“Sometimes it’s better to get it over with quickly, like pulling off a bandage,” Erwin shrugged. “It might make things harder if you see her in person.”

“Or it’ll affirm she’s the one,” Levi added.

“You two are seriously not helping,” Eren flatly stared at both of them. “Haven’t you done this sort of thing before?”

“Yeah,” they answered in scary unison, even using the same deadpan tone.

“Then what would _you_ recommend?” he sighed, staring down at the blonde girl with icy blue eyes.

“Tracking her movements and waiting for sufficient evidence to prove her guilty. With a record like that, it wouldn’t take long to get a read on what she’s up to. If she doesn’t seem like the culprit or involved in the little rebellion squad, you won’t waste your energy or take the risk of getting hurt while capturing her.” Erwin answered first.

Levi offered up an alternative, “Just drug her at the bar and take her to your old man. You can’t sit around and play chase-the-murderer while you’ve got him on your case. She’s guilty enough.”

“Again, super helpful,” he sarcastically returned, plopping down in the armchair to resume his little staring match with her photo. “Maybe I’ll just know when I see her.”

Both of his boyfriends shared that telepathic look and gave him a shared sympathetic look.

Levi sat on one arm of his chair and gave him a pat on the head, “I’d do it for you if I could.”

“As would I,” Erwin agreed, sitting on the other free arm. “But I have a feeling your father wouldn’t appreciate our interfering.”

“I know,” Eren buried his face in his hands and scrubbed at his face a little to help compose himself. “It’s just something I’ve got to do on my own. To prove to him that I can take his place.”

While his true goal of taking over the mafia was fading and hazing into something almost undistinguishable, he knew he didn’t have time to go on a soul-seeking journey, though. After what he’d recently been exposed to, he realized his father was done playing the dad-of-the-year role with him. The last thing he wanted was to refuse an order and end up separated from Levi or Erwin, or for some kind of ‘accident’ to happen to his friends at school. For some reason, he didn’t feel like anyone or anything in his life was safe anymore from his own father’s wrath. If anything, completing the mission was just an excuse for more time. Eren didn’t want to think about how his needs for more time meant cutting others’ time short.

“Let’s go to that bar tonight,” he looked up to the two. “If she’s there, we’ll keep an eye on her. If not, I’m getting plastered and there’s nothing either of you can say to stop me.”

“Deal,” both of them used their creepy unison again, making the three of them laugh a little in the heat of the moment. Eren was already hoping Annie Leonhart planned on staying in for the night.

 

The bar was much like any other stereotypical college bar. The lighting was low, the walls were covered in sports memorabilia and photos of events that occurred at the bar. Everywhere Eren stepped was sticky and damp, not like he could step too far before he bumped into another body. The place was packed but on a Friday night, it wasn’t shocking in the least.

He’d tried his best to look as casual as possible in some tight jeans, old high-top sneakers, and a dark hoodie that helped him blend in. It was almost fruitless though because there were two people alongside him that were _definitely not_ fitting in whatsoever. Erwin and Levi were catching eyes left and right. Eren, apparently, wasn’t the only one totally star struck by their beauty. In an attempt to look casual, they just ended up getting prettier. Erwin wore chinos and a button down with the sleeves rolled up, looking posh and polished as ever. Levi went a different route, throwing on some joggers and a tight black t-shirt claiming it’d free him up to fight better if he had to. They were both drastically different yet equally stunning.

They discussed the plan before arriving to avoid any eavesdroppers. In such a small space, they could all disperse and survey in hopes to catch sight of the deadly blonde. But after seeing the reactions to his boyfriends, Eren didn’t really want to split up. He wanted to keep them both close enough to monopolize their attention and keep their eyes off of anyone else.

“I need a drink,” he mumbled to himself, heading toward the bar while the other two lagged behind, trapped in a series of new conversations with interested strangers.

“Oh fuck, it’s Jaeger!” a familiar voice shouted from the bar. Eren whipped his head around to see Connie and Sasha plowing through the crowd to get to him. Connie clapped him on the back with a huge grin, “How’s it going, man? We haven’t seen you since you got mono! Shit! You aren’t contagious still, are you?” He took a step back and wiped his hand on Sasha’s shirt.

“No, I’m cured,” Eren nervously laughed, not expecting to see anyone he knew there. When he was going to school, his friends never went to the bars. He half-expected them to be crashing a house party like they used to do.

“This is seriously the _last_ place we expected to see you!” Sasha exclaimed, sharing Eren’s thoughts. “We just started coming here tonight! A friend of ours recommended it! Oh, Armin’s here too somewhere!” She craned her neck over to the other side of the bar and yelled, “Armin! Get your ass over here!”

Eren could feel himself slunk with shame as Armin joined their cramped little circle. “Oh, you’re healed.” Armin glared and spoke sarcastically, “It’s nice of you to have let me know.”

“Look, I’m sorry. Things have been… really busy, Armin. All of you, seriously. I’m sorry for losing touch,” Eren scratched at the back of his neck and wished he had some sort of lifeline.

As if they could read his mind, Levi was at his side handing him a beer. Erwin came around the other side and cocked his head innocently at the crowd.

“Oh, more foreign cousins of yours?” Armin glanced up at the two, completely unimpressed but still curious as always.

Eren hated to lie again, but he had no other excuse. “Foreign-exchange students. My family took them in.”

“They look a little old to be students…” Armin doubted him.

“Wer sind Sie?” Erwin leaned down to ask. “Freunde?” He stuck out his hand with a huge smile, “Schön dich zu treffen!”

“ _German_ foreign exchange students, hm?” Armin continued his sassy, irritated tone. He shook Erwin’s hand and returned the greeting, “Sprechen Sie Englisch?”

Erwin pinched his fingers together, “Ein bisschen. Ich spreche Französisch, Japanisch, Russisch, Portugiesisch, und mehr. Ah, my name is Erwin!”

Levi looked up to Erwin and sighed, “Tu es completement débile.”

“Oh, and I suppose this one is French, then?” Armin raised his eyebrow.

“Oui.” Levi rolled his eyes, “But not as incompetent as this moron with English.”

Eren’s heart was thumping watching the interactions go down but also felt flutters of excitement rushing down from his stomach to his nether regions. He realized it wasn’t the best time to be discovering some kind of ‘language kink’ but he’d keep it in mind that both of them had experienced tongues.

Connie and Sasha’s eyes were sparkling but Armin remained unconvinced. He just shook his head and stalked off to chat with some of his other friends. Sasha frowned and sighed, “He’s been like this since you quit school. I think he’s just really worried about you or something.”

“Yeah, but he’s been a little livelier since he met Annie, right?” Connie jerked his head toward Armin and Eren finally realized just who he went to go chat with.

Annie was leaning up against the wall in leather pants and a white tank top, looking up to meet Armin’s gaze. The two of them were speaking so closely, it almost looked like he was hitting on her. Eren’s gut was churning at that point and he couldn’t stop staring at her. She was a real person, a murderer, chatting it up with his best friend. She hid amongst the others in sheep’s clothing, waiting to strike at some unknown moment. Eren wanted to hate her, but he saw a bit of himself in her too. It was a cruel reality, but one he couldn’t just ignore. They were the same.

“Annie? Where’d she come from?”

“Eh, she and Armin suddenly started hanging out after you left. I think they had a rock-climbing class together?” Sasha tapped her chin in thought.  
“No, it was some kind of art class. Like basket weaving or something…” Connie gulped down the rest of his drink and ordered another.

“Scuba diving?” Sasha guessed again before finishing off her own drink and setting it on the bar. She shrugged and laughed, “Whatever, though. She’s cool.”

“Do Jean and Marco like her too?”

“I don’t think they’ve met yet. Those two usually just hang out alone anyway.” Sasha wiggled her eyebrows at him, “What, are you worried he’s dating someone or something?”

“They’re _dating_?” Eren nearly yelped.

Sasha just burst out laughing and shook her head, “Nah, but they might. They seem to get along really well. She’s cute too! I’d date her!”

“Same,” Connie added, returning with two drinks and handing one of them to Sasha. “Let’s just all date her. We can be one in one of those… what are they called?”

“Polyamorous relationships,” Eren finished for him.

“Sheesh, Jaeger, look at you with the big words,” Connie teased. “Did you get smarter now that you quit school or something?”

“He just isn’t drunk enough yet. We’ve got to do some Jägerbombs now that you’re here. Understand that, German guy? You like Jägermeister, right?” Sasha slurred.

“Ja!” Erwin smirked and Levi hit him in the arm for being such a cheeky fuck. Eren would have been laughing his ass off if he didn’t feel so tense with his best friend fraternizing with the enemy across the room. He drank thoughtlessly while keeping his eyes pinned on the two, attempting to contain himself from going there and ripping the two apart. Time passed in a strange warp as he battled the emotions inside his head and a hand on his shoulder made him realize he was holding his sixth shot. Perhaps he got a little carried away.

“You good, Jaeger?” Levi asked, throwing on a French accent to keep their foreign-exchange student cover airtight. With the amount Sasha and Connie were drinking, Eren doubted they remembered exactly _who_ Erwin and Levi were anymore and they probably didn’t really need the facade anymore. “Just watching tonight? Or are we taking someone home with us?”

Eren’s focus turned to Levi and he swam in those intense eyes of his. The alcohol hit him all at once when he turned his head and he gripped onto the edge of the bar as if he’d collapse or float away. His thoughts melted together and his goals started to slip. Taking someone home tonight? Eren surely didn’t want to spend the rest of his night alone. “Hell yeah I’m taking someone home tonight,” he slurred. “You and Wunderbar over there.” He gestured toward Erwin who ended up a few feet away surrounded by a group of women. With the amounts of looks both men were getting, Eren realized he had a bit of competition. His lip quivered and he looked dejectedly between the two, “Unless you go home with someone else.”

“Oh fuck, Eren, we wouldn’t do that. Let’s get going, we won’t get anything done like this,” Levi gripped onto Eren’s bicep and started pulling him toward the door.

Eren yanked himself free and pouted, “No, no, no. I can do it!”

What was he supposed to do again? He looked over to see Annie and Armin sitting at a table and whispering into each other’s ears. Right, he was supposed to capture Annie somehow. He left Levi at the bar and started trudging through the pack of people to get to her. It wasn’t fair, anyway. They were so alike and yet Armin was okay being friends with her. He loathed Eren yet Annie the murderer was a perfect replacement for a best friend. How did that work anyway? How was that okay in the slightest? The gun strapped on him under his clothes felt strangely heavy and beckoned for his hands to reach forth. Tunnel vision put Annie in the center of his view while blurring everything else. He took one step forward.

* * *

Erwin was tense. He had been more than happy to amuse Eren’s friends and keep their secret safe. He was happy to sit back and let Eren enjoy himself for once like a normal college kid. But when he saw a flashing change in Eren’s behavior, his entire body stiffened as he readied himself for action. There was no way in hell he’d let Eren lose control in such a public place, their chances at getting Annie Leonhart alone at this point were slim. It was obvious she was using Eren’s friends as human shields while sitting back and carefully watching.

She appeared to know Eren, keeping him in her line of vision at all times. Occasionally, her eyes would dart over to Erwin or Levi to check on their locations. She wasn’t a clueless college girl. She was an assassin on a mission and needed to be treated as such. Eren’s thoughtless path to violence wasn’t the answer.

Erwin reached out to put a hand on Eren’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. When Eren whipped his head around to look at Erwin, he didn’t look like himself any longer. Those bright eyes were darkened like a feral animal’s and his scowl was its own horror story. “Let go,” he spoke lowly, that deep voice cutting through the general roar of the bar.

“Eren,” Erwin warned. This is what they’d been practicing for. This is what he and Levi had been asserting their dominance for. Eren had officially lost control and Erwin made it a personal goal to get him out of there without causing a scene.

“No,” Eren shook his head. He made a move to grab his handgun and another hand jutted out from the crowd to stop him. Levi kept a firm hold on Eren’s wrist, looking between the two men for some kind of direction. “Fucking hell…” Eren hissed when he couldn’t break loose from either of them.

“Let’s go out and get some fresh air,” Erwin suggested, though it wasn’t much of a suggestion at all. It was a command and he was nearly pulling the two out the door.

“Let me _go_ ,” Eren insisted, yanking on his arm in efforts to free himself. “Annie!” he screamed toward the other side of the room, getting her attention. She just lazily looked his way with an unmoving, tired expression. “ _Annie_!” he screamed again.

Erwin and Levi hauled his ass out the door as fast as they could to avoid any conflict or give Eren the chance to do something he’d regret later. That uncontrollable temper inside him had taken over, leaving the real Eren blind to the space outside his own head.

Luckily, they got him out the door and down the pavement until ducking into an empty alleyway. A flickering streetlight nearby left them with enough light to get a good look at Eren’s snarl.

“Kneel. Now,” Erwin demanded, pushing on Eren’s shoulders until he submit and kneeled on the cement. “Hands on your head,” he added in an equally powerful tone. When Eren didn’t respond right away, he gave him a light kick to the thigh which got him moving again. “Close your eyes and count to ten. Out loud.”

“One, two, three…” Eren hissed through clenched teeth, obviously not agreeing but doing it anyway to appease the two.

“Four, five six…” The next few numbers came with deeper breaths in between and a lighter tone.

“Seven, eight…” Eren’s muscles visibly relaxed and that scowl melted right off his face.

“Nine, ten…” When he finished counting he peeked up at Erwin and Levi but held his position firmly.

“Good. You can get up now,” Erwin decided Eren had found his personal control again. He offered Eren a hand and helped him back up to his feet. “Let’s get back home and talk about what happened.” He didn’t want to discuss the situation in a dirty, dark alley where just anyone could listen in or jump them. Erwin needed to get his two lovers back into the safety of their bed.

He started shuffling them out of the alley when a new voice stopped them. “Hey.” They all turned to see Annie Leonhart standing at the mouth of the alley with hands on her hips, glaring at all of them with those icy irises. “You kept screaming for me in there. What do you want?”

Erwin was reaching out to grab Eren’s shoulder, but Eren brushed right past him to approach her. At this point in time, Erwin was no longer his dom. Erwin was his helpless bodyguard, letting Eren make all the moves while he stayed close behind him. It was his least favorite part about the job, the lack of control. All of a sudden, his sub was calling the shots and even though Erwin knew he had the final say, it still made him uncomfortable. The shift in power was frustrating but necessary.

“What are you doing with Armin?” Eren asked first. Of course, he was looking after his friend first and his own sticky situation second. Eren would take the wrath of his disappointed father rather than let his friend step into a dangerous situation unaware.

“It’s called being a friend. You should try it sometime.”

Eren flinched but didn’t step away. “I know who you are.”

“Obviously. And I know who you are as well.”

“Then tell me what you’re really doing.”

“You’re really terrible at this, aren’t you?” she cocked her head to the side and laughed. “Look, it’s not too late for you. Frankly, it’s a waste of time to go after you anyway. You get it, right? You’re not even the main target in this war. Get out of town. Run away. Leave this miserable place and salvage something of yourself before it all goes to hell.”

“You’re with them,” Eren accused calmly.

“Hired by them. Not with them. I couldn’t care less who wins this stupid feud. I just figured I’d have the decency to warn you. You’ve got a target on your skull and they’re coming quickly.” With that, she walked away.

Erwin wasn’t sure whether to pull a weapon or threaten her. In the end, he’d have to follow Eren’s orders and he was paralyzed where he stood. Levi stood still as well, watching for even the slightest motion from Erwin. Any of them could have apprehended her right there and then. It would have been easy with no witnesses, security cameras, or anyone around to help. But they didn’t.

Their trip home was quick and silent, all of them in a strange place. Erwin’s mind was racing from option to option, plan to plan. Levi kept his eyes forward and his fingers busied themselves with a pocket knife he carried around on missions. Eren hid himself away in the backseat, shrinking as small as he could into himself.

They didn’t need any words to know what they all needed. The moment they parked, Erwin got out of the car and opened the door for Eren, gathering him up in his arms to carry him upstairs while Levi locked the car and operated the elevator. Levi checked his phone for any activity in the building while they were gone and once the coast was clear, they all submit to the growing rush between them and nearly ran through the front door and into the bedroom.

Erwin set Eren on the bed and helped him undress until he was completely bare. Levi and Erwin shucked off their own clothes as well until the three of them could bury themselves under the covers and tangle up in one another for some much-needed skin-to-skin contact.

The strong, composed, badass Eren fell apart at the seams and he let out a sob. His anger morphed into sadness and he let out his tears freely. They rolled down his cheeks and onto Erwin and Levi’s skin. Erwin guessed Eren figured it was time to leave this life behind, the final straw in convincing him that it wasn’t worth it anymore. It’d be a sad reality for anyone, realizing that the burden was too much to bear and that their future was broken.

But, as always, Eren surprised him.

“I’m not going to run away,” he stated in the most determined and sincere tone he could muster through his tears. “I’m staying right here. I’m going to fight this.”

It wasn’t clear exactly what Eren planned on fighting, but it didn’t matter. Erwin and Levi both knew that no matter what it was, they’d stay and fight it with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I've been sick with a cold all week- my nose is all red from all the sniffling! How have you all been? Thanks so much for reading as always <3 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	19. Chapter 19

Levi furiously tapped on the laptop keys with the same name running through his mind persistently, but no matter what method he tried he could still not prove the existence of a man named Zeke Jaeger. He was starting to convince himself that it wasn’t a man at all but rather a person Dina invented to rent the apartment. It wasn’t a terrible idea, renting under an alias. It was enough to stop him in his tracks and prolong her execution.

The next name running through his mind was Annie Leonhart, but without any other sort of direction on who she was working with he couldn’t find anything useful. He hated how he hadn’t just shot her right then and there, but Erwin hadn’t given him any signal to do so. As much as he trusted his gut, he trusted Erwin more.

None of them talked about what had happened that night and Levi was fine with it. It wasn’t an awkward, tense elephant in the room but rather a unanimous understanding that things were going to be changing rapidly and they all needed to be on high alert. Eren said he was going to stay and fight, but neither Erwin nor Levi was sure what battle he was referring to.

Erwin was on the phone with Nile in their bedroom. Their former government boss had been relocated to the next town over to do a drug bust, but was clearly unhappy about it. He was still hungry for the Jaeger family’s fortune and couldn’t stand the fact they’d given it all up. Carla was apparently still pushing for the FBI to do something with no such luck.

Eren was locked in his own bedroom murmuring something about Annie, Armin, and that vigilante group supposedly coming after him and his family. Not only was he in danger but his friends from school as well. He also mentioned something about Mikasa, but there was no way Levi would be able to hear him clearly.

Levi readjusted himself on the living room sofa and returned his gaze to the laptop. He realized they were all facing separate wars that coincided with one another in terrible junctions and relations. If he had it his way, they’d just face every little issue guns blazing until it was all taken care of for good. It was about damned time they all got some peace and quiet. He’d rather be strapping Eren to the bed than constantly checking security cameras and making sure his gun was properly loaded.

But, of course, Eren’s safety was more valuable than getting his own dick wet. With all the stress piling up around them, he needed a fucking scene to get his mind screwed back on straight. He wanted to do something beyond a ten on the one to ten scale he used to do with Erwin. He wanted to lose his mind and fucking _destroy_ Eren alongside Erwin until they were all so fucking tired that they wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a few days.

Erwin finally joined him in the living room after his phone call and flopped his fat ass down next to Levi, making him nearly topple over at the movement. He set his laptop down on the coffee table and leaned on his blond boyfriend in exhaustion, “Well, this fucking sucks.” It was all he could say to properly describe their situation. He was sick of tensely waiting for it all to crumble in around them at the same time.

“I know. There are too many variables for me to make a good plan. I haven’t a clue what Eren is thinking either. He hasn’t come out yet, has he?” Erwin let his head rest on top of Levi’s comfortably.

“No. Keeps talking to himself, though. I think he’s just trying to calm down.”

Erwin hummed and looked at Eren’s bedroom door forlornly. It was helpless and neither of them would be able to sufficiently make him feel any better. The best they could do is allow him a little space before trying to figure out a decent plan on how to deal with the shit-show.

“I’ve been trying to think of what everyone’s goal is in each scenario,” Erwin mused. “It all seems so convoluted yet also simple.”

“Simple?” Levi urged him on to get to the point.

“Carla wants to protect her children from her own husband. That group after Eren wants to protect their city. Grisha wants to protect the family he’s built around himself. We want to protect each other.”

“So, what’s Dina want, then?”

“That’s a mystery I haven’t solved yet,” Erwin rubbed his chin with a smirk.

“Great, Sherlock, that’s helpful,” Levi sarcastically returned sighing. “I should have killed her when I had the chance. This fucking Zeke Jaeger thing is giving me a headache.”

“Probably just an alias,” Erwin shrugged. “People do it all the time. Just another way for her to stay under the radar. I’m positive you’re not the only one who’s after her.”

“Are you less upset with me going after her now that she’s threatened Eren?” Levi raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m more indifferent than ever,” Erwin replied with a smile. He obviously wasn’t as bothered anymore, knowing the threat would be better eliminated now that she was fucking around in their territory. A personal offense like that could warm anyone up to the idea of murder, at least in Levi’s opinion anyway. Erwin threw his head back and smiled, “I could use a scene right now.”

“Me too,” Levi grumbled. “Not exactly easy with a sub locked in his bedroom and a very real threat of danger coming our way.”

“I always thought danger was a turn-on for you,” Erwin teased.

“It _is_ which is why I’m so goddamned _frustrated_ ,” he returned right back with an equally devilish smile.

“How about _you_ keep watch, then. I’ll… ease some of that tension…” Erwin slipped out from beside Levi and fell to his knees on the carpet. He used one hand and gripped onto Levi’s thigh, moving it aside to slowly uncross his legs and slot himself between them.

Levi did his best to keep his eyes on the laptop but it with the beautiful blond snaking his hands under the hem of Levi’s shorts and underwear it wasn’t fucking easy. He lifted his ass a bit to give his boyfriend just a little help in undressing his lower half. The half-hard cock between his legs was throbbing with anticipation. It’d seemed like forever since Erwin had given him a blowjob, probably because he held them back for bribery purposes. Erwin’s mouth was fucking magic and could convince Levi of nearly anything.

“Hm? This excited already? Eager little kitten…” Erwin purred, lips grazing across his left thigh. He nipped at the skin lightly and chuckled lowly. “Just dying to get that little cock sucked on, aren’t you?”

“Who are you calling little?” Levi sneered down at him with a glare he couldn’t quite hold right. “Seems to fill up your shitty mouth just fine.”

Erwin lapped a large stripe from Levi’s base to the head of his cock, the warmth making Levi shudder. “Fuck,” Levi’s hips thrust shallowly in efforts to get Erwin’s mouth right back down on him. But, of course, his boyfriend loved to tease and Levi couldn’t deny he relished in the anticipation.

Erwin traced out the scars on Levi’s thighs with the tip of his tongue as he’d done so many times before. It made those terrible memories of how he got them oddly sweeter as he slowly soothed the pained thoughts away. At least when he got them, he got them with Erwin by his side. The man was infuriating but also irresistibly loveable all at the same time. He could make any bad memory a good one just with his mere presence.

“Erwin…” Levi whined, throwing his head back in waiting. He didn’t sign up for endless minutes of foreplay and it sure as hell wasn’t a scene. “I need your goddamn lips on my cock or… _fuck_ …” Erwin was nipping at the insides of his thighs which the blond _knew_ always got Levi’s heart pumping a little faster. That shit was sensitive.

“Your thighs are too irresistible, Levi. They need attention just as much as your dick,” Erwin chastised with a laugh, sloppily licking at the pale skin and humming playfully. “Thick, milky, meaty, and _mine_.” He delivered a rather hard bite on the flesh, his nose barely kissing Levi’s balls.

“I’m not sure I’m okay with you referring to my thighs as _meaty_ or _milky_ or _thick_ ,” Levi muttered before groaning again at another rough bite. Obviously, Erwin was just trying to end his scolding commentary.

“Well, they are,” Erwin kissed each again before _finally_ kissing the head of Levi’s cock. He licked away at the pre-come gathering there and barely suckled at the tip, still drawing it out for all it was worth. He always had a knack for testing Levi’s patience. “And you didn’t say anything about me claiming they’re mine.”

“Because they are,” Levi mumbled.

It was enough to get Erwin’s lips wrapped around his cock so fast, starting with a few tentative laps and licks to get some lubrication. The wet heat was euphoric when Erwin finally took him all the way in, moaning around his cock as it made its way down Erwin’s throat. He kept his lips wrapped tightly around the base and used his tongue to massage the underside of Levi’s cock while Levi’s hipped slowly rocked in and out. “Fucking hell,” Levi had to breathe, finally getting exactly what he needed from one of the few people he actually loved.

And then he thought of Eren. Eren with his boundless passion and shimmering hope. His soft tresses perfect for gripping. Those muscles trained and tested. A voice like a victory bell. And, of course, the warmest heart.

Erwin was swallowing around him and kneading his thighs with an almost painful strength. Levi let his hands fall into Erwin’s hair, but didn’t push or pull. As always, he let Erwin lead him down the path to his orgasm. The stress around him made him want to let go and fall into the arms of a man he could trust. Erwin’s teeth barely scraped against the skin of his shaft and a welcomed shiver ran up Levi’s spine. Those sloppy noises filled the room and neither of them even attempted to quiet down.

“I love you,” Levi gasped as his abdominals started tensing up and a warmness in his gut served as a warning that he was close. He didn’t say those words often because he never really had to. His affections were shown through actions, through every look he sent Erwin’s way. Erwin didn’t push him to say it either, though they seemed to always flutter out when it mattered most. When everything around them seemed to helplessly crumble, it was something Levi could always fall back on as an absolute. When his mind tormented him with memories of the past, those three words served as an anchor. He loved Erwin Smith and that would never change.

With Eren floating in and out of his mind, Levi was starting to feel like he felt the same way about him too. He needed to stay strong, to keep himself composed, because he had to be there for Eren. He needed to be someone better for Eren. He needed to be someone deserving enough to love and be loved by someone like him.

“ _Erwin,_ ” he got out before coming in Erwin’s mouth. The blond swallowed easily, waiting until he was certain Levi was done and sucking him a little longer for good measure to draw out a few more moans from Levi due to the oversensitivity.

“Love you too. You make the sexiest orgasm face; did you know that? The left side of your lip curls up a little, it’s hot as fuck,” Erwin kissed Levi’s temple and ran a hand through his hair.

 

Levi thought back fondly on Erwin’s glorious dick-sucking as he walked down the aisles of the grocery store. There was a little natural foods store not too far away from their apartment building and he desperately needed to get some ingredients for their dinner. A half-hour after he got his much-needed orgasm, he figured he needed to get his ass down the block so they could eat.

He managed to get in and out within ten minutes, eager to get back as soon as he could. Something in his gut warned him to not stay away for too long for fear something would happen while he was gone. With tensions rising higher and higher, he got anxious being away for too long. It was probably why the kitchen cabinets were almost bare.

“Hey, you,” a little voice stopped him in his tracks. He looked down to see a dirty little kid sitting on the curb. While it was getting colder and colder with every passing day, the kid was still wearing a pair of worn shorts and a stained t-shirt. Their hair was a rat’s nest and their nose was red and sniffling. “Got any change?”

* * *

“You should have said you were getting it on, I can’t believe I missed the chance to watch,” Eren jokingly sulked. “Or maybe I could have sucked _your_ cock while you went down on Levi. Oh! Do you think you could fuck me while doing that? Is that possible?” His disappointment for missing out turned into lustful excitement and that was enough to make Erwin chuckle heartily. Eren brought so much more life into their lives without even realizing it.

Erwin’s phone beeped and he smiled, “Levi’s here.” When he looked down at the surveillance tape, he realized something extremely odd. “And he’s brought… a kid?”

Eren and Erwin waited anxiously for Levi to walk in and explain himself. The moment the door opened, all eyes were transfixed on the kid who was chattering away with Levi. “Well, then I lost my backpack. Some of those street thugs took it. I’m not sure if they thought I had money or were just messing with me. Jokes on them, it was full of a bunch of rocks I’d been collecting to throw off the bridge.”

“Street thugs, hm?” Levi ignored his boyfriends in favor of leading the boy into the kitchen. He grabbed some crackers out of the cabinet and passed them to the kid who started stuffing his face liberally.

“Oh yeah, there are tons of gangs right now. You probably wouldn’t know since you’re up here living the high life. The Wallists are pretty bad, probably the worst of ‘em all. Well, maybe not. They’re all still afraid of the Attack Titan.”

“Are they, now?” Levi shot a knowing look up to Eren and Erwin.

“Hm, yeah,” the kid talked with his mouthful, sending cracker splatters across the floor. “Marley’s out for the mafia though, so I guess they’re not too bothered by him.”

“Who’s Marley?” Levi prodded.

“Eh, started with two guys who lost their best friend to the mafia. They’ve been growing their numbers ever since with people who hated ‘em too.”

Levi grabbed the twenty profiles Eren was given to hunt down and handed them to the kid. “Could you pick out the members of Marley from these people?”

“I could… Do you got any burgers or something? I think better on a full stomach,” the kid smirked. “You ain’t police, are you? I’m sure as hell not going to get into trouble for snitching. You know what they say.”

“Snitches get stitches?” Eren guessed.

“Snitches get their tongues cut out,” the kid amended, making himself at home and sitting on one of the breakfast bar stools while he waited for Levi to cook up the burgers. “Who are you two anyway?”

“Just a couple of idiots,” Levi answered for them. “Oh, and that one’s the Attack Titan.”

The kid’s eyes went wide as he stared at Eren, “ _What_?”

Eren sat next to the kid and the kid flinched just a little. “Oh, I’ve heard some _stories_ about you,” he glared at Eren. “But you don’t look so tough.”

“That’s what makes me so deadly. I’ll get you when you least expect it,” Eren flicked the kid in the forehead and laughed.

“Is it true you tied up seven of the Wallists and left them hanging upside down until the authorities came?” the boy started running his mouth with the legends of the Attack Titan. “And you locked those dog fighters up in those kennels after stealing all their dogs? And you convinced that woman to turn herself in, even?”

“Yeah…” Eren looked nervous as hell owning up to his deeds. He’d kept his alias a secret from everyone for so long, he was probably sheepish having the truth exploited to both of his boyfriends from the mouth of a little admirer.

“Where’ve you been?” the kid squinted with confusion. “I see your stickers, but no one ever sees you unless they’re being hauled off to jail or the hospital.”

“Busy,” Eren pointed to the profiles. “With this. You know who’s going after the mafia?”

“Sure,” he shrugged. “Are you going to help or something?”

“Something like that,” Eren returned indifferently. Erwin didn’t know he had the capability to sound so aloof. His little alter-ego was coming out to play.

“They’re not too bad, y’know. They could use the help. Here…” the kid shuffled through the photos and started two little piles. He’d set five photos in one and the rest in the other. He handed the five to Eren, “These guys are Marley for sure.”

“How do you know all this anyway?” Erwin asked, leaning against the counter with interest.

“Marley asks a lot of us to do errands for them and they pay us back with butt-loads of cash. My mom did some grocery shopping for them once and they paid her ten-fold. They offer good work for people like us.”

“People like you?”

“The ones people normally overlook,” the kid laughed. “You ever see a suit look twice at someone like me? This jerk is the only one who even paid any attention to me all day.” He gestured to Levi who was handing him over a beautifully plated hamburger. The kid didn’t hesitate a second to dig in. He ate faster than Eren did, which was saying something. “Anyway, my mom’s gonna be wonderin’ where I am. Thanks for the food.”

“Wait,” Levi dug into his pocket for his wallet, pulling out a wad of hundred dollar bills and handing it to the kid. “Give that to your mom and forget everything you’ve seen today. We’ll come find you if we need anything else.”

The kid’s eyes were sparkling and he grinned, “You got it boss.”

Levi took the kid back downstairs, leaving Erwin and Eren staring down at the five profiles in Eren’s hand. Just like that, they had actual leads on their targets. When Levi got back up, they were both gaping at him with wonder to which Levi just sighed and continued making hamburgers for the rest of them.

“How… what….?” Eren held up the papers as if demanding answers.

“Kids like that know everything about the city. Groups like that are quick to use them for stupid jobs like counting cash or picking up a pack of smokes. They’re smarter than we give them credit for,” was all he offered. “Plus, he looked hungry.”

It was then Erwin remembered that Levi was once a kid just like that. He’d been introduced to the violence at such a young age, desperate to do anything for the rite of survival. Of course, Levi would see the value in someone that no one else would ever suspect. Erwin suspected the kid’s knowledge was just an afterthought and he was just looking to give the boy something decent to eat. It was just another thing that made him invaluable and uniquely precious.

“So, who do we have?” Erwin peered over Eren’s shoulder to view the profiles.

“Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Ymir, and… this page is missing a name.”

“It’s the tough guy and the cute guy…” Eren pointed to Reiner and Bertolt. “And this Ymir person… they’ve got a list of some pretty impressive crimes.”

“Lots of stolen jewelry, a few kidnappings, several murders… seems to enjoy cutting off hands…” Erwin found the seemingly unrelated crimes almost amusing. The only consistency in their work was a series of decapitated hands left at the scene. They worked quickly, that was for certain.

“Let’s see those other two,” he grabbed for Reiner and Bertolt next. They were obviously working as a pair, neither doing a single job without the other. It was almost romantic in a way, like Bonnie and Clyde. Their work was far more violent than Ymir’s, most likely starting off as hired hitmen before starting up their little gang.

“And the no-name?” he plucked the papers out of Eren’s hand to find a rather empty profile sheet. No photo, name, or any other information besides a very colorful list of crimes. They were all electronically based and Erwin assumed it was some kind of anonymous user wreaking havoc via the internet. “Strange…” He set all the sheets back down in favor of taking the plate full of food Levi was handing to him. Eren set the sheets aside to eat as well.

“So, what now?” Erwin had to wonder what Eren had been planning for the entire day while locked away in his bedroom.

“We eat,” Eren took another huge bite of his burger and hummed with joy at the taste. It wasn’t exactly the answer Erwin was looking for but he didn’t pry any further. Simply eating dinner together and putting off their troubles seemed like a fine idea at the moment, especially when Levi’s cooking was so damn delicious.

By the time they were all done, they were drowsy with fullness and Eren happily flopped down on the living room sofa and flicked on the television. Erwin and Levi joined him at his sides, happy to relax with him and continue their little daydream that they were normal. The little nest they’d made in that apartment served as the best heaven Erwin had ever known, keeping them safe and secure from the horrors around them.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Both Erwin and Levi’s phones started blaring, the alarms sounding and causing all three of them to spring up from the couch and into action. Eren grabbed for the handgun under the coffee table and loaded it quickly. Levi yanked one out of his coat pocket with one hand and waited for Erwin’s command. Erwin had his own weapon ready and was attempting to get a view from the cameras to figure out what the hell they were dealing with. The alarms were telling him someone unexpected had made their way through the parking garage and up the elevator to their floor. There wasn’t enough time to fiddle with the footage so he dropped the phone in favor of placing himself between Eren and the door with arms parallel to the ground, holding up his weapon in preparation to shoot.

“Eren, get back,” he hissed, unsure of whether or not Eren actually heeded his warning. Levi took his position and readied himself as well. While they were unsure of their enemy, they were positive they’d do anything they could to keep Eren safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! Thanks so much for reading! <3 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	20. Chapter 20

“Put your fucking weapons down!” Eren screamed when he saw that familiar silky, black hair and scarlet scarf. What the hell was Mikasa doing and where did she come from? She didn’t even knock, she just burst in like some kind of panicked criminal. Erwin and Levi dropped their arms and both took a step back, looking just as confused as Eren. Mikasa did say she’d visit, but why so suddenly and why so suspiciously?

Eren didn’t care about the why’s right then and there, though he was thinking about them. Instead of asking, he threw himself into her arms and enveloped her in a bear hug. It’d been too fucking long since he’d seen her. With all the chaos twirling around him, he didn’t realize how much he missed her. After a satisfying hug, he pulled back just enough to ask, “What’s going on?”

“Secure the doors. You need to sit down for this,” she instructed the bodyguards and led Eren to the living room. Her arm was securely around his shoulders as she ushered him onto one of the sofas next to her. Eren glanced back to see Erwin and Levi shrugging at each other, obviously not knowing what was going on. Levi stood in front of the door and Erwin brought up the security footage on his laptop, watching carefully.

“Mikasa, seriously, you’re freaking me out,” Eren laughed nervously.

“There’s been a hitman sent after me, Eren. I managed to take care of him, I don’t think he realized who I really was.”

“You killed someone?” Eren gaped at her.

“Don’t look so surprised, it wasn’t the first time I’d done it,” she spoke in a clipped, rushed tone. She didn’t have any time for sympathy, apparently. Eren’s realization that his own sister was just as guilty of murder as himself got his heart jumping in all sorts of different directions. But not as much as the fact that someone was after her. “I don’t want you to freak out, but you’ve got to know. The man who put a hit on me…”

“Was from Marley, I know,” Eren finished it for her. He finally figured out who was trying to harm his family and would be after them faster than anything now that they’ve messed with Mikasa. His blood started to boil with a need for vengeance with every passing moment.

“No, Eren,” she shook her head, “It was… Grisha…”

Eren stared at her with a deadpan expression. He didn’t know what face to throw on or how to make his muscles move. “Grisha… Dad, Grisha?” Perhaps it was a terrible misunderstanding. Grisha wasn’t exactly a common name, but it wasn’t that rare, was it? There could be two men named Grisha. That was entirely plausible.

“Dad, Grisha,” she confirmed with a tight frown, her tone leaving no room for doubt or uncertainty.

Eren’s slow breaths started to compile into rapid gasps. He grasped onto his own hair in an attempt to calm down his racing thoughts. It was obvious his dad wasn’t the most perfect person in the world. He did awful things, but it was all to protect the family, right? It was all to make them better and safer. He pushed Eren so he’d be able to succeed the mafia. He kept Mikasa away to keep her safe. Grisha Jaeger was _not_ someone who would send a hitman to kill his own daughter. Was he?

In a rush of hot anger, Eren stood. Mikasa wouldn’t lie to him or play with his mind or heart for fun. That was an absolute in his world, something she would never do no matter what circumstance they faced.

So, did that make his own father an enemy? He knew for damn sure he wouldn’t want anything to happen to Mikasa or his mother. But his father?

Eren’s voice came out low and growly, a tone he only used when taking to the streets as the Attack Titan. “Erwin, Levi, you stay here with Mikasa. Keep her safe.” He grabbed a handgun from the kitchen utensils drawer and made sure it was loaded. With a viable weapon in hand, he waited at the front door for both bodyguards to move aside. “Go on, move,” he tried to spur them into action. This wasn’t a situation where they were his doms or his boyfriends. This wasn’t the time for them to call the shots. At that moment, they were Eren’s bodyguards and that was it. His mind was racing red and he needed to act. For years he had sworn to take care of anyone who fucked with his sister, he just didn’t realize it’d be his own father. He was no exception to the rule, though, and Eren would charge forth with guns blazing in order to protect his family, his _real_ family. Not a man who wore a disguise, playing dad while also sending out strangers to dispose of those unnecessary to him.

In Eren’s mind, his father was no longer a person. He no longer took the shape of a man, but rather one of a snake.

“Eren,” Erwin’s voice was pulling him out of the ocean of thoughts he was drowning in. “Hey, let’s calm down first, okay?”

“No, let’s just finish this now,” Eren snarled back, tunnel vision setting in. He raised a fist toward the blond but a large, warm hand caught his wrist. It wasn’t the first time it had happened; the scene was strikingly familiar in his memory. He had wanted to go after Annie blindly and the two stopped him. But was their intervention a good or bad thing? He really wasn’t sure.

“Focus, Eren,” Erwin commanded. Eren’s weak thought process became occupied with Erwin’s voice and Levi’s hand reaching up for his cheek. “You trust Papa, don’t you?”

“I trust you,” Eren’s voice quivered.

“You trust Daddy too, right?”

“Yes,” Eren feebly nodded. The familiar names were poking at his heart, inviting in feelings that were opposing the rage. His body nearly fell lax as he was swayed from the red-hot violence to a much calmer demeanor. It was like a flipped switch which was mildly panicking but also strangely comforting as well. His doms would fix it, they’d make things better. They’d stay by his side and keep a strong hold on him. They’d look before he leaped so he wouldn’t fall into oblivion.

“Be good and go back with your sister. She needs you now more than she needs you going on a rampage through the city,” Erwin instructed, giving Eren a slight push her way.

When his hand left Eren’s body, a sudden realization that she had watched the scene unfold struck him and froze him in place in front of her. While she knew about his tendency for quick romances and the fact that he’d stick his tongue down any gender’s throat, she didn’t know that he was dating his bodyguards and she sure as hell didn’t know he referred to them as his Papa and Daddy. He stood mortified before her as if waiting for some kind of divine judgement. Moreover, he was terrified for his boyfriends too. They were tough, but Mikasa was just as much of a force as Eren (if not more, though he’d never admit it aloud- strong women ran in his family).

She pinched the bridge of her nose and slowly shook her head, “Somehow I knew you they wouldn’t be able to resist you. Or maybe I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist them. Christ, you work fast.”

The light-hearted comment had his entire body relaxing even more and he was able to comfortably sit next to her, leaning on her for both physical and mental support.

She looked to the bodyguards and sighed, “Seriously? You had one job. Protect him, keep him out of trouble, don’t fuck him.”

“Seems like we’re doing a good job at both,” Levi shrugged. Erwin elbowed him in the gut. Eren’s face couldn’t get any redder.

“Oh, fuck, okay,” she sighed and massaged her temples. “What the hell are we going to do now? What’s been going on here?”

“Dad gave me a list of twenty people to take to the basement to figure out who that group is that’s after us. Mom’s after him for… cheating on her, I think…”

“What have you found out about the group? You said something about Marley?”

“They’re a gang called Marley, yeah. They’ve been sending Dad severed heads and have been hacking into my phone. Apparently, they want the mafia gone. They hired a girl named Annie, she’s been hanging around Armin.”

“Armin?” Mikasa perked up and her eyes widened. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, I’m pretty sure he thinks they’re friends. I don’t think he knows anything about us, about the mafia, or about Marley.”

“He’s smart, he might know something…” she hummed and kept tapping on her temples the way she did when she was trying to think. “We need a plan.”

“I have a plan.”

“A plan that isn’t busting into the household blindly,” she rephrased.

“I wouldn’t just be busting in,” he huffed. “I’d be killing Dad.”

All eyes were on him when he finally said it out loud. Was it really that big of a surprise? Was this the strange, apathetic monster living inside of him talking? Did he make a mistake?

“Mikasa’s right, we’re not safe here. I’ve got to make a call,” Erwin excused himself into their bedroom without another word.

“E-Eren,” Mikasa looked at him and bit at her lip for a few seconds. “You’d kill Dad?”

“He hurt you. He hurt mom. He’s… not a good guy,” the feelings that had festered in Eren’s gut for quite a while were coming loose. “I can’t let him hurt you or mom. Not anymore. I won’t sit around and allow him to do that any longer.” Any love he had held for him died. The shroud of innocent shattered. All the tiny little defenses that held Grisha Jaeger in the good graces of Eren’s heart broke apart the second Mikasa announced she was being hunted down. “I’m going tonight. You can stay here with Erwin and Levi.”

“You’re not going there alone,” Levi firmly stated.

“You’re definitely not going there alone,” Mikasa agreed. “Especially not like this.”

“What do you mean like this?”

“You’re all fired up, which means you’ll underestimate the impossibility of your goal and inevitably get killed in the process,” she astutely explained.

“Fine, does anyone have any better ideas?” he slumped down in his seat, still feeling itchy but attempting to be compliant for his doms and his sister. In the end, he knew he trusted the three of them far more than he trusted himself.

“It’s on,” Erwin came out of the bedroom and announced. Eren and Mikasa exchanged confused glances and Levi nodded.

“What’s on?” Eren had to ask right away.

He was ignored when Levi abandoned his post by the door to approach Erwin. “He’s back?”

“He wouldn’t miss a chance like this and he knows better than to refuse Carla’s orders.”

“Mom? Wait, who are you talking about?” Eren asked again.

And again, he was ignored and talked over by Levi. “Didn’t you say Nile had been relocated?”

“You know Nile. Comes running whenever there’s a huge payout involved. Carla promised him a fortune he couldn’t refuse and this opportunity isn’t one to waste. We need a quick plan to keep them safe, so now we’ve got one.”

“But what about…?” Levi looked between Eren and Erwin.

“I know,” Erwin looked to the carpet and grit his teeth together. “But we’ve got to tell him now.”

“Tell me what?!” Eren burst up from his seat and yelled over the two.

* * *

There was no good fucking way to say it, no easy way to come clean. Levi waited for Erwin’s cue, but figured the guy was too soft to take that first step into the shit-storm waiting for them. Levi dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out his FBI badge, “Eren, we’re undercover in the investigation of the Maria Mafia.”

Eren stared blankly. Mikasa didn’t seem surprised. Much like Carla, she knew how to wear a poker face.

“We’ve worked for the FBI for decades now and they put us on the case quite a while ago. At first, we were just supposed to watch over the situation. They launched an operation to arrest guilty parties, but pulled out when they realized how the mafia’s functions are crucial to the survival of this city,” Erwin spoke without a drop of emotion in his voice. “We wanted to keep your family safe from your father, Eren. After the FBI pulled out, we were supposed to leave too, but we couldn’t.”

“Because you’re a bunch of double-crossing bastards?” Eren lowly hissed out.

“Because we love you,” Levi blurted it out at the most inappropriate time. The words had been hiding behind his teeth for days and escaped in the most matter-of-fact kind of way possible. He wasn’t lying or trying to get out of Eren’s wrath. They deserved his fury and possible abandonment. But it was the truth and Eren deserved to know it. When Levi glanced up at Erwin, he knew he wasn’t pleased with the admission. Erwin would probably scold him later for messing with Eren’s heart like that, but Levi couldn’t help it.

Mikasa stood and walked past her brother to approach the bodyguards, wearing a scowl that could murder. “You’re sending the police after Grisha?”

“They’ll be raiding the household in a few hours,” Erwin announced. “We’ve got enough evidence through our work to arrest him. I’ve assured a full pardon for your mother, yourself, and Eren as well as some other members proven innocent such as your friends Jean and Marco.”

“And Carla is working with you?”

“She’s been in control of the entire situation from the start, from the moment she hired us. It was Carla who made the final call to Nile and encouraged them to make their move. With both you and Eren under our protection, she feels there’s no better opportunity.”

They all looked to Eren who had been suspiciously quiet. His face was pale and his eyes darted around the room wildly. Whatever was going on inside his mind was stunning him in place. Finally, he whispered out, “I need some air.”

Mikasa took him by the hand and led him out of the apartment. As much as he hated it, Levi knew he’d better not follow. Erwin seemed to suffer the same strife as they stood awkwardly together, for the first time not knowing what the hell to do.

* * *

Shit, shit, shit. Everything was going to shit. Mikasa had been through hell and back just trying to get back to Eren and now they were the start of an all-out war against their own ‘father’. She couldn’t imagine what Eren was going through and held his hand firmly, trying to be some kind of support for him. The two goons that were supposed to keep him safe were only hurting him more.

The rational part of her mind was thankful they weren’t just another hired pair, she was grateful they were there to actually help. She knew they couldn’t have told Eren, that he wouldn’t have been able to swallow the information in stride. Still, she didn’t like the short one’s bluntness and she didn’t appreciate the blond one’s cold tone.

“Eren,” she tried to think of the right words to say, but there were none. Even so, she tried her best to come up with something true and honest, “This isn’t as bad as it seems.”

“Not as bad as it seems?” he was leading her to the parking garage below the building with a tight grip on her hand. His voice was almost mangled with fury.

“It’s better than it seems,” she amended. “They’re going to actually do something. They’re going to turn this all around and make it right with the help that we never had. Mom set this all up, knowing it would be best for us.”

Eren stopped his storming stomps to face her. There was a wildness in his green eyes that she’d never seen before, a monster waiting to come undone. Even as she stared into the eyes of the beast, she didn’t flinch away. She held on tighter.

“ _You’re_ saying that it’s _great_ that we’ve been lied to for _years_ by Mom? That it’s _okay_ for them to have _lied_ to me like that? For everyone I’ve _ever_ trusted to fucking shut me into darkness because they think it’s _safer_ there for me? _Are you fucking kidding me, Mikasa?_ ” he roared. “Why are you not angry? Why are you not furious at Mom for shutting us out? Why are you not wanting to murder Dad for what he’s done to you? How can you not understand that the two men I love were just a bunch of fucking _liars_?”

“You’ve got to look at the big picture, Eren!” Mikasa started in an attempt to talk some sense into him. “They do it _because_ they love you! Mom and those two… they really love you. And so do I.”

“You all lie because you’re afraid of me and what I’ll do,” he let go of her hand and stepped back to gain some distance from her. “You’re delusional.” He backed into one of their family’s cars and reached for the handle.

“Eren, don’t you dare,” she warned. Eren’s instincts always told him to run, usually straight into even more trouble. In this case, she knew exactly where he’d want to go and would do anything she could to stop him. She bolted toward him in order to get some kind of hold on him, but he’d flung himself into the car and locked the doors. Since when did he get a key? She guessed he snagged it from the apartment before making his dramatic leave ‘to get some air’. Eren definitely wasn’t dumb and shouldn’t have ever been underestimated. “Eren!” she yelled, hoping she could hear him through the bulletproof glass.

He was always one to run into battle first without looking back. He was always the one to leap to her rescue with no hesitation. She didn’t even need to ask to know exactly why he was running headfirst into the fight.

Eren was taking deep breaths and kept his eyes shut in an attempt to collect himself. Once he did, the car window rolled down an inch so he could speak clearly to her. He was still growling with anger but so much more in control now that he was assured in his plan, “Mikasa, I don’t care that Mom lied. I don’t care that Erwin and Levi lied. It fucking hurts but it doesn’t mean shit. That _man_ tried to kill you, that’s what matters. Stay here with those two, I’m going to keep you safe.”

With that, he sped off down the road and Mikasa burst into tears. Why’d he have to be so fucking noble? What gave him the right to be a motherfucking saint, always running to her rescue?

Levi and Erwin were racing down to the parking garage, most likely viewing the scene from their security cameras.

“We’re going after him,” she announced. Apparently, they had the same idea. Erwin already had the car keys and clicked the button to unlock it. They all threw themselves in so they could speed after her brother. It seemed the two of them were having their own little argument and she sat uncomfortably through it.

“You didn’t have to tell him right then and there!” Erwin shouted.

“But it was all true,” Levi returned with equal fervor. “He needed to know everything. There was no better way to break it to him anyway.”

“We should have handcuffed him to a steel pole or something…”

“Or broken his legs,” Levi added.

“This is the stupidest thing we’ve ever done,” Erwin sulked. “What if he gets hurt?”

“It’s not like we wouldn’t run after him though. No matter where he was running off to. And if we’re there, he won’t get hurt.”

They haphazardly raced through traffic until they’d caught up with Eren. Eren had never been a good driver and always drove over the speed limit, but Erwin kept right up behind him and even ran a few red lights to keep on his tail.

Mikasa realized her heart was beating loudly and quick, she put a hand over her chest to get it to stop. It was obviously the beginning of something huge and she could only hope that they’d all walk away from the household in one piece.

Eren didn’t bother to park nicely, he sped into the circle drive and slammed on the breaks, skirting right up to the front door and throwing himself out of the vehicle before it was properly stopped. Erwin did the same and Mikasa was leaping out the car door to chase after Eren.

A pack of police cars and black vans came rolling in behind them silently as to not break the quiet tension between all parties involved. The four of them ignored them as they followed Eren inside the house. He slammed the front doors open like he’d always done as a kid and started racing down the hall.

On a Friday night at eight o’clock, he knew exactly where his father would be. He and the other higher-ups would engage in a friendly game of poker using money and drugs as bargaining money. Grisha never lost, obviously, but they always still got together and played anyway. It seemed to be a rite of passage of sorts, a silent payment for their wellbeing. The only person to ever beat him was never seen again.

They all stormed down the hallways, passing glamourous family portraits of the four of them and keeping their footfalls relatively mute against the echoing marble flooring. Their presence was already known for sure, Mikasa could see the security cameras rotating to follow their movements around the manor. Perhaps it’d serve as a much-needed distraction for the FBI, but she couldn’t concentrate on the continuous plan-forming that usually went on in her head. She concentrated on Eren who was walking right into the devil’s mouth.

He flung open the parlor room door and a fog of cigarette smoke came flowing out. Five men sat around the game table, casually leaning back in their seats and staring down at their cards. Mikasa recognized them all and hated each and every one of them for their misdeeds.

“Eren, I wasn’t expecting you to show up so early,” Grisha laid his cards down, revealing a flush. “Are you just visiting or have you lost control again?” He sat up just enough to get a proper view. “Ah, there’s Levi and Erwin, of course. And Mikasa as well. Tell me, dear, how was your beach holiday?” His calmness put them all on edge. Mikasa kept her hands dug into her coat pockets, grasping at the twin pistols she always carried around.

The stand-off was excruciating and they all seemed to wait for Eren to say something or to act. Finally, a small smile curled up and he stalked up to the table slowly as if not to startle the bunch of killers before him. He grabbed the pile of cards and drew five at random, laying them down on the table one by one. First was the ace of hearts, and following was the jack. He set down the ten, the queen, and finally the king on top. A royal flush.

The other players dropped their cards and looked to Grisha, waiting for all hell to break loose.

“Lucky,” Grisha laughed full-heartedly. “You’ve just ruined my game.”

“Not yet I haven’t,” Eren growled before leaning over the table to deck his father across the face. The clash echoed in the silent room. All guns were brought out and pointing at the pair from both sides of the feud. The blaring sound of doors being slammed open and the oncoming thumping of feet heading toward them let Mikasa know that their cavalry was arriving and the fight had just begun. She kept her finger on the trigger, ready to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I've had really mixed feelings about this chapter but decided to post it anyway. I'd like to move forward with this plot and I think this was the right choice. Thank you for reading it thus far and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	21. Chapter 21

“Grisha Jaeger, you’re under arrest!” Nile shouted, surrounded by men in black SWAT jackets pointing weapons at the casual group around the poker table. Behind them came another group of Grisha’s men, bodyguards dressed in suits holding up their own weapons. It was a layered standoff, everyone watching and waiting for either Nile, Eren, or Grisha to act.

“Am I? Really?” Grisha asked, standing up and wiping his bloody nose across the back of his hand. His nose looked quite crooked and Erwin was secretly proud of his boy for the solid hit. Eren paused before attempting to go in again, but that pause gave the men around the table enough time to apprehend him by the arms and shoulders, holding him in place. Erwin and Levi both cocked their weapons, ready to fire and leap forward to the rescue, but they both knew Grisha had the upper-hand.

“Come in easy and your charges will be much less severe,” Nile reminded him, not caring of Eren’s condition whatsoever. His eyes were piercing into Grisha’s while everything else remained oblivious to him.

Grisha readjusted the glasses on his face and slowly shook his head, “Look, this is a worthless waste of time for me. Do you think this is really a fight? Why don’t you just go now before getting hurt?” He redirected his attention to his own men around the table who were holding Eren. “And you. You were so promising, weren’t you? Eren, I’m not sure whether to be disappointed or rather impressed. You’ve led these pigs right to slaughter, which takes care of our little issue with this rogue agent. From what I’ve heard, this mission is out of his jurisdiction. He has no right to arrest me or any of my guests.”

“No, I can’t,” Nile confirmed behind grit teeth. “But I can take care of you once and for all.” A shot was fired and a scream followed.

Grisha’s boys held Eren up as a human shield in front of their boss. Nile’s bullet pierced right through Eren’s arm, saving Grisha from the blow. Eren screamed in pain and Erwin nearly broke through the entire mob of gangsters to grab hold of him. Still, he knew that movement would only earn him a gunshot to the head. It wasn’t his first standoff and he knew everything needed to proceed with finesse and strategy.

“Shitty fucking bastard!” Levi hissed, “Are you seriously a fucking idiot? Why the _fuck_ would you do that?”

“This mission will have its sacrifices,” Nile shouted right back, aiming for another shot.

“That’s enough,” Grisha waved him off. A few men in suits went for Nile, but were met with SWAT team agents in a close combat battle of knives, shields, and guns.

Nile stepped forward to get a better line of fire. In that moment, Erwin and Levi took the chance and made a move to get closer to Eren. Eren was struggling against the men for his own freedom and Grisha was just chuckling behind the table with a bloody, crooked nose.

“I’ll kill all of you,” Eren snarled, breaking one of his hands free just in time to grab a stray knife from the poker table and stab one of his captor’s hands. It was enough for him to gain enough leverage to break free, stumbling back until he was between Erwin and Levi. Finally, Erwin seemed to know what to do, his mind was traveling so quickly and all the plans were formulating. Rather than a regular mission where he had control and knew every possible outcome, this was different. Eren ran into this without thinking things through, which meant that Erwin and Levi did too. With Eren so close, Erwin’s natural instinct was to pull him in closer, setting himself between Grisha and his own son. Levi, getting the message, turned around to face the chaotic scene behind them and guard Eren’s back.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Grisha laughed when his own men were looking upon Eren, stunned and a little intimidated. “Do me a favor and back him into a corner. He fights better from there anyway.”

With that, Levi had enough of standing around and seemed to forgo looking to Erwin for guidance. He looked over his shoulder and pointed his gun in Grisha’s direction. He took a shot, only to hit one of his men square in the forehead. Blood sprayed out of the wound and he made a high-pitched yelping sound before toppling to the ground.

Bullets were firing their way as well in Nile’s attempts to bring Grisha down himself. They were all missing, Nile had never been a good shot. The bullets hit the liquor bottles stacked up in the bar behind the poker table sending alcohol spilling and glass crashing around them.

The crowd behind them was thinning as the two sides took one another down in the bloody ballet of punches, shots, and stabs. They all parted like the Red Sea when a very furious woman came forth with a fucking Uzi ready to fire.

“Carla, great, join the show,” Grisha threw his hands up into the air. “And I’m guessing this is your doing? You’ve always gotten quite the fucking thrill-seeker. I swear death and senseless violence gets you wet.”

Carla looked like a completely different person with her hair tied up and a tight leather ensemble complete with a bullet proof vest. Erwin knew how heavy those things were but she carried herself with strength and bravery. “I doubt you’d know what got me going anymore, dear, seeing as you’ve become rather busy with your little playmate on the side. Now let’s stop it with the fucking chit-chat and get to business.”

Grisha pulled his own pistol out and pointed it straight at her. Half of his bodyguards that were left followed his movements and aimed for Carla. The other half kept their weapons directed at Eren and his two bodyguards.

“And just like that, you’re outnumbered,” Grisha sounded rather bored which ticked Erwin off to no end. for him, it was all a game where knew he owned all the chess pieces and he had all the right cards.

Eren was shaking behind Erwin and kept his eyes pinned on his mother. They were running out of time before he’d grow weak and faint from blood loss, but Eren didn’t show any signs of faltering. His injured arm was dangling limp at his side while the other was gripping onto his gun. “Don’t you _dare_ hurt her,” he lowly threatened, grabbing his father’s attention.

“And if I do?” Grisha challenged, his finger on the trigger.

“Eren, don’t!” Mikasa yelled through the mess. She stood firmly in place the entire time, acting as yet another defense force for Eren. Surprisingly enough, no one seemed concerned with her presence and Erwin wondered if that’s because they knew she wasn’t stupid enough to shoot anyone important or if they simply underestimated her skill. “Not while mom’s in danger.”

She was right. If anyone made a move, Carla would be offed in mere milliseconds, not to mention Eren would be too. It was Grisha’s standoff at that point and he’d counted his cards correctly.

Still, he couldn’t account for the wild card. The click of a gun from the doorframe had them all looking to Nile Dok, a man who had no chips in the game whatsoever. He couldn’t care less for the lives lost in battle. All he needed was to come out on top and walk out of that mansion alive to win his own glory. “Let’s take it easy,” he held one hand up as if in surrender but kept his gun pointed in their direction, specifically at Grisha. Years of experience in the FBI supposedly aided his negotiating skills but Erwin knew he was shit at convincing compromises.

“Shut the fuck up, Nile,” Erwin sighed.

“Oh, so you know each other. Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” Grisha was putting the pieces together. Apparently, there were some things he still didn’t know which left room for bountiful opportunity. “Just a room full of liars, aren’t we? This is getting rather dull. Let’s decide how we’re going to solve our little marital problems, Carla.” All of Grisha’s attention was on Carla now. “They say to fear a woman’s scorn, but you’ve always been something else. What can I do to set things right?”

“Burn in hell,” she spat back. “That’d be a start.”

“All of this just to get back at me for one little slip?” Grisha chuckled.

“You’ve cheated on me, put both of our children in danger, forced Eren to murder, and attempted to kill our daughter…” she listed off every crime, “And you call that one little slip?”

“A man makes mistakes.”

“And that man will pay,” Carla glared at him. “Where’s your little guard bitch now, honey?”

Grisha’s playful smile hardened into a stiff line. “Don’t call her that.” Without taking his eyes off Carla, he pointed his own gun at Eren. “You condemn me for turning our son into a killer, but you keep forgetting. He’s always been a killer. We’ve known it from the start. He was born in blood and will continue to bathe in it. You were just as willing to use him for your own protection.”

He shifted his gun toward Mikasa, “And this one. This one isn’t even ours. She represents our enemy and always will. Her mere presence is holding Eren back. Even now, he keeps himself from letting loose for fear she gets hurt.”

And lastly, he pointed his gun to her, “You’re the biggest snake of us all, Carla. It’s probably why I’ve fallen for you, but also why I’m going to have to sever this bond we have for good. You’re just as toxic as the rest of us, so don’t attempt to play high and mighty on me now.”

The words had everyone on edge. They all moved together, like a maestro was raising his hands to begin the symphony, all guns were slowly raised and adjusted at their chosen targets. Erwin could almost hear every little breath in the room and he knew the simmering pot was just about to boil over.

The sound of a gunshot put everything into motion. In one swoop, Erwin brought Eren to the ground and covered him with his body mass. Levi grabbed the nearest armchair and threw it in front of all of them as a makeshift barrier. Somewhere in the movement, a bullet clipped his arm but Levi didn’t even flinch. He took a few shots himself and the three of them huddled together while listening to the storm of gunfire around them.

There was blood and a lot of it. It pooled around the floor and leaked toward their barricade, soaking into their clothes and shoes. Erwin kept his heavy weight over Eren, covering him with every inch of his own body that he could. The armchair got its own pummeling of bullets, but they weren’t the only ones targeted.

Mikasa rolled across the hardwood to take cover where they were, putting a hand on Eren’s back as if to check and see if he was still alive and mostly unscathed. Her relief was almost visible but like Levi, she didn’t waste time in the revelation. The two of them poked out from behind the chair and aimed for Grisha’s men, most of them toppled over dead while a few others were still up and fighting.

“Mom…” Eren groaned out from under Erwin, attempting to wiggle his way out so he could see.

He had nothing to worry about though. Carla was stationed behind a tilted game table taking shots at her husband. Grisha rolled over the bar and took cover behind it, laughing maniacally amongst the roar of shots.

“Keep him down!” Carla yelled to Erwin and Levi as if she sensed Eren’s struggle to get up. “Mikasa, take cover!”

With that, Carla let loose a stream of bullets eliciting a series of pained screams and the last sounds of life. The only players left in the game were the ones who would change history. Carla stood firmly with gun in hand. Grisha was hidden behind the bar. Nile was panting and bloody, standing before them both with heaving breaths. Erwin was still wrapping himself around Eren while Levi and Mikasa cautiously waited for the slightest opportunity to take down their target.

Grisha stepped out from behind the bar with his hands up in surrender, but that grotesque smile was still plastered across his smug face. Erwin knew it wasn’t the time to relax and his comrades seemed to know as well for Grisha Jaeger, just like his children and wife, would never give up a fight no matter how many dead bodies littered the parlor floor.

The room was in shambles and everything was covered in blood and falling at the seams. Shards of glass glimmered off the floor amongst the woodchips and body parts. Bullet holes dotted the walls like a morbid connect-the-dots colored in red sprays of blood. It was all rather gruesome but Erwin didn’t have time to take in the scenery because his main goal of protecting Eren was far more important. Through the adrenaline, he could feel a stinging pain in his back and perhaps in his arm or thigh but he’d have to worry about those things later.

Levi breathed silently behind them looking oddly dashing covered in scarlet. It was splattered across his face and running up and down his entire arm. He glanced to Erwin and gave him a tiny, little nod that spoke the silent words that always hung between them. _No matter what happens, I love you._ Erwin used to say it before every mission and sometimes during when things got tough. Now, they didn’t need the audible words. It was an absolute truth that carried through every minute of their lives together.

Eren watched the interaction between them and Erwin prayed he could understand that the words were extended to him as well. The rift between them all was large, gaping, and possibly everlasting. Erwin thought he was prepared for it all, for Eren to learn the truth and desert them forever. He thought he’d be okay with it, knowing that he didn’t deserve Eren after lying to him like that. But it just wasn’t enough.

He wanted to walk away from it all with Eren in his arms and Levi at his side. He wanted to run away with them to somewhere warm and safe. He wanted to give the two of them everything he possibly could and find a way to make things right again. There was no telling if Eren still wanted the same things or if he’d ever forgive them and that thought was almost scarier than the bloody standoff they were all in.

Mikasa looked at the three of them for a long moment, processing something in her mind until she seemed to come to a decision. In a flash of movement, she stood up from behind their blockade of safety and took a single shot. The sound of two fired weapons rang through the air followed by two bodies hitting the floor.

Erwin’s body fell lax when Mikasa fell before them. She grasped at her shoulder and winced but was still softly smiling. Erwin realized the wound wasn’t new, so who was shot?

“Mikasa!” Eren screamed, forgoing the quiet seriousness and grabbing onto Mikasa to hold her against him.

She took a labored breath and let out a little chuckle and Eren squinted at her, “What are you laughing at?”

“Got him,” she let out. “Right between the eyes.”

They all bolted up to see Carla walking behind the bar and dragging Grisha’s dead body out from behind it. The bullet did indeed hit straight between his eyes, reminiscent of a hit Levi made earlier. Erwin was starting to think the two of them made a deadly pair, but didn’t dwell on the thought too long. He left the siblings to care for one another while Levi guarded over them and assisted Carla to the best of his abilities.

“It’s finally over,” she happily sighed, looking at Nile’s dead body in the middle of the floor. “He thought Nile shot first. Not Mikasa. He’d always underestimated her and didn’t realize Nile was a spineless fucking coward.”

But something was missing and that made Erwin slowly shake his head. “No, it’s not over just yet.”

She gave him a hard look of thought for just a moment before she realized it too. “Dina.”

“Dina,” he agreed, surveying the mess of bodies and wondering what the hell came next for them.

 

Apparently while Grisha had been focused on his own affairs, Carla Jaeger had built up a secret army over the years and that silent majority seemed to come out of the woodwork once Grisha Jaeger was pronounced dead. No one batted an eye at the change in management and, in fact, most were happy with the change. The transformation didn’t happen overnight, but it was pretty damn close. Somehow, Erwin knew if anyone could turn the Maria Mafia in the right direction it was Carla Jaeger.

While Carla had gotten by relatively unscathed, the rest of them couldn’t say the same and ended up in a makeshift clinic Hange had put together in an old servant’s kitchen. They were all set up in hospital beds under Moblit’s strict care regime. He called in a few favors from some friends at an old hospital he worked at and got the four of them patched up quickly. It was quiet most of the time as they all relaxed in a drug-induced haze. There wasn’t much conversation, but it wasn’t necessary. Their beds were pushed close together with Eren’s in the middle and his two guards flanking him.

Mikasa was the first to be released from Moblit’s care a few days or perhaps weeks later, having taken the least amount of damage between the three of them. That didn’t stop her from doting on Eren at his bedside day in and day out, as if to put herself between him and his boyfriends intentionally.

But were they still dating? Or was their lie an automatic out in Eren’s mind? Erwin had no idea and couldn’t find it in his heart to ask while Mikasa milled around their ‘hospital’ room. He was afraid the drugs would turn his thoughtful words into emotional slurs, so he kept his mouth rather shut. Levi followed suit, sleeping most of the time in his crazy belief that it’d make him heal faster. Erwin wondered how long it had been since Levi earned himself a healthy amount of uninterrupted sleep and didn’t want to disturb the miracle.

So, that left Erwin in his own mind to torment himself over what would occur next. It wasn’t conductive in the least, but he still tried. With Nile gone, he and Levi were left to report to the FBI though Erwin had already decided he’d end his career with them after explaining what had occurred. With Erwin gone, that meant Levi would follow and they’d finally be free of their ties with the law.

Carla would most likely keep them around. She was smart and knew they had skills she’d benefit from. They had obviously showed her alliance to her and Erwin trusted she wouldn’t leave them jobless. He couldn’t, however, stop himself from worrying over whether that job would keep them in contact with Eren or not. That decision in itself lied with Eren.

Erwin glanced over at him more than enough, wondering if he could see anything in his eyes. Was there any love left in them? Was there malice or hurt? Fear? Distrust? Disgust? It was terrible because when Erwin looked at him, he couldn’t see anything at all. Eren’s eyes were hazed over and he barely even spoke to his own sister. He seemed tired and drowsy from the drugs, hardly eating and only ever getting out of bed to use the restroom. And above all else, he didn’t look at Erwin or Levi in the eye.

Erwin and Levi were sent out on little walks for ‘exercise’ while Hange stayed behind to give Eren some much-needed therapy. Eren had his entire world torn down in a matter of hours and Erwin couldn’t help but feel partially responsible. While he and Levi went walking, Mikasa and Carla joined in for the family therapy with Hange and Erwin suppressed the urge to press his ear up against the door and hear the words he needed most.

But at least he wasn’t alone. He held Levi’s hand while they walked up and down the buzzing halls of the mansion. It was all an aimless wander throughout the space and they didn’t poke around too much. They watched as tons of guards were on the lookout for Dina or any rebellious mafia members. They watched on as new faces came in to help run the family Carla’s way. They watched as an old world built from corpses was flipped upside down and into the light.

Finally, Levi asked the question hanging between them, “Do you think Eren resents us?”

“Probably,” Erwin had to be honest. “We deserve it.”

“Do you think he’ll forgive us?”

“I’m not sure.”

It obviously wasn’t what Levi wanted to hear, but they both knew it was the truth. They’d absentmindedly kept their walk in a close radius to the room where Eren was discussing his innermost feelings with Hange, Carla, and Mikasa. Erwin cursed inwardly, knowing that he and Levi should have been in there too but were shooed away instead. That had to mean Eren was upset, as he had every right to be, but it still bothered Erwin. Their relationship had just begun and they had been torn away from him all too soon.

The moment the door creaked open they were both jolting up like excited puppy dogs. Carla snuck out of the room and closed the door behind her, looking to the two bodyguards with a pointed expression. She crooked her finger to them and had them following her into the study. On their walk, they kept a wide girth between them and the parlor that was still in shambles.

The study, however, was as spick and span as ever. Carla sat in the center loveseat and waited for Erwin and Levi to take the seats across from her. It reminded Erwin of his meetings with Nile or his other superiors, but this was just a little different. This time he was actually nervous.

“We need to talk about what comes next,” Carla voiced the obvious. “And your future with my son.”

Did that mean there _was_ a future? Or was she inferring that there wasn’t one any longer? Or that they’d have to watch him from afar? Erwin didn’t care. If there was a future, he knew he and Levi would be bounding toward it. By the way Levi was leaning forward in his chair, Erwin knew he wasn’t the only anxious one.

Erwin placed a hand over Levi’s, a subtle gesture that probably went unnoticed by Carla. _No matter what happens, I love you,_ the gesture always meant. And, of course, that went for Eren too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, pals! I had to have several people read it over to assure me it all made sense for my own wellbeing. ^^" Thanks so much for reading!! <3 
> 
> Some of you may have noticed, but I have started up a new blog specifically for fanfiction. It will be used for chapter updates, little notes about them, drabbles, headcanons, scenarios, fic recommendations, bonus pieces, ect. Hopefully it'll be a little more organized and fun too! The link will be here: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And, as always, my personal blog as well: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	22. Chapter 22

“It’s unconventional, but by now we’re all used to unconventional,” Carla sighed, starting off on the explanation that Levi and Erwin were dying to hear. “I really have no other ideas on how to deal with this and Eren seems adamant about it too. It’s the only thing he’s been certain of lately.”

The two of them stayed quiet at the edge of their seats, waiting for her to finally continue.

“He wants to get away from here. I took the full blame for keeping this operation a secret from him and made sure that you two were not in any right to expose the truth to him. I can’t say he isn’t disappointed in you both, though. But, he said that you had a house in the mountains that he’d like to go to for a while to get away from, well, this. At least until he decides what he wants to do. I made it clear I didn’t expect anything from him and that he was free to choose his own fate.”

They both let out the breath they’d been unconsciously holding in. It wasn’t all destroyed, at least not yet. Everything the three of them had built up together wasn’t blasted away with the gunfire. It wasn’t burnt away in the fire of their lies.

“You didn’t have to cover for us like that. We didn’t realize you were behind this at first,” Erwin’s noble half blurted out. “We were the first to lie.”

“Let’s just say I’d rather salvage whatever relationship you have with my son. That wouldn’t be possible without some hidden truths. In reality, I had set you all up and I will take the full responsibility for that. You two weren’t the only ones keeping secrets, anyway. I’m sure Eren will have some of his own truths to tell.”

“Eren was keeping secrets?” Erwin raised an eyebrow.

“He’s his mother’s son,” she smiled proudly. “And knows better than divulging all of our family secrets. Even to his lovers.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” Levi’s smile was small but very real.

“How are your injuries healing?” Carla asked with a new wave of maternal concern.

“Surprisingly, we hadn’t received any major damage,” Erwin reported. “Nothing we haven’t healed from before.”

“A part of me thinks that Grisha couldn’t find it in himself to harm his own son and took it easy on all of us. But… perhaps we just got lucky.” She paused and tried to lighten up the subject again. “I noticed your ‘tattoos’ are fading,” she winked. The faux tattoos they had placed on their backs with the Jaeger family crest was indeed melting off of both of them. It seemed almost poetic how the tattoos were disappearing as they came clean with their truths.

“But the scars won’t,” Levi looked down at his arm where a new wound would promise a new scar to add to his collection. Erwin was patterned with them as well, knowing that they’d stain his skin forever.

Carla got up from her spot and stood before them. “You’re right, they won’t. I think the same goes for what we’ve all done to Eren. So please, while you’re away, take care of him. I know it will take a long while before he can forgive me, but I was able to give you two a chance to help him cope. I think he needs your support now more than ever.”

They both nodded, taking her words as seriously as they could. As much as Erwin wanted to rush back to Eren and gather him up in his arms, kissing his face and letting him know that everything was going to be fine, he knew they probably weren’t quite ready yet. As much as he wanted to return to their safe space cuddled up together, he knew it’d still take time.

 

After a few more days of giving Eren space, bodily healing, and packing, Erwin and Levi were finishing up a few more errands before they’d head to the airport. The Jaeger family’s private jet was waiting for them to take them away to Erwin’s home.

It was entirely obvious that the two bodyguards missed Eren. Erwin caught Levi going through the photos on his phone and gazing at the ones with Eren in them. Erwin didn’t have it in him to make fun of Levi for it, because he’d just end up staring at them too. They’d both slow down their pace whenever they went past Eren’s childhood bedroom where he’d been holed up after leaving Moblit’s makeshift hospital. At night when they were cuddled together in an attempt to get some sleep, both of them complained that they couldn’t get comfortable and something was missing. They both knew what it was and didn’t even have to say it aloud to know.

But they had to respect Eren and the space he needed. Mikasa was the first to warn them that they should stay away and they heeded her words without contest. It was obvious she put her brother’s wellbeing above all, something the three of them shared. So, they had to be patient and secretly hope that they’d be invited back in again. Finally, on the day of their departure, they followed Carla into Eren’s bedroom.

Suddenly, it was like the first time they’d met. Eren looked at the two of them apprehensively at first, giving them both an up-down and holding a straight face.

“Ready to go, Eren?” Carla asked with a bright smile, urging them all to be on their way. She was probably anxious to get back to work and happy to get Eren to where he really wanted to be. He seemed rather emotionless and even a little hollow. Erwin made a silent promise to change that, no matter what it took.

“I guess,” he hefted his backpack over his shoulder and followed his mom without giving the bodyguards a second glance.

It nearly killed Erwin to resist grabbing onto Eren and pulling him close. It took all his willpower to hold back the various apologies and concerns and choke them down into a professional silence. Levi’s hands were shaking as if he were preventing himself from acting as well. To help assuage some of that need, Erwin grabbed onto Levi’s hand and held it as they walked out to the car. The sun was nearly set, casting a series of pretty orange, yellow, and pink hues across the sky. It would make for a quiet night flight.

Eren sat in the back while the other two occupied the front. After a series of heartfelt goodbyes from his mom and Mikasa, they all took off toward the airport.

“How are you doing, Eren?” Erwin tentatively asked, unable to take the silence any longer.

But there was no answer. Eren had his phone in his hands, tapping out messages and staring at the screen.

Levi looked to Erwin with a sad pair of eyes and just shook his head. _Don’t bother him, just give him space,_ his look said. With that, Levi turned up the volume to the radio and the two of them hummed lightly to 70’s and 80’s tunes that they could both agree on.

“Hell, hell, what’s the matter with your head, yeah?” Erwin sang to Levi with a playful tone. He wasn’t the worst singer in the world and could hold a tune.

Levi, as always, replied in his own tenor, “Hell, hell, what’s the matter with your mind and your sign, and-ah, oh, oh, oh…”

“Hell, hell, nothin’s the matter with your head, baby, find it. Come on and find it…” Erwin started grinning like a fool. Levi didn’t sing often but when they did, it always brightened up his entire week.

“Hell, with it, baby, ‘cause you’re fine and you’re mine and you look so _divine_ ,” Erwin looked over to sing back to Levi and nearly moaned the last few words.

“Come and get your love,” they both repeated together again and again until the next verse. Their voices rang over the stereos and their laughter accompanied the next few verses until they were unable to sing due to their chuckling. After suffering through a grim few weeks, it was exactly what they needed to start feeling a little normal again. It was also endearing that Levi felt comfortable enough to actually sing in front of another human being that wasn’t Erwin.

Erwin couldn’t help himself. He glanced up at the rearview mirror to get a glimpse of Eren. His eyes were wide and a slight smile on his face decorated flushed cheeks. For a moment, he looked like his usual self again. The emptiness was gone and he actually looked happy. His lips parted just slightly as if he were going to say something, but the airport before them stifled the words. Erwin cursed at himself for not taking the long route, but figured it’d be better to get home as quickly as possible.

_Home_ , he thought of the word with such relief. It was a space they’d all finally be safe and able to start something new and fresh together. He hoped Eren would let them resume their relationship with a new honesty policy and some very serious groveling from Erwin and Levi. He hoped they’d find a new peace there and that they could all finally sleep at the same time again.

Erwin parked right up front. The airport was small and private, the entire space gated off with plenty of security cameras. A few hangars stood behind the main building and Erwin could spot the Jaeger family’s jet sitting out, ready to go.

A few employees came out to help collect their luggage, probably forewarned of their arrival. The trio was politely greeted and assured that they didn’t need to help with the bags. With that, they stepped inside the building and were greeted by two women. The first was a rather sharp woman with round glasses. A warmer, happier woman stood beside her with light, auburn hair and shining brown eyes.

The first was quick to give a curt introduction, “I’m Rico Brzenska, your pilot for the trip. This is my co-pilot, Anka Rheinberger.”

Anka gave a little wave and a smile, blushing as she looked upon Eren. Eren kept his eyes glued on his phone. Levi gave a hard, distrusting stare toward Rico. Erwin just tried to keep things light and amicable, “Wonderful. Are we ready for take-off?”

“Nearly. I’ll just ask you to board and get yourselves adjusted. By then, we’ll be ready to go,” Rico reported with the seriousness of a solider.

“Alright then,” Erwin tried to mimic her stern tone before heading out to the plane, stepping up the stairs, and giving the fuselage a quick look over before deeming it safe. It was quite modern with plush seats and tables. Eren brushed past him to slump down into a chair in the back by the window. He tossed his backpack into the seat next to him, a silent message for them to stay the fuck away. With that, Erwin and Levi sat in the chairs on the other side of the fuselage that were adjusted around a table.

Eventually, they took off and were headed toward Erwin’s house across the country. He honestly wondered why Eren wanted to be there when it seemed blatantly obvious he wanted nothing to do with the two.

Levi kept glancing back and forth between Eren, Erwin, and the window. He seemed to be wondering the same thing. What was going through Eren’s mind? Why were they in route to a house isolated in the mountains? What were they going to do when they got there?

The flight was excruciating in the fact that Erwin had time to think about every possibility. Was Eren literally just using the home as an excuse to get away for his own sake? Was he bottling up every little emotion and waiting until they were truly alone to let them out? Did he feel overwhelmed and make a decision out of pure confusion and anxiety? Was this his way of attempting to forgive the two, by giving them an opportunity to make it up to him?

Erwin had a migraine by the time they landed. His relationship with Levi was so simple and easy because the two knew each other so well. Erwin could read Levi like a book, the two had no mysteries between each other and both found communication to be the solution to any potential problems. Levi’s bluntness and Erwin’s need to discuss kept things so clear and resolute between the two of them.

Eren, however, was a different story. His youth and energy made him difficult to read. That compulsive attitude left so many obscurities in Eren’s actions. While Erwin and Levi knew the facts of Eren’s life and preferences, they still hadn’t fully figured out his heart. Erwin knew Eren’s medical history, but he didn’t know how long it took Eren to forgive. He knew Eren’s education background and every grade he’d gotten since kindergarten, but he didn’t know how Eren coped with relationship issues. All that information ended up being useless as shit because none of it would patch up whatever they had left.

* * *

Levi was half asleep as they finally got off the plane and passed through the little airport building. It was around four in the morning by the time they got to their destination and it wasn’t a moment too soon. The atmosphere was making him inwardly cringe and the tension was so thick that it even made the pilots nervous. Erwin’s Range Rover was waiting for them in the parking lot and Levi wondered which one of Erwin’s friends dropped it off. The airport staff helped them load up the back with all their luggage and Erwin, as always, insisted on driving.

This time, they were too exhausted for any lighthearted singing. It was dead quiet as they sped down highways and back roads. Levi looked up to the mountains, marveling at their overall largeness and how it seemed like they never ended. In the darkness, they looked like they reached all the way up to the stars. The drive would have been just as nerve-wracking as the flight, but Levi looked back to see that Eren had fallen asleep.

“I hate this,” he muttered, feeling free enough to finally talk about it. “He hates us.”

“Does he?” Erwin asked honestly. “I can’t tell. If he hated us so much, why would we be here right now?”

“I don’t know,” Levi huffed, getting irritated with every passing minute. He just wanted to squeeze the kid into a ‘glad we didn’t die back there’ hug. Or perhaps a ‘sorry your sister killed your dad but I think it’s for the best’ sort of hug. Or maybe a ‘sorry we lied to you about being double agents, we promise we won’t do that again’ hug. Anything but the awkward, quiet standoff they were in.

“We’re almost there,” Erwin breathed out, peering at the sunrise that peeked out behind the mountain range. As they drove further and further up, the trees became scarce and the snow got thicker. Those little sunrays glittered off the white mounds and Levi turned up the heat in the vehicle. There weren’t any blankets around to drape over Eren and he didn’t want him to get cold as they got into chillier territory.

Finally, they got to the place. Erwin’s _log cabin_ as he wrongfully called it was quite the sight. It _was_ made of wood, but that was about as log cabin as it got. Huge windows were built in all over the thing, giving anyone inside the most spectacular view of the mountainside. Erwin pulled into the garage and used the button in his car to open the door. There was a huge truck parked in next to the Range Rover SUV and a snowmobile beside that. Levi was just happy he didn’t have to trudge through roughly waist-deep snow. (Or in Erwin’s case, thigh-deep).

Levi was a little jealous when Erwin went to pick up Eren out of the backseat to carry him inside. He’d been dying to get his arms around Eren all day and the blonde behemoth beat him to it. At least he knew Eren was in good hands.

With Erwin’s hands full, Levi grabbed a few of their bags and opened the doors. The cabin was warmed to a perfect, cozy temperature and everything was immaculate- just how they left it under Levi’s strict cleaning regime. The door from the garage led right out into the kitchen but they passed right through it without a second thought. Erwin was taking Eren to the main living room where he could lay Eren down on the couch and drape a quilt over him. Levi went back and forth to collect their bags while Erwin started a fire in the hearth.

Finally, once all the prep-work was done, they were home.

“I’m exhausted,” Erwin announced, looking out through the windows. It was officially morning and Levi could feel the dryness in his eyes and that awful taste in his mouth from not brushing his teeth for a while. The long trip drained him and he wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a long rest. “Go shower first, I’ll keep an eye on him,” Erwin said, as if reading Levi’s mind. Their shared telepathy came in handy again as it freed Levi up to wash himself down from head to toe.

When he walked back out to the main room, Erwin was crouched down next to Eren’s face, brushing the hair from his face and staring longingly. Levi would have teased him for being a hopeless romantic if he didn’t understand. They both missed him too fucking much and it actually hurt.

Erwin glanced up to Levi and whispered as to not wake their sleeping beauty, “Let’s take him to the guest room.”

It wasn’t exactly their shared fantasy of the three of them sleeping in the same bed again, but it was close enough. Erwin gently and carefully hefted Eren up again and they padded up the stairs and down a short hallway. The guest room was the most log cabin styled thing in the entire house. The duvet had little bears patterned all over it and the bedframe was made up of polished oak logs. There was even a pair of fucking antlers on the wall that the two of them had found on a hike. It was sappily sentimental and, as Erwin put it, really tied the room together.

They worked together to pull the blankets back and situate Eren comfortably. They didn’t bother to change his clothes, not wanting to push any new boundaries, but they figured Eren’s sweat pants and t-shirt were good enough to sleep in. His body was heavy and limp as he rested in a deep sleep. There were still bandages on his arms, but they all still wore them.

Before they could really tuck him in, Eren shifted in his sleep and mumbled a slurred, “Don’t go.”

Erwin and Levi froze, looking at each other as if they both saw a ghost.

Eren’s eyes opened slowly and he yawned, but he didn’t even bother to sit up as he fully woke from his sleepy daze. “Just get in, would you?” he groggily muttered. “I’m still mad but I’m cold and tired and my head fucking hurts. Just get in before I change my mind. Both of you.”

Erwin and Levi were shucking off what uncomfortable clothing they still had on and leaping under the blankets as fast as they could. The bed wasn’t big enough whatsoever but it didn’t matter as they all shoved together in a tight cuddle. If Erwin or Levi overstepped a boundary or snuggled into Eren too much, Eren didn’t complain. He let out a sigh and let himself drift back off to sleep while clutching onto both of their shirts.

Eren may have been passed out for the rest of the day, but the two flaking him were nearly vibrating with excitement. All wasn’t lost. They still had a chance. Everything was muddled and unsure, but it wasn’t gone completely.

The drapes couldn’t contain all the sunlight leaking into the room and it left Levi’s lovers’ faces in the most beautiful glowing light. He leaned over Eren to kiss Erwin’s cheek, which led to Erwin turning his face and kiss Levi’s lips. As always, they were plush and soft and felt like home. It was a kiss of celebration, relief, and the beginning of a new chapter.

“If you two don’t stop making out over me, I’m kicking you out,” Eren mumbled again, peeking out at them through one eye. The faintest hint of a smile played on his lips.

“Sorry,” they both returned with little smiles. Things were on their way back to normal and much less empty than before. It still wasn’t perfect, but that would take time.

Levi could feel his body melting into the mattress, realizing just how tired he really was. After countless nights of restless sleep, he finally felt comfortable enough to let his guard down and shut his eyes.

In the mountains, they were so far away from the gangs and mafia activity that they didn’t have to worry about alarms and security cameras. They didn’t have to take shifts sleeping or constantly be ready to fight. Sure, there were still weapons tucked away so something was always close by. And, of course, there was a security system that alerted them of any outside activity that could pose as a threat. Most of the time the alarms went off as deer passed by or foxes played in the snow, so it was a much more pleasant alarm than the one back in the city.

Levi’s mind was racing with all the new things they could do now that they weren’t under fire or threatened. They could hike in the mountains again and show Eren all the best spots. They could visit the nearest town and dine at the bistro they liked and stroll around the village square. They could spend their nights curled up by the fire and finally sleep at the same time, curled up with one another.

They could finally use their playroom again. The mere thought had Levi’s gut clenching with excitement and his lower half tingling. He wouldn’t expect anything soon, but it wasn’t completely impossible, was it? Eren would want to play with them again, wouldn’t he?

That familiar sensation coursed through Levi, that antsy itching that got to his stomach whenever they went too long without a scene. He missed their perfect sub and how pretty his voice was. He missed Erwin’s unrelenting control. He missed being in the middle of it, finding that special headspace where nothing could go wrong and he didn’t have to be fearful.

But, he’d wait until it felt right and Eren wasn’t pissed off. He knew they still had a shit-load of apologizing to do and they’d have to discuss what happened and where they’d go from where they were. Levi wasn’t much for that sort of thing, he’d rather just fuck away the problems and digest those uncomfortable feelings himself. It wasn’t the right way to handle things, but he much preferred it to talking. Luckily, that was one of Erwin’s strengths and Levi wouldn’t have to stumble through it alone.

If there was anything to be sure about, it was that he was hopeful. Whatever they built back up together would be stronger than before. There was nothing between them anymore, no stipulations or job titles that kept them apart. It was just Erwin, Eren, Levi, and their future together. Perhaps he was just feeling sentimental and sappy due to Eren opening up to them, but Levi had a feeling that their future would be bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm deeming it the beginning of the second arc where we will be focusing more on the relationship between these three rather than the more action-packed stuff. That means a little more romance and smut, a little less warfare. (I hope you guys enjoy it!)
> 
> The song in this chapter was [Come and Get Your Love by Redbone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvqMvxdZTVE) (I tried to pick something I thought you guys might be familiar with!)
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And, as always, my personal blog as well: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	23. Chapter 23

Eren woke up sometime in the late afternoon and managed to untangle himself from the mess of limbs and blankets. Levi and Erwin were sleeping heavier than usual, most likely because they internally knew that they were all safe from any potential danger and could finally sleep at the same time and in the same bed. It was painful how cute they were together. The moment Eren moved out from between them, their bodies worked like magnets and they almost immediately reached out to cling to each other. Levi snuggled into Erwin’s side, pressing his nose into Erwin’s pecs and throwing a leg over Erwin’s hips. Erwin draped an arm around Levi and his fingers tangled up in Levi’s longer inky strands of hair.

As much as Eren wanted to dive back into the blankets, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to get any real rest. Instead, he decided to busy his muddled mind by snooping around Erwin’s home. The upper floor was just a short hallway with a balcony looking out to the main room. Eren poked his head into the four rooms. One was the master bedroom styled rather modernly yet with some log cabin décor as well. Another was the guest bedroom. Next was a large and spacious bathroom. Finally, Eren jiggled the handle to the last room only to find that it was locked. Without too much thought over the mysterious, locked room he trailed to the lower floor. The kitchen, dining, and living room bled into one another with the open floor plan. Huge windows looked out to the mountains and forest around them. Eren took a seat on one of the three couches in the living area and stared out at the trees, captivated by a few deer that were poking through the pines.

In the quiet, it was just Eren and his thoughts. He hated it but knew he’d have to face them sometime. After spending so much time trying to push them away and keep them out, it seemed like a complete failure to let them in again. Hange told him so many times that it was okay to talk about it, to think through it, but it seemed too large and complicated to take on by himself.

His father was dead and his sister killed him.

His boyfriends were double agents who worked for the FBI.

His mother schemed an entire plan, leaving him blind to the entire thing.

There were still looming disasters just waiting for him to return to.

He raked his fingers through his hair and hummed to himself nervously. Eren knew he should have been more upset with Levi and Erwin, but it was so fucking hard. He knew he should have been furious with his mother, but that was too fucking hard too. The only person he could fully trust anymore was Mikasa, who gave him the advice to get away in the first place.

_Go away with Levi and Erwin. If only just for a few weeks. They’ll make you feel better and I trust them._

With no other way to handle the situation, he followed her instruction. If Mikasa thought their lies were a forgivable offense, Eren wondered if that were true. In his mind, it seemed pretty un-fucking-forgivable. After all their promises about trust and honesty, they lied to him about everything. No, they weren’t allowed to disclose the information due to his mother. Sure, it would have probably ruined everything they had and the entire plan if they told him beforehand. Maybe it wasn’t completely their fault.

The three deer outside trudged a little closer and nosed at the snow. Eren wondered if they were cold. He was definitely cold and had to pull the nearest quilt over his shoulders. He had to dig through a basket of folded blankets just to grab it. Why did Erwin have to keep his house so cold? And why did Levi have to keep all the blankets stowed away? It seemed every little thing just got Eren a little more irritated with the two of them.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do now?” he mumbled into the fabric. His heart wanted to fall into their arms and let them take care of him. His brain needed to cuss them out, hit both of them, and take the first plane back home.

But they did it for him. They did it to keep whatever they had alive until they very last moment. Sometimes people could lie for a good reason, right? But would they do it again? Were they keeping any more secrets from him? How would he even know?

Eren was growing tired of the internal conflict. Apparently, his mother and Mikasa trusted the two enough to send Eren away with them. They stuck with Eren and shielded him with their bodies in the gunfire. They took literal bullets for him, leaving him mostly unscathed. Everything they had done was to keep him safe from his own father as well as the external threats. Wasn’t that what someone did for the person they loved?

He tightened the quilt around him at the word. Levi had let it slip before they’d gone to the mansion, verbally announcing how he and Erwin really felt. Somehow Eren knew that if he hadn’t been blinded by his rage, he would have said the same thing back.

Without them, he was positive he would have murdered every single person in the room including those he cared about. Without them, he would have died too. Without them, he’d be left at the end of the day feeling empty, hollow, and lonely.

With them, he was hating the fact that he still trusted them. With them, he was wondering how fucked up he had to be to not want their relationship to end. With them, he was cursing himself for being so fucking stupid for still loving them too.

Eren got out his phone and flipped through his social media that he’d been avoiding. A few headlines from the major news pages caught his eye. Apparently, his mother couldn’t stop the press from unveiling the truth or perhaps didn’t make an effort to at all. _Nike Dok, lead investigator in the Maria Mafia, killed in a gunfight. Head of Maria Mafia murdered- Grisha Jaeger’s full story exposed. Justice served, but at what cost? Carla, Mikasa and Eren Jaeger left to pick up the pieces of their broken family._

He then opened up his messaging app, another thing he’d been avoiding. There were hundreds of messages just waiting for him from his friends from school as well as a few from Mikasa asking if he’d gotten to Erwin’s house safely. He paid most attention to chatting with her and hit up the secondary flow after.

Marco was checking in to let Eren know he and Jean were still working closely at the university to keep an eye on Eren’s friends. He said Annie was still playing nicely and nothing major had happened since the gunfight.

Jean started a secret investigation against Marley, searching for any evidence on other members besides Annie. While she wasn’t posing any sort of threat against the Jaeger family and gave them no reason to act against her, Jean figured he might as well start preparing.

Armin and the others finally figured out the truth about Eren and his sister, in the worst way possible. A headline didn’t explain how much Eren didn’t want them to know about his role in the mafia. The news couldn’t express how guilty he felt for lying to them for so long. All they knew was that he was the son of the mafia boss, his father was murdered, and Eren and Mikasa were a part of something very big and very illegal.

Sasha and Connie had left Eren dozens of messages, all of them surprisingly positive and supportive. They offered to chat with him at any time and even take him out for coffee. Connie suggested an entire night full of video games and snacks, Sasha added in that she’d bake tons of treats too.

Armin, on the other hand, said nothing at all and left no messages whatsoever.

“Hey,” Erwin broke the silence and Eren whipped around to see him standing in the kitchen. He was dressed only in his tight, black boxer-briefs that hugged his hips and ass in the most delectable way.

Eren turned away and resumed his gaze out the window. If he stared any longer, he’d end up dropping his resolve all together and run into Erwin’s arms for the comfort he was desperately craving. “Hey,” he muttered back, clutching onto the quilt around him.

Erwin curved around the room and stopped in front of Eren, “Can I sit?”

With that, Eren shuffled over just enough so Erwin could sit next to him. Eren’s heart was pumping fast, nerves sending pangs of panic through his body. With so much tension in the air and so many things to be discussed, Eren had no idea how he was supposed to act or what he was supposed to do. His heart was torn in so many different directions, he really just wanted to sit there and cry. It definitely wouldn’t solve anything though, and it probably wouldn’t even make him feel any better either.

“I know there’s a lot you probably want to talk about…” Erwin tried to start off, looking Eren’s way while Eren still refused to return the eye contact.

“Where’s Levi?” Eren decided to ask, more absentmindedly than anything. He hadn’t seen Erwin and Levi separated for more than five minutes since the incident. The only time the two of them left his side either was when Hange, Mikasa, or his mom asked them to leave.

“I let him sleep. He doesn’t get to a lot and he’s comfortable here. He’ll be furious with me when he wakes up, though. I’m sure he wants to be here with you too.” Erwin made a move to put his arm around Eren but hesitated and let his arm fall back down to the couch. “We’re here for you, Eren. You know that, right? I know you’re probably really stressed out right now and we just want to help.”

Somewhere in the middle of Erwin’s sentence, Levi was sitting on the armrest of the couch next to Erwin. He was so silent, Eren didn’t notice him until he was right there next to them. Years of training as a bodyguard probably gifted him the skill. Erwin wasn’t even fazed and kept his stare on Eren. Levi was slowly nodding, “Sometimes talking it out can help figure out the mess in your brain.”

“You both lied to me,” Eren blurted out, facing both of them finally. “After all that bullshit about honesty and trust. You _lied_. And I know you didn’t have a choice, that you had to for my sake, but… shit, it still hurts. How the fuck am I supposed to even…? And as your sub… I mean, all of it, all that trust. It’s gone.” He stopped himself from rambling on, ready to hear some kind of explanation of what he was supposed to do. “Who are you two, even? Did you lie about your names too? How can I trust anything you’ve ever said to me?”

“We didn’t lie to you about anything other than the fact we were also working with the FBI. We made it clear that our only target was Grisha Jaeger and that you, your mother, and Mikasa would be safe and free from penalty,” Erwin’s voice was strong and calm, per usual. “And even then, your mother was in control of the situation the entire time. I’ve realized our only role in the entire operation was to keep you safe.”

“Sure,” Eren shrugged. His mom talked the situation over with him so many times and provided all the proof he could ever want. It still didn’t change anything, though. “But how can you expect me to believe anything you say from now on?”

“We won’t expect anything with you. But, just so you know, we’re done with the FBI. We resigned as fast as we could. We’re exclusively hired by your family now. We just… want to continue keeping you safe. Even if that means we have to do it from afar.”

“That’s obviously not what I want!” Eren’s voice raised with panic. “I’m here, aren’t I? I’m here for whatever stupid reason there is for it. This was the only place I could think of that would have a chance at making me happy and even Mikasa agreed it’d be better for me to be here with you both.”

Erwin and Levi exchanged glances but remained quiet to let Eren continue.

“I… I’m just…” he growled in frustration for not having the correct words to voice his emotions. “I want to be mad at you both. I really do. I’d pay a million fucking dollars to be mad.”

“You can be mad at us, Eren. It’s not like you aren’t allowed to be mad. You have every right to be,” Levi answered. “You could kick us both in the dick and we’d understand. If anyone here is allowed to be mad, it’s you.”

“But I _can’t_ feel it!” Eren practically yelled. “You’re both a couple of lying bastards and I can’t even bring my stupid self to hate you! During that fight, you both just shielded me from the bullets and kept me safe! You both didn’t leave me even when I wasn’t talking to either of you! How the fuck can I hate you when you’re both too goddamn…” Eren couldn’t think of the right word again and he leapt off the couch to start pacing. “Without you, I don’t know what I would have done to everyone in there. I felt like I didn’t have any control, but you two… you brought it all back.”

Erwin and Levi remained quiet to let him rant even more.

“And now we’re here, the exact place I’ve wanted to be for _weeks_. This is literally my dream come true and I can’t even enjoy it! And…” Eren was going to go on an entirely new tangent when a strange object caught his eye. It stuck out from the rest of the décor and he stooped down to the basket of blankets to yank it from the bottom of the pile. It was a worn plush fox with brown buttons for eyes and soft fur. The little guy was large enough for Eren to tuck it under his arm and adorable as hell. It reminded him of a very similar little toy he’d had as a kid when things were a hell of a lot easier.

Perhaps that was what he needed, to shrink back into a world where he didn’t have to worry so much. Maybe it was okay to hide away in a safe space for a while, letting Erwin and Levi control the word for a bit while Eren took a breather.

Despite it all, he loved them. It was a fact he’d been wrestling with for so long and couldn’t stop himself from admitting it in his own mind and heart. He knew they’d take care of him and accept him, even at his breaking point. In a headspace where he’d usually lash out and use violence as a method to get a hold of his emotions, he found himself doing something entirely different in their presence. He was going to let them handle it.

* * *

Levi couldn’t fully express his emotions verbally whatsoever, but took Erwin’s lead in letting Eren vent and rant and yell all he wanted. Eren had undergone more stress than he’d ever dealt with before in his life and deserved to be upset. The best he and Erwin could do was let him, encourage him to come out with all his emotions, and be there when Eren knew what he wanted.

The moment Eren spotted Bean, the familiar plush fox, Levi’s heart skipped a beat and he realized exactly what was happening. He recognized that look in Eren’s eye and the slight change of demeanor. Eren’s entire body relaxed and his mind seemed to visibly calm. As he clutched onto the toy, he finally looked at Erwin and Levi without a scowl on his face. Instead, he looked like he was ready to sob.

Erwin must have recognized it too because he stood just when Levi did. The two of them were familiar with the scenario, though were probably never prepared for Eren to find his own little space.

Levi found his own a few times during his years with Erwin, especially after a particularly stressful event when he felt most vulnerable. He needed the safety of regression and the comfort of a caregiver. While it was completely against his nature as a person and he didn’t get into the headspace often, it did appeal to his inner sub and helped him feel safe again by letting Erwin take care of him. It seemed that was exactly what Eren needed too.

Neither had to ask or explain, they let Eren plow into them both and they held him while he let out the tears he’d been holding back. “I’m so tired,” he finally sniffled when the tears subsided. He curled up between them, resting his head in Erwin’s lap and his legs across Levi’s. Erwin raised a hesitant hand and pet Eren’s hair while Levi ran a comforting hand up and down his thigh.

“Want to sleep for a little bit more while we make up some breakfast? Or I guess it’d be lunch, wouldn’t it?” Erwin offered in the softest of tones, it came out more as a rumble than anything else.

“Papa,” Eren’s voice was the tiniest thing, showing off his true vulnerabilities. He snuggled more into the two of them and kept Bean the fox snug in his arms. “Can you and Daddy just stay here for now?”

“Of course,” Levi let his thumb work in circles around Eren’s hip. “We won’t go anywhere.”

“How could we possibly leave our cute little boy?” Erwin chuckled lightly, poking the tip of Eren’s nose with his index finger. Levi had never seen the guy look so adorable before and his heart melted a little. The way Eren finally _smiled_ got his heart beating hard in his chest.

Levi had to wonder when Eren became so comfortable using those nicknames, Papa and Daddy, when his own father was probably the last person he wanted to think about in the moment. When he and Erwin were discussing what they’d like Eren to call them during scenes, they imagined referring to them as fatherly figures would become a source of comfort and set an example to help deter him from Grisha’s cruelty and false love. They wanted to give Eren a proper family, one that he wasn’t able to have with a tyrant for a dad. It seemed their premonitions were correct, Eren w _as_ finding comfort in letting them play the role of a father when he needed it most. It was a risk, but it seemed to pay off for the best. Hopefully, in due time, Eren would be able to heal from the trauma his father put him through and find a safe space in Levi and Erwin.

After an hour of lightly dozing and quiet assurances, Eren’s stomach growled. “Okay, time to eat,” Levi decided.

He made a move to get up, but Eren countered him with a high-pitched whine, “ _No_ , you _can’t_ go. I’m not even hungry.”

“Your stomach begs to differ,” Levi gave him a poke to the tummy. “Silly.”

Erwin looked at him with that stupid-ass smile he always gave Levi whenever something unexpected came out of his mouth. If they weren’t focusing on Eren, Levi knew Erwin would have given him shit for actually saying the word _silly._

“We’ll let Levi do some cooking for all of us. I bet he’ll make something really yummy. How about you and I pick out a movie?” Erwin flawlessly distracted Eren from his fears of letting Levi go. Levi remembered just how patient, warm, and understanding Erwin had always been when Levi needed him as his own papa. It was endearing to see him doing the same with Eren as they crawled across the living room floor to assess their movie collection. Levi watched from the kitchen as the two of them interacted in a new yet familiar dynamic. He already had an idea for the type of movie Eren would choose.

“Too scary, too scary, too scary…” he pawed through the various discs, passing them by until he found the jackpot- an entire row of animated films. “Yes!” he cheered, pulling out one of Levi’s personal favorites. Levi knew it was also held close to Erwin’s heart as well.

“That’s the one you want?” Erwin asked with a huge grin.

Eren nodded and pressed the disc into his hands. He insisted in the cutest tone, “Put it in, Papa.”

Levi wondered how wrong it was that he imagined that sentence in a very different, dirtier context. Either way, Erwin was getting the movie set up and Eren was scurrying back to the couch to cuddle up with Bean. The trailers started to play just as Levi was plating up their meal. He’d gone with something simple and fast, dedicated to filling Eren’s stomach in a timely manner. When he was finished up, he grabbed a wooden tray from the bottom cabinet and stacked on their little porcelain plates and glasses of orange juice. While normally he was against eating on the furniture in his own home, he’d make an exception for Eren.

If Levi weren’t enamored enough with his boyfriends, the look on Eren’s face when he presented their meal elated him to an all new level.

“They’re hearts!” he held up one of the sandwiches, showing it off to both of them. Yes, Levi cut them into hearts because fuck square sandwiches. Eren deserved a cute-ass sandwich. He nearly shoved the thing in Erwin’s face to show it off. “See?”

Erwin just chuckled and took a bite out of it, drawing a very firm pout from Eren. After a very thorough scolding from Eren that involved three choruses of _how dare you steal my food_ , they were finally smashed together on the couch again with their mostly-eaten lunch left on the coffee table.

Eren shushed them when the movie finally began and made himself comfortable between the two. His new headspace would keep him safe for a while and keep his mind off of what awaited them back in the city, and for that Levi was happy he found it. It also meant that Eren wouldn’t hold onto his distrust forever and that they could build the foundation of their relationship up again. Slowly, but surely, they’d build something stronger than before.

The credits started to roll before Levi even realized it. He and Erwin looked down to see Eren snoozing away.

“I think this is a good first step,” Erwin murmured, petting Eren’s hair. “Sort of reminds me of you. Except you were more of a brat.”

“Shut up,” Levi rolled his eyes and re-tucked the blanket around Eren. He readjusted Bean into Eren’s arms and leaned over to kiss Erwin’s cheek. “Yeah, it’s a good first step. I’m glad he found a way to feel safe again. He really seemed like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.”

“Probably was,” Erwin’s smile fell a little. “Fuck, I was so worried about him.”

“Me too,” Levi agreed. He had to admit, he was starting to wonder if it was the right decision to take Eren away from Hange’s therapy sessions. “But it’ll get better now, right?”

“Right,” Erwin took a deep breath and smiled again. “It’ll all be better now. We’ll make it better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I had a few requests to write Eren in a "little space" and after a bunch of research, this is what I came up with! I hope it was okay! <3 Thanks so much for reading <3 
> 
> It's come to my attention that Ao3 has not been sending out emails to some who have subscribed to this story. If you're interested in sort of a back-up in case you don't get the notification, feel free to comment anything in the comment section (even if it's just a * or something)- I'll always reply to the comments after I upload a new chapter so at least you'll get an email alert (if you're signed up for that!) that I've replied to your comment! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	24. Chapter 24

“I should really be more pissed off at the both of you,” Eren grumbled, tilting his head to the side so Levi could continue kissing at his neck and sucking on his earlobe. “At least a few more weeks of silent treatment and some more groveling on your behalves would have been better.”

“We’ll grovel if you want,” Erwin was on Eren’s other side, running his warm hands up and down the expanse of Eren’s bare chest before taking his hand and kissing each knuckle. “You could have us on your knees all day long if you’d like.”

“Or maybe the other way around,” Eren lightly suggested as his mind started to wander. He missed their touch and soft words against his skin. He missed the heat they all shared. He missed them so fucking much that it hurt his heart when he thought about the mere notion of losing them, which he’d come so close to a number of times without even realizing it.

What if they left when he refused to talk to them? What if one of them had gotten seriously hurt in the gunfire? What if they didn’t all walk out of that parlor that day and he lost one of them for good? Or both of them? It made him realize that he didn’t want to live without them. After spending that afternoon with them at his most vulnerable and not being rejected or hurt but rather taken care of and ( _dare he say it_ ) loved, he knew he could trust them again. But, like all things, he knew it’d take time for that wound to fully heal. In that healing, they spent most of the time snuggled up together on the couch or the bed. Finally, they’d all moved to Erwin’s bed in the master bedroom that was large enough for at least six people with the intent to nap. Of course, the notion to nap was thrown out the window when Eren took off his shirt because he got too hot for comfort.

“Just let us cherish you a little longer. Then we can talk about getting you back on your knees for us again,” Erwin murmured, sucking at Eren’s pectorals and letting his hands grasp Eren’s hips, teasing at the hem of his sweatpants as if asking for permission to take them off.

Levi abandoned Eren’s neck, leaving a slight chill from the dampness behind. He moved on to Eren’s lips that just weren’t getting enough attention. Eren happily returned the kiss, letting Levi’s tongue poke against his teeth and lightly tickle the roof of his mouth. Eren’s head felt dizzy with the attention but he was coherent enough to lift his hips so Erwin could remove his sweatpants and underwear. Reckless abandon overtook him as it always did with Levi and Erwin. Everything else beyond that room, just like his clothing, disappeared into meaninglessness.

Before he realized it, Erwin was naked and taking him by the chin to steal his lips away from Levi. In that fluid motion, Eren didn’t skip a beat. He left his lips parted so Erwin’s tongue could slip in place of Levi’s, dancing around Eren’s in a delicious duet. Eren dug his nails lightly into Erwin’s chest as if he needed to hold on before he completely fell into the spiraling hypnosis of their kisses that made his head feel light and his heart pound heavy.

Levi came back up behind Eren so he was on his side, sinfully sandwiched between the two. As he was pressed up against Erwin, there was a simultaneous sensation of Levi’s erection slipping between his thighs and his own pushing up against Erwin’s. It was enough to draw out the moan he’d been holding in the back of his throat as if surrendering to the shudders of anticipated pleasure. His abdomen tingled with a need for more friction, more heat, and more attention.

He dared to lightly thrust his hips, gently pushing his cock against Erwin’s. It was a little uncoordinated and an awkward position, but that little bit of friction had Eren yearning for more.

They hadn’t done anything more than cuddling and kissing for so long. It seemed Erwin and Levi kept holding out on him as if waiting for something to change or to get some kind of silent signal from Eren. The moment things would heat up between any of them, there would always be a new distraction or something that would tear them away from the intimacy in favor of something chaste and innocent. Eren initiated the long-awaited make-up sex for three days straight with no results and he was left wondering what the hell they were waiting for. He even took extra time during his showers to clean himself inside and out, prepared at all times for their eventual, mind-blowing make-up sex. His hints were so obvious it was almost painful. The only thing left to do was hang a sign over his ass with huge bold letters written on it: _fuck me now, idiots._

Just as Eren suspected, the two began to pull away and muttered something about leaving the stove on.

The stove wasn’t fucking on. They hadn’t used it all day.

“No,” Eren stated, clear and simple. It got both of them to freeze before they could get off the mattress. They paused, staring at him with questioning eyes. Eren shook his head and repeated himself, his brows scrunching up in a building frustration. “Is this how it’s going to be then? You two constantly giving me blue balls and blaming it on the fucking kitchen appliances?”

The two of them looked at one another guiltily, as if they didn’t expect Eren to call them out on their bullshit right then and there. Seriously, were they completely oblivious? Did they really think Eren’s personality completely died along with his bastard of a father?

Eren wanted to lob a few stray pillows at their heads just to get through to those thick skulls. “I’m not a fragile fucking piece of glass, you know.”

Erwin smirked as though he’d caught a rabbit in his snare. It definitely wasn’t what Eren had expected and he shut his mouth for a moment to realize what was going on. “Language, baby,” Erwin clicked his tongue. “Watch your language or we’ll have to find another use for that dirty little mouth of yours.”

There it was, his golden opportunity. Eren was given a choice, to fall into a scene or escape without consequence. Every star in the bloody sky knew he needed an escape.

“Assholes,” Eren sneered with a playful little smile. “Two idiot doms who can’t even satisfy their own sub.” While the dialog was just a work of dramatic, teasing fiction on Eren’s end, he still felt daring and rebellious saying it in front of Erwin and Levi. The looks on their faces went from amused to downright shocked in a matter of seconds. And, just as Eren expected, they were both putting a long-conspired plan into action.

“I think it’s time,” Erwin hummed, holding a thick disappointed tone. “Levi, why don’t you go unlock the door?”

Levi stepped out of the room and Eren could hear him jiggling with a door handle out in the hallway. The door creaked open and Eren couldn’t help but wonder what the hell was going on. All the while, Erwin came forward to grab hold of Eren and held him like a child. As much as Eren wanted to melt at the skin-to-skin contact and shiver as his erection rubbed against Erwin’s abs, he was just too curious about the room Levi had unlocked. He was _so_ curious that he wasn’t even listening to whatever Erwin was saying.

“Using naughty words _and_ ignoring your Papa?” Erwin’s voice became rather sharp, finally catching Eren’s fleeting attention. “You’re really in for it, aren’t you? Just _trying_ to make us upset, it seems.”

Something in his voice triggered an almost instinctive, apologetic response, “Sorry, Papa, I just… Where’d Daddy go? What’s in that room?” He let his knee-jerk questions come forward with ease as he felt his own sub-space cloud up over the darkness in his mind. It was a welcome headspace and he embraced it full-heartedly in a way he never could before. They were all finally alone with no oncoming threat or danger. They’d taken care of him at his worst. And now, finally, he’d be able to take care of them too. The eagerness to finally fall into the role as their sub again was almost overwhelming.

Erwin pinched his ass a little, making him wiggle again in an attempt to climb up Erwin a little farther to escape the biting touch. “Patience, love. We think you’re ready to join us in the playroom. But if you get _too_ feisty, we can always save that for another day. What do you think?”

Playroom? Eren shivered against Erwin and promised, “I’ll be good, I’ll be good. Just for you two, though.”

Erwin chuckled a little at the last part of Eren’s comment and Eren’s heart warmed that he was able to draw out such a sweet sound. “So, you’ll behave?” Erwin had to check once more, drawing it out and letting Eren whine in the annoying anticipation.

He wasn’t sure what to expect of a playroom. In his search to figure out the world of BDSM, he’d stumbled upon a few photos of red-painted rooms with different contraptions, cages, and walls of toys. It all looked rather menacing and dark, most likely appropriate for the mood. Did Erwin and Levi have something similar? Whatever it was, he was ready to find out. “Yes, I’ll behave,” he tried to sound as polite and pleading as possible.

It was enough to get Erwin to carry him out of the bedroom and down the hall to where a locked door used to be. The door was wide open and Eren’s eyes were darting in every direction to take it all in. He knew the moment was special to them, sacred even, and his heart fluttered at the thought. They trusted him enough to take him deep into their secret world and introduce him to the room in which they unleashed all of their inner desires. They believed he’d stick around long enough to utilize the space. They took the risk of potentially tainting it with Eren’s memory, and they both did so with huge smiles on their faces.

The room, however, was nothing like Eren had expected. One wall was covered fully in brick with a gas fireplace in the wall with a flat-screen television hung over it. The flames in the fireplace flickered and danced peacefully, giving off golden hues, and warmed the room comfortably. The rest of the walls were painted a dark green shade, making the entire space dark yet almost comforting. A mahogany four-poster bed took up the center space. It looked like a huge wooden cube with a mattress at the base, but Eren could see the functionality of the posts coming up from the four corners and connecting overtop. A fluffy rug stretched out over the hardwood floors and Eren wondered if it was soft enough to avoid getting rug-burn. Knowing the two doms and their particular tastes, it probably was.

Overall, he was quite surprised. The playroom looked just like a fancy spare bedroom complete with a bed, dresser, and desk. Heavy curtains hung over the windows and everything was polished clean. He wasn’t sure whether to feel confused or relieved that it wasn’t too overwhelming. In fact, it was almost underwhelming.

“He looks confused,” Levi snorted with a smirk.

“You said it was a playroom, but it doesn’t look that fun to me,” Eren mumbled against Erwin’s bare shoulder.

“You know how Daddy is, he wouldn’t want all the toys strewn about,” Erwin gave Eren a little poke on the cheek before lying him down on the bed. The simple, white, puffy comforter was soft and cool under his skin. A few grey throw pillows toppled to the ground at the movement, but no one made a move to bother with them.

“Good boys clean up after themselves,” Levi remarked with a playful lilt. “Eren’s always been a good boy, he should know that.”

“Although he’s being a bit mouthy tonight.”

“Maybe this brat needs to have another lesson?”

“What kind of lesson are you thinking?”

“I think we need to show him that he can truly trust us… starting here in our safe space,” Levi looked to Erwin as if he were waiting for some kind or approval or affirmation.

“You’re exactly right,” Erwin smiled, giving Levi the go-ahead. The two of them seemed to be working up a plan with their weird telepathy that Eren wished he could always listen in on. They had known each other for so long, it was easy to feel left out of that deep connection. However, anytime he started to feel a little left out, they’d always find a way to yank him right back into the spotlight of their attention.

Erwin got off the bed and trailed across the room to a door, a closet. He opened it up and walked inside. Eren sat up a little to get a better look, cocking his head to the side curiously.

“Want to see?” Levi asked with a little smile on his face. Eren nodded immediately, crawling off the bed to go follow Erwin into the closet. Levi padded right behind him, stopping to lean against the doorframe when Eren finally stepped in.

The closet was a neatly organized museum of sex toys. Anything Eren could have ever thought of was in that closet, glimmering cleanly before his very eyes. Dildos of all shapes, sizes, colors, and textures were lined up on some shelves. All types of harnesses, ropes, leashes, and collars were hung up on pegs. Several pieces of furniture were neatly tucked under the shelves, most of which Eren didn’t recognize but he could definitely imagine how they’d be used. Eren looked over Erwin’s shoulder as he perused through a bureau where he was looking through the first drawer of lingerie. With a little shake of his head, he moved on to the next drawer where there was a huge assortment of butt-plugs. Another shake of the head led him to the third drawer where he was pulling out a set of handcuffs and a blindfold. There were still so many other drawers, but apparently the two items were all Erwin needed.

“You look like a kid in a candy store,” Erwin noticed Eren’s wide eyes and laughed. “It’s a cute look on you.”

“I don’t even know what half this shit is,” Eren started, looking at a few particular items. “Like what the fuck is this?” He held up a strange leather contraption.

“Ball strap with a lead,” Erwin answered quickly, as if it turned into some kind of _Guess that Sex Toy_ game show.

“And this?” Eren held up a silicone item that he seriously couldn’t imagine what it’d be for.

“Ball cinch with anal beads,” Levi was the first to answer this time, gaining an imaginary pervert point. “You’re in the ball section, kitten, so all that shit gets hooked up to your testicles one way or another. That’s not why we’re here, though.”

“Someone is getting a little too distracted for my taste,” Erwin interrupted, taking a handful of Eren’s hair to lead him out of the closet. “Don’t worry, love, we’ll get to play with all sorts of toys soon enough. For now, we need to make sure you know that we’ll take care of you. No matter what. Everything we do is for you.” With a gentle tug at his scalp, Erwin brought Eren back to the bed as if he were a child or a dog, even. The treatment had him sinking back into the scene. It had been much too long and his cock was already aching with anticipation.

When Erwin let him go, Eren lay back against the pillows and waited anxiously for the other two to join him. His aching cock begged for attention and Eren’s hand instinctively swept down to give it a little attention while he waited. Before he could even stroke himself once, Levi was taking his wrist and pulling it up toward the headboard. Erwin did the same with Eren’s other wrist and used the handcuffs to lock both of his wrists up over his head. The chain of the cuffs linked through the headboard and Eren gave a little experimental pull, realizing he was trapped. His heart skipped a beat at the notion and he looked to his doms with a curious expression.

“Tell me your safe words,” Erwin demanded first. “What do we say when it’s time to slow down?”

“Yellow,” Eren chirped.

“And when we’ll stop?”

“Red.”

“Good boy,” Erwin bent down to kiss Eren’s cheek before securing a blindfold over his eyes. He tied the ribbons of the blind around the back of Eren’s head, taking away his vision and rendering him vulnerable to their touch.

At first, there was nothing. Eren wondered where they’d gone and if they left him. He could hear the crackling fire, soft footsteps, and a creak or two. With no real way to judge time, he couldn’t figure out how long he had been lying there in the darkness. He bit on his lip and wondered if he should say something, tempted to call out for them and make sure they were still there.

But the scene was about trust, wasn’t it? Eren was supposed to trust them to never leave him or hurt him. He was supposed to believe in them even when he couldn’t see them. Love was like worshipping the gods, something you couldn’t see but rather felt so fully that it became real. Even when the worst happened, when the fires of reality burned your soul and scorched your faith, you still believed. Even when you were hurting and all felt lost, you still loved.

Eren didn’t call out. He didn’t have to. They were still there and he knew it.

Suddenly, there was a warmth upon him. Two sets of hands were on his body, petting his skin and massaging tense muscles. They had put some kind of warm oil on their palms and it glided across his torso, making him shiver. The slight scent of lavender and vanilla clouded around him and he sighed into it. In his sigh, a pair of lips caught onto his and kissed him deeply. A pair of hands lifted his hips up and their fingers massaged into his upper thighs and over his ass cheeks, teasing him with touches that seemed to get closer and closer between his cheeks but never quite getting there before pulling back and massaging more circles elsewhere.

All the while, he was also getting drunk off of kisses that were growing hotter and heavier by the second. He sucked on their tongue and tried to portray his feral need for _more_ with those kisses, pleading with his tongue and letting little, keen whining noises escape his throat.

He was straddling someone’s hips now, lifted with ease and positioned just right. A warm, wet finger prodded into him slowly and carefully. Eren tensed just for a mere second at the first intrusion, but forced himself to relax and focus on his lover’s tongue in his mouth. And when he took that moment to focus, he realized he didn’t need the blindfold at all. He knew Erwin’s taste and had memorized it many times. He recognized Erwin’s hands sweeping over his shoulders, up his neck, and cupping his face.

He recognized the width of Levi’s hips in between his legs and the way he fingered him like an expert having been a sub before. Levi took his sweet time as always before adding another finger, which is when things sped up a little faster.

Eren’s hips made weak attempts at thrusting upward without him realizing it, but it did earn him Erwin’s hand around him, pumping slowly and teasingly.

“Erwin…” Eren whined, “ _More._ And Levi, _hurry._ ”

Everything came to a stark pause for a full few seconds until a low, rumbly chuckle came from Erwin. “Looks like the blindfold can’t hide our identities.”

“And since when do cute little boys call their daddies by their names?” Levi added with a playful little smack to Eren’s ass.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Eren hurriedly spoke when he realized what he said.

“So demanding too,” Erwin tsked.

“Sorry, Papa,” Eren apologized again, though he really didn’t feel sorry at all. He wanted them to hurry up and give him what he’d been waiting for. The last thing he wanted them to do was stop everything in favor of some kind of punishment, but this wasn’t a usual scene. This one was flexible, Eren could tell, and he knew he could get away with a little bit more. They were making it all up to him, so Eren felt a bit empowered to boss them around a little.

Just like he expected, Erwin sighed, “Looks like we’ll have to punish him… later. Right now, it seems like our Eren needs a little more attention.”

“Spoiled brat,” Levi mumbled with a humored tone. His fingers resumed their work in prepping Eren. “At least he remembered to clean himself up for us.”

It happened much quicker than he expected as his hips were lifted up a little further and Levi was sliding in, slowly and with that familiar burning stretch. A tiny little squeak came out of Eren’s mouth and Erwin was there to kiss his face and murmur soft encouragements. Erwin’s big hands took Eren’s legs from behind his knees and pulled them up until Eren’s thighs were tucked up against his chest.

“So pretty,” Levi got out while making the final plunge in to the hilt.

“Just for us,” Erwin added, shifting positions and making the mattress jostle under all of them. Eren couldn’t see it, but he imagined Erwin was on all fours above him. When Erwin’s cock bumped against his cheek, he knew it to be true.

Eren didn’t hesitate in leading Erwin’s cock into his mouth with his tongue, moaning as he finally got it in and could start sucking. Erwin took Eren’s cock into his own mouth as well, making Eren moan even more. He didn’t even try to hold back the obscene noises, wondering if this was his new favorite position.

Levi started moving, thrusting in and out with a steady pace that gradually grew faster and harder. Erwin’s tongue lapped along the underside of Eren’s cock. It all became so damn much that Eren was coming way too fast for his own liking, but the explosion of sensation couldn’t be held off or ignored any longer. He let out a squealing, muffled moan from around Erwin’s thick cock, but kept sucking and lapping at it as if it were his one salvation.

Erwin swallowed Eren’s load down before keeping up his merciless licking and lapping. Eren’s abdomen was jolting at the overstimulation and he just couldn’t tell if it was the best feeling on earth or sweet torture. Levi was pounding into him at that point and Eren could tell he was close too.

Without warning, Erwin came down Eren’s throat. Eren suppressed the urge to cough and swallowed down every last bit having missed the salty flavor. And at that, Levi was letting out a gasping warning that turned into a pleasured groan as he came as well.

After just a few seconds to let everyone catch their breath, the two doms were moving again. Eren didn’t care any longer to wonder where they were or what they were doing, he was tired and sated and ready to succumb to sleep.

Before he could let his legs down, a towel came under him to wipe up the sweat and come. He’d definitely have to do a more in-depth cleaning in the shower, but the towel was good enough for the time being. Hands came up to release him from the handcuffs and take off the blindfold. With a few readjusting blinks, Eren could see his two doms standing over him. He sat up to give them both a kiss and let himself sink back down.

“I love you,” he whispered, letting those three words go. He’d held on to them so long, before the death of his father and before things got complicated. “No matter what,” he had to add, for it was painfully true.

“I love you,” they both repeated back to him simultaneously, coming down to kiss him again and again until the kisses turned into cuddles and the cuddles turned into a much-needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone!! <3 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	25. Chapter 25

The act of being completely taken down and put back together became an obsession. Eren was dying to get back into that playroom because he knew at least in that room, things weren’t completely out of control. In that room, things would be okay. The only issue was that Erwin and Levi didn’t seem to be getting the hint.

Eren was as blatant as telling them both that he was horny and, of course, they wouldn’t let him go unsated. The only problem was that their methods of satisfying his urges were sweet, slow, and methodical. They focused all their efforts on him and not themselves. Their words were so loving and luscious, mostly coming from Erwin but even Levi had his sappy moments.

_We love you so much, Eren. You mean everything to us. We will do everything we can to keep you safe. You deserve all the love in the world. We’ll never leave you alone. You’re so beautiful, so perfect._

He couldn’t deny it was brilliant in its own way. The hours they spent between the sheets of the bed in Erwin’s room were precious to Eren in a sentimental way. The lazy lovemaking made his heart feel full and mind cloudy with ease.

But that wasn’t what he craved deep down in the pit of his gut. The crazy happenings in his world, the world of the mafia, demanded something stronger and harsher. Eren’s body knew dramatic passion and needed it back in the form of love rather than violence. The two doms needed to tighten up on Eren’s reigns before he went completely wild on them. He had to wonder what they were doing or planning, if it was all an act or if they were just trying to push him to the brink. He wondered if the long interval between scenes was in an attempt to get him comfortable or some kind of slow torture. Either way, he trusted they weren’t completely clueless. They wouldn’t have an entire room dedicated to a rougher kind of play only to use it once a year.

“Eren, eat your dinner,” Erwin urged him. “Or are you feeling sick? Do you want Levi to cut up your steak for you?”

Eren looked down to realize he’d barely eaten anything off of his plate, only passively pushing around the little pile of vegetables to form a pool of greens around his steak. “Sorry, I’m fine. Just distracted.”

“Distracted by what?” Levi asked, leaning over to cut Eren’s steak into bite-sized pieces.

Eren shooed Levi’s utensils away with his own, ending with a little steak-knife fight before Levi relented and let Eren cut his own meat. “Distracted by your cute faces,” Eren fake-pouted before popping a cube of steak into his mouth and nearly sighing into the delicious flavor.

“Liar, but thanks,” Levi pinched Eren’s puffy cheek before heading off to clean up his and Erwin’s dishes.

“How can you tell I’m lying?” Eren contested somewhere in the middle of devouring the rest of his plate.

“Years of practice. Secret agents are not to be lied to,” Erwin smugly smiled, wiping down the table with a damp cloth.

“If I lie to you, will you have to punish me?” Eren murmured with no humor in his voice. It was an inquiry, not a quip. A dare rather than mere banter.

The two of them looked at one another and both smiled with cute little laughs. “You’re too perfect for any punishment, kitten,” Levi sighed, running a hand through Eren’s hair before heading off to the bathroom, most likely for his nightly shower.

“Like we’ve said before, a perfectly lovely sub,” Erwin reminded Eren pleasantly. Still, the smile on Erwin’s face held something sly and even a little tempting. _Come on, Eren, pull that trigger and give us something to really punish you for,_ it beckoned.

 _Fine. Game on,_ Eren’s own little smirk replied and a flash of glee crossed his face as his mind got to work. He left his dish on the table, leaving Erwin to take care of it. Normally, Eren would have helped but he had shit to do.

Eren stalked silently into the master bathroom and into the bathroom Levi used religiously. The noise of the shower gave him the advantage and Levi’s attention to his own personal hygiene left him oblivious to Eren’s presence. With the golden moment of opportunity, Eren darted around the room to collect every towel he could find and gathered them up in his arms. He deposited them all in the hamper which he hid in the bedroom closet. Next came the clothes Levi had set out, Eren threw the assortment back into the closet in a messy pile. Once all was set, Eren set into the last few phases of his little plan. In a quick motion, Eren approached the fancy shower, hidden behind the textured and foggy glass.

“Eren?” Levi asked, most likely catching his shadow.

Eren didn’t give him any time to react, sticking his hand into the shower and turning the faucet to the coldest setting. He sprinted out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Levi to deal with the shock of freezing water, no towels, and no clothes. He could hear Levi yelling out his name from inside, but Eren wasted no time in dashing off to his next victim.

“Was Levi yelling?” Erwin asked casually, finishing his work in tidying up the kitchen.

“No, maybe he was singing,” Eren blatantly lied, not even trying to make himself sound believable. He glided past Erwin, sliding a bit on the hardwood floor with his socks, and went to work filling up a big glass of water. As he waited and counted down in his head, he whistled to himself in order to keep himself from laughing.

“Eren!” Levi’s voice was followed by a sharp slam of the bedroom door and his distinct wet, stomping footfalls. “Eren-Fucking-Jaeger, I swear to Satan…” the threat began.

Eren looked up to see Levi stark-naked, glaring, and shivering with either the coldness of the room or with pure rage. He stood across from Erwin and Eren, waiting for either of them to react.

“What the hell…?” Erwin had to ask, looking between the two.

At that, Eren threw the water in his glass to Erwin’s face, drenching him. “Great, now you’re both wet,” he grinned like a madman, proud of his masterpiece. The two dripping-wet doms were both seething and seemingly unsure of how to proceed with Eren’s pranks. For once, he was able to catch them off guard and would hopefully do it again. He dragged two kitchen chairs toward the living room and faced them toward one another with a bit of space between them. “Now that I’ve finally got your attention…” he looked over both of them and pointed to the chairs. “Sit.”

“Eren, this isn’t…” Erwin started.

“Sit,” Eren repeated, trying to keep his tone strong and firm while his heart was doing flip-flops inside his chest. “And stay.”

Both men reluctantly agreed, deciding to humor their sub despite his obvious misbehaviors. Erwin unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to Levi so he had something to throw on, leaving them both half-dressed and skeptical of Eren’s next move.

Eren left the room for just a few minutes, throwing off his own clothes and grabbing one of Erwin’s shirts to wear instead. Erwin’s bigger build left Eren in a shirt that looked more like a mini-dress. He also snatched out a very lacy and skimpy pair of panties he found in one of the dresser drawers when poking around one day. They were tight and small on him, and he assumed they used to belong to Levi. Even so, he managed to fit himself into them well enough and called it good enough to rejoin his doms in the living room.

By then, they were extremely curious of Eren’s plan and were watching him with expectant eyes. Both of them eyed his new attire, only catching a sight of Erwin’s shirt and Eren’s bare legs. Eren ignored their gazes in favor of putting on a little music and slinking back over to them with the beat.

“Eren, I don’t think you’re aware of the amount of trouble you’re already in,” Erwin stressed with that tone that sent shivers down Eren’s spine. It was his Papa’s tone, the one that always started a scene.

“And that means we’ve got to punish you,” Levi added in, making sure Eren knew exactly what he had coming to him.

Eren couldn’t help his own smile, it was exactly what he’d been waiting for. Still, the two doms waited patiently in their chairs which meant Eren still had the stage to himself. He rocked his hips slowly and spun around a few times to look at both of his boyfriends with a playful smirk. “Punishment, hm?” Eren hummed lowly, seductively. “That doesn’t seem so bad. But first, I have a few rules…”

“Rules? You’re making rules now?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“You two keep your hands at your sides. No touching me or yourselves.”

“So only you get to touch now?” Erwin challenged.

“Yes.”

Levi leaned back in his seat and put two and two together, realizing just what was about to happen. “Let’s humor him,” he suggested with a smile. “Might as well let him have a little fun before he gets the punishment of a lifetime.”

“Alright,” Erwin agreed, “Go on then, Eren.”

The first verse of the song ended and broke into the chorus. At that, he slowly unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall from his shoulders to the floor. If Levi’s hard-on was any indication, he wasn’t doing such a bad strip tease for them at all. He did another few spins so they could both catch the sight of his front and backside and turned up the heat by dragging his nails across his skin and doing a few dips and soft hums.

The panties kept him barely contained and were, truthfully, a bit uncomfortable. Still, they made his ass look fantastic and showcased his growing erection which made them worth it. Eren also liked the way his doms reacted to them as well, watching with hungry eyes and gripping the sides of the chair to keep their promise.

Eren turned to put his palms on Erwin’s thighs and dig his fingers into them, bending down so Levi would get a face full of his ass. After rolling his hips and shaking his ass a little, he leaned in to give Erwin a little kiss on the cheek before turning and doing the same to Levi.

The pure dominance he had over the situation was thrilling and getting ogled at by his doms gave him a boost of confidence. Punishment was sure to come for his bad behavior, but prolonging it with a little dancing and teasing only made the anticipation grow. He hadn’t the slightest idea what Erwin and Levi would do, but the time he spent dancing would possibly give them enough time to come up with something good.

His fingers hooked into the hem of the panties as he pulled them down ever so slightly and slowly. He felt two pairs of eyes burning into him, waiting for him to finally undress fully. In a last-ditch effort to make up for drenching both of his doms with cold water, he let the panties drop to the floor to reveal his full erection and an ass just waiting to be smacked.

The song came to its last verse and Eren abused his power and started stripping his doms of their clothes. Levi was first as Eren stripped Erwin’s shirt from him quite easily. Erwin was second as Eren unbuttoned his pants and yanked them off along with his underwear. Finally, they were all left stark naked and bare to one another and the song came to its end. Erwin, Levi, and Eren were all heaving for breath with need. Both chairs were suffering gripped hands and Eren was dying for their touch again.

The silence of the room unleashed the two doms as they both stood so quickly that the chairs fell behind them. Erwin’s chest smacked into Eren’s as he was enveloped in the blond’s arms and pulled into a harsh kiss. Teeth clacked together as Erwin devoured Eren’s mouth. Levi’s hands were on Eren’s ass as he fell to his knees and started kissing and nipping at each cheek.

The faintest passing thought crossed Eren’s mind that he’d escaped punishment, which brought an all new thrill to him. It like when he was younger and his mother forgot to punish him after he’d gotten detention or whenever he’d escape the constant watch of his bodyguards. Had he really seduced his doms into forgetting all about his troublemaking?

“Now, Eren, what do you have to say for yourself?” Erwin mumbled into their kiss.

No, they hadn’t forgotten. Not one bit.

“Sorry, Papa,” Eren tried, keeping his tone sweet and soft. He turned in Erwin’s grasp to Levi and gave him the biggest set of puppy eyes he could muster. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“Sorry, honey, but sorry just isn’t good enough. And as cute as your little dance was, I think a punishment is still in order,” Erwin kept his hold on Eren and turned his attention to Levi. “Levi, while you’re down there, how about giving Eren a little love?”

Levi understood immediately and had his lips around Eren’s erection, licking and sucking and kissing. Eren let a few curses out at the unexpected pleasure, trying to keep himself from bucking his hips into Levi. His dom’s mouth had his legs shaking and knees weak. He started to lean even further back into Erwin when the blond spoke up.

“Ah, ah,” Erwin pushed Eren into place and whispered huskily. “Now we’re making the rules and you’re going to follow them. First of which is that you’ve got to stand up for yourself. Next, no coming before your doms do. Lastly, no cursing. Can’t have our little boy using such filthy language.” Erwin pinched at Eren’s cheek during the last rule, teasing him with a sharp tweak. He stepped back a little, watching Eren wobble in place in an effort to regain his balance. “So, stand there nice and pretty, okay? If you move, Levi will have to stop and I won’t be able to join in either.”

Levi looked up with wide eyes to Erwin and the two exchanged a tiny nod before Levi started up a quicker pace. The lazy cock-sucking turned into an urgent blowjob and Eren soon realized he was in deep shit. Not only was he not allowed to touch Levi’s hair, preventing him from grabbing onto those dark locks and clutching on for dear life, but he couldn’t reach an orgasm without Erwin and Levi coming first.

This wasn’t a game of pleasure but rather one of torture. They weren’t lying when they said he was getting a punishment.

Eren gave up trying to hold in his whines, moans, and gasps with every lap of Levi’s tongue and every time he took Eren as far as he could until Levi’s nose was nestled into Eren’s pubic hair. The scene was sinfully delicious and Eren knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back if he kept watching Levi look up at him with a challenging glare. For Levi, it was his job to make Eren break the rules. Erwin was there to enforce them.

“Feel good, Eren?” Erwin teased, pushing to make Eren create even more noise. He let out a shrill squeal when Levi’s tongue massaged against the underside of his cock, focusing his efforts on the little space between the shaft and the head.

“ _Oh, fuck, right there_!” Eren called out, unable to help himself. He needed it, the desperate release and that last bit of pleasure to take him over the edge. He wanted to come in Levi’s mouth and watch his dom drink him down. He wanted the filthiest of things and was so fucking close to getting it until a hand came down to grab him roughly by the hair so fast that Eren hadn’t realized it happened until he was being bent forward until he was forced onto his hands and knees.

“E-Erwin?” Eren panted out in a frustrated moan having been cut off from his orgasm.

“I thought I said little boys shouldn’t use bad words,” Erwin reminded him with that smug lilt to his tone that spoke _I win, you lose._ The worst part of it all was that Eren soon realized that he wouldn’t get that release he’d been dying for, the one Levi had been so close to giving him only to have it taken away.

“But… but…” Eren blathered out, still in shock.

“We get to decide if you can come or not,” Levi rustled Eren’s hair in an almost demeaning fashion. “Sorry, kitten. This is a punishment. Now stay put.”

Both doms left him in a panting, sweating, withering mess on all fours in the middle of the living room. He watched as they both walked up the stairs in a slow, casual fashion. It wasn’t until they were out of sight that he let out a broken sob, just one, as if to voice his inner frustration.

They were taking forever upstairs and Eren started to wonder how long they’d leave him there. Still, he didn’t dare move from his spot as he knew better than that. Eren dug his fingertips into the plush carpet under him and kept his eyes frozen on the staircase, just waiting for them to return. He knew they would, they had to. Neither of them would ever leave him behind.

Finally, they were coming back down with a new item in hand. Both approached him, standing before him. Erwin was the first to crouch down and give Eren a very clear view of a mahogany paddle with a leather strap attached to the end. “Color, Eren?” Erwin asked, slowly and carefully.

“Green,” Eren replied with a whisper, looking down at the paddle with wide eyes.

“Are you sure?” Levi kneeled down as well to look Eren in the eyes, searching for any uncertainty.

“I’m sure,” Eren nodded for emphasis.

Levi then held out another item, an O-ring gag. “Color?” he asked again.

Eren eyed the item with curiosity and a little anxiety. He’d never been gagged before but couldn’t deny the way his heart fluttered a little when he imagined it in use. “Green,” he spoke again, trusting that Erwin and Levi would make good use of the toy.

His doms stood back up and started circling him slowly. Eren kept his head bent submissively, but let his eyes follow their feet around him.

“Here’s what’s going to happen, honey. Levi’s going to keep your pretty mouth occupied to make sure none of those bad words come out anymore. But to keep him safe, we’re going to keep your mouth open with this,” Erwin took the gag from Levi and held it in front of Eren’s face. “I’m going to be right behind you to give you the spanking any little boy would deserve for using such filthy language. Understand?”

Eren lowered his eyes to the floor and responded softly, “Yes, Papa.”

Erwin crouched down once more to kiss Eren’s forehead, his nose, and finally his lips. “We just want to teach you, baby. That’s why we do this.”

Eren nodded a little and watched as Erwin left again, only for Levi to take his place. Levi took the gag from Erwin and held it up to Eren to begin fastening it to his head. The ring held Eren’s mouth wide open which was an odd feeling and the strap secured it from around his head. There was something thrilling about the toy as well as humiliating and he loved it all. Levi was probably grateful for the gag taking away the chance of Eren accidentally biting Levi’s cock after a particularly hard smack from Erwin.

It began faster than Eren realized with Levi pushing his cock into the ring and into Eren’s mouth. Eren realized it was a little messy with no control of his own saliva and Levi taking the lead by using Eren’s hair to yank him back and forth. A shudder came from Levi, finally having his erection soothed with Eren’s mouth on him. Eren had to feel a little proud for making his dom feel so good, but didn’t have much time to think about it as Erwin’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“I’ll need you to keep track of your spankings, honey. Count with your fingers for me,” Erwin warned before delivering the first, burning, echoing smack.

Eren couldn’t help but jump a little at the sensation. It was unlike Erwin’s or Levi’s hands. Instead of warm skin, cold wood met his ass and the pain was unlike anything else Eren had ever experienced. It was burning, shocking, and surprisingly satisfying. He curled his fingers against the carpet except for one finger, holding it out for both of his doms to see.

The next three came in a quick succession and left Eren whimpering around Levi’s cock and letting go of a few tears. There was a stilled silence for just a moment before Erwin kindly reminded Eren he had lost count and they had to start all over again. Eren would have contested, but his mouth was preoccupied pleasuring his dom and his ass was starting to burn too much to waste any more time.

Seven spankings later, Eren was having issues holding himself up. Drool was dripping from his chin and Levi was obviously close to coming. Eren’s own erection was bobbing against his own stomach, the thrill of the pain sending him into a new euphoria of striking pleasure.

“Last three, honey, you can do it,” Erwin encouraged softly before mercifully giving him the last three in a fast succession. Eren’s fingers were all splayed out across the carpet and with a final whimper, Levi was coming into his waiting mouth. Eren swallowed the come down with some concentrated effort to not choke and Levi was kind enough to pull out quickly and release Eren from the gag.

Instead of collapsing, Eren knew what he had to do. He turned to Erwin who was sitting on the floor and crawled up to him clumsily before falling to the floor with his face in Erwin’s lap. Erwin’s erection pulsed right before his eyes and Eren propped himself up just enough to start off with a few licks and sucks until he finally took Erwin into his mouth fully. His aching jaw protested and his entire body wanted to sleep, but Eren wanted to pleasure both of his doms to his fullest capacity.

It didn’t take long for Erwin to come either, having gotten off to giving Eren a rightful punishment. He petted Eren’s hair the entire time and whispered soft and loving praises, telling him just how good Eren made him feel and how beautiful he was. It was just what Eren needed to hear as he made the blond cry out with his own orgasm. By the time Erwin was finished, Levi had returned with towels, water, and a clean blanket.

Eren pulled them both down into a haphazard hug and happily sighed. “I love you, both of you, so fucking much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter was based off of a scene suggested to me by the lovely [andikov](https://andikov.tumblr.com/)! I really hope I gave your idea justice, I hope you like it-- I had so much fun writing it, I've seriously been waiting forever to bring it into this story! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	26. Chapter 26

“Please let me go,” Eren begged, on his knees, with the biggest puppy-dog eyes anyone on their planet had ever seen. “Please? Papa? Let me go?” he rested his forehead against Erwin’s thigh and whined the cutest little whine in hopes to sweet talk his boyfriend into allowing him to leave the cabin. “I’m getting stir crazy. Pretty soon, I won’t even remember what other people look like.”

“I don’t think I’d mind so much if you forgot about everyone else other than Levi and I,” Erwin teased, brushing his fingers through Eren’s hair. He was still shirtless and dressed in sweatpants from sleeping, still looking adorably tired. Even so, that sexy little smirk shined through the drowsiness. “But that’d be pretty cruel, wouldn’t it?” he sighed. “Everyone in the country knows who you are now, it might not be the best idea to tote you around town.”

“I could wear a disguise!” Eren offered enthusiastically. “Or just a lot of hats and scarves! Please? Just let me get out of here for a little bit?” Eren clung onto Erwin’s leg with no intentions of letting go until he got a ‘yes’ out of his blond boyfriend.

“Fine, but go make sure Levi is okay with it,” Erwin finally decided. He reached under the kitchen cabinets until he pulled out a handgun. It looked like if they were going into town, they’d be out of boyfriend-mode and back into bodyguard-mode. Or, hopefully, a new mixture of both. There would no longer be any rules or consequences to fear, their relationship no longer had to be secret. His mom knew everything, she even somehow brought the three of them together in her own, genius sort of way.

Eren’s heart jumped when he realized their newfound freedom and it gave him a new burst of energy to tear through the house looking for Levi, whom he found in the garage. He was in the far corner of the space lifting weights. There was a bunch of gym equipment set up neatly. Apparently, Levi requested it all be set up in the garage so they wouldn’t get sweat all over the floors inside. It also tended to stay much cooler there, so it was a bit more comfortable for a workout.

Eren skid to a stop to shamelessly admire Levi’s sweaty body and flexing muscles. Unlike Erwin, Levi had gotten up much earlier than the other two to start on his morning routine. Also unlike Erwin, Eren had a feeling Levi wouldn’t fall so easily for his puppy-dog eyes.

Levi caught Eren’s gaze and set down the weights in favor of approaching his boyfriend with a look of question. “What’s going on?” he asked, slightly cocking his head to the side. When Eren went in to hug him, Levi took a step back. “Hold on, I’m sweaty.”

Eren latched on anyway, “I don’t care. We’re going grocery shopping today so hurry up and get ready.”

“ _We’re_? As in Erwin, myself, and you as well?”

“Yes!” Eren chirped.

“I don’t think so,” Levi gave Eren’s head a pat. “Sorry, brat, but your face isn’t exactly one that people will want to see out on the streets. They all know you’re a part of a mafia now, which for your information, isn’t exactly legal.”

“Erwin said I could go,” Eren pouted and joked a little, “I guess I love him more than you now.”

“You know, I’m tempted to punish you for that…” Levi quirked an eyebrow and watched as Eren shivered at the thought.

“If you’re trying to make horny to distract me from wanting to go, you’re going to fail,” Eren threw his serious face back on and crossed his arms. “So, you better just say that we’re all going soon.”

Levi thought for a moment before sighing and reaching over to one of the shelves in the garage, digging back behind a plastic tote until pulling out a handgun. “Fine, I’ll get ready.”

Seriously, just how much weaponry was hidden about the house?

With victory at hand, Eren scurried back to the bedroom where his suitcase still sat. He hadn’t unpacked it and didn’t plan to, preferring his clothes all lying in a heap on the floor. After plucking out some pants, shirts, jackets, coats, hats, and scarves he had chosen a layered arrangement with a huge scarf to help cover his face and a winter hat as well. He looked just like any other bundled-up pedestrian and he hoped it was enough to warm Erwin and Levi up to the idea.

About a half-hour of anxious waiting-around later, and they were all packing into the car. Eren was buzzing with excitement, having missed the freedom of walking the streets and seeing new sights. He hadn’t travelled in a while and kept his eyes glued out the window, watching the mountainous scene before him.

“The town nearby is a bit of a tourist-trap. It’s one of those quaint little villages with lots of little shops, a gas station, and a grocery store,” Erwin explained. “Just don’t leave our sights, okay?”

Eren hummed an acknowledgement and could barely keep himself in his seat as Erwin finally parked the car in the so-called touristy town. The moment he could, he stepped out of the vehicle and took in the sight of snow-capped buildings, glowing streetlights, and cobblestone roads. Shopkeepers shoved the snow off the sidewalks outside of their stores. Pine trees surrounded the little town to help create a barrier from the wind, leaving the air quite still and chilly. Eren could look up to see more mountain peaks and down to the land below them.

Suddenly, Levi was beside him and putting a hand at the small of his back to lead him forward. Erwin took to his other side, guiding them all to the shops ahead. “Go on and look around. It’d be a sin to only get groceries and go right back home,” Erwin urged him with a little smile.

It was all Eren needed to go bounding into the closest shop, an antique store. He felt a bit like a bull in a china shop, careful not to knock anything over and marveling at all the glittering trinkets. Next was a tea shop where they waited around a bit for Levi to pick up some of his favored blends. Then came a garment store with tons of coats and winter gear as well as some touristy shirts and sweatshirts. Eren was adamant about picking out something to help remember their adventure by.

He held both of their hands as they aimlessly trained around the little square in the center of it all. A huge bonfire was set up in the middle to help everyone stay warm and an older woman was selling mugs of apple cider and baked goods nearby. A younger man was sitting on a bench playing acoustic guitar with his case open, ready for tips. Eren abandoned his boyfriends to throw in a few hundred dollar bills into the guy’s case and pick up some cups of apple cider, happily humming with the song all the while. For once, he felt normal and that things couldn’t get any better.

* * *

Erwin watched Eren trail a few meters away with adoring eyes, loving the way he laughed and smiled and glowed with joy. Levi took Erwin’s hand and gave it a squeeze, one that reminded Erwin of what waited ahead. “We can’t stay much longer,” Levi sighed. “They need us back in the city.”

“I know. A very selfish part of my heart wants to keep Eren trapped here forever.”

“Me too,” Levi agreed. “But he’s not just ours, he belongs to that city too. They need him too.”

For once, Levi was the voice of thought and reason. He’d obviously been dwelling on the fact for a while and voiced his own conclusion. Eren’s family and friends were waiting for him, waiting for their smiling prince to rejoin them once more and take part in the revival of a new mafia, one with a heart rather than a knife.

“I don’t think he wants to go,” Erwin thought aloud. “I think he’s hesitating, procrastinating.”

“He knows it’s safe here. But there… danger is waiting for him. Dina, Marley…”

“Without Grisha in the picture, do you think they’re still an actual threat?”

“With Dina still in the picture, yes.”

“Are you still going after her?”

Levi looked at Erwin with a strange expression, one that Erwin didn’t usually see. Doubt. “What do you think?” It wasn’t a snarky remark or a sarcastic question, it was an honest wondering.

Due to Levi’s sincerity, Erwin answered as honestly as he could. “I think you just want to keep Eren safe. I think you want to keep me safe as well.”

Levi looked to the ground and nodded a little, admitting, “I don’t want to lose either of you. Not again. Not like last time.”

“She won’t take us away,” Erwin tried to assure. “And we won’t leave you either. Not without a hell of a fucking fight.”

Levi gave Erwin’s hand another squeeze, a silent ‘I love you’. Eren came barreling back with three cups of apple cider balancing in his hands. He handed them out to the other two and the three of them sat at the nearest bench to quietly enjoy the calm, snowy day.

Erwin watched as Eren, the usually loud and boisterous boy, quietly stare off into the distance with a small smile. Eren wasn’t dumb, he knew they had to go back and that they were running out of time in their pseudo honeymoon getaway. But, to Erwin’s surprise, Eren seemed peaceful, calm, and ready. There was no fear or anxiety on his face, just a self-assured bliss.

They’d all have to make their remaining days count, that was for sure. Erwin and Levi seemed to be on the same wavelength when they both led Eren to the car after their snowy daytime date, finally got the few groceries they needed, and started on their way back home.

“We should do that again sometime,” Eren spoke absentmindedly, watching the world pass from the backseat. “It was really fun.”

“Has your cabin-fever passed?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded and yawned, “Yeah, I think it has. I’m just ready to be home.”

Eren calling their house a home had Erwin smiling. When he proposed asking Eren to join their relationship to Levi, he never intended for it to be a momentary fling or a passing fancy. He knew Levi hadn’t either. They had both hoped for something more and something deeper, only to find that Eren had it all.

* * *

When they got back home and put their items away, Levi was relieved to finally be back home. It was amusing to watch Eren running around town and looking at everything as if it were brand new with wide, happy eyes. Still, he was on edge. It was easy, especially so far from the city, to forget that Eren wasn’t just a regular young adult. It was easy to forget that he and Erwin were tasked to protect him with their lives. He wanted to so badly to have the life of a semi-normal trio of lovers, but it simply wasn’t in the stars. Still, he was lucky to have both Erwin and Eren no matter what.

Levi started up a fire in the living room and Erwin dimmed the lights, only letting in the natural afternoon light in through the windows in a gentle yet light shine. Eren watched them both with a little smile for a moment before rushing up the stairs. He left, probably to go clean up or something, and Erwin went to follow him leaving Levi behind to finish setting up the room. It didn’t take long before Erwin was back and stretched out on the furry rug in front of the fire and let the warmth begin to soak into his skin. It also wasn’t long before Levi was settling down on top of him, crawling up Erwin’s torso until their lips found one another.

“Since when are you such a romantic?” Erwin murmured into the kiss with a little laugh. He was probably a little surprised because Levi didn’t often initiate sex outside of scenes, always allowing Erwin the upper hand naturally as his submissive. With Eren around, though, it seemed to help Levi come out of his shell a little more when it came to true, pure intimacy. As always, it seemed Eren completed the puzzle that was their relationship.

“Shut up,” Levi bit at Erwin’s lip just enough to make it hurt a little. “You’re the one looking at Eren and I with those hungry eyes of yours. You’re so easy to read sometimes.”

“Maybe so,” Erwin smirked at Levi’s observation. “But I’m not the one who was ogling at our asses all morning.”

“I wasn’t _ogling_ ,” Levi defended himself.

“Then what would you call it?”

“Admiring the view.”

Erwin rolled his eyes and gave Levi a little kiss on the nose. “Same thing.” He went in to capture Levi’s lips with his own again and Levi leaned into the kiss and tightened his hold around Erwin’s biceps. The kisses started off gentle and loving, but grew in fierceness as the two were enveloped in lust. Erwin’s hands traveled down to Levi’s hips to undo the button of his pants while Levi straddled him and kept on kissing, biting, and sucking at Erwin’s lips in wet and desperate motions. He even wiggled his hips a little to help Erwin roll his pants and underwear over his ass and down his thighs.

Erwin’s hands gripped at the meaty muscle on Levi’s thighs and Levi recalled all his fond memories of Erwin biting at them, sucking dark marks into them, smacking them with paddles or whips to bring out those lovely shades of red hidden under pale flesh.

“Promise you’ll be a good boy for us tonight?” Erwin asked huskily, looking up at Levi with those eyes. Levi stilled, realizing what Erwin was implying: a scene. They’d done it so many times before and Erwin usually enjoyed surprising Levi with the notion. Luckily for him, Levi enjoyed it just as much. Levi wondered if Erwin noticed the fact he’d douched that morning or the fact he’d been cleaning himself up more than usual. It was a silly wondering, of course Erwin noticed. He noticed everything, especially when Levi was sinking into his submissive subspace slowly and surely.

Levi’s head swiveled around to see Eren crawling up behind him, taking up the space between Erwin’s legs and latching onto Levi’s thighs. A blush covered Eren’s cheeks and nose as he leaned over to kiss at Levi’s tailbone and graze fingers over his thighs and hips.

Erwin took a handful of Levi’s hair to force his head forward again. The grip was punishing and Levi submit just to give his burning scalp some relief. “Come on, baby, don’t forget to answer me,” he reminded Levi, voice growling with threat.

“Yes, sir,” Levi got out, wondering what the hell his dom had planned. With Eren right behind him, kissing at his ass cheeks and Erwin under him, there was plenty of room for something desperately passionate. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. He trusted Erwin to make it mind-blowing.

Then Erwin was shimmying out from under Levi like a snake and had Levi already missing the warmth of him. “Eren, are you okay with what Papa asked you to?” Erwin was asking Eren, ignoring Levi. Levi knew better than to move from his position, though, and waited patiently.

“Yes, Papa,” Eren sounded as if he were nodding vigorously.

“Good, would you help your Daddy get undressed? Quickly now, we don’t have time to waste.”

Like that, Eren’s fingers were prying off Levi’s pants completely and helping him out of his shirt as well. The slight humiliation of staying in place while his own submissive moved about freely and his dom watched was already giving Levi a hard-on. And suddenly, he was naked and on all-fours while the other two were fully dressed. It made the treatment all the more demeaning.

The two were in front of him now and Eren started to undress too. It earned him a scolding tut-tut and a little smack on the ass. “No, no, honey, you stay just like that. Wouldn’t want our Levi to get distracted, would we?”

Eren let out the tiniest little whine of frustration, but still replied, “Yes, Papa.”

“Good, good. Now, let’s explain what’s going to happen to our pretty little Captain, hm?” Erwin crouched down in front of Levi and leaned in for a little peck on the lips, a tiny taste of what was to come. “Our little boy is going to get you nice and ready to go for me with his tongue. I know you love that. And while he’s doing that, I’m going to fuck that beautiful face of yours.”

Levi’s heart leapt and danced in his chest, but he kept a straight face for the sake of the scene. Still, after years of knowing each other, Erwin could read the excitement in Levi’s eyes. “Eren, go on. Let’s see if you can make your Daddy squeal.”

Eren was back on all fours, crawling up behind Levi and gently spreading his cheeks with a few nerves but an eager tongue as he didn’t even hesitate to start off with a few kisses in Levi’s most illicit places. His wet little tongue darted out quickly with a first lap. Levi sucked in a breath and Eren went in for another, and another. Hot wetness spread around his hole and, surprisingly quickly, inside as Eren took a chance to slip his tongue inside.

A hand was in his hair again, yanking him harshly back into his own role. Erwin pinched Levi’s cheeks together, causing his lips to part. “Don’t forget your place. Tell me just what you are tonight, dear,” Erwin demanded.

Levi knew the answer but he stammered under Levi’s tongue, “I… I…” Another yank to his hair helped the words out. “I’m your cock-slut.”

“That’s right, now prove it to me,” Erwin unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough to let his erection pop out. Levi straightened himself up to wrap his lips around Erwin’s waiting cock-head, but Erwin wouldn’t let him get the upper hand after that. The hand in his hair kept his head in place while Erwin’s hips thrust forth at a breakneck speed. Levi resisted the urge to gag and cough, tears flooding his eyes almost immediately.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous when you cry,” Erwin cooed with a little bite in his tone. “Even prettier with my cock down your throat.”

Erwin’s words and Eren’s tongue drove out the squealing cry from Levi’s throat.

“That’s it. See, Eren? You’re doing such a good job, you’re making precious Captain here yelp.” Erwin encouraged, which had Eren working even harder, adding a finger and then another into his wet hole. He had Levi moaning around Erwin’s cock and itching to get something, anything inside him.

“You don’t mind being passed around, do you, love?” Erwin ruffled Levi’s hair and gave his cheek a few patronizing smacks. His attention left Levi as he commanded Eren, “Get over here and take my place, honey.”

Eren vaulted himself around Levi to obey Erwin’s command, shucking his own pants down to his knees and kneeling in front of Levi with his cock already weeping with need. Erwin stood and used his foot to push Levi’s head down onto Eren’s cock. “You’re not finished until you make him come twice,” Erwin demanded. “And don’t forget to keep that ass up and remember your safe signals.”

Levi whined onto Eren’s cock at the task at hand, but lifted his ass as high as he could get it while burying his nose into Eren’s dark pubic hair. It seemed Eren was already holding onto an orgasm, but the perfect submissive knew better than to come without permission. “Papa,” Eren was almost squealing. “I need to… I need to…”

“Go on, honey, you can come.” At those words, Erwin thrust himself into Levi, again without any hesitation or caution. The suddenness of it made Levi gasp, which then had him drooling all over Eren’s lap. Eren came down his throat and Levi’s eyes were pools of tears from the mix of pleasure and pain.

It was lucky that Levi knew it too, no coming without Erwin’s authorization.

The blond slamming into him showed no mercy. He gripped onto Levi’s hips with a grasp that could (and had) killed. Shudders shook through Levi’s body as he suppressed another orgasm, and attempted to concentrate on giving Eren a second one first. All the while, he kept his lower half pliant for Erwin’s use and pleasure.

The feeling of being absolutely wrecked was catching up to him quickly and tempting him to let it all go, to let his body reach a climax that it needed. To scream onto Eren’s cock and beg for what he needed.

Instead, he worked his tongue around the delicate skin of Eren’s erection and took it entirely down his throat in a way that had Eren moaning shamelessly. His tongue pampered Eren’s sweet spot just under the head and coaxed out Eren’s second orgasm which came with a gasping yelp from the submissive. The slight spark of victory wracked through Levi’s chest, but he didn’t dare release Eren’s cock from his mouth. He kept even breaths through his nose and waited a few more seconds until his dom was coming inside him, leaving spurts of hot come dripping out his hole.

It was then Levi completely lost it, coming onto the carpet beneath him. He ignored his inner clean-freak and let the pleasure finally wash over him. Despite all his efforts to stick to the rules set out for him, he still managed to break one. Erwin had a knack for that, always pushing Levi to break a rule or even forget one. Levi knew it right away: he came without Erwin’s word.

He suckled at Eren’s softening cock almost absentmindedly as he waited for it, the chastising words from Erwin and some kind of penalty. A rough and sharp smack to the ass was his first. “Next time, we’re going to allow Eren to watch what happens when my submissive misbehaves,” Erwin darkly promised. “But now, we’re all tired and dirty. You both have done so well.”

At that Levi knew the scene was over. He released Eren from his mouth and fell to his side, panting to regain any lost air supply. Erwin picked him up daintily, peppering his cheeks with kisses as Levi tried not to cringe at the sensation of come dripping down his thighs. He knew the only reason Erwin loved coming inside of him so much was because Levi found it to be a chore. The fucker.

But he let Erwin carry him up the stairs and to the bathroom, ready to help Levi get cleaned up all while a drowsy Eren trailed behind and got his own amount of pampering from the blond. When they were all finally in bed together, Levi was curled around Eren while the submissive rested his head on Erwin’s shoulder. The three were truly a bunch of fucking cuddle-bugs in a stupidly warm rug of a blanket. It was too blissful to be true and Levi loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading <3 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	27. Chapter 27

It wasn’t every day Erwin walked in on a sight that left him as equally surprised as he was aroused. He’d spent the afternoon on the treadmill, returning to the bedroom sweaty and exhausted. His entire body felt sticky and all he wanted was a cold shower. He knew Levi was meditating in the livng room, which left Eren to his own devices. Literally, his own devices.

Eren lay on the bed with his knees raised and a dildo and a half sticking out of his asshole. Nervous fingers were trying to push the second in with no avail, only unhappy squeaks of pain that follow with every little push. He had a pillow over his head to muffle the sound, his free hand grasped at it aggressively with frustration.

Erwin’s arousal at the sight was unmatched to his concern for Eren. He coughed a little to make his presence known without scaring Eren too badly. It had him gasping and freezing in place before sheepishly removing the pillow from his face to look at Erwin in the eye. A fierce blush took up every inch of Eren’s face and he pouted with tears in his eyes. “Shouldn’t you knock first?” he grumbled, obviously completely embarrassed after getting caught.

“I didn’t expect you to be in the middle of something when I came in,” Erwin softly explained, making his way over to the bed so he could crawl between Eren’s legs. He traced a finger up Eren’s erection, making the sub shiver at the touch. “Playing without us, hm?” he teased a little. “Two at once?”

Eren turned his face away to mumbled, “I’d never done it before, and I thought… you two might… I just wanted to try for myself first and see…”

“If you liked it?” Erwin finished for him, taking one of the dildos between his two fingers to pull a little. “Eren, if you’re interested in something new… you should tell us first. Especially something like this. If you aren’t careful, you could prolapse or get yourself hurt somehow.”

“I just wanted to see how much I could take,” Eren explained with a little more passion. “I wouldn’t want us to try it and somehow I could get both of you and have it be a huge disappointment!”

The confession rose Erwin’s concerns. Firstly, he slowly and carefully tugged out the half-in dildo out first and watched as Eren’s hole slowly hugged around the one already inserted fully. Eren was shivering again and holding back the sounds that Erwin loved most. Secondly, he crawled up Eren’s side to lay next to him and kiss at his cheeks. “We could never be disappointed in you for something like that, Eren. I promise. All we want is for all three of us to be safe, comfortable, and happy. Scene or no scene, that’s always the goal.”

“So… we could try this? Together?” Eren buried his face into Erwin’s chest at that, which was both fucking adorable and endearing as hell. Erwin guessed it was to hide his eager blushing.

“Of course,” he petted Eren’s hair with assurance and smiled to himself knowing that Levi had mentioned that fantasy a few times before meeting Eren. Levi, however, had had a female involved which would prove to be different than Eren. Still, it was a way for the three of them to experience something together and all at once- something that Erwin was more than happy to research and prepare for. The only real experience he had with double penetration was with Levi, but they had used a dildo instead of a whole other person. “I know Levi and I both would want nothing more than to make all of your sexual fantasies a reality.”

Eren hummed contently and buried his nose into Erwin’s chest again, curling up into him. “You’re sweaty,” he observed. Erwin was surprised Eren wanted his face nuzzled in so closely to his armpit with just how sweaty he was. It didn’t seem to faze the sub, he just cuddled in closer. “So, what are you going to do to Levi?” he finally asked.

Erwin lazily grabbed Eren’s erection that stood between them and gifted the sub a languid pace of stroking. Without any proper lube, he used gentle motions against the delicate skin that seemed to delight Eren just as much as a faster pace.

“Hm…” Erwin thought, keeping his tone playful and teasing. He made it a personal goal to get Eren off with his hand and his words. “I appreciate punishments that fit the crime. Coming without permission has been Levi’s downfall before. I tend to go for chastity devices, orgasm denial, and edging. Or, perhaps, we could do something new.”

“Something new?” Eren’s breath hitched.

“I think we could take him over the edge, a few times until he can’t come anymore… but still will because it feels too good to resist, because his dom tells him to…” Erwin spoke in low breaths, imagining the scene himself. “Perhaps a little overstimulation will help him learn his lesson.”

“I think you just like teasing, Papa,” Eren flipped from boyfriend to submissive, like he tended to do. It drove Erwin insane. One moment, he’d be his usual self- casual, boyish, and a little wild. At the next, he’d be their perfect sub. He sucked in a breath of pleasure, attempting to lean into Erwin’s hand a little more.

“You’ve called me out, love,” Erwin chuckled, giving Eren what he wanted and speeding up his pace a bit. Indeed, he enjoyed drawing out every little sound and reaction from both of his submissives, especially when either of them whined for an orgasm that they could only get from him. Levi made it fun with his reluctance to giving in, creating a chase for Erwin to attempt to coax Levi into sexual submission. Eren made it indulgent, his innocence let Erwin and Levi show him their world and wowing him with every new emotion and sensation. Erwin knew it was a selfish desire, to be needed and wanted and followed dutifully. Still, his submissives didn’t seem to mind spoiling him with the satisfaction of pure domination.

“When Levi gets punished… can I watch?” he asked meekly. He was struggling between focusing his energies and focus on his cock or their conversation. It was adorable, really.

“Of course,” Erwin hummed. “I think Levi likes it when you do.”

“You do?” Eren flashed bright eyes at Erwin and Erwin could feel his cock pulsing with excitement.

“I know it. I think he’d really like it if you could see him truly broken down into the sub I know him as, where he’s completely submerged in his subspace and vulnerable. He takes his time trusting people, Eren, but I know he trusts you. But if that happens, can you promise to follow every command I give you during the scene?”

“Yes, Papa,” Eren nodded fiercely, gripping onto Erwin’s bicep as he came close to coming. He whined and looked up to Erwin with a pleading set of eyes.

Instead of jerking Eren to completion, Erwin let go of his sub’s cock and crawled back down across the mattress to take it in his mouth instead. Eren let out a moan of renewed pleasure and thrust his hips shallowly before Erwin used one hand to hold them down. He used his other hand to grab the base of the dildo and thrust it slowly in and out of Eren’s ass while sucking at his cock. It was amusing to find that Eren chose a dildo roughtly the same size and shape as Erwin’s cock, he glanced over to the one he’d removed from Eren earlier to find that it looked similar to Levi’s.

It didn’t take much longer for Eren to come and Erwin happily swallowed the spurts and finally lifted himself up to remove the dildo slowly and resume his place lying next to a sleepy Eren.

“Did you want me to go over Levi’s scene with you before you pass out?” Erwin brushed Eren’s hair off to the side and out of his face.

“No, that’s fine. I trust you,” Eren yawned and smiled a little. “Even though I really shouldn’t. I do.”

Erwin kissed his forehead and watched as Eren slumped into sleep, falling over Erwin like a human heating pad. Minutes later, Levi crept into the room as stealthily as possible and cocked his head at the two men before stripping off his shirt and shorts and joining them in bed. Without a word, he curled up next to Eren and brought a blanket over all three of them. The way he looked so docile and concentrated on closeness, Erwin wondered if Levi was ready for his scene, already slipping into a more submissive mindset. It wasn’t uncommon for his behaviors to change ever so slightly when he knew a scene was coming up.

“Hey,” Levi whispered with his nose still nuzzled into Eren’s hair.

“Hm?”

“Did you two do a scene?”

“No, I found him with a dildo and a half stuck up his ass. Thought I’d help relieve his worries and his erection.”

“Worries?”

“He wants… both of us,” Erwin couldn’t stop smiling.

Even Levi looked surprised. “Really?”

“Really.”

Levi thought for a moment and finally smiled, “We better not disappoint, then.”

“Definitely not,” Erwin agreed, thrilled with the idea of being so close to his two lovers. “Going to take a nap? You never nap.”

“You two make it too tempting. Wake me up in fifteen,” he grumbled, cozying back up to Eren’s side.

They were both so beautiful in their own ways and Erwin couldn’t help but feel lucky. The growing anticipation of the night only made his heart flutter even more. He wondered if Levi anticipated the scene as well, if he even knew it was coming so soon. Erwin liked to take his time and force Levi to wait indefinitely, but they were all running out of time in their little cabin of paradise and Erwin’s hungry heart wouldn’t allow for anymore wasted time. His inner sadist started a little pep-rally in the back of his mind, the dirtiest words pausing at the tip of Erwin’s tongue. He couldn’t wait any longer.

* * *

Levi finished putting away the dishes from dinner and wondered what he’d fill his night with. Eren seemed sucked into a movie playing on the television and Erwin claimed he had a phone call to take concerning their trip back to the city, back to Eren’s home. The thought of returning to a more serious line of work and the new dangers ahead of them had him retreating mentally into a safer space. He was too damn content to start stressing over Eren’s general safety again and would much rather continue to hide him away in the mountains where no one could even try to harm him.

Years ago, they stayed at their cabin after especially torturous jobs to help them physically and mentally heal. It easily became Levi’s favorite place as well as Erwin’s. They made so many breakthroughs in their relationship in the space, from their first scene to their first ‘I love you’. With Eren, they got to have so much more as well. Levi hoped Eren loved it as much as they did and felt safe under their watch and presence. There, Erwin would keep them both happy and healthy.

“Levi?” Suddenly, Eren was in front of him and looking at him with that smoldering gaze. The innocence in them had died and was replaced with a frisky lust.

“Yes?” Levi replied tentatively, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Eren hesitated and blushed, his confidence shaking ever so slightly. “Daddy?” he rephrased the question. “Would you come to bed with me?”

Well, fuck. Levi couldn’t say no to that. He let Eren grab his hand and lead him up the stairs and into the playroom rather than the bedroom. At first, Levi was a bit confused. Since when did Eren start scenes himself? When he saw Erwin leaning against the mahogany desk in the playroom, it started to add up. Eren was just the bait, leading him into his own punishment.

Suddenly, Levi’s mind took a very sudden and almost startling shift. He was no longer in control, Erwin was. Eren took a seat in an armchair in the corner of the room, purposefully staying out of the way. Levi swallowed dryly wondering just what Erwin had in store.

“On the desk,” Erwin barked out lowly, pointing to the desk and leaving no question in his tone.

Typically, Levi would have hesitated or made some kind of snarky comment. That night, he followed the order rather obediently. He hopped up onto the desk, facing Erwin and waited patiently. He didn’t even dare to shuck his pants off until Erwin said so. It was a punishment, after all and Levi didn’t want to leave any room for error. He knew Erwin was waiting and watching for one. With Eren watching, Levi didn’t want to fuck anything up.

Erwin pushed off the wall to stalk toward Levi with slow and tantalizing movements. When he finally got within arm’s reach, he instructed, “Down.”

Levi didn’t need to be asked for further clarification. He lay back against the wood, the chill making him shiver just a little. His arms were held up over his head, wrists together, and his legs parted as they relaxed. It was a standard position that Erwin preferred, a perfect beginning to plenty of different scenarios.

Erwin left for a moment to the bed, only to return with a small, silky throw pillow. He set it aside for just a moment while he tore off Levi’s pants and underwear, leaving him bare. “Up,” he used one word again. Levi didn’t like it when Erwin used one word- it meant Levi was in trouble. He wanted Erwin to decorate the commands with endearing pet names and encouragements. He wanted the sharpness to smooth out into soft praise.

And if he wanted that, he’d have to behave.

He lifted his knees and pulled on his thighs to rock himself back so Erwin could slip the pillow under Levi’s tailbone, leaving it cushioned and his lower half slightly elevated. When the pillow was in place, Levi let go of his thighs and relaxed back onto the desk with his hands above his head. Apparently, it was the right choice. Erwin strode around the desk to the space above Levi’s head and pulled out the restraints from under the desk. Two leather cuffs were attached to the bottom of the desk with a nail. Erwin fit them onto Levi rather dexterously. Levi, as always, pulled against them lightly to make sure they were on properly and that he was, indeed, bound. It was as if he needed to prove it to himself as well as Erwin.

Levi found himself yearning for Erwin’s voice. He needed Erwin to say all the pretty things he usually said in scenes. Even the dirty things would suffice. Anything other than silence would have helped.

Erwin left yet again to gather more devices. Levi could hardly see him and chose to stare at the ceiling instead, waiting. Would Erwin use pleasure or pain to discipline him? Knowing Erwin, probably both.

His thoughts were broken by a cold, wet toy harshly prodding into him. Slow vibrations from the toy dragged out an unexpected moan, having not used anything like it in a long time. There were many nights Levi recalled fondly with a vibrator up his ass and Erwin’s voice in his ear, either dragging out an impending orgasm for what seemed like hours or bringing them in quick, explosive successions. The steady, low humming wouldn’t get Levi anywhere too quickly but it didn’t seem as though Erwin was going to starve him from an orgasm either.

At that point, Levi would take anything from Erwin just to break him out of the disappointed silence. He whimpered just a little, the noise voicing his own displeasure without speaking out of turn. It wasn’t a noise that he used often, but it seemed effective enough to capture Erwin’s attention again. Good, attention was good. Levi needed Erwin’s attention more than anything at that moment. He pulled against his restraints again as if hoping to sit up and grab onto Erwin’s shoulders to pull him in for a kiss. Instead he found himself helpless. Any chances of him gaining dominance over his own punishment died and his inner sub took over.

“Tell me what you did wrong,” Erwin demanded, stalking around the desk.

“I came without your permission, sir,” the words came out fast yet sincere.

“You set a bad example for Eren, didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Let’s get all those orgasms out so it doesn’t happen again,” Erwin finally stated his intent and snapped his fingers. When he did, the vibrator sped up and buzzed with a little more power. It had Levi squirming on the desk despite his better judgement, looking for some kind of friction that he’d never get. In the background, he could hear a match striking, but his dom distracted him from wondering too much about it.

“You look like you’re wanting something, baby,” Erwin finally stopped above Levi’s head and started combing his fingers through his hair roughly. “Greedy, aren’t you? Mouthy, greedy, disobedient…”

Every little chastising word had Levi sinking further into his subspace and desiring to turn Erwin’s opinion around. He wanted to prove how good he was, he wanted to show Eren how good he could be.

The buzzing vibrator was kicked up a notch and Levi looked to the side to see Eren stalking closer with a red dripping candle. He blew out the flame and handed it to Erwin before scurrying back to his chair in the corner, watching the scene from afar.

“It always takes a little pain for you to learn anything…” Erwin muttered before holding the candle high above Levi’s chest and letting some of the wax fall down over his collar bones and further down onto his nipples. The wax was uncomfortable hot, but nothing he couldn’t take with ease. The first shock of it had him gasping but as it cooled and hardened, he could relax. The moment he did relax, however, Erwin had chosen another part of his body to cover in the wax and delivered scorching heat for just a moment. His stomach, thighs, and hips were decorated in droplets and splatters. Every burst of heat had him sucking in a breath before he could take in the sensation of wax cooling on his skin. It was a different sort of pain, one that they didn’t do very often. It was perfect for a show, though, and Levi knew Erwin liked showing him off in front of Eren. A little burst of pride shocked through his heart at the thought and tingled out through the rest of his body alongside the wax.

“Show me your balls, Levi, cover that cock up,” Erwin snapped his fingers again. He released one of Levi’s hands from the bonds. The vibrator was set to max speed and Levi was finally able to grab onto his own cock. He didn’t dare to stroke himself, he merely closed a gentle fist around his erection and held it up and out of the way, showing off his testicles to Erwin.

The first few drips of wax had Levi coming instantly and without question. With the aid of his own hand, he got himself right to the edge. Come was splattering across the dried wax over his stomach and chest. The alarming heat on the sensitive area along with the vibrator drove him there faster than even he expected. Leave it to his dom to control his orgasms with such fucking finesse.

But, it wasn’t over. Far from it. He didn’t get time to take a breather or to come down from the bliss. Erwin removed the vibrator, yanked his pants down, and slammed his erection into Levi’s waiting hole. The suddenness of it all took Levi’s breath away but he couldn’t deny that it was hot as hell.

“You’re going to come for me again, baby,” Erwin announced as if Levi had a real choice in the matter. “And again and again until you can’t fucking take it anymore.”

Levi let out a mixture between a groan and a whine of frustration as the overstimulation wracked through his body. On one hand, he was tired as fuck. On the other, he wanted to please Erwin and chase after the delicious feeling of giving him what he wanted. He wanted to bask in the pleasure again and soak up every little sensation his dom had for him. So, with his dom’s cock as an aid and a bit of time, he came again with an uncomfortable squeak.

“That’s it baby, you keep coming,” Erwin chuckled, fucking into Levi a little harder. It was his tell, a sign that Erwin himself was nearly finished.

Despite how fucking exhausted and disgusting his body felt, Levi was ignoring it all in favor of just how blissful he felt in seeing Erwin’s approving smile, hearing his words of encouragement, and causing his dom to reach his climax. When Erwin came with a shudder, Levi was quivering too with a final orgasm with no ejaculation at all.

“Learned your lesson?” Erwin slowly slipped out of Levi and leaned in to kiss his sub’s spent cock.

“Fuck…” Levi sighed, recognizing that the scene was over. “You made a fucking mess.”

“One that you’re going to clean. As part of your punishment.”

“I hate cleaning up wax. Couldn’t you have laid a tarp down or something?”

“It would have ruined the surprise. Plus, like I said, it’s a punishment.”

* * *

Eren let his two doms clean themselves up after their scene while he changed his own pants and underwear after having come himself just by watching. He escaped to their bedroom where he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and tried to catch up with his social life. It was an uphill battle for sure. Connie and Sasha were nice enough to send him funny messages and keep him updated with their social group. Mikasa asked about how his trip was and let him know how much she cared about him. Jean and Marco let him know that all was well and Marley hadn’t made any moves since the power shift in the mafia. Armin said nothing at all.

It almost had him feeling lonely and he knew it was time. He couldn’t hide away forever, no matter how much he wanted to. He sent his mom a little message concerning his homecoming, letting her know it wouldn’t be much longer. She replied with an overjoyed little message, excited to see him again and ready to show him the ropes of their new organization as well as where he fit in with it all.

A part of Eren wanted to pout and cry to Erwin and Levi about his reluctance to heading back home, but the other part was a bit more realistic. Still, crying and pouting did sound like fun. Their trip wasn’t completely over yet and Eren decided he’d milk their alone time for all it was worth. After all, there were plenty of toys in that closet he didn’t get to experience yet and it seemed like Erwin and Levi were having all the fun with them.

Eren stripped off his night clothes, deciding to sleep without them instead. His mission to tantalize the two began at that moment and wouldn’t end until their plane landed back in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support <3 This has just been an awfully steamy few chapters so far, it's been so fun! Thank you for dealing with all this smut. I promise we'll get back to some plot stuff soon!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	28. Chapter 28

While he wasn’t completely sure if he was allowed to or not, Eren dug around through the toy closet in the playroom. He still wasn’t sure what half of the shit in there was for, how it was used, or how the hell it was supposed to bring either pleasure or pain. Levi seemed to have organized everything into sections by use and Eren went through some drawers in the bureau in attempts to find something that would surprise his doms. It was almost a little thrilling doing something without their strict permission or supervision. He knew if either of them found him snooping around, it would give them an opportunity to punish him—which wouldn’t be so bad either.

Eren glanced over a few drawers before finally ending up at the bottom one, which he found to be the most peculiar. The only thing in it was a thin, brown, leather collar with a soft padding on the inside and a little golden ring on the front. It was so discrete, Eren would have thought of it as a necklace if he hadn’t found it in a closet full of BDSM artifacts. The letters ES were scrawled in a pretty, black, cursive font near the back where the buckle was. “Erwin Smith…” Eren whispered to himself.

“Yes?” Erwin responded, coming up behind Eren as sneakily as a spy. It made him yelp and jump a foot in the air. Erwin pulled Eren until his back met his dom’s chest. He wrapped one arm around Eren’s waist and brought his hand up to cover Eren’s mouth to cease the yelping. “Someone got caught being naughty,” his husky voice was too sexy to be real. Eren nearly melted. “What did you… find…?” Erwin looked down to see the collar in Eren’s hand.

By the sound of Erwin’s voice, Eren had stumbled upon a forbidden item. Whatever it was, it held grief and sadness. Eren pulled away from Erwin so he could turn to face him, handing over the collar with a guilty smile. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“No, it’s fine,” Erwin shook his head, laughing somberly. “Out of all the things in here, I didn’t expect this one to catch your eye.”

“What is it?” Eren had to ask, curiosity getting the best of him.

“Levi’s collar. Well, it used to be his.”

“What happened?” Eren cocked his head to the side, wondering what a silly little collar could have done to make Erwin look so gloomy.

Erwin took a breath and smiled a little, holding out his arms. “Come here, baby, I’ll tell you the story.” Eren put his arms around Erwin’s neck and let his dom pick him up and carry him out of the playroom, preferring the master bedroom instead. They curled up on the bed together, Erwin leaning against the headboard and Eren resting his head in his lap. Erwin’s fingers played in Eren’s hair as he collected his thoughts for a moment.

“I don’t think being a submissive comes very easily to Levi. When we first met, he was so full of anger and spite that he’d lash out at anyone who looked at him oddly. It took a really long time for him to find his subspace and find comfort there. Still, I think he’s more of a switch than anything else. He needs both to feel harmonious with himself.”

“Was he really that scary when you first met?” Eren had to ask, wondering how someone as lovely as Levi could be depicted as such a monster.

“He was scary…” Erwin chuckled a little. “But also, wild and beautiful. A lot like you.”

Eren hummed happy in the knowledge that he was even somewhat like Levi. “So… what happened with the collar?” he urged Erwin to continue, craving more of the story.

“A collar, in our world, is a very serious commitment. It’s a lot like a wedding ring. Unless you’re into collar-play and take it off at the end of the day. Something like this one, though, is meant for the long-haul.”

Eren put two and two together easily after that. “Levi didn’t want it?”

Erwin nodded and shrugged, “At first, I thought it was because he didn’t feel the same way I did. I thought he didn’t want to be my submissive for the rest of our lives because I did something wrong. Now, I realize it’s because he isn’t just a submissive in this relationship. That’s only half of who he really is.”

“Why’d you keep it, then?” Eren had to ask. If the collar caused such a mess, why couldn’t they just let it go?

“I think I was hoping for a different outcome eventually or that he would change his mind,” Erwin set the collar aside in favor of rubbing at Eren’s back and scalp with his hands. “But then, we found you and you found us. It was an outcome I don’t think I could have ever predicted.”

“A good outcome?” Eren gazed up at Erwin, loving the way Erwin’s soft fingertips grazed over his skin and the tingles that they inspired.

“A fantastic outcome,” Erwin confirmed, leaning down to give Eren’s nose a peck. “Go find Levi for me, okay, baby? I think it’s about time we start packing for our trip back.” The sweet request didn’t mask the fact that it was certainly a command from his dom.

Eren missed Erwin’s fingers the second they left his skin but figured the faster he found Levi, the faster he could get back into that comfortable spot with not only one of his lovers but both of them. He rolled off the bed and started running down the hall and down the stairs, only faintly hearing Erwin’s warning about not running so fast that he fell. Eren checked all of the usual spots first, the garage, the kitchen, and all the bathrooms. With such an open layout, it was easy to see that Levi definitely wasn’t anywhere inside.

That left him with one option- to venture out.

He slipped on a pair of Erwin’s boots that were a bit too big and shucked on his parka too. Even as the sun shined brightly and warmly, the air was crisp and a bit chilly. Eren let himself out the back door and snooped around the yard until he found his missing boyfriend sitting in the hot tub. After a few weeks of wondering if it even worked, Eren was happy to find his boyfriend lounging in the steaming water. It was quite a picturesque scene on the patio. The only thing not covered with snow was the hot tub itself, everything else was doused in a layer of white fluff. Eren looked off into the distance where the pine trees framed a beautiful view of the mountains.

“What are you doing out here?” Levi asked, noticing Eren standing there with his mouth hanging open at all the surrounding beauty, both Levi and the scenery.

“Looking for you,” Eren honestly replied. “What are you doing?”

“My muscles are killing me,” he sunk a little further into the water. “And this helps.”

“Does it?” Eren took a few tentative steps forward until he was leaning up against the wooden boards on the side of the tub. He stuck a finger into the steaming water, noting how delightfully hot it was and how the winter air chilled that heat as soon as his finger left the water. The contrast felt nice and he stared longingly at the space next to Levi. “Erwin wants us to pack,” Eren finally announced.

“Erwin can pack himself. Get in,” Levi grabbed hold of Eren’s wrist and gave it a few gentle pulls.

“I’m not wearing a swimming suit,” Eren gestured toward his parka.

“I’m not either, so get in,” Levi gestured toward his very naked and very sexy physique and gave Eren’s arm another pull. “Erwin can wait, he’s a patient guy. I, on the other hand, am not as willing to wait.”

Eren could recognize his dom’s tone, one that commanded and demanded acquiescence. It seemed the two of them found a new way to force Eren into punishment: by giving him differing commands and forcing him to choose one. Unluckily for Erwin, his command meant work while Levi’s meant play and Eren started stripping down. The cold weather brushed up against his bare skin in a friendly yet freezing manner and he was quick to leave them in a heap on the ground in favor of stepping up the few wooden steps to get in. Levi muttered some kind of caution about not slipping on the stairs as Eren eagerly climbed in, welcoming the hot water to thaw out his partially freezing body. He sunk in next to Levi with a sigh, the newfound warmth enveloping him in the best way.

“Feel good?” Levi cocked his head to the side causing his hair to flip to one side. Eren wondered if his heart would always beat a little faster whenever he saw either of his doms and hoped it would. Their beauty seemed to command it every time.

Eren hummed in affirmation, his muscles relaxing under the heat while his eyes were still locked on Levi’s body.

“You’re staring,” Levi mentioned in a cute, little sing-song voice that was meant for teasing.

“Yep,” Eren smirked. “It’s hard not to.”

“Since when are you so confident? What happened to our coy, blushing boy?”

Eren turned so he could straddle Levi, his erection pressing into his dom’s abdomen while he looked down at him with hooded eyes. “You’re just so hard to resist, I don’t feel like shying away.” He bent down just a bit while Levi tilted his head up so they could kiss. The cold air chilled Eren’s exposed back, shoulders, and chest but it was hard to concentrate on while Levi’s damp lips were pressed against his own. The first peck turned into several until they found a perfect rhythm of kissing, sucking, and nipping. Eren could feel the droplets of water on his body starting to freeze and he whimpered at the chill, the sound lost somewhere in the growing hunger of their lips.

His hips ground against Levi, working Eren’s stiff cock against his dom’s abs. The friction was wonderful but, as always, never enough. While he probably looked like a mutt in heat, Eren didn’t care. He ground up against Levi even more, working himself against the ridges of his stomach and demanding more and more kisses with every passing second. When Eren got a little lost in his frotting, Levi took the opportunity to kiss over the cold skin of Eren’s neck and shoulders. His hot lips felt heavenly on the cold skin and caused Eren to shiver even more.

“ _Eren,_ ” the telltale commanding voice announced in scolding, causing Eren to snap up guiltily and look toward the patio door where Erwin stood with his arms crossed.

“Looks like someone is in trouble,” Levi muttered with a triumphant smirk in his voice.

An adrenaline rush rushed through Eren’s bloodstream and had his heart pumping fast, yet again influenced by his doms. He knew the two of them were working together to create some kind of impossible task for him, one that he’d surely fail and get punished for. He knew they weren’t honestly mad at him either. Still, his heart drooped with guilt and he bit at his lip nervously.

Erwin strode over to the side of the tub and raised an eyebrow at Eren, “I thought I asked you to go find Levi so we could pack.”

“I mean, I _did_ find him,” Eren started, trying to gain a few sympathy points and smiling cheekily in hopes he could win Erwin over on a technicality.

“Yes, I can see you did indeed _find_ him,” Erwin sighed with a little smile. “But this doesn’t look like packing.”

“Give me a few minutes, I was just about to pack my dick in his ass,” Levi offered with a deadpan tone. It made Erwin snort with a little laughter and Eren felt as though he could rest easy, escaping punishment due to Levi’s bad jokes.

But then, the look in Erwin’s eye took that relief away. “Don’t think you’re off the hook,” he warned, stripping down himself. Erwin joined them in the water, easing his way into the heat before wading his way to them. He grabbed Eren by the hips and ran warm hands over his skin, the contrast between hot and cold making him want to melt against the blond dom.

Erwin took a few careful steps back until he could sit on one of the benches and Eren fell back into his lap. In efforts to keep Eren warm, Erwin sunk down into the water so Eren would be better submerged. He continued rubbing his hands over Eren’s exposed skin, almost massaging into him with a gentle pressure. “What got you so distracted from me, love?” he asked, giving Eren a proper chance to defend himself.

Eren looked behind him and attempted to read Erwin’s facial features, which was impossible of course. “Levi,” Eren pouted.

“Levi _is_ fairly distracting,” Erwin smiled, looking across the tub to the other dom. “But I think you’re the one who decided to get in, am I right?”

Levi nodded, taking away any chance Eren had at lying. “Yeah,” he admitted, attempting to hide his face in the crook of Erwin’s neck. It was warm there and he felt a little bit more shielded from the cold as well as Erwin’s disapproving gaze.

“I don’t think you can hide from your punishment there,” Erwin murmured, nipping at Eren’s ear.

As playfully guilty as he felt, he honestly wondered what kind of punishment Erwin and Levi had in mind for him. After all, they were outside in the frozen tundra. What could they possibly do?

Levi slapped the edge of the tub a few times with his hand and gestured with his head, “Hands here.”

Eren glanced between the two, holding onto Erwin a little tighter until the blond finally urged him to go. With a little pout at the loss of warmth, Eren sunk into the water in an effort to conserve some heat before placing his hands where Levi had instructed. As if he were reading their minds, he stuck his ass up and out of the water as if presenting himself for a spanking. He watched with careful eyes as Levi reached over to the nearest table to fish something out of his pile of towels.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to get the fresh water dirty,” Erwin teased Levi.

“I have to drain it anyway, might as well enjoy it a bit,” he huffed, leaning back in and popping a cap on a bottle of lube. He unceremoniously coated his fingers in it and plunged them into Eren without warning. The objectification made Eren moan, realizing just how oddly wonderful it was to be used in such a manner. With quick and functional movements, Levi stretched Eren’s pucker out to a comfortable looseness. It wasn’t too difficult considering their frisky past few days, but preparation was never a bad idea. Eren appreciated the lack of slow teasing, his exposed back and ass were already getting cold again.

“Up we go,” Erwin was picking Eren up and out of the warm water, something that made Eren gasp at both the chill and the pure curiosity of what was to come. The blond carefully took them out of the tub and walked a few feet out into the crisp, unbroken white snow. It stretched out like a thick blanket for as far as Eren could see with only a few patches of fallen pine needles or animal footprints imprinting the white canvas. Erwin set him down into the snow on all fours again and pressed a firm hand between Eren’s shoulder blades, forcing his chest into the snow. The prickly cold had his nipples hardening and beading uncomfortably. “The faster you make us both come, the faster you’ll get back into that water,” Erwin directed. It was a simple task with no strings attached. It wasn’t a game or a tricky plan either. Make them both come, simple as that, and Eren was eager to get on with the task. “No moving from this position until we’re finished or until either of us tell you to. Understand?”

“Yes, Papa,” Eren replied as quickly as he could, both out of respect and out of his determination to get the punishment over as soon as he could.

“And you remember your safe words?” Erwin reminded him. “Use them if you need to, baby, I don’t want you getting too sick.”

Eren nodded, “Green. It’s green. But I’ll say yellow or red if I have to.”

Erwin ran a warm hand up Eren’s spine, “Good boy.”

And with that, Erwin was pushing in at a rather brutal pace. He left little bits of time for Eren to adjust, but not as much as usual. It was fine with Eren as it didn’t hurt too badly and he couldn’t wait to get Erwin’s cock inside of him all the way. He wondered if that made him some kind of cock-whore and that thought was enough to get his own cock twitching.

“Mmm, Papa,” he hummed with blissful delight.

“You like that, baby?” Erwin got out, finally stopping and beginning a slow round of thrusting.

The slowness wasn’t going to cut it in Eren’s situation and he let his hips fall back onto his dom, silently demanding something a little faster. The silence wasn’t enough to get Erwin moving, so Eren used his voice instead, “I love it. I love you. Papa, could you fuck me harder? Please?”

It got Erwin’s attention. That was for sure. He latched onto Eren’s hips with a brutal grip and sucked in a breath before turning his drawling thrusts into a quick pounding. “Better?”

Eren moaned out something unintelligible as Erwin’s cock effortlessly prodded at his prostate. He glanced up to see Levi crouching in front of him with expectant eyes and a hard cock. Eren started to open his mouth, expecting to suck Levi off but he only got a few little slaps on the cheek, “Get up, show me your chest.”

In a clumsy manner, Eren kept his ass steady for Erwin and arched his back to show off his chest to Levi.

“Like pretty little roses,” Levi reached under Eren to pinch and twist at his right nipple, sending all new sparks of painful pleasure throughout Eren’s frigid body. For symmetry’s sake, Levi then gave the same treatment to the left one and even though Eren expected it that time, it gave him the same sensations. Despite the pinching, Levi’s hands were warm and the heat made his entire body shudder. “D-daddy,” Eren whined with a shiver.  

Apparently, Eren’s quivering had Erwin close. He took a handful of Eren’s hair, pulling him back in a somewhat rough manner. Eren, in turn, lifted his chest higher off the ground which only encouraged Levi’s relentless playing with his freezing nipples.

Erwin yanked his cock from Eren’s ass and pumped himself a few times before letting a splatter of hot come onto Eren’s back. The heat made Eren shiver yet again and had him keenly aware as the white liquid dripped down his sides and onto the snow underneath him.

It was then Eren fully realized he was only half-complete with his task and the cold was getting to him. “C-cold,” he stuttered out, muscles feeling weak. It wasn’t a safe word, but his doms treated it as if he’d uttered out ‘yellow’ and seemed to change up their original plan. Erwin scooped Eren up off the ground and brought him back to the tub where a heavenly steam was still hazing above the warm water. In an extremely slow manner, Erwin dipped Eren back into the water until he was fully submerged yet again. Levi joined them quickly, gathering up Eren in his arms and holding him closely on his lap. Erwin put his arms around both, as if to act as a blanket.

Eren squinted at them as it seemed the scene was over. Had he really just escaped a punishment with one little word?

“Better?” Erwin finally asked, rubbing at Eren’s arms and making sure the warm water was always flowing over him.

Eren hummed and nodded slowly.

“Good, because you’re not done yet.” With an easy adjusting, Levi sat up at the edge of the tub, set Eren down on his lap and lifted his hips just enough to sheath himself inside Eren’s waiting asshole. Eren faced Erwin who kept his hands on them to steady the position and watched as the light lit up in his doms eyes as he watched Eren’s sudden impalement.

Rather than the frigid cold wracking his body, it was a sweaty, splashing heat. The bright afternoon sky shined down on them and Eren felt as if the warmth of that sun was finally reaching his damp skin. There was something almost magical about their scene outside in the fresh air where anyone could possibly hear Eren’s loud, unabashed moaning. He’d had sex in public before, but never somewhere so vastly open. It was liberating and he finally felt a freedom that he hadn’t experienced ever since he’d found out about the mafia.

After so long of trying to figure it all out, he’d found something special in the two men before him.

A strange wash of pure love had him grasping at Erwin for balance and shoving his ass into Levi for one last, electrifying thrust that gifted him with an overdue orgasm that splattered onto Erwin’s torso. Levi gripped onto Eren’s hips as he came himself with a low, rumbling growl. Eren gasped with a smile as he’d completed his task and cozied up between his two doms to warm up again.

“You did wonderfully,” Erwin praised, running a warm hand through Eren’s hair and kissing at his forehead and temples.

Levi pulled himself out and readjusted Eren on his lap until they were both comfortable enough. He draped himself over Eren’s back and kissed him lightly on his shoulders and neck. “Let’s get you dried off and warmed up.”

 

A hot shower and three cups of tea later, the three curled up together in the living room. Their suitcases were lined up by the door and the pilots had been alerted that they’d be leaving in a few hours. It felt too soon, yet Eren was still ready to take on the world again. He arrived at that cabin with a broken heart and a muddled mind and would leave feeling more whole than ever.

“What do you think you’ll do?” Erwin asked, keeping his tone low and quiet. There was no reason to whisper other than to keep their relaxed atmosphere. It seemed any tone above a whisper would pop their blissful bubble.

“Maybe I’ll go back to school,” Eren daydreamed about heading back to university and meeting up with his friends again. He missed them, every single one of them. Plus, he still had Annie and the rest of Marley waiting for him there. They waited like snakes, creeping slowly and silently as they waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. After piecing himself back together again, Eren was ready for a new fight- one he was certain he’d win for the sake of his friends. “Or maybe help mom and Mikasa out with getting things organized again…” he mused, knowing there was still plenty that needed to be figured out at home. With his mother as the new head of the mafia, he wasn’t sure how she’d choose to run things or what she expected of him. There were so many unknowns, but it was hard to be afraid with his boyfriends so close.

“Where ever you go, we’ll go too,” Erwin promised.

“No matter what,” Levi added.

Eren could confidently smile and kiss them both with a renewed trust, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't typically endorse sex anywhere near a hot tub or in the snow... but I trust Levi's ability to keep theirs clean and Erwin's ability to keep Eren safe. ^.~ While both of these activities may not be the best ideas in reality, I thought they'd be pretty fun to play around with in fiction. <3 Thank you all for reading so much and I hope you're ready for the third "arc"! We're finally heading back to the city <3 (Also, shoutout to [DragonOfTheValley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfTheValley/pseuds/DragonOfTheValley%0A) for this outdoor-inspired scene!)
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	29. Chapter 29

When the trio arrived at the Jaeger manor, everything looked completely different in the best of ways. The windows that were normally drawn shut were open and allowing the afternoon sun’s light to grace the hallways. The intimidating red carpets and dark décor was swapped out for light greens and golds. Family portraits including Grisha were taken down and replaced with paintings from local artists. It looked like a new, bright, happy world and suddenly the dread of returning Eren had felt in the pit of his stomach lifted.

“Eren!” his mother was running up the hallway with a huge smile on her face and arms wide open to pull him into a hug. She used to always wear heels that clicked down the marble floors and some kind of formal dress, but she looked even more beautiful barefoot and in pajamas. She kissed his cheeks and held him close, “Honey, you’re smiling!”

“I am,” he laughed and couldn’t believe how _happy_ she seemed. “So are you!”

She looked beyond Eren to Levi and Erwin. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, Carla,” Erwin gave Eren a pat on the head. “It’s thanks to you that we’re here in the first place. We’re forever in your debt.”

“That’s how I like it,” she replied with a devious little grin. “Now, would you three mind joining me in the study for a little meeting?”

There were no objections and they all gathered around the study on the plush couches while Carla remained standing. “I wanted to let you know how things have changed since… the _incident_. It’s been a rather seamless transition. With Grisha so _occupied_ with Dina, I was left in charge of most of the operations anyway. Dina hasn’t been spotted anywhere in the city, that bitch either skipped town or is hiding out somewhere. I’ve been working with someone special from the police force here to help organize ourselves in a rightful manner. We’ve been given plenty of pardons due to the fact I’ve turned more of our unsavory ventures over to the police. Grisha had a habit of sinking money into places it certainly didn’t belong.”

“So, you’re quitting this whole mafia thing?” Eren had to wonder.

She snorted at his question and shook her head. “Not at all. The city would crumble without us. I’d just rather not endorse the human trafficking ring. With those business partners turned in, it has given us a little more pull and some leniencies too. I’ve found a partner that works for the government that has been more than willing to help us find a middle ground where we can work together.”

“And they’re fine with that?” Eren cocked his head to the side. He couldn’t say he was surprised that the city government and the police force would be willing to work with his mother. Then again, the mafia dug its fingers so deeply into the human capital of their city that it simply was illogical to push the mafia out completely. Too many civilians knew where their alliances were, most of which siding with the Jaegers no matter what.

“We’ll create a better city together,” Carla decided with stars of ambition in her eyes. “I have a feeling we can do it. I mean, if there is going to be crime, it might as well be organized. No one better to do that than myself… and you as well as your sister if you so choose. I’m not going to force you to do anything that you genuinely don’t want to do. With that, if you want to be a part of this, you can take any role you wish. I refuse to _use_ you in any manner. It isn’t an easy life, but it’s the one I’ve chosen. Now, you can make your choice too.”

The warmth and comfort in his mother’s eyes had Eren’s heart fluttering. He truly missed her while he was away and she made their nightmare of a family home somewhere new and special. There had been so much remodeling done, he couldn’t feel his father’s ghost looming around the halls or in the shadows. She left no room for darkness, only allowing in the light.

She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. When she looked up at him, she was grinning. “I’ve got a meeting with the chief of police who agreed to work as partners. Take your time to figure out what you want, Eren. Oh! And let’s all have dinner together someone soon. It’s been a while since we’ve put the dining room to good use. I just had it repainted, you’ll love it!” After her short ramble, she was racing down the halls again like a little kid.

“She looks well,” Erwin chuckled.

“A little less intimidating than when we first met her,” Levi agreed, watching her skip across the carpet.

“She’s happier now. Much happier,” Eren gleamed. “It’s like she’s been freed.”

They took their suitcases to Eren’s bedroom, the only thing in the house that hadn’t changed a bit. Once his hands were free of luggage, Eren whipped out his phone and started pawing through notifications as the messages flashed across the screen. As much as he missed all of his friends, there was one in particular he needed to make amends with. A few investigative texts later and Eren was already shucking on a parka and racing back down the halls with Erwin and Levi dutifully following after him.

“Where are we going this afternoon, Eren?” Erwin asked politely.

“The school library,” he shortly explained.

“Are we studying?”

“Not exactly. We’re going to be praying and begging for forgiveness from my best friend instead. After all this, I’m not sure he will… but I’ve got to try.”

Whether or not Erwin and Levi joined him was out of the question. They were his body guards, of course. It wasn’t like they could leave him to run off on his own. Still, Eren had a feeling his and Armin’s conversation would go better if they weren’t being glared at by Levi or encouraged by Erwin. Eren could see Levi making some kind of death threat if Armin didn’t forgive him or Erwin trying to work out a compromise.

Eren let Erwin drive him to the university in one of the family vehicles, a black, bulletproof SUV.

Eren wondered how quickly people would recognize him from the news. He wondered how harshly he’d be judged or if he’d be avoided all together. Sasha and Connie were supportive and open-minded enough to continue to send him texts. Armin, however, was a different story.

“Could you two, maybe… hang back while I talk with Armin? Do some sneaky spy tricks to stay out of sight? I know you don’t want to leave me alone completely, but I’m not sure he’d appreciate you two staring at us while we talk,” Eren finally said. He gazed down at his phone, heart sinking when he saw the time stamp on Armin’s last text to him. It was too long ago, the date making Eren frown even more. He was a shitty friend, wasn’t he?

“No problem,” Levi replied quickly. “We were planning on it anyway.”

“With Annie Leonhart hanging around your friends, we don’t want to stray too far from you. We will, however, use our sneaky spy skills to give you some space,” Erwin smiled and glanced back at Eren to share that light-heartedness before turning back toward the road. “Levi and I can just make out behind the shelves while we wait for you to finish up.” The comment earned a little smack to Erwin’s arm from Levi. Erwin just laughed, “What? It’s always been a fantasy of mine!”

“I’ve always had a fantasy of skinning you alive and wearing your carcass as a trophy, but we don’t do that either,” Levi flatly stated, his morbid humor would have been frightening if it weren’t so damn funny to Eren.

“That’s not a sexy fantasy, though,” Erwin countered.

“It is in my mind,” Levi smirked with jest and turned back to look out the window. They were nearing the university and the old, brick school buildings started to dot the streets, one by one as the city blended into campus. Bundled up students were walking in huddled packs with stuffed backpacks and to-go cups of steaming beverages in their hands. Parking quickly became impossible with all the restrictions (that that Erwin cared, he parked in one of the designated professor’s lots without a pass).

The moment Eren got out of the car, a few wandering eyes were already staring at him. He looked down at himself and thought his attire was extremely casual with just jeans, tennis shoes and a winter jacket. Nothing about him seemed out of the ordinary except for the way he stepped out of a fancy, armored vehicle with two models following after him dressed in black suits and designer pea coats. “Couldn’t you have tried to blend in, at least a little?” he turned back to ask.

“We do blend in. We look like professors,” Erwin cheerfully replied.

Eren just rolled his eyes and laughed a little at the comment. “Two hot professors,” he muttered, making sure both men could hear him as he continued on his way up a winding sidewalk to the library. At one point, he was so determined to get to Armin as quickly as he could that he almost slipped on a patch of ice. Luckily, both of his guards were there to catch him and set him right again.

The university library was huge to say the least. With multiple stories packed with endless shelves of books and tons of little nooks and crannies, it became a game of hide-and-seek where Eren was left seeking for an hour while Armin unconsciously hid like a champion. The first floor was mostly a lobby with some computers and racks of newspapers and magazines. Tons of couches and chairs were scattered around, but Eren couldn’t find his friend’s blond head anywhere. The second floor was quieter with more stacks of non-fiction novels that Eren had always claimed he read but never did. The third was dead silent with the dustiest shelves of them all. It was the floor with the least restoration, containing old, creaky, wooden chairs and tables and only three available power outlets along the walls.

Eren finally found Armin tucked between two stacks of books in the middle of the room. There were several people scattered around him, all of whom were equally engrossed in their studies. A few looked like they hadn’t slept in a few days and Eren wouldn’t have doubted it considering all the upcoming exams.

Eren slipped into the seat across from Armin and waited patiently for his friend to finish reading a page from his textbook. Armin took his damned time, eyes darting from line to line for at least a few minutes while Eren sat with his hands in his lap. Erwin and Levi made themselves scarce, thankfully, while Eren waited.

Finally, Armin sighed and looked up. He leaned back in his chair and let out a single word. “What?” Overall, he seemed more annoyed than anything. He pinched at the bridge of his nose and ran a hand through his hair.

Off to a poor start, Eren was already nervous. He didn’t exactly expect a joyous reunion, but he hadn’t readied his heart for a fight either. “Hey,” he began. It seemed as good as any place to start. “How’ve you been?”

Armin just glared. “Honestly, Eren? Pretty shitty.”

“Oh, why’s that?” Eren asked, stupidly. He regretted the words the moment they left his lips and he wanted to smack himself for it.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Armin started off sarcastically. “My best friend, _best friend,_ a guy who I thought I knew better than anyone else is suddenly the son of a mafia boss. He takes off with no warning, never calls or texts, and for a while there- I thought he was _dead_. Eventually I just have to give up because I can’t fucking take it anymore!” In the silent library, Armin’s voice was like a clatter of thunder.

“Look, Armin, I’m sorry,” Eren tried to defend himself. “It wasn’t like I could just _tell you_! It was for your own safety!”

“No, Eren. You _could_ have told me. You could have. And I would have understood, too. But instead, I have to find out from a complete stranger. I had to have a girl I’ve never met tell me that you’ve been playing me like a fool for _years_. I always thought you were odd with the way you’d never invite me to your house or the weird hours you were awake, but I didn’t question it because I thought I was being a good friend. But it turns out, I was just a jack-ass that was blind to his own friend’s dishonesty.”

“Armin, I seriously wanted to tell you!”

“Eren, you didn’t. I know you. You’re impulsive and can’t keep a secret to save your life. If you really wanted to tell me, you would have. You wouldn’t be able to keep your trap shut about it for a moment. You’ve lied to me enough, stop lying now.”

“You don’t know me,” Eren was beginning to get offensive at Armin’s’ tone.

“Oh, I don’t?” Armin cocked his head to the side and smiled a little too big. “Let’s see… you’re impatient. You always have to take more than you give. You’re so impulsive and hungry for attention that you dive into a relationship with _two_ grown-ass men and leave all the rest of your friends in the dust. Your temper is insufferable and you solve everything that goes wrong in your life with either violence or sex. You’re in the fucking mafia doing who knows what, probably something illegal. I know you’ve killed people before, yet somehow, you’re not behind bars. You’re responsible for so much pain and suffering, yet you go gallivanting off with your two new boyfriends and acting like the real world doesn’t exist. Oh, and I know that they lied to you about working for the FBI. And yet you’re still with them? You’re so lonely that you need to cling to the men who betrayed you because you don’t have anyone left. So, I think I know you pretty well unless I’m missing anything?”

Eren crossed his arms and bit at his lip to keep the string of expletives from leaving his mouth. The pangs of guilt, self-hatred, and sadness were covered up with a thick and protective layer of fury. He glanced around to see everyone staring. Erwin and Levi were both leaned up against the bookshelves with looks of pure wrath. Even Erwin, who could always keep a straight face, couldn’t hide it.

Armin glanced back to the two bodyguards and let out a dry laugh, “That’s them, right? Yeah, they seem to fit your type. And I bet they’ve killed people too. Do you know how fucked up that is, Eren? Are you a psychopath or something? Don’t answer that. I don’t even want to know.”

Eren was left with his mouth hanging open. He didn’t realize he was the only vicious one hiding in the shadows, ready to cause pain. The worst part is that everything Armin said was true. Armin was ready to stab Eren with words of honesty until he bled out.

Well, if Armin was going to be brutally honest, Eren was going to be as well. “You have no idea what I’ve gone through and what I’ve seen. You don’t know of the people I’ve helped or the bastards I’ve cleaned of this city. I suppose if a trigger was pointed at you, you’d let them shoot? Or would you fight? You weren’t wrong when you said I solved all my problems with violence, but what do you do, Armin? Sit here and read away the pain?” It was mean, but Eren’s anger didn’t allow for a vocal filter. “You may know me as a friend, but you’ll never know me as the man I really am. You’re too shallow to care and too afraid to see past the blood. I don’t know what Annie has told you, but she is probably just as guilty as I am… but she probably carries a lot of the same burdens too.”

“This isn’t about Annie,” Armin interjected.

“But she did start this,” Eren stood from his seat. “And it’s up to you to decide how it ends. I’m really not in the mood to talk anymore, but if you want to resolve things you can call me and we’ll find somewhere a little better to meet.” It was all he could get out without flipping out again. He couldn’t even look at Armin anymore, he simply backed off and left the building with his bodyguards trudging behind him. At that point, there were security guards on their way to break up the fight but Eren just passed them by.

No one said a word on their walk back to the car or even the ride home. Eren wasn’t humiliated by Armin’s words or even offended, just bewildered that his perceptive friend had the nerve to tear him down in such an honest and painful way.

“Where do you want to go?” Erwin finally asked. Eren realized they’d been driving in circles around the city in an effort to give him time to digest the situation rather than heading straight back home. He was thankful for the extra time to cool down.

“Out,” Eren was quick to decide. “I need a drink.”

“You need lunch first. After you eat something decent, we can go out,” Erwin happily suggested instead, taking a purposeful turn to steer them toward Titan Estates where the higher-end restaurants were located. “I’d been eyeing a bistro outside the apartment window, mind if we give it a try?”

“Sure,” Eren sighed, leaning his head against the cool glass of the window. He felt drained of everything, as if Armin sucked it all out of him with his biting words.

Levi turned in his seat to look at Eren and started to speak, “That blond-fucker had no right to even _think_ about saying…”

Erwin cut him off, pinching Levi’s cheek and turning him back to face forward. He was most likely keeping Levi from saying anything he’d regret later or giving Eren more time to digest the situation. Either way, the quiet atmosphere was nice for thought and it was sort of funny seeing Erwin shush Levi like that.

Still, his stomach felt too low in his body for comfort and he kept blinking away tears. He and Armin were best friends like no other. They both dealt with each other’s shit for so long and Eren always thought his friend would be there for him in the end, no matter what. Apparently not.

He shifted between sadness and anger on the ride to the bistro, unable to decide how he truly felt about the confrontation:

_Fuck him. If he hates me so much, fine. He can fuck off, then._

_I can’t believe he thinks so lowly of me. I wish I could go back in time and explain things to him when I had the chance._

_How the hell am I going to make it up to him? I hope he calls._

_I hope he doesn’t call. If he can’t accept me for who I am, then he’s not worth it, right?_

_Maybe he’s just mad right now. Maybe he’ll cool off too._

_Fuck, this is making my head hurt. This is usually the sort of thing I talk to Armin about._

Erwin scored a parking spot right in front of the bistro and the three of them were quick to leave the car and take shelter in the little restaurant. Once inside, Eren found the cozy atmosphere to be relaxing and soothing against his sore brain. The walls were painted in burgundy and rusty colors. Booths lined the walls while small, circular tables and mismatched chairs occupied the center of the room. A fancy sign in front of them read: _Seat Yourself_ , so Eren led the other two to the booth farthest from the door nestled in a cozy corner. Eren sat alone on one side while Erwin and Levi sat across from him, probably in hopes to better see and talk with him.

“Hungry?” Erwin asked Eren.

“Not really,” Eren admitted, lazy eyes scanning the menu for something small and easy to eat. Luckily, it seemed to be a place with a rather simple menu and lots of hot beverage options. When the waiter came around, Levi ordered a pot of some specialty tea and the three of them all ordered some kind of variation of sandwich.

“I find thinking about these things is a little easier with something in your stomach,” Erwin softly spoke.

“Alongside a cup of tea,” Levi added sincerely.

“So, if you want to talk about it, feel free. If not, that’s fine too. It’s your choice,” Erwin finally said with a smile.

Eren just shrugged. “I guess there’s not much to say. Everything he said was true. He’s got a way of getting under your skin like that and zoning in on all your insecurities. It’s his own form of violence that fucking hurts like hell.” And before he knew it, he was rambling. “I mean, that’s just how Armin is. He’s a fucking genius but that sort of thing can be used to hurt people too. And he _knows_ it. He hates me now and I can’t even deny the reasons why. All I can hope for anymore is that he calls me back and we can… I don’t know… fix this?”

“Do you want to fix it?” Levi carefully asked, keeping his tone flat.

“I… don’t know…” Eren answered honestly. “I knew this… lifestyle… would deter people away. I knew it would cause issues like this. It just… it sucks to lose your best friend. I don’t think this is like the movies when everyone has a happily ever after.”

“Maybe he’ll re-think it,” Erwin shrugged. “And maybe not. No matter what, you didn’t close the door on him. You’ve given him an opportunity to try again and no one will blame you for that.”

Their food came rather quickly and Eren figured he’d take Erwin and Levi’s advice and mull his thoughts over with some food and tea. Surprisingly, it did help him feel a little better after cooling down a while. He listened to Erwin and Levi chatting about nothing in particular, soaking in their soothing voices and soft tones. Just being around them helped him calm down to the point where those gripping hands of anger stopped clamping down on his gut.

“Feeling better?” Levi finally asked after they ate and drank the entire pot of tea.

“A little,” Eren found the energy to smile at the two of them. “But we’re still going out.”

“I never said we couldn’t,” Erwin grinned. “Just figured you’d need a little time to calm down before going out to have fun.”

“Thanks for that,” Eren was still smiling, even though he still felt shitty. It was difficult not to with his boyfriends around. He grabbed his phone out of his bag and started texting the only friends he had left to figure out what they were doing that night. Perhaps he screwed things up with Armin, but he hoped to have a good time with Sasha and Connie and whomever else they ran into during the bar crawl. And while they were waiting for everyone to get done with their classes, he figured he could figure out something for he and his boyfriends to busy themselves with too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, thank you all for your patience <3 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	30. Chapter 30

Eren opted to ditch the dingy college bars they normally frequented and has his friends meet him at an upscale club they’d always talked about wanting to visit. Every time they mentioned it, he wanted to tell them that his family owned it and they could all get in for free. He silenced the need in hopes to keep his identity hidden from them, but now that they knew there was no point in keeping his mouth shut any longer. They all got in for free with no charges on their drinks either.

“Jaeger! I can’t believe you kept this a secret from us!” Connie burst into a drunken laugh. He leaned back against the sofas they were occupying and threw an arm around Sasha who was gulping down a scary looking cocktail. The two students sat across from Eren, who occupied a sofa to himself with his two bodyguards standing behind him. As they were on duty, they kept themselves out of the conversation and glanced around the room instead searching out potential dangers or threats. They managed to blend in, however, wearing stylish grey suits rather than their usual sharp black ones.

“I didn’t think you’d be so… nonjudgmental,” Eren scratched at the back of his neck and shrugged. “I thought you’d act like Armin is now.”

“Armin? He’s been acting funny to us too. His new girlfriend keeps dragging him to some kind of club or something. We barely see him anymore,” Sasha huffed in annoyance. “I feel like we aren’t even friends with him anymore. And after your family showed up in the news, he won’t even talk to us.”

“Huh…” Eren squinted at the strange behavior of his friend. He had to admit, he felt a little better that he wasn’t the only one getting the cold shoulder. “A club?”

“Maybe he’s in some kind of new honor fraternity and he’s going through initiation,” Connie suggested. “Or he’s being taken away by Annie the dominatrix!”

“Annie isn’t a dominatrix!” Sasha contested. “She might be a really jealous girlfriend, though. Maybe she doesn’t want him hanging out with any of his own friends.”

“That’d be shitty. We’d need to hold an intervention or something to get him out of that abusive relationship,” Connie leaned forward to put his empty glass on an end table. Not a minute later, a waiter was strolling by to pick it up and replace it with a full glass. “Geez, Eren, we could have been doing this years ago.”

“I don’t get why you’re so casual about it while Armin is basically calling me the devil,” Eren nervously spoke. “You guys really don’t care?”

They both glanced at one another before Sasha spoke for the both of them. “You’re our friend. Neither of us know what you’ve done or how your family business works, but we know you won’t hurt us. I’m sure you were just keeping it a secret so we wouldn’t feel uncomfortable or unsafe.” It was the most mature thing he’d ever heard come out of Sasha’s mouth.

“My mom says the mafia takes care of her business,” Connie added. “Said the Attack Titan keeps the thugs from shooting her shop up.” At that, Eren’s heart felt light again. He’d never actually met Connie’s mom as anyone other than the Attack Titan and guessed she had no idea he knew her son.

“Tell her the Attack Titan says hello, then,” he smiled, breaking his own cover.

“Wait, _you’re_ the Attack Titan,” Sasha sat upright. “Those stickers all around the older parts of town are from _you_?”

“Yeah,” Eren admitted, finally saying it aloud felt freeing.

Both of them were smiling at that point. “You keep a lot of people safe,” Sasha said. “Maybe if Armin knew about that side of you, he’d be a little more forgiving.”

“I think he’s more upset about how I’ve been a shitty friend lately,” Eren shrugged.

“I mean, it wouldn’t kill you to call or text us to let us know you’re still alive,” Connie mumbled with a teasing smirk. “But we understand now. I’m sure he will too with a little time. You guys have always been really close.”

“We have…” Eren started to talk, but something caught his eye. Two faces he recognized came strolling across the club with drinks in hand. The two guys were laughing about something and conversing with one another. He saw both of their faces on documents he’d scanned through before and the names came easily to him. “Reiner and Bertolt.”

The two names sent Levi and Erwin’s eyes flying toward the two strangers.

“Reiner and Bertolt? I think they’re in one of my classes… I think they hang out with Annie a lot too.” Connie craned his neck to get a good look. “You know them?”

“Sort of,” Eren squinted at them and turned away before he got caught staring. They made it toward the busy dance floor and slipped through the crowd until they were out of sight.

Erwin leaned toward Eren and whispered over the music, “Be good and stay here for us, okay? We’ll just be a few feet away.”

Eren gave him a nod and the two bodyguards slipped onto the dancefloor as well, most likely after the two suspects in hopes to get some information out of them. He could see Erwin’s head sticking out of the crowd, making his way toward the tallest guy around- Bertolt. Levi, however, was lost in the shuffle as his height left him easily disguised. It was one of his few advantages of being so short, and that thought made Eren laugh a little.

“You seem happy,” Sasha noticed, giving him a little nudge with her foot. “I suspect those two are keeping you smiling so brightly?”

“Uh…” Eren wondered if he needed to come up with some kind of lie. He wondered what they’d think if they found out that he was dating two people at one time or if that’d be too weird for them to handle.

Connie didn’t give him much time to wonder, though. “Come on, you make it painfully obvious. Which one are you with?”

“Uh…” Eren started again.

“Both,” Sasha answered for him with a confident smile. “I can tell.”

“How?” Connie burst.

“Based on the way they look at him,” Sasha clapped her hands together as if she solved the biggest case in the country. “It’s clear as day.”

“You can tell that from a look?”

“I can tell that from _their_ looks. It’s like Eren’s the whole wide world and they’re both hopelessly caught up in it,” Sasha took another drink and shrugged. “It’s cute.”

“Somehow, I knew one was never enough for you,” Connie teased without skipping a beat. “And, _fuck_ , Eren. How do you always get the pretty ones?”

“I thought you were straight,” Sasha quirked an eyebrow. “Aren’t I pretty?”

“Yeah, I am, but I can’t just deny how hot they are,” Connie exclaimed. He leaned in to kiss Sasha’s cheek and smirk a bit, “You’re more than pretty. You’re my everything and you know that.”

Their intimacy was enough to make Eren feel lonely and he had only been alone for a few minutes. He looked toward the crowd again and saw Erwin and Levi dancing with one another in close proximity to Reiner and Bertolt, who were also grinding up against one another. It looked like the four were chatting, but Eren was too far away to tell. He was a little distracted by the way his boyfriends were dancing with one another.

Erwin’s hips set the pace along with the music as he guided Levi into a sultry grind. He twirled Levi around so they could face each other, both looking darkly into one another’s eyes before Levi spun around again to push his ass up against Erwin’s crotch. It was downright erotic and caught a few glances from the other dancers too, which made Eren want to grab both of them by their ties and drag them back home. He restrained himself and kept on watching instead. Levi dared to take a step away, most likely to regain his balance, and Erwin caught him by the hand, yanking him back into his arms for another tantalizing tango.

Eren’s attention was torn away when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He whipped it out to see a text from Armin, asking him where he was and if they could meet. Eren became rapt in the text conversation and explained where the club was. When Armin found out, he was apparently close by and wanted to meet outside.

“Hey, I’ll be right back. If Levi or Erwin comes back, tell them I went outside. Armin wants to talk, I guess,” Eren hopped up from his seat, excited to see his friend again. He wondered if Armin thought things over and changed his mind or was at least willing to listen.

“Good luck!” Sasha gave him a little wave before Eren left his seat and weaved through the people as he made his way out. The club was nestled between two other buildings downtown, all of which were restored historic buildings that no one could bear to tear down. The streets were well lit with plenty of neon lights adorning the windows of all the bars and shops. Streetlights lined the pavement and cars were slowly passing by. It was as busy as always and Eren gazed at the bright lights in awe, tilting his head to look up at the tops of the high-rises. His city was beautiful and he was happy to be back. It was then he realized that he could never really leave the mafia, he needed to stay. His family’s business may come with pain, danger, and a ruthless manner of ruling but it kept the city safe and running. Under his mother’s regime, he knew it would only get better. There was nowhere else he’d rather be and he knew he needed to fix what was broken: starting with his friendship with Armin.

After just two minutes of waiting, a yellow taxi pulled up to the curb and Armin got out. He wore a dark jacket and a black baseball hat too, making him difficult to pick out, but Eren could recognize his friend from anywhere.

Armin stuck his hands in his pocket and wore an expression that Eren couldn’t read. Mostly, he looked weary and cautious. Eren remembered Armin saying something about not liking the downtown area as it made him nervous. Eren shuffled over to his friend and Armin glanced around anxiously. “Could we go somewhere quieter?”

Eren shrugged, “Sure. I think there’s this place that sells cookies late at night around here somewhere. I’m pretty sure they’re open twenty-four hours. Oh, there’s a diner too just a few blocks up.” He turned to look for a suitable place, but Armin took hold of his sleeve.

“This won’t take long and I’m not hungry. Let’s just go over here.” He pulled Eren between the buildings near the dumpsters. The rancid smell of trash hit Eren’s nose and he watched his step as to avoid getting his shoes dirty.

“Look, if you’re here to curse me out again, I’d just rather we don’t,” Eren started. “I don’t want to fight with you.”

“I don’t want to fight with you either,” Armin mumbled quietly. “I never did… It’s just…”

A sweeping foot came from behind Eren, knocking him to his feet as his knees buckled under him. He fell to his knees, hands falling to the sticky, wet pavement to balance himself. When he glanced up, he saw another familiar face staring down at him. Annie Leonhart.

“Sorry, pal. Your time is up,” she spoke in her toneless voice before delivering a few swifter kicks to his gut to keep him down. Her blows were sharp and too fast to predict or counter. She was frighteningly fast and every time he tried to get back up again, she met him with another challenging kick. Eren reached for his gun and he heard Armin gasp. When he looked up at his friend, Armin looked truly terrified. And, for once in his fucking life, Eren hesitated.

Suddenly, more hands were closing in on his wrists and stomach. Two men pulled him and fought against his struggling. He bit one of their arms, but they didn’t even flinch. They started hauling him down the alley, father away from the busy street. Eren opened his mouth to yell, but was only met with a cloth being shoved inside. The fabric tasted bitter enough to make him gag and when he tried to spit it out, it was just shoved back inside again. He dug his feet into the gravel beneath him but it did no good either. He could hear Armin yelling something, but the white noise in his ears cancelled it out. A bubbling rage threatened to take over once he could get at least one of his hands free.

Eren glared at the two men holding him down, quickly realizing it was Reiner and Bertolt. Annie and Armin flanked them as they all trudged down the dank alley toward a dark vehicle parked in an employee lot behind the club. As they properly tied him up with rope and handcuffs, he sighed over the fact that it was much like the first time he’d gotten himself kidnapped. As always, he jumped into the situation without thought and basically offered himself up for the taking. They took him off guard, without a weapon, and without his bodyguards at his sides.

He wondered how the hell Annie got so good at fighting. He wondered why he couldn’t even hurt her back. Eren looked up to Armin who sat in the passenger’s seat next to Annie and wondered if his friend had something to do with his ability to harm. Why did he hesitate? After a little thought, he realized this kidnapping was nothing like the first time. Instead of seeing red and taking everyone around him out in an act of self-defense, he did nothing. He feared for the safety of his best friend and the mere possibility of ever hurting Armin.

Reiner and Bertolt searched his body for weapons, taking away the handgun he always kept on his person and his cellphone too. “Unlock it,” Reiner commanded, holding the phone near Eren’s fingers so he could tap in the four-digit code. When Eren didn’t move at a moment’s notice, Reiner took Eren’s gun and held it against his temple. “Unlock the phone or I’ll save us all some time and I’ll shoot. I’m fucking fed up with you already.”

With no other viable choice, Eren unlocked his phone and Reiner started scrolling through it. The blond mumbled out some snarky little quips like, “Wow, he’s still got Grisha’s phone number saved under here as Daddy. Cute. He’s even got his grandpa or some other damned member of his family saved as Papa. Shit, how old are you, anyway?”

As much as Eren wanted to burst out laughing, the stress of the situation suppressed the urge. Marley knew a lot about him, but at least they didn’t know about his Daddy and Papa. It also gave his bodyguards a rather hilarious disguise in his contact list.

Eren finally spat out the damned cloth in his mouth and coughed a few times through the chest pain to gain an even breath. Annie’s combat skill was no joke, but Eren refused to give up his fight. He knew he just needed to wait for an opportunity, as he surely couldn’t raise hell while tied up like a fucking mummy with rope and chain.

“Armin,” Eren tried instead, wondering if he could possibly talk his friend into helping him. It only earned him the cloth getting stuck into his mouth again. Bertolt reached around and yanked out some duct tape to seal Eren’s mouth shut.

Fuming, Eren sighed out his nose and stared out the window. They were headed toward the outer portions of town where buildings grew scarce and the richer neighborhoods started popping up like daisies. A sleepless city with skyscrapers and gridlock turned into fancy houses and apartment complexes with manicured gardens and giant front lawns. They turned into the parking lot of an apartment building that stood alone from the rest of its kind and all of them sat silently in the car for just a moment while Annie did something on her phone.

“Everyone’s out, we’re good to go,” she gave the order and they were all moving again.

Eren was roughly escorted through the empty lobby, up an elevator, and led down a spacious hallway to a specific apartment at the end of the hallway. The interior of the building was immaculate and rather upscale in a modern way. Eren glanced at the security cameras secured to the ceiling, humming with movement to follow the group as they walked. Annie knocked twice on the metal door, the sound clanged and echoed before the click of a lock sounded and the door was opened.

The inside of the apartment was nothing like Eren would have imagined. It was all rather industrial with cement floors, brick walls, and an exposed ceiling. The entire space was one room with a tiny kitchen in the corner and what he imagined to be a bathroom hiding behind a half-wall. The windows were covered with wooden boards and fluorescent lights lit the space brightly.

What caught Eren’s eye the most was the huge medical bed in the center of the room with a person sitting upright in it. Humming machines flanked the bed and monitors displayed graphs and charts. He almost looked familiar with light, scraggly hair and a growing beard. His glasses reflected the light, covering up his eyes from view. Instead of greeting his unenthused guest, his eyes were focused on the laptop screen ahead of him as he typed.

His friends didn’t seem to need any instruction, though. Bertolt grabbed a metal chair from the kitchen and slammed it down by the medical bed. Reiner shoved Eren into it, forcing him to sit at the stranger’s bedside. Eren’s eyes narrowed in on the multiple sets of needles plugged into the guy’s arms and snaking under the wool blanket covering the guy’s lower half.

“I’m not one for a lengthy exposition, Eren, so I’ll break it to you quickly. We’re alike in three ways. We share the same father, we both grew up with plans to take over the Maria Mafia, and we’re both going to die soon,” he announced lazily while still typing.

As Eren got a closer look, he could see the resemblance of his father in the stranger’s (or, rather, his half-brother’s) face. There was a certain exhaustion they both held. It suddenly dawned on him that Eren had heard of this guy once before. Levi mentioned another Jaeger, one living in an apartment outside of the city. Eren tried to grasp onto a name before finally remembering: _Zeke Jaeger._

“I know a little bit about you. You’re murderous, rash, and rather dim. I know that you never back down without a fight. It’s clear to me that you’re probably trying to find some way to brute-force your way out of this situation as well,” he sighed. “But, please, don’t. It’s probably naïve for me to say, but you’re underhanded. I’ve disabled the GPS on your phone. Your bodyguards will be busy for a while with some of our fellow Marley members. No one in the Maria Mafia knows of my existence or this place. So, it’s obvious, yes? Let’s just get this over with now.”

Zeke waved at Reiner, who ripped the duct tape off of Eren’s mouth. Eren eagerly spat out the cloth once more, licking at his teeth and lips in hopes to get that bitter taste out of his mouth. When he regained his composure, he glared at Zeke. “So, what? You’re going to kill me and then what?” he growled, subtly testing his bonds and glancing around the room in an attempt to better learn his surroundings. “You look half-dead already, so what’s the point of becoming the head of the mafia? Killing me won’t do you any good.”

“It’s not for me,” he sighed. “It’s for my mother. She worked too damn hard just to get kicked to the curb. If she can head the Maria Mafia, she’ll be safe when I’m gone. With you out of the picture, it’ll make it much easier for her to succeed at an undertaking. Then there will only be two real targets left. The whore of a wife and an illegitimate daughter.”

Insulting Eren’s mother was a low-blow, even for someone dying in a medical bed. He kept his rage bottled inside in hopes to buy more time with chatter. “Why haven’t you tried this before?”

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m quite useless in this state,” Zeke frowned. “But I do know my way around technology. Unlike you, I’m patient enough to wait for the opportune moment.” Eren’s enemy of a half-brother chuckled a little, “I see what you’re doing here. Extracting every little bit of information that you can from me in hopes to race the clock. It’s pointless, really. There is no way anyone would ever be able to find you here. Even if they did, there are plenty of barricades around the building and inside as well. It’d take a miracle for anyone to get to you. So, by all means, waste your own time. I can promise you, though, that you won’t be leaving this room alive. Chat away. I’ve missed some decent company.” With that last sentence, he glanced around at his fellow gang members with a teasing smirk.

Zeke’s cool level-headedness spooked Eren, but it didn’t kill his hope. He looked to Armin first, trying to find some kind of answer in his friend’s eyes. How could his closest friend betray him so cruelly? Eren kept his fair share of secrets and he definitely didn’t qualify for the _Best Friend of the Year_ award, but he found it hard to believe that Armin had become so fed up with his faults that he turned against him completely.

Unless he’d been with Marley from the inception of their friendship. The mere thought of their entire relationship being a hoax made Eren’s heart throb painfully. Armin was smart enough to figure out how to use Eren, to gain his trust and play with his emotions. He had the cunning, wit, and patience needed to play out a long-con. Armin was completely capable of ruining Eren before he could even see it coming.

But did he? Eren had to wonder as he sat uncomfortably in that metal chair. Beside his worries over Armin, he could only concentrate on the hope he had left. Zeke was right, it was a fight he’d never win on his own. Little did he realize, though, Eren would never lose faith in those he loved. He might have been brash, irrational, and quick to fight but he believed in his friends. Even Armin, who was still refusing to look Eren in the eye.

_Mom, Mikasa, Levi, Erwin… someone… help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I was lucky enough to get some time in to write this week! Thank you so much for your patience and support throughout this story <3 Due to a bit of a time constraint I'm in, I don't think I'll be able to reply to all of your kind and wonderful comments this time! I do read them all and they give me so much motivation <3 Thank you so much!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	31. Chapter 31

Erwin’s heart thumped in his chest harder than it ever had before. He felt completely out of control, something incredibly foreign and uncomfortable to him. He’d never been so useless, ignorant, and short-sighted in his entire life. Somewhere in the comfort of their time spent in his cabin and coming back to find the mafia in good hands, he’d gotten careless.

“You can berate yourself later,” Levi muttered, breaking Erwin from his trance and delivering the last shot toward the last Marley gang member standing. He must have known Erwin was inwardly beating himself up over the ordeal. They took out at least six or seven people sent after them by Reiner and Bertolt, keeping them busy as the two giants made their getaway. They either shot the members in their feet or legs, or knocked them unconscious. It was faster than killing as the two needed to _move._

They bolted toward their car, all the while both of them were expertly tapping on their phones in hopes to get some sort of signal on Eren. Erwin found him first, tracking the little device hidden in Eren’s neck. “They’re headed outside of town, let’s _go._ ”

Levi drove them. Erwin didn’t normally let him drive, but they needed a fast and fucking furious driver behind the wheel with no cares about the other human beings surrounding them. Levi could contain himself driving a car, but when his mind was deadest on something he tended to take roads less travelled, that of which being the sidewalks.

While Erwin was usually praying for them to make it out of the car alive, he found his mind frantically circling around his inner panic. How could they let Eren go? How could they have failed him again? Why did they let him out of their sight for a mere second? Why didn’t Eren let them know he was leaving the building? They were questions he’d never be able to answer and all he could do was put his energy into making sure they brought Eren back home, safe and sound.

There was nothing he wanted more than to tuck him away in bed between himself and Levi with the knowledge that nothing out there could hurt him. Eren deserved an ounce of peace in his life and Erwin was devoted to giving that to him in the form of protection. Levi was just as capable and willing to deliver that same gift in his own way as well. Between the two of them, they shouldn’t have even thought about leaving Eren’s side.

“We’ll bring him back home,” Levi’s voice was so low and threatening that it sounded like a growl from a vicious beast. “And we’ll kill the bastards that took him, too.”

Erwin’s usual voice of reason was cancelled out by the raging monster that took control of him. “Yeah, we will,” he agreed darkly. Levi’s eyes left the road for just a moment to glance at Erwin, the unmistakable look of shock passing by his otherwise blank expression.

Erwin watched the map on his phone with the glowing dot like a hawk until the little blinking dot disappeared for good. “It’s gone!” he barked. “The last place I saw it was near…”

“An apartment complex outside of the city,” Levi finished for him, giving him a correct answer without even having looked at the map. “He’s with Zeke Jaeger.”

“Zeke Jeager…” Erwin repeated softly in thought. The name held a certain familiarity that Erwin couldn’t put his finger on.

“He’s the occupant of that apartment I caught Dina sneaking off to,” Levi reminded him. “I don’t know who the fuck Zeke is or if he even exists, but I know that he’s got something to do with all of this. Dina too.”

“Then they die,” Erwin decided firmly, tucking his phone away and grabbing out a handgun from underneath the car seat. He grabbed a second one from inside the glove compartment and a third from the center console. “Along with whomever else touches him. But we need a plan…”

“You concentrate on getting him out of there. I’ll cover you,” Levi announced. It wasn’t a suggestion, but luckily there was nothing to argue against about the plan. Levi’s strong suits were combat and murder while Erwin was better at strategically and efficiently completing the goal at hand without wasting any time or ammunition. And, after all, time was of the essence.

Erwin prayed they wouldn’t be too late, but there was no telling what would happen or what was happening to Eren at the time. “He might be dead already,” he muttered gravely. He felt the need to solidify the thought in his mind, to rationalize the possibility and attempt to figure out how to deal with it.

Simply put, he couldn’t.

The more he thought about it, the more his gut clenched with absolute fear. His eyes watered with tears that couldn’t be held back. His jaw clenched shut in an attempt to hold in a premature sob.

“Hey,” Levi kept his eyes on the road, but put a hand on Erwin’s shoulder. “We’ll get him home, so snap out of it. You’ve never acted like this before and you won’t now. He needs you now and I do too. We can do this.”

It was rare, but real. Levi talked him back down to earth with ease, something that had only happened a few times before. He seemed to save it for the times when Erwin needed it most, their situation definitely qualifying for it.

“We can do this,” Erwin repeated softly, breathing deeply and remembering the relaxation techniques Levi used during his morning meditations. Convincing himself that Eren was no longer alive and that all hope was lost was _not_ the way they’d win the fight. He needed to gain his composure and keep his mind steady and at ease.

Their tires squealed as they skirted into the parking lot with, no doubt, a band of Marley gang members waiting for them with machine guns. Erwin and Levi were, perhaps, outnumbered but never outmatched.

* * *

The chip in the back of Eren’s neck shocked him, yet again, at Zeke’s command. Apparently, the geek had tapped into it somehow with his laptop and purposely caused it to break and short-circuit or something like that. It was like a biological shock collar that he couldn’t rip out. Eren couldn’t be sure how it worked, but it hurt like hell. It wasn’t a deafening pain, but it wasn’t comfortable either. He’d been at the little game for a while, berating Eren with a vehemence that seemed odd coming from a complete stranger. Zeke chuckled sadistically and sighed, “I guess it’s time to finish this. Mom always said not to play with my food, but it’s so fucking hard not to when it’s this easy. Hopefully she gets here before you’re gone for good. She wanted to be here for this. It wasn’t exactly Plan A, but it works.”

“What was Plan A?”

“For her to marry Grisha and get the happy ever after she always wanted,” Zeke shrugged, finger hovering over the key on his laptop that would shock Eren again. He tapped it lightly and another zap coursed through Eren’s body, making his teeth clatter together. “Carla and your traitor of a sister could be disposed. You could have been Grisha’s shield. I could have finally left his place and gone home to be with our dear father, my mother, and you. But, I suppose your allegiance to Grisha was miscalculated.”

“Drastically,” Eren muttered, receiving yet another shock. His muscles felt weak and as if they were vibrating under his skin from the spontaneous jolts of pain. He wondered how such a tiny chip could have hurt him so badly.

A beeping noise erupted from Zeke’s laptop and he clicked a few times to get it to stop before chuckling to himself. “Looks like your rescue team is here,” he clicked a few more times until his laptop screen mirrored onto a larger television screen mounted to the wall in front of them. From there, Eren could see security camera footage of Erwin and Levi. Just the mere sight of him had his body relaxing with relief and buzzing with fear. A stark contradiction of emotion was raging inside of him.

He was brilliantly happy they’d found him. They were _so close_ and yet so far as well. With the sheer amount of trust that he had in them, he believed they’d make it up the towering apartment building and reach him at the top floor like a couple of knights in shining armor saving their princess. From the looks of it, they were putting up quite the fight. Levi did most of the offensive work while Erwin crept low around the cars, looking for a pathway into the building.

At the same time, he was mortified. At any moment, either of them could receive a fatal wound. Every second was an opportunity for one of them to die. Eren wanted to stick his head out the window and scream down to them to save themselves. He wasn’t something to risk their lives for, not in a million years. He’d sacrifice himself for their sakes, to know that they’d get their happily ever after together.

“Don’t hurt them,” Eren’s voice came out huskier than intended, a deeply rooted anger speaking for him.

“Do you think I’m that stupid?” Zeke spoke rather flatly, but still smiled at the television before them. “It’s sad to lose such talented men, but there will always be more.”

“That’s not true!” Eren burst. “There will never be anyone like them! Not in a thousand lifetimes!”

Zeke ignored him as his attention was caught by a new car that pulled up to the scene right as Levi and Erwin made it inside the building. Eren watched with piercing eyes as Dina stepped out of the vehicle and started running toward the entrance.

“Looks like dear ole mom is here,” Zeke clapped his hands together. “Looks like we can get this show on the road.”

“Dina is your…mother.” Eren quickly put the pieces together in his head. Everything came together like a thousand-piece jigsaw puzzle with missing parts that he’d been working on for the past year. He wanted to think he’d known it from the second he saw Zeke’s face, a perfect mix of Dina and Grisha’s worst features.

“That she is,” Zeke confirmed. “And I’ll make sure she’s safe when I finally leave this shitty excuse for a world. No matter what.”

* * *

“We make sure he’s safe, no matter what,” Levi muttered to himself, reminding his raging heart of the real goal. It was something Erwin had taught him over the years, a way to keep his tunnel vision in check and to ignore the violent urges pushing him to abandon their mission in favor of heading back to kill Dina. Erwin would remind him of their purpose and the fact that getting distracted could mean failure. With their current situation, failure meant losing Eren for good and that simply wasn’t an option.

Most of the Marley gang members were fully committed to their roles as pawns, whether they knew it or not. They swarmed like flies or bees, but fell with a simple hit to the legs, groin, or gut. A lot of them were young, naïve, and shaking as it if were their first battle. Unfortunately for them, Levi and Erwin were veterans and wouldn’t hesitate. They made their way to the stairs, not trusting the elevator, and started the long trip upward. After a few flights, they could hear Dina’s shoes clacking against the metal stairs as she raced after him. She was fast, sure, but they were faster and made it to the top in record time. More gang members were stationed in the halls, but the more skilled fighters were inside the apartment.

“Just let them go!” Eren’s voice could be heard from inside the apartment. “I don’t care what you do to me, I really don’t. Just don’t hurt them!” The way his voice wavered as he shouted made Levi’s heart sink and swell at the same time. _Don’t say that, you idiot,_ he thought. _We’d be lost without you._

They both worked to take down a huge, bald guy that reminded Levi of a goblin. He was huge, but the big ones always fell the hardest. “I didn’t go through all this shit just to get taken down by this Humpty Dumpty fucker,” he growled at Erwin.

“Your shitty humor isn’t making this any more enjoyable,” Erwin replied, delivering a swift kick to the guy’s crotch causing him to fall. A shot to the head took him out for good and both bodyguards knew not to stare or think about him for too long. They had more important things to tend to anyone, or rather one important thing in particular: Eren.

“Stop,” Dina’s voice came from the end of the hallway as she huffed for air. She pulled out a gun from her belt and pointed it toward the two. She looked completely frazzled, as if she hadn’t slept for days. Every step she took was a stumbling one and she held onto the wall to regain balance. Apparently, running from the mafia took a toll on her body and she didn’t have much longer anyway. The answer was clear to Levi, it was his last chance to accomplish a goal he’d been focusing on for much too long.

“Go,” Levi pushed Erwin toward the apartment Eren was locked in. “I’ve got this.”

“I trust you,” Erwin said, surprisingly with ease and a steady tone. There was no more reluctance in his voice as Levi voiced his need to eliminate her from the world. Erwin gave him that _look_. The one that came with the uncertainty of their lives. The one that said everything that would ever have to be said. _I love you._

With one last nod, they parted. Levi started zipping down the hall toward Dina, hand curled around a handgun and pointed right at her. He didn’t have the room or time for a strategy beyond going in headfirst and hoping that he’d shoot first.

* * *

_Bang._

A shot resonated through the hall and Eren whipped his head around to the door being pried open. Erwin shoved his way through and held his gun up, eyes scanning the area before landing on Eren. He took a huge breath out, as if he were relieved, and took one step forward. Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Armin, and Zeke were all staring him down with weapons cocked and ready. Tears stung Eren’s eyes and he tried to hold them back. Erwin was okay and he came to Eren’s rescue.

But where was Levi?

And did Erwin notice he was bleeding?

A renewed energy spouted from him as he tested his bonds again, pulling and pushing with little payoff. Zeke tapped on his keyboard again, delivering another shock. Eren didn’t stop trying, though. He kept at it despite the continuous zapping.

“Annoying,” Zeke muttered. “Just kill them. Mom’s going to miss it, but these cockroaches are too troubling for me to care.”

Erwin took the first two shots, nailing Bertolt and Reiner between the eyes. Soon after the two resounding blasts, he ducked down and rolled across the floor to avoid Annie’s shot. She sped across the floor with inhuman speed until she leapt onto Erwin’s back with a shout. Her pistol kissed Erwin’s forehead and Eren shouted.

“Annie! Stop!” a new voice chimed in. Armin held his gun toward her, not Erwin, and glared. “Stop,” he repeated when their eyes met, repositioning the gun toward Zeke instead.

“Armin,” she hissed.

“Armin?” Eren whispered, squinting at his friend.

“You’re better than this. I know you are,” Armin told her. “You’re a good person, not like the rest of the members of Marley. I think if you give Eren a chance, you’ll see that he’s a good person too.”

“This isn’t personal for me, Armin, and you know that. It’s just business and it has been from the start. You and me, that’s business too. What makes you think I won’t shoot you right here and now?”

“Because you’re not that cruel,” Armin spoke rather matter-of-factly. “You care about things, about me too. I know it. So, put the gun down. Look for the _real_ enemy here.”

Annie didn’t have to. Levi burst through the apartment door and surveyed the room until he put the entire situation together. He pointed his own gun toward Annie.

“Levi!” Eren called out, stopping Levi’s quick finger from pulling the trigger.

It was a tense standstill as they all hovered in silence.

“Where is she?” Zeke softly asked, his laptop falling to the floor next to his bed. He stared at that apartment door with eyes wide. “Where’s my mom?”

“Dead,” Levi unceremoniously announced as if her death wasn’t worth anything more than one word. Eren found it to be surreal, but believable. Based on the blood soaking through Levi’s clothes and the wicked look in his eye, he’d finally gotten his revenge.

“No,” Zeke shook his head rapidly, stepping out of his bed on shaking legs. “No!” he repeated, bolting toward the apartment door and out to the hall in a haphazard sprint that ended with him falling in the doorway. Based on the way his body froze up, he saw her corpse.

“I’m done here,” Annie put her weapon away, leapt away from Erwin, and approached Armin slowly. “Without her, Marley will fall. Most people joined out of fear of her, so they’ll likely leave. The rest are too few to matter. This is a worthless cause, in my opinion.” She turned to Armin with a sad smile. “I’m definitely not a good person, not good enough for you anyway. Save your friend and get the hell out of here.” With that, she stepped over Zeke’s shivering body and left.

Armin, Erwin, and Levi sprinted over to Eren to release him from his bonds. The first thing Eren did was grab onto his boyfriends to hug them closely. The next thing was looking Armin in the eye. “I don’t… understand.”

“She told me about you a long time ago. At first, I couldn’t believe it. After you dropped out of school, I think I finally got it,” he shrugged. “I think she was just using me to get to you, but… after a while, maybe not. I thought maybe I could shield you both… from each other…” After an awkward pause, he sighed. “I’m sorry about what I said. I really am. I just needed you to stay away from me… and from her.”

“You think you can just apologize and…?” Levi started with residual rage.

“It’s fine,” Eren quickly said to shut Levi up. “I get it. You wanted to do the right thing.” Eren knew plenty about good intentions growing sour. He didn’t know where his friendship stood with Armin any longer, but he did know that he couldn’t hold a grudge. It just wasn’t worth it. His entire body screamed for one thing: to go home with Erwin and Levi and to feel safe again.

The faint screaming of police sirens broke through the quiet.

“We need to go,” Erwin spoke lowly, coughing and clutching at his bleeding stomach. “Before they get in here. We’ll take Armin too, let’s just get out of here.”

With that, they all made a quick escape before the police turned up at the scene. It was silent, tense, and heavy with the threat of an oncoming storm of uncertain consequences. One thing was for certain, though, Erwin was hurt. Eren already had his phone out, calling Hange and Moblit to let them know that they needed to be on standby.

Eren sat with Armin in the backseat, nervously waiting to get back home. Levi drove at a furiously illegal speed and Erwin breathed shallowly from the front passenger’s side. His breaths were paced and timely, which reminded Eren of how women in the movies breathed as they went through labor. As many times as Eren told himself that Erwin and Levi had been through countless similar situations, most likely even more dangerous than they’d endured, he was still worried. As many times as Eren told himself Hange and Moblit would fix him all up, he was still afraid. Levi got his fair share of nicks and scratches as well, he’d most likely need some stitches or sutures too. Still, the way Erwin’s arm was bleeding too made Eren bite at his lip. Every new injury he noticed on both of his lovers made his heart sink a little further into the pits of his stomach.

“I was just trying to protect you,” Armin whispered, gazing into his lap. “I really was. I swear.”

“We’ll see about that after we get you through some questioning,” Levi’s voice was surprisingly calm yet frigid. Any trust in Armin was obviously lost from the two, but Eren wasn’t so sure. “Don’t think you’re going home scot-free after this.”

He glanced at his close friend, wondering where they went wrong and what happened to their strong bond. Was there anything left for them to pick up and put back together? He gave Levi and Erwin a second chance, so could he do the same for Armin? Half of his brain wanted to, missing that relationship with every bit of his heart. The other half warned him of the unknown and the chance he’d get hurt again. It was then Eren noticed Erwin’s gun, held and pointed toward Armin in case he made any sort of wrong move. Even struck and bleeding, Erwin was protecting him.

Everything beyond that moved as fast as light. The moment they arrived, Armin was apprehended by mafia members. Erwin and Levi were shuffled off to Hange and Moblit. Eren was taken by Mikasa as well, pulled along behind his bodyguards to get checked out as well. He wasn’t really hurt, only bruised and emotionally confused.

The minute they were all sat down on the hospital beds in Hange and Moblit’s new office, they were all instructed to strip down to their underwear to assess for wounds. As Eren gazed upon Levi and Erwin’s wounded bodies, the tears were stinging his eyes again. Levi was scraped up pretty badly and dark bruises were already forming. He suffered a few bullet grazes and a gash on his leg looked excruciating. Erwin, however, looked as if he were some kind of human shield. His entire arm was covered in blood and his stomach was dark red as well. It dripped form his body onto the floor and over the bed. Even so, he held himself upright and continued his deep breathing. Eren imagined that adrenaline was the only thing keeping him conscious.

All of a sudden, he turned to Eren and found the strength to smile. “We’re glad you’re okay,” he spoke through the breathing.

It was enough to make Eren start sobbing. The emotions he’d held back during the entire scene broke through the mental dam he’d created and flooded back into his heart.

“You can kiss and make up later,” Hange sighed. “We’ve got to get to work.”

Hange and Moblit started cleaning up Erwin and Levi while Mikasa tended to Eren. She didn’t scold him, only murmured her relief to him. “I’m so happy you’re okay. Mom will be here soon. We need to know the entire story of what happened.”

 

An entire day passed that involved countless medical tests, recounting stories, naming off the deceased, and making sure that he didn’t leave out a single detail. Eren was whisked off to consult with his mom and a few of her close partners, including the police offer she’d started working with, Hannes. He seemed like an extremely kind and trustworthy man, which Eren liked. All of his questions were casual and light-hearted as to not make Eren feel nervous or defensive. Eren could easily see the reasons why his mother trusted Hannes so much. Unlike Grisha, there was no malice in his eyes- only light.

The minute Eren was released from his obligations, he found himself rushing back toward Hange’s office where Erwin and Levi were resting. To his surprise, the room was empty other than Moblit who was typing away on the computer. “They’re in your room,” he answered without Eren even having to ask. “They were extremely persistent in being set up in your room.”

With only a little nod of thanks, Eren was running again. He made his way back to his bedroom and threw the door open to find Erwin and Levi in his bed. Erwin was sleeping with machines hooked up to him while Levi was sitting next to him, silently watching.

“They had to do a bit of surgery,” Levi whispered when Eren sat down next to him. “But before they put him under, he requested to wake up here with us rather than alone in Hange’s office. Since it’s spacious in here and the bed is huge, they agreed.”

Eren gazed upon the wrapping and casts over Erwin’s body as well as Levi’s. The two fought off an entire army, just for his own sake. For the third time since he’d last slept, he was crying again.

“Hey,” Levi put an arm around Eren and pulled him close. Eren hid his face in Levi’s shoulder, albeit carefully as to not irritate any wounds. “Don’t cry over us. We agreed to protect you with our lives. We did it yesterday, and we’d do it again. Erwin would probably wake up from his drug-induced sleep if he heard that you were in danger.”

The thought made Eren chuckle through his sobbing a little and he sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you two anymore.”

Levi was quiet for a moment until he started petting Eren’s hair and spoke in the softest and gentlest voice, “Losing you would hurt us more than any gun or person could. Both of us will do whatever it takes to keep you with us. Anything. So, instead of crying and feeling guilty, let’s make a promise instead.”

“A compromise?” Eren was intrigued enough to pull away and meet Levi’s eyes.

“Yes. A promise. But, let’s wait until Erwin wakes up so he can be here for it too. Okay?”

Eren nodded and slumped back against Levi, watching over Erwin while the blond dozed away. He wouldn’t regret the past or feel sorry about it. Instead, he’d just love the two even more than he already did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Thank you so much for reading <3 As you can see, we're almost to the end! I am so appreciate of all of your support <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	32. Chapter 32

Eren sat anxiously in the back of a black, armored SUV. It was a special model ordered in just for him complete with an improved sound system and an Attack Titan sticker placed proudly in the window. Every vehicle in the entire mafia now sported the sticker, which stood for their new philosophy: protect the public, maintain peace, and discover new heights together. They definitely weren’t a government, but they did their best to work with the police and keep the city maintained.

He yearned so badly to take off the silky, black blindfold that was carefully tied around his face to cover up his eyes. After affirming that he’d be okay with it for the hundredth time, the gentlest hands affixed it around his face so he couldn’t see. He didn’t need to see anyway, he trusted the two men in the front seat of the vehicle.

When Erwin woke up after his surgery, the three of them showered each other in a relieved flurry of gentle hugs and kisses. They shared words that would forever be engrained in Eren’s heart, sweet and assuring ones that he’d never repeat to anyone outside his relationship with the other two.

After weeks of rehabilitation and planning for their next move and then even more weeks of lying low to allow Erwin time to heal and rest, it was finally time to go. The destination, however, was a mystery to Eren. It’d been so long since they’d left the main house, he was just happy to be going somewhere new. Not to mention, he was happy to see Erwin up and about. For a while, they were uncertain of how well he’d heal, but luckily the blond had gotten away with some aches and pains that could perhaps last a lifetime. Eren hoped that wasn’t the case and was prepared to spoil Erwin with a lifetime of love to help make up for it.

“Almost there,” Erwin announced, taking his usual position in the driver’s seat.

Eren hummed in reply and reclined in his seat, happily waiting. He didn’t have a care in the world, for once. Everything had been going smoothly and calmly.

Zeke was taken in by the authorities and stationed in a guarded medical facility. He seemed to shut down after Dina’s death, resigning to a new life of quiet silence. After some prodding, however, he did give up a lot of crucial details to help disband what was left of the Marley gang.

Armin was questioned thoroughly and let go upon finding that his intentions were purely in hopes to protect Eren rather than hurt him. He seemed to fall for Annie in a funny way and wanted to protect her, offering to give himself up in her place if the mafia needed someone to kill. Eren insisted that they didn’t want to kill anyone and that Armin was free to go. They hadn’t talked since, but Armin did express his guilt and his wish to become friends again. Erwin and Levi were obviously against the idea of Eren reuniting with Armin, but neither voiced that disapproval which Eren respected. Perhaps in time, it could be a new project. In the meantime, there were more pertinent things to wonder over.

Like where they were headed.

After some time, the car stopped and the world seemed a little darker from behind Eren’s blindfold. He heard some car doors opening and closing. Two dexterous hands worked off his seatbelt and two large arms curled around him, picking him up and out of the seat.

Eren’s other senses came alive as his sight was still blinded. The space they were in was dark, slightly damp, and musky. Every little sound echoed and before he knew it, they were moved into an elevator that hummed as it moved them upward. A little ding, signaling they had reached the requested floor, and then a familiar scent, a familiar path.

“I know where we are,” Eren giggled, reaching up to undo his blindfold.

A hand stopped him, Levi’s. “Perhaps, but you don’t know why,” he said. “So, keep it on for just a moment longer. It’ll be worth it.”

Eren let his hand fall back down and allowed them to take him the rest of the way. A door was opened, he was set in a soft chair, and he could hear the two rustling around to prepare something. Finally, the blindfold was gone and Eren blinked a few times to take in his surroundings. Their suite at _Titan Estates_ never looked so romantic. Vases of deep, scarlet roses were placed decoratively on every surface and tealight candles were scattered among them. Fairy lights were strewn up and around the room as well to add a little extra flowing light. The fireplace was lit and blazing, giving off a comforting warmth throughout the chilly room. A huge space in the middle of the living area was cleared out and a bunch of soft blankets and pillows were scattered about the center. The chair he was delicately placed in faced it all, as if to show off their hardwork. They turned their first home together into something special. He looked up to both of them with expectant eyes, waiting for some kind of explanation. There were a hundred words on the tip of his tongue, exclamations about how romantic and cozy the room looked and wondering why they put so much effort into it.

What was the occasion? Their first night alone together in what seemed like forever? A scene? A date?

Both Erwin and Levi fell to their knees in front of Eren. Erwin, as always, was the first to speak. Instead of his normal boisterous tone, his voice was rather soft, quiet, and sincere. “Eren, I know you’ve probably never been a part of something like this before. Being with more than one person, diving into our lifestyle, and taking it all so graciously. Neither of us expected you’d even say yes to something like this, yet here you are… the owner of our hearts. There is so much more for us to do, so many more heights for us to all reach together. Levi and I… we never know when our lives will end. We never have. So…” Erwin’s voice trailed off.

Levi started the speech up again, “So we live our lives with no regrets. We don’t hesitate to get the things we want. We don’t wait around, hoping the right moment comes around. We make that moment ourselves. We live our lives deliberately and purposefully. Everything between the three of us has happened extremely quickly, but…”

“But we know we’re both ready and we hope you are too,” Erwin finished, holding up that brown, leather collar that Eren had found during their little vacation in the mountains. To Eren’s surprise, it adorned a folded pair of wings much like the ones tattooed onto his heart. While it used to signify his family’s crest, Eren started to think it was gaining a new meaning entirely. Erwin held it a little further into the light so Eren could see Levi’s initials etched in next to Erwin’s as well in a beautiful font.

“These two wings used to symbolize your family name,” Erwin explained. “But after what happened, we wanted to give them a new meaning for you. We’ll be your wings, always at your sides and ready to take you away from harm. We’ll be your guardian angels, prepared to protect you. We’ll guide you through the air, no matter where you choose to fly off to.”

There was a moment of silence between the three. Eren looked between the two men waiting paitently for his answer and the collar held out to him. After that little moment of thought, it was Levi’s turn to fill the quiet. “I think Erwin mentioned this to you before, but a collaring is… it’s like a marriage proposal. We want to keep you as our sub, and as our partner, for the long-run. I know you’re still young and, like Erwin said, this all happened rather quickly. But, we’re certain. We love you. We only kneel before you now so you can see that, even though we’re your doms, you’re the most important thing to us.”

“We don’t just kneel down for _anyone,_ ” Erwin added just a slight touch of humor into the conversation, which helped warm up Eren’s racing heart.

He couldn’t believe that they actually wanted him _forever._ He couldn’t believe that the dream he’d been living out with them wasn’t just a dream, that he wouldn’t just wake up and they’d be gone. He couldn’t believe that despite their job, Eren’s position, and the dangers that awaited them all, they still loved him.

Unable to hold back his emotions, tears dripped down from the corners of his eyes and his mouth contorted against his will into a half-frown, half-smile. He probably looked ridiculous, but neither Erwin nor Levi seemed fazed. They were both still waiting patiently for Eren to speak.

But what could he say to a gesture so beautiful? He could have spouted for hours about how much he loved the two, how he never wanted their relationship to end, and how everything they’d been through together had only made them a stronger trio.

But in the end, he went the simple route. “Yes,” he finally got out. “Yes,” he had to repeat again. He fell to his knees and collapsed into them both, demanding a tight embrace. They caught him, of course, and weren’t opposed in the slightest to a hugging session that lasted quite a while. The hugs turned into kisses and those kisses turned into the introduction of something much more.

“We thought since you said yes, you’d do a scene with us?” Erwin was grinning from ear to ear still. Even Levi was still smiling like a dolt.

“A scene?” Eren perked up, surveying the area. It looked very much set up for a scene and he wondered what the two had in store.

“It’d be a long one,” Levi warned. “What we have planned might… take a while to prepare for as neither of us have done this personally before.”

“Wait, really?” Eren was officially dying of curiosity, waiting on his knees for them to announce the plan.

“We wanted to both be in you, together, at the same time,” Erwin said delicately. “We thought it’d be fitting and I know you’ve been rather interested in the thought.”

“Really?” Eren burst, beyond excited at the sheer prospect of double penetration. He’d been practicing with toys whenever he could and reading blogs and articles about it. Like Erwin had once told him, he tried to learn as much as he could before trying it out. Also like Erwin had said, he mentioned it to his doms so he was sure they had been studying up as well. “Can we?”

“Only if you’re ready.”

“I’m ready!” Eren clasped his hands together as if he were begging.

“What’s that, now?” Erwin raised an eyebrow.

Eren didn’t have to ask for a clarification. He knew exactly what he needed and the pure sound of Erwin’s slightly teasing tone helped him plummet into a sub-space fit for their special night together. “Please, Papa? Daddy?”

Erwin and Levi rose to their fit, towering over him with a lustful darkness in their eyes. Eren stayed down, waiting for one of them to lead him. Levi’s hand came down to run through his hair, “Kitten, do you remember your safe words?”

“Red, yellow, and green,” Eren replied dutifully, understanding just how important they were- especially when trying something new.

“Good boy.” Levi pat his head a few times and strolled alongside Erwin to the middle of the room. Both were slowly stripping down out of their ties and shirts, wasting no time in keeping the garments on. Neither seemed interested in giving Eren any attention either as they became preoccupied with one another.

Eren nearly drooled on his hands and knees as he watched the two of them break off into their own little make-out session. They were clawing the undershirts off one another and pants too until they were left in their tight, black boxer briefs that hugged their asses in the best of ways. Eren let out an unintentional whimper just from gazing, realizing that his erection was growing rather prematurely just from gazing at them.

He dared to take a little crawl toward them, just a few shuffles forward. Erwin noticed immediately and barked at him, “Did we tell you to move?”

“N-no,” Eren’s face heated up in embarrassment and he bit at his lip. “No, Papa.”

“So be a good puppy and wait right there. You wouldn’t want to spoil this night with a punishment, would you?” he warned.

Eren sat right back down and pouted a little, but remained still. He wanted to whimper again when Levi started licking his way down Erwin’s jawline or the way Erwin pinched at Levi’s nipples, lightly and teasingly. They were whispering into each other’s ears and leaving sweet yet hungry kisses into their collarbones and necks. Eren was about to rut into the carpet just to aid his erection when the two _finally_ looked at him again.

“Undress,” Levi commanded. It wasn’t a suggestion or a friendly request, but rather a strict command from his dom. Eren quickly obeyed, shucking off his entire outfit until he was left kneeling in the nude. It earned him another, “Good boy.” The praise went straight to Eren’s cock and he found himself awaiting another command just so he could get some more. “Come on, kitten,” Levi finally gave him permission to go to them and Eren wasted no time in it. He basically launched himself between them, resting his cheek on Erwin’s calf and placing his hands on Levi’s foot.

“Cute,” Erwin chuckled a little. “How about showing us where you want our cocks tonight?”

Eren thought for a moment before quickly nodding and sticking his ass up in the air and spreading his cheeks with his hands to give them a full view.

“Levi,” Erwin was commanding this time, sending Levi onto is knees behind Eren. He took Eren’s jobs of keeping his ass cheeks apart and started poking his tongue around Eren’s hole until finally delivering one hot, long lap across it. Eren quivered and let out a little whine, needing more of that delicious heat.

“Let’s start getting you ready for both of us,” Erwin announced, falling down next to Levi and working his thumb slowly into Eren’s pucker, loosening and sharing space with Levi’s tongue. Eren didn’t hold back his moans, he’d been dying for a scene for ages and it was finally happening. He had been preparing himself for weeks, constantly cleaning himself and getting scolded for perhaps cleaning a little too much for his own good. The way Levi and Erwin were dominating him around and using him was a sensation he’d been missing. He stuck his ass up even higher for better access and he was rewarded with another finger delving into him. Levi’s saliva squelched inside him and he could hear the telltale click of the plastic cap on their favorite lube.

“I want him _dripping,_ ” Levi spoke as Eren felt the cold jelly-like substance prodded into his hole.

Erwin gave Eren’s ass a few light spankings to turn tanned skin into a pretty pink shade. He let a single finger glide down across Eren’s hard shaft, swiping his thumb across the head to smear the bead of pre-come collected there. “Looks like he already is,” Erwin chuckled. “Better not get _too_ excited, though. Not until he gets a taste of both of us first.”

That playful little warning became the bane of Eren’s existence when the toys were brought out and promptly thrusted into him. The slight burn made him groan and the way Erwin was using it in quick, long passes had him whimpering.

“Ass up,” Levi delivered a stinging spank to his reddened cheeks when Eren fell from his position slightly. “Nice and high.”

Eren’s face was digging into the fur as he thrust his back end up even higher in hope to impress his Daddy. It earned him a few pats on his tailbone and the exchange of a larger dildo and more lube too. When his legs started to shiver, the dildo was thrown aside and Levi guided Eren into a more comfortable sitting position.

Erwin tossed some pillows together and reclined on them, sprawling out with his beautiful cock standing up and beckoning Eren to sink onto it. As if they were reading his mind, Levi took a handful of Eren’s hair as a makeshift leash and walked him over to Erwin with a few little tugs while Eren crawled alongside him. “Go on and fill that slutty little hole of yours. Papa’s waiting.”

Eren crawled over to his Papa and watched with huge eyes as Erwin lazily stroked himself, coating his erection in lube and watching Eren with dark eyes. “I want you looking at Daddy while I fuck you,” he decided. When Eren hesitated, Erwin snapped his fingers and pointed toward his cock, “Papa isn’t a patient man, Eren.”

That disappointed tone spurred Eren into action. “Sorry, Papa,” he said as he crawled between Erwin’s legs and gave an apology kiss to the tip of Erwin’s cock before spinning around and carefully, with his Papa’s help, sat himself down on Erwin’s cock while facing Levi. With his loosened-up hole, the stretch was hardly anything and Eren found it to be a rather comfortable fit. Erwin sat up and pressed his chest against Eren’s back, gifting him with a light kiss to the neck. “Good boy,” he murmured into Eren’s skin, making Eren shiver. He wrapped his arms around Eren’s torso and pulled him back, letting him rest on Erwin’s chest while Levi situated himself over them all with his cock poised to join Erwin’s. With a testing finger, he slipped it in next to Erwin’s cock and Eren let out another moan. It was a fullness he’d been seeking and still wanted more. Levi teased him a little bit more with his fingers while Erwin remained still, occasionally flexing his PC muscle to make Eren shiver some more.

“Okay, baby, let’s hear those safe words again,” Levi finally pulled his fingers out and rested his hands on Eren’s knees, pulling them even farther apart slightly.

“Red, yellow, green,” Eren spouted off rather quickly, knowing what was coming up next. He parted his legs as far as he could as if to invite his Daddy in.

“Good, good,” Erwin nuzzled his neck. “And you’ll use them for us if it gets to be too much?”

“I promise, Papa,” Eren was nodding vigorously.

Levi took a deep breath and started slowly pushing his cock in alongside Erwin’s. The moment his head breached Eren’s filled entrance, Eren let out a gasping groan. Levi paused for a moment and asked, “Color?”

“Green, Daddy,” Eren coaxed Levi on further. “More, please?”

“Patience, baby,” Erwin reminded him, clasping his hands around Eren’s middle to hold him steady while Levi pushed in a little farther.

With that push, Eren started to feel the burning stretch. He held out for one more push, but knew he needed a break. “Yellow, yellow,” he quickly breathed out. Both doms paused for a few moments while Eren caught his breath.

“Eren?” Erwin carefully and quietly asked.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” he quickly assured. “It’s just… a lot. But I’m okay now. Let’s… keep going.”

Both doms looked at one another, doing their silent communication like they often did and finally gave two little nods before Levi slowly continued pushing in and out, little by little, working his way in until they were both fully sheathed and Eren couldn’t stop smiling. He felt so full and complete. “I love you,” he whispered, falling back into Erwin’s arms and gazing up into Levi’s eyes.

“We love you too, baby,” Erwin kissed his neck. “Do you want us to move?”

Eren nodded and Levi pressed himself down against Eren’s front, holding onto him for a good grip and beginning with short little thrusts. Erwin’s hips rolled under Eren and the two of them worked to find a rhythm together all while Eren moaned in complete and utter euphoria.

It was safe to say he didn’t last long, blowing his load merely minutes after Erwin and Levi worked up a steady pace. He was about to apologize for coming without permission, but Erwin and Levi didn’t seem to even notice. They didn’t stop trusting into him and Erwin even muttered something about how beautiful Eren looked when he came. Eren realized he wasn’t the only one completely lost in pleasure as the two used him to get themselves off together. He felt like he completed their puzzle, a perfect match to join them together, a perfect match to complete the trio.

There was no warning for Levi’s orgasm, and Erwin’s came right after. Their combined, hot come spurted into him and Eren felt as though he’d come again too. He felt like a happily bred pup and relaxed into his doms’ arms as they all panted for breath.

When the two made a move to pull apart, Eren stopped them with a whimper. “Just a little longer like this, please?” he asked.

“Sure, baby,” Erwin kissed at his shoulders.

“As long as you want, kitten,” Levi gave him a few tender kisses too before nuzzling his nose into Eren’s neck.

Eren couldn’t believe how far they’d come in a short span of time. It felt like no time at all since he’d been eavesdropping on them from the guest bedroom, since they proposed the beginning of a relationship. The collar around his neck proved it was a relationship that’d never end, a sign that he’d be bound to them forever. It was the most comforting thought and he snuggled between them even closer, between the two men he loved most in the world. Between his beautiful, perfect, life-changing aegis of two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the end of our journey! Thank you all so much for sticking through with me until the end- it's such an honor to know you've enjoyed this story throughout every chapter. <3 
> 
> I am so pleased to let you all know, there is now artwork for this story! I am grinning from ear to ear at the sheer beauty <3 Thank you [doing-my-worst](https://doing-my-worst.tumblr.com/) for drawing [this masterpiece](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/post/172212179750/doing-my-worst-a-fanart-piece-for-snakemittens)!! <3 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! It's the beginning of a story I've been wanting to write for ages. I hope you enjoy it! I will add more tags as I go along, so please stay tuned for more!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


End file.
